All I Need
by Last Butterfly
Summary: While the gaang's looking for Appa in Ba Sing Sei, Zuko had his own reasons to go and find them while he's forced by two freedom fighters to look for their leader. What will happen if they meet? It's a continue after Ep36. Blu/Zutara, BACK FROM HIATUS
1. Where All of This Started

I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

* * *

**All I Need**

**_Chapter 1 - __Where All of This Started_**

_Story by Last Butterfly_

* * *

**Summary:** _While the gaang's looking for Appa in Ba Sing Sei, Zuko had his own reasons to go and find them, and he's also forced by two freedom fighters to look for their disappeared leader. What will happen if they meet?  
It's a continue after Ep36. Zutara, Blutara_

* * *

The first morning rays of the sun were descending upon the city of Ba Sing Se. The banished prince of the Fire Nation woke up in the house that was situated in the lower ring of the earth kingdom's capital.

When Zuko walked out of his room, he found his uncle sitting by the table… with a cup of cold tea. „You haven't drunk your tea." He stated with a raised brow, bringing the old man out of his thoughts.

„Oh… you're awake! Yes, it's really a sad sight, isn't it?" He answered, while peeking down at it before making a small smile. "I'll heat it up once we've talked."

The young bender sat down next to him and looked at him worrying. „Did you sleep? You look tired…"

„I am tired… but it's not what I wanted to talk about." He hesitated for a moment and looked up from his tea to his nephew. „I had a dream last night."

„If a dream makes you leave a tea perhaps I should have tried to whisper: _You don't like teeea…_ when you were asleep." He smirked.

Iroh smiled proudly „I see your sense of humour is finally coming back." His smile faded away „But to be honest it's just rude to joke with _that_! You know that tea means much to me!"

After a moment of silence he asked his uncle about the dream. "In my dream I have seen war. The firenation army had arrived to Ba Sing Se, and they came with giant flying machines… I'm afraid that the avatar doesn't own the sky anymore."

„That's all?" Zuko asked. „Everyone can count on that the war will come upon the city. The refugees know peace is only temporary here… hmmph! Peace… with these walls! It's more like being caged!" He groaned.

„I have seen the walls cracking, breaking and falling down."

„Yeah, those should go down!"

Iroh raised one of his eyebrow „Will you let me continue?" His nephew nodded, but his frown did not leave his expressions.

„I have seen you and the avatar too."

„Did I capture him?"

„No…" He hesitantly started while eyeing the prince for a second. "You were fighting side by side with him and his friends." Zuko's eyes immediately narrowed.

„They would never trust me after everything I had done… you know that." He looked away.

„Perhaps not the fire prince… but the Blue Spirit?"

The scarred bender sat up straight. „You've said he is just a legend." He said quickly and his only eyebrow rose with expectation.

Iroh smiled before speaking out. „I might be old but I'm not blind! You have tried to hide that mask during our whole journey… and you are very talented with broad swords. Besides why would anyone else who knows the firenation's barracks try to free the avatar from Zhao's hands? ...if you remember: he tried to get you out of the way for that."

„I thought you didn't know…" The prince seemed rather disappointed than surprised now that his secret has been revealed.

„Don't worry about that, I'm good at keeping secrets!" Iroh smiled widely.

„Yeah? Like when you told everyone that I had a date?!"

„Oh," Iroh's smile widened more. _Indeed…_ „I'm just proud! Charm is in the family! …It's a pity that it didn't work out though… Jin was a really nice girl!"

Zuko felt like smashing something „If it's going on that way I will just go and sell tea…"

„No, there's more. But you know…" He hesitated for a moment before he went on. "It's the worst part of the dream." Iroh closed his eyes and sighed. „In the end I have seen Lu Ten. He wanted me to tell you a secret I've kept for a long time, and he told me… that we will meet again soon." Zuko's eyes widened.

„No… Don't say That." He closed his eyes. _Just don't say that! Please…_

„Zuko…" He opened his eyes and looked at his uncle desperately. „I am dying."

* * *

„Come on! The sun is up already!" Blue eyes opened lazily „Sokka are you awake?"

„Look for me in the kitchen… perhaps I'm there." he said slowly.

The door swung open and Katara found his brother in bed again „Sokka! I've pulled you out of bed once!" Katara smirked. „But if you want me to do it again…" She bended out the water from her pouch and send it circling above his brother.

His eyes wide opened as he saw the water then he began smiling „Oh I've just realized this is the moment I feel myself ready to go." He jumped out of his bed and just slipped away from a wave of water. „Haha! Good try… I loved it ten minutes ago too." he crossed his arms.

She made the water return to her pouch and smiled „If you had woken up when I've just asked you I wouldn't have had to do that."

„EVERY MORNING KATARA?!" Sokka groaned.

„If you simply never wake up! Don't blame me because of your sleep loss." She sighed, slightly shaking her head. „It was much easier when you simply didn't have a bed."

„Well maybe you should just ask me _nicely_. Guys like that you know… you should try it sometimes and maybe not just jerks would run after you!" He said out of annoyance, but as her cheeks flushed he had a hard time to force his expressions not to change.

„Hey!" Katara grimaced. „Not _only _jerks come after me! Do you know _who_ is being a _jerk_ right now, Sokka? It's you!" She hissed, and felt her nails digging into her palm but chose to ignore it. "If you wouldn't be in their tail every time they try to speak to me, then maybe I could have a normal relationship once!"

Sokka lifted his eyebrow and looked at his sister, his eyes suddenly aware and suspicious. „What do you mean by _relationship_ exactly?!"

„Aaah!!!" Katara palmed her forehead. „Sokka, you are such a…!" She only let the sentence finish with a murmur while turning on her heel then she went out of the room.

„We are not finished yet _young lady! _…" He stomped with a foot, but as she only gave him an icy glare then disappeared wordlessly. His shoulders slumped for a sec then he threw his hands up in the air. „Argh, I just can't stand her voice in the mornings!"

A rather angered female voice came from somewhere in the house „Snoozeles! I'm going to bend you out of your room if you don't hurry up NOW!"

„I am coming!" _Like they had it easier waking up_… He sighed and finally left his room and his bed within it.

When he reached the hall where the others were Aang just slipped in the front door. „I don't see _Joo Dee_ anywhere. Perhaps we get rid of her…" He peeked out the door again „But in case she returns the plan is _divide and conquer_. So I will go with Toph to one direction and Katara, you and Sokka go right the opposite way. Is that clear?"

"Yeap."

"Sure."

"Of course… but maybe I could go with Toph, and you could take Sokka." Katara said.

"What? Why?" Sokka raised an eyebrow. „You don't want me to be around, do you? Just so you could run after some boys! Katara that is really nasty when you should be looking for Appa!" he smiled self-satisfied.

"Ooh… maybe Sokka will come with me then." Aang said.

Sokka's jaw dropped „You agree with HER? Come on where is the solidarity amongst men? She just cannot go alone!"

"Khmm… she won't be alone." Toph punched his arm. "I will be with her."

"Well that was what I feared…" he said as he kneaded his upper arm.

"Ok. So now that we are over this we'd better get moving… I want to look for Appa without any crazy-smiling zombie-looking woman this time!" said Aang as he turned to open the door.

"Waait a minute…" Toph turned her head. „Someone is…"

In the moment the door opened the three of them widened their eyes and took up their fighting positions. Someone was at the door…

"Well never mind… you see now." she joined the others "Who is it?" asked Toph.

No one said a word… the man in the door was smiling from ear to ear. Except of the smile he was the same. Brown hair almost in his eyes, a blade of grass in his mouth, two swords with the hooks in its' ends. He didn't even blink. „Good morning! I am Jet. I will be your escort today."

* * *

„No way! You can't! That's… that's not… that cannot happen!" he jumped to his feet. „I'll get a doctor."

Iroh sighed. „The doctor was here two days ago… when you went to the marketplace. He said that he cannot help. I'm old nephew… my heart just can't catch up with my lifestyle." he said with a half smile.

„Is it because…" Zuko bit his lower lip „because of Azula's attack?"

„No… it's not. I had redirected lightning too many times… getting one is just not so big deal…"

Zuko's face darkened. His thoughts were racing… The feeling of helplessness grew inside him. Over worry and fear anger reached his mind. He clenched his fists. „Arrgh! I should have let that waterbender…" He stopped suddenly and his eyes slowly widened as he realized perhaps the only chance they had. „That's it!"

The old general just raised an eyebrow at his nephew's reaction. „That's what?"

„I'm going to find the avatar!" he answered as he jumped on his feet.

His uncle heaved a sighed „I thought you got over that by now…"

„What? …I didn't mean! Aw…" Zuko shook his head then explained. „I don't want to fight with him! I'm going after the Water Tribe girl who's with him!"

Iroh's face suddenly brightened with a smile. „Oh… well I a kind of expected that once you would… she is such a nice girl." Zuko's jaw fell. „I felt there was something when you tied her to that tree… the air was vibrating between you!" Iroh smiled as proud as ever. „You are just like your uncle."

„WHAT? NO!" Iroh smile vanished at the half grimace, half scowl on his nephew's face. „She is a healer!" Zuko shouted and his good eye twitched once. „She can help you!" There had been a short pause. „And there was nothing between us! And NEVER will! Did you understand me?!" He said louder than necessary then turned around furiously… „Me and that little… ehhh!"

„Her name is Katara if I remember well…" Iroh smiled.

„Kata…" He stopped before saying it out then shook his head. „Not important! She is a healer that's what counts." He went back to his room and slammed the door.

* * *

„Well he's not a crazy-smiling zombie-looking _woman_, is he?" Sokka asked ironically.

„Jet what do you want from us?" asked Aang.

Jet still smiling widely „I got straight orders not to leave you alone while you are wandering the streets of Ba Sing Se."

„How could you come back after what you have done?" Katara asked. „Do you want to freeze again?" she smirked.

„Again?" Toph asked, frowning at the thought that she had not been informed about something before. _Again._ „Who is this guy?"

„Former rebel and freedom fighter, his name is Jet and he had a crush on my sister." Sokka said and gritted his teeth.

„Wow…" Toph smirked „Cool!"

Katara roared and turned to his brother „Could you just stop it?! You are on my nerves all day and it's slightly past nine!!!" she frowned „Don't make me water whip you!"

"I think you should really calm down now" Aang said "or someone is going to get hurt…" both Sokka and Katara looked angry as they glared at Aang. He already regretted he had tried to calm anyone… he began smiling widely like Jet and took a step back.

„What are you talking about?" asked Jet. Now they realized that his smile faded and his face darkened as he tried to remember something but then he blinked and his smile returned. „We have never met before." He said in a carefree voice they never heard him using before.

The others were too surprised to say anything. „So, if he's a former rebel, who was in love with Katara…" Toph started.

„He was Not in…"

„Yeah, whatever, so why doesn't he remember you?"

They all fell silent except for Jet „So where would you like to go today?" smiling.

„Ooh come on… that smile is creepy!" Sokka turned away.

Jet reduced his smile's deepness and now looked _almost_ normal. Well, in a still creepy way.

„How can you not remember us Jet?" asked Aang. „You know… the kids from the trees… you were fighting against the fire nation's army that stayed in your forest. You made me and Katara flood a whole village of the fire nation but Sokka saved its villagers… can't you recall anything from that?"

„This is funny. You're probably mistaking me with someone else." Jet closed his eyes and his smile widened again.

The gaang looked at each other and than back to Jet. Katara sighed „I guess we won't be going anywhere today… let's just go inside and sit down."

They started to return back to the living room Aang and Toph were the first then Jet then the siblings. Sokka took his sister's hand and made her stop. „Katara…" Sokka rolled his eyes as he gave up „Ehm… maybe I went a little bit far with this thing… but I just want whatever is good for you. I'm sorry."

„Thank you Sokka." She smiled with relief „And sorry for that jerk thing. I… I didn't mean it you know how I am when I'm mad…"

Sokka smiled „It's ok." He hugged his sister. „Now let's question Mr. Dazed-faced-creepy-smile, shall we?" Katara nodded and they went after the others.

* * *

_Teashop… teashop… _Zuko was at the counter washing teacups, pots and teacups again. He stopped for a moment and closed his eyes. _I'm not in a teashop, I'm not doing the dishes and I am definitely not wearing an apron. _He opened his eyes. _Teashop._ He groaned then turned to peek at his uncle again.

Iroh just finished a joke at one of the tables. The old couple he was entertaining began laughing and he smiled widely and laughed with them.

Zuko smiled sadly. _How can he be so cheerful every time? _He turned back to the pots and cups and other pots and sighed. Sometimes he was envious of his uncle. After all they have gone through in their lives his uncle became wise, understanding and he still remained happy. Ever since he could remember he had only been stubborn and desperate… and he did not know the way to change that. Perhaps he would always be like that, whether he wanted it or not.

But maybe that's why… no, especially that's why…

"I won't let you pass away uncle." He whispered in a determined tone. "I'm just not ready to let you go."

„Khmm," Someone coughed behind him. He turned back and saw a tall man with a big hat and a little boyish girl next to him. They were Jet's friends from the ship: Longshot and Smellerbee.

Zuko's eyes held a glint which made it clear that he was not 'happy' to them again. „What do you want?" He asked rudely.

His uncle peeked towards the counter. His eyes widened as he saw the newcomers then he returned to the old couple with a bright smile of his. „I hope you will like the Jasmine tea. Now If you'll excuse me…" Then he hurried there smiling at them too. „Welcome my friends! Would you like a cup of tea?"

„Thank you Mr Mushi but we have just a few minutes and we would like to speak with Li." Smellerbee said turning back to Zuko.

„Oh, just Mushi please!" Iroh said „And if you have some minutes then you should come and try our new fruit cakes! These came out of the oven right now." Zuko looked at his uncle with narrowed eyes.

„Thank you Mr Mushi."

„Just Mushi!" Iroh smiled and returned to one of the tables.

„Your uncle is a nice man." She said.

„You didn't answer the question." The prince barked. „What do you want?"

Smellerbee looked at Longshot. He nodded and she returned. „We wanted to talk to you about Jet."

„I haven't seen him for two weeks. Why do you ask me?"

„Well…" Smellerbee hesitated for a moment then continued. „We haven't actually seen him since either."

„What?" Zuko raised his eyebrow. „He did not return?"

„Last time we saw him it was you fighting with him. And we saw that the Dai Lee took him away."

„And?"

„We know why he attacked you… he was obsessed with the thought that… you know. I don't need to explain… we thought one night in jail would clear his thoughts and he would stop following you. But he didn't come back. We looked for him in the whole lower district. He disappeared." Smellerbee said sadly and Longshot put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

„That's really sad but why are you _here_?" 'Li' asked.

„We thought maybe you could help us find him. It's a kind of your fault that he disappeared…"

„I have my own… issues to make first." He peeked at his uncle who was watching them from the corner of his eye. „And why should I care for someone who would love to slice me in two?" he crossed his arms.

„Because…" Smellerbee looked at him with calculating eyes. „Because we know that he was right about you."

Zuko's face darkened as he gave her a similar glare she had. „I don't know what you're talking about." He replied. „Now if you'd excuse me I have work to do…" he said and started to turn his back to them when Smellerbee continued.

„We have seen you at the fountain." She stated simply. The prince stopped at once.

„It was not too wise to impress a girl with your… abilities." She smirked.

The young firebender turned back with a blush on his face. „You were Spying on me?!" He spat out.

„Well… we knew if Jet would return you would be the first who had to realize it." She said with an evil little smile. It just reminded Zuko of his own sister. „You were lucky though. The Dai Lee wouldn't be so understanding."

_Lucky… _He knew he had lost. He turned back to them and closed his eyes. „What do you want from me then?"

„So you're in?" Smellerbee asked.

The scarred teen opened his eyes. „Do I have another choice?"

Smellerbee smiled „No, not really."

„Then speak." He grunted.

„We will go to the upper tiers to look for him. We have found some places on the walls that are not so well guarded at night. But we need to be quick and we need something that would distract the guards' attention."

Zuko's eyes widened „You want me to get caught?! Forget it!"

„We don't need you as a victim." Smellerbee said and looked in his eyes. „We think some fire would do it instead…"

* * *

„I'm not so sure that This was a good idea." said a bored voice. „Did we really need these dresses? I hate this colour…"

„I think it's funny! Isn't it Azula?" Ty Lee asked. „We're going into Ba Sing Se! I've always wanted to perform here! … But somehow the fire nation circus just wasn't invited." She sighed sadly.

The sunrays lit up a pair of golden eyes as the princess looked out of the train, at the city. „I think it is the best way to get close to our enemies." She smiled and looked up at the acrobat. „You shouldn't use my name here though. We don't want to draw attention upon us, do we?"

Ty Lee gave her a worried face then smiled apologetically. „Sorry!"

„So how should we call you?" Mai asked.

Azula's gaze followed the high walls they just left before she began smiling. „Call me Ursa."

„Ooh," The girl who usually wore pink hugged her friend. "I think she would love to hear that."

„Or perhaps not…" The dagger thrower murmured while observing her fingernails, as if even those had been more interesting than the Earth Kingdom Capital.

The prince was only smiling slyly. „Well, we'll see." She hesitated for a moment and continued. „Don't forget that you're wearing the uniform of the Kyoshi warriors…" Her smile widened. „Thanks to some of our friends, I don't think we will have any troubles here."

„Maybe we won't but our pride has just faded with this make-up…" Mai complained.

Ty Lee looked at her smiling. „Think about it as acting. It's like being someone else!"

„Yeah, someone without dignity." She grimaced.

„We just need to be helpful looking and we can go wherever we want. And maybe these uniforms will be good for a little trick too." Azula said thoughtfully.

„Oh you want to set a trap, don't you?" Mai smiled for the first time.

„You just read my mind Mai." Azula smiled back at her.

The acrobat raised one of her eyebrows and then she began smiling too „I hope we will meet the cute guy again!" she asked.

Mai and Azula sighed at the same time. „Ty Lee, you consider everyone _cute_."

Ty Lee smiled widely „If you don't like them, I will have more." she giggled.

Mai rolled her eyes. Azula stood up and stated „We have arrived."

* * *

**_A/N: Well, this is how it started. Let me know if you liked it, ok?_**

**_I've started editing this story... I'm a bit behind myself, but soon I'll go on with this too. Well, if anyone is still out there. XD  
_**


	2. A Mask and a Mirror

I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

* * *

**All I Need**

**_Chapter 2 - A Mask and a Mirror_**

_Story by Last Butterfly_

* * *

**Summary:** _While the gaang's looking for Appa in Ba Sing Sei, Zuko had his own reasons to go and find them, and he's also forced by two freedom fighters to look for their disappeared leader. What will happen if they meet?  
It's a continue after Ep36. Zutara, Blutara_

* * *

„Come on Jet… we know you're acting so stop it and tell us that you remember." Sokka stated.

Jet blinked „I don't understand what you want from me." He smiled widely and nodded just to assure them he did not lie.

„Eeh… not again! Jet please! The Smile!" Sokka roared. Jet's smile faded and he looked towards the others.

„I have never seen you before." He stated. „But I should do my job now and take you to places… like spas or gardens or the zoo…"

„Or the black market!" Sokka remarked.

Jet sighed as he closed his eyes and said once more „There is no black market in Ba Sing Se." He opened his eyes and peeked at the water tribe boy „That would be illegal. I've already told you that." And he smiled again…

„Ok, I'll kill him!" Sokka shouted, grabbed his boomerang and he was ready to jump on Jet when the earth rumbled beneath him and he fell on his face.

„A-a. Not a good idea." Toph stated and looked at him with her eyebrow up. „You were supposed to be the coming-up-with-ideas guy."

Sokka moaned and grabbed his nose „I'm jusdt oudt of ideas but 'e makes me _Crazy_!"

„Believe me Sokka, you don't need him for that." Toph smirked. „You're good enough on your own…"

Sokka's jaw dropped. He grimaced and turned away his arms crossed over his chest.

„Toph don't annoy him…" Katara said „I guess listening to Jet for three hours in a row was just enough to everyone. Not just him."

„All right… but one more thing: actually, he is not lying." Stated Toph.

The others looked at her again in surprise and finally it was Katara who asked her. „How do you know?"

„Well… with seeing with my feet I can feel if someone's lying. His heart would beat faster… like Sokka's." she smiled again. „You know… that sort of thing… I just know."

„But if he's not lying… then what happened with him?" Aang asked slightly bored.

„Maybe he fell on his head and has an amnesia?" Sokka proposed.

„So Jet… what is your last memory before coming here?" Katara asked him her eyes narrowed.

„Before coming to you? I've got the orders from one of the guards to come here and be your escort." He smiled.

„No…" She sighed. „Before coming to Ba Sing Se." She was the one of the group who found the easiest ways to remain calm in conversations like this but they could see that even she started to get tired of Jet.

Jet blinked twice then smiled „I have never been out of Ba Sing Se. I grew up here and I've never left the city."

„WHAT?!" the three of them shouted and Jet almost fell out of the chair.

„I said I've always lived here." He blinked again.

„And what about your parents?" Katara asked and she began examining his face.

Jet turned his head and narrowed his eyes… „My parents…" his eyes widened for a moment but then he blinked again and all of this disappeared. „I'm an orphan. I never knew my parents." He looked at Katara sadly.

„No! Jet you had parents!" Katara began with a slight desperation in her voice. She didn't want to use painful memories on him but perhaps this could help him so she started. „You've lost them when you were eight. How can you not remember?" She saw his face stayed emotionless and somehow it hurt her to see him like this. „You've said that day changed your life completely and you would never be able to forget it!" Jet raised his eyebrow and shook his head. He had no idea what she was talking about. „And you have not grown up here! You are in Ba Sing Se for the first time!" she said still examining his face. He just gave her a wide smile and corrected her.

„No. I was an orphan and I grew up here."

Katara bowed her head as she gave up. _It's no use..._

„We are heading to the land of nowhere packed with insanity… that's just great!" Sokka murmured frowning.

„Strange… he is just like he would be under control or something." Said Toph with a frown. „He truly believes what he has said."

„And what about your friends Jet?" Aang asked „Smellerbee and Longshot? And the others? Do you remember them?"

Jet chuckled „Smellerbee ha-ha! What a name!" now Aang was crossing his fingers and heaved a sigh…

„What if he was hypnotized?" Sokka asked suddenly.

„What?" Katara and Aang looked at him.

„I said what if he was hypnotized? … You know, when someone makes you sleep and tells you things you will do afterwards… or you'll remember after. That's must be it!" he snapped and smiled. „His mind is simply overwritten! We just need him to forget these things and the others will come back!"

The room fell silent.

„But Sokka… how we're going to do that?" Aang asked. „How will we '_unhypnotize'_ him?"

„Well that's not my part of the things does it? I'm the idea guy, you are the avatar. You should do something with him… you know… avatar stuff." Sokka stated and turned towards the kitchen „I'm going to eat something so my brain would be of more use later…"

„Right, sure it will be…" Toph smirked then sniffed as she made up her mind. „I'll go too."

„Couldn't you be a bit more precise?" Katara called after his brother „Some avatar stuff doesn't sound like a real plan Sokka!"

Sokka turned and explained „I'm not into these things Katara… it's Aang's part of the job."

„Snoozeles I'm hungry!" shouted Toph from the kitchen „Would you come and help me here?"

„Right…" Sokka went out of the room too.

The waterbender frowned as she turned towards the avatar. „Now what?"

„Hmm…" Aang scratched his head. „Avatar stuff… sure." he tried to think how he could affect someone's mind. _Mind… maybe, but just maybe..._

Katara watched Jet who seemed rather uncaring with a smile they first saw in this city when they met Judy. _To forget everything... even who you are... that must be horrible. _She looked at Aang who seemed to be lost in his thoughts but still looked tired. He woke up early to get rid of their original escort. Then when she heard the Blind Bandit's laugh and her brother's voice she made a light smile. „It doesn't matter if you do not know it now… Perhaps we should eat something too… after that maybe…"

„No, I think I almost got it." Aang said and looked at the freedom fighter. _If a body cannot only be damaged physically but through bending abilities – like some poisons worked or like the way Ty Lee fought, then the mind must be separated to two parts too.__Mind is something he couldn't affect, but maybe... the spirit? _„I have an idea!" he smiled at the waterbender. He made a short explanation and sighed at the end. „So I think I should take Jet to the spirit world somehow… Could you help me?"

„Of course. What do you want me to do?" she asked curiously.

„Well I think you could bend some water between me and Jet… you know circling or so. But wait for a moment." He turned to Jet „Can we sit on one of the rugs? That's more meditating-like…"

„Sure…" Jet answered and followed Aang to the other end of the room. They've settled down on a circular rug. Aang lit a candle and put it between them in the centre of the rug.

„Katara could you bend the water circling the candle?"

„Ok. But how long should I do it?" Katara asked and her stomach rumbled. It was well passed lunchtime after all and they skipped breakfast too. „Sorry." She smiled innocently.

„Hey, what are you doing?" asked Sokka who sat beside his sister and gave her a piece of pie. She smiled and thanked him. Toph sat to her other side and belched. Aang looked at her annoyed. „Sorry. It's just better out than in." She smirked. Sokka and Katara chuckled.

„Right!" Aang said. „Now please… we need silence. And Katara I think you should do it until we return. If one of us comes back and the other does not… well, that just wouldn't be too good." He turned to Jet. „You ready?"

„I guess." He said.

Katara began her waterbending… Aang put his hands together and told Jet to do the same. „You should watch the fire and water together. That'll calm down your senses and you'll be able to be guided to the spirit world."

They both looked at the candle… Aang took deep breaths. Nobody moved.

„Where will we go after this?" Jet asked with another wide smile.

Aang grimaced clenched his hands and let out a yelp. „Would you just stay quiet and concentrate?! Take it as an order!"

„Geez… OK…" Jet murmured and turned back to the candle.

Fire… water… their breathing slowed down… finally Jet's eyes narrowed and closed. In that moment Aang's arrows and eyes began glowing and his eyes closed too. They've passed to the spirit world.

* * *

Iroh peeked into his nephew's room. „What are you doing?"

„Packing." He stated simply. He already wore his black clothes. _Skin of the Blue Spirit_.

„I see. And why?"

„I have some work to do…"

„Is it connected to Jet's friends?" Zuko didn't answer… „What did they say to you?"

Zuko sighed „They made me help them…"

„That's good to help others in need." Iroh said with a gentle smile on his face.

„I didn't want to go. They _made_ me." He murmured.

„Perhaps you should have helped them willingly…" he sighed „And how did they _make_ you exactly?"

„I'm just as stupid as you are." said Zuko grumbling. _You firebended for your tea, I firebended for a girl. How could I be so stupid?! _„They know we're firenation…"

„Like Jin?" Iroh asked.

„NO! Like Jet!" Zuko shouted. „And don't keep talking about Jin! I won't run after her!" Zuko turned his head away „I've heard she's already with someone else anyway…" he added with a bit hurt tone.

Iroh's eyebrows rose. „Oh… don't worry about that." Iroh said. „Girls just come and go. You'll see next time." he smiled.

„I don't care about what she's doing." Zuko murmured. His eyes widened „_I'll see?!"_ he yelled at his uncle. „I don't want to see anything! I could have slipped the first time if you hadn't messed it up for me!" he crossed his arms. „There will Not be a next time." he stated.

„I see." said Iroh with a half smile. He looked at his nephew who returned to his pack. _You will see… _he smiled. _Whether you want it or not. _He thought for a moment then sighed. „I wanted to tell you something… something important."

„Not now." Zuko said. He jumped up and grabbed his bag. „I'm going to be late…" he looked back at his uncle „I won't be back until tomorrow."

He was almost out of the room when Iroh called after him „Just be careful, will you?"

Zuko smiled „You know me. I can take care of myself."

Iroh raised his eyebrow „I just don't like the sound of that…" he put his hand over his left shoulder and massaged it unconsciously.

Zuko turned from the doorway „I will return in one piece." His smile faded as he saw his uncle's hand on his shoulder. He frowned. „Are_you_going to be all right?" he asked looking at him anxiously.

Iroh realized what he was doing. He removed his hand, sat up straight and gave him a wide smile „Of course. Don't worry about me nephew… I'm fine."

Zuko narrowed his eyes and nodded. His uncle didn't look fine. _But that move… _He bit his lip.„If you say so…" He paused for a moment hesitating to say something else or not… „I'll come back." He said and left his uncle alone with his thoughts.

Iroh looked after him. _Old fool… grabbing your arm in front of him! _His face darkened._ He knows you're acting. You are not well at all. _He stood up and looked around the room sadly. _If only we had more time…_ He slowly went to the door and watched as his nephew's figure disappeared into the night.

He closed his eyes and sighed. „I'm trying to tell him Lu Ten…" he massaged his shoulder once more. „I'm trying…" he turned back and slowly closed the door. „He just never listens…"

* * *

„He's late…" Smellerbee murmured. „What if he doesn't come?" she looked at Longshot and even though he didn't seem to move she nodded lightly. „Ok. If you think so…" She turned back to see whether he's coming now. „I would never betray someone to those bunches of guys who took away my friend. Firenation or not." She fell silent and listened to the noises of the streets.

„You didn't tell him that we blew out the candles." Longshot said.

Smellerbee turned back to him smiling widely „I guess he doesn't need to know everything. Don't you agree?" Longshot nodded. She turned back to the streets and sighed. „He is late…"

After a few moments they heard a cracking sound. They looked through the area but saw nothing. When they turned to the same direction someone has slipped off the roof next to them and landed behind them silently.

„Khmm." They turned back and saw a figure in dark clothes with a blue and white mask and dual swords. „You are not really cautious. If I would be the bad guy here, you would already be on the ground." He smirked behind his mask.

„You're late." Smellerbee stated. „And what's the costume for?"

„I wouldn't become outlaw if I have another choice."

„Fine. Let's go, we need to be quick. The tower in this part of the wall will hide us from the wandering guards, and there's no one near it on the wall…"

„That's a guard tower." Zuko said „It's called _guard_ tower because there are _guards_ in it!" he spat out. „That's the less guarded part of the wall you've said?"

„We watched them, cool down Li. They will play cards inside. They don't come out, only if someone is changed, but there is no change until midnight. You satisfied?" Smellerbee asked.

Zuko sighed „They play cards. And what?"

Smellerbee began smiling „They light with torches and candles inside and outside the tower. If you would bend some of them at the other side of the tower where we are… You could blow them out from the distance or let something catch on fire. That's your choice. And we could slip over the other edge of the wall and climb down."

„If something catches on fire the guards will probably run for water…" Zuko added.

Smellerbee smile faded away „Then you should blow out some torches. Can you do that?"

„Hmm…" His said narrowing his eyes… _I've never tried that before. _His eyebrows rose._ Why have I never tried it before? _„Maybe…" He said as he turned back towards the wall.

„That was not too convincing." Smellerbee narrowed her eyes.

„Don't worry I will find out something once we got there…" Zuko stated.

„Yeah, you'd better do…" Smellerbee murmured.

Longshot nodded to Smellerbee and he got the rope out of his bag. There was a metal hook in it's end covered with clothes. He whirled the rope and let its end to fly into the air above them… it got over the edge of the wall and it was almost noiseless.

_Lucky shot._ Zuko thought.

„I guess you should go first." Smellerbee said. „You will have to trick with flames…"

Zuko nodded and began climbing. Smellerbee and Longshot followed him closely. _And perhaps I can't run away if you're behind me…_

* * *

They were in a huge hall that was full of candles, decorations, paintings and columns.

Jet was amazed. He'd never seen such richness in one room. He'd never even seen a room as big as this. „Wow…"

„Yeah, it's amazing!" Aang said looking in different directions.

„You always… come here when… when you come here?" Jet was too amazed to listen to what he was saying.

„No. Actually not... I always arrive to different parts of the Spirit world. Maybe it's because I came from different places… or from different situations. It's like those places would come to me that I need most. But maybe we are here because of you… I've never came with someone else before." Aang scratched his head „Maybe you lead me and not inversely."

„I don't think so…" Jet said. „This place is far too huge for me."

„For me too… all my previous lives could get in here!" Aang smiled. He turned around and realized that they can only see a part of the room. „Well, if we're in one end of the room, perhaps we should get to the other…"

„Huh?…" Jet looked where Aang did „Oh… let's check out this room!" he began walking with the avatar next to him.

Aang looked at him. _He doesn't look so zombie-like here… and doesn't act like that… so Sokka was right. I should do some avatar stuff…_ He smiled and shook his head. _Just concentrate on the matter at hand._

Now they could see the wall opposite to them. There was something in the far corner. Something big and shiny… „What is that?" Aang asked staring at it.

„It's a mirror." Said Jet. There was no surprise in his voice… like he knew that he had to find one here.

As they got there, they waited a moment… „You or me first?" Asked Aang, but saw that Jet was already moving towards it.

„I feel like it calls for me." Jet reached the mirror. He looked at his image that was also not his image at the same time. _Strange…_ He saw himself in the mirror. The same clothes, the same hair, the same weapons… but his expressions… his eyes were clear and dark, his eyebrows raised, his mouth in a half-smile, not like the crazed-wide smile he was wearing. The image was peaceful but he felt a cold sickness creeping in his heart at the sight. Two minds, one soul. His eyes widened as his image raised his hand and reached for him. It was not threatening, but encouraging. He blinked and raised his own hand towards it. As his hand reached the mirror it did not stop but flowed into it and he could grab his own image's hand. His eyes wide opened „I remember…" he whispered and he stepped into the mirror which now only contained one image of Jet. As Aang looked at him he waved back at him and turned away.

As the image of Jet turned, the mirror darkened. Aang stood before the giant mirror and waited for something to happen… The mirror got alive once more. It didn't show his own image like it did to Jet. He saw himself from the past… but not only himself… he was playing hide and seek with Kuzon, his friend from the firenation. He remembered that day… he saw him for the last time.

He smiled sadly and looked into the mirror again. Now it only show Kuzon… golden eyes, pale skin, dark hair. He was smiling and waving to him. Aang smiled and raised his hand to wave back when the picture changed again… it was Kuzon and also not Kuzon… his face thinned, he became taller, his almost yellow-gold eyes darkened…

The picture before him was so familiar… he had seen this face before… the image changed again… his hair became shorter… _I know you…_ the image's eyes shed tears… there was a huge orange light that made the mirror non transparent and then… _What the?…_ the image in the mirror was the same except of a huge burning mark over his left eye. The mirror showed him the face of the fire prince._Zuko._

Aang almost fell from what he saw. He turned away and breathed slowly. What was this about? What did the mirror want from him? To go after somebody who tried to capture him so many times?

He wasn't angry with him though. He thought it as his only chance… „_I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers being raised by monks…"_Zuko's voice sounded from the mirror. He turned back and watched the mirror closely again.

But it did not stop here. He saw Zuko and his uncle in a room… but they were not alone. _„Did you hear me? … You should be happy, excited, grateful. I just gave you great news." _It was the firebender girl who chased them. How strangely cold her sound was… _„I'm sure your brother just needs a little time to…" - „Don't interrupt uncle!" _She spat out.

_So she is Zuko's sister… _Aang thought. _Such a nice family… _He raised one eyebrow as he listened on._ „Father regrets? He… he wants me back?" _Zuko's voice was sad, thoughtful but believing. Aang frowned. _Why do I not like the sound of that?_

Another picture came. It was on a ship. Iroh fought with the firenation guards in the background… Zuko stood before his sister _„You've lied to me!" _He shouted. _„Like I have never done that before…" _Said the same cold voice. The mirror darkened as Zuko went after her…

Then he could see another picture. It showed him and Zuko. Zuko showed a movement and Aang was copying it. He looked at his uncle who sat near them and nodded to them. _„Now let's try it with fire…"_ Aang's eyes widened. _Why did I not think about this before? Maybe… if we meet again?_

Suddenly the mirror turned back to normal. He could only see his own reflection. _Is it over? _His image looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Like he wanted to be sure that Aang understood what he had seen. He nodded and realized the room began disappearing around him. His image smiled and waved to him as the mirror faded away with the world that contained it.

* * *

_**A/N: The Blue Spirit returns :D **_

_**Jet is back to normal - and he Is still Alive! In my universe he is going to live forever! Mwuhaha... XD**_

_**Thanks for your time!**_

_**And review me... if you feel like it...  
**_


	3. Troubles and Towers

I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

* * *

**All I Need**

**_Chapter 3 - Troubles and Towers_**

_Story by Last Butterfly_

* * *

**Summary:** _While the gaang's looking for Appa in Ba Sing Sei, Zuko had his own reasons to go and find them, and he's also forced by two freedom fighters to look for their disappeared leader. What will happen if they meet?  
It's a continue after Ep36. Zutara, Blutara_

* * *

They were almost on top of the wall. The guards inside the tower were talking and laughing loud. _Maybe we won't need any tricks._ Zuko got over the edge of the wall first. He stood near the wall and began scooting to the tower's opened door. Smellerbee and Longshot followed him silently.

He peeked inside and saw three guards. Two were at the table in the centre, the third sat at the other side of the area looking at this door's direction. _We're not so lucky after all…_ He pulled his head back. If he counted well there were three candles and two torches he could use. _Let's try this blow out thing… _He peeked into the room once more, and chose a candle near the other door. He turned his back to the wall closed his eyes and began breathing slowly. He concentrated on the candle nearest the single guard.

The light of the candle seemed to get to life inside. It became bigger and smaller as he breathed slowly. The guard near it began watching it and raised his eyebrow. „Hey guys… is the wind blowing?"

Longshot peeked in the room and waved to Smellerbee as the guards all looked at the candle. They've slipped over the door and Longshot let the rope down the wall's other end.

Zuko took a deep breath clenched his hands and tried to put out the fire.

The candle's light disappeared and the guards at the table began laughing „Yeah, it's really uncommon if a candle goes out!" as they said it Longshot began climbing down.

Zuko exhaled and breathed again.

The candle's light returned at once and the guards stood up astonished. „I told you the wind wouldn't do that!" Zuko opened his eyes._This doesn't sound good… _„Let's look around." _Think… think! _He began smiling… _Catch on fire… _

As the guards turned away the candle's little light became a real flame. They turned back at once and saw the table it was on burst into flame.

Zuko peeked in and slipped over the door as he saw the guards back. Smellerbee grabbed the rope and slid down after Longshot.

„Water!" one of the guards shouted „Quickly! The barrels!"

His eyes widened. _Barrels?_ Zuko looked around and saw two barrels full of water next to him._Great… it's getting better and better. _He looked around for a place to hide…

Two guards ran through the door. They turned around but saw nothing suspicious. They grabbed one of the barrels outside, lifted it up and brought it inside.

Zuko looked down from the roof and sighed. _Lucky day…_

„It's incredible. I have never seen something like this before…" A guard said.

„The others won't believe it…" another added.

Zuko slipped down and grabbed the rope…

„I… I don't think we should talk about this." The third suggested. „You know… the paperwork…" the others sighed.

„Agreed." The first voice said. „Let's get back to the game… I'm in."

Zuko smiled and began climbing downwards. _You're not too dutiful, are you?… _

As he arrived Smellerbee looked at him her arms crossed. „You'd find it out you said…"

„Well, I did." he sounded insulted as he crossed his arms and turned away. Longshot put his hand on Smellerbee's shoulder and shook his head.

„Right!" She turned and said. „I'm sorry… but next time be sure please."

Zuko rubbed his neck. He didn't count on an apology. „Well I guess I could have planned it err… sooner."

Smellerbee smiled „Happens with everyone…" She turned and looked at the streets before them. „We'd better get moving. We must sneak another wall to the Upper tier. From there we can search the city's every part." She looked at Zuko „You know Li, if you came from an upper tier the guards don't mess with you. Perhaps if we're there we could get some papers too…" she said thoughtfully. „It would be good to return there." she smiled.

„Yeah…" Zuko said. _I should get back there anyway. _He thought about his uncle. _The sooner the better…_

Longshot went near the rope they've used and tried to light it with spark rocks… but it just didn't seem working. „Let me handle that." Zuko said. He removed one of his gloves and set it on fire at once.

„Nice." Smellerbee said with a smile. _It seems firebending can be useful sometimes._ The rope vanished in the flames that left nothing of it behind. „We can go now…"

They went through the whole middle tier. How rich it was after the lower one… _These are houses!_ Zuko thought. _Those in the lower district would look like huts next to one of these_. He hated this city even more… with its walls and guards. _This place is a jail indeed…_

The streets were silent… only a few couples were wandering around. It was a late hour. People mostly stayed at home with their families at this time. Telling stories, entertaining each other… moments of peace without the problems of the world. It suited them perfectly. They didn't need attention and without any crowd nobody seemed to recognize they were there at all.

They agreed that they'd try the same trick on the second wall. It worked once, it could work again… they've already saw the upper wall. There were more guards here wandering around the walls.

They were looking for a place to get to the top unseen. There were seven towers on this wall, and between every tower two guards walked around and changed each other.

„What about that tower?" Smellerbee asked and pointed at the tower near the outer wall. It was bigger than the other at the lower wall, but there were less torches near it. Only one guard seemed to wander around it, but he had to walk farther from that tower to get to the other one. He walked and turned back as he got near the next tower. „Looks like a guard is missing." She added.

„Less light, less guards. It'll be fine." Zuko said and looked as Longshot grabbed the second rope and threw it ahead of them. It made less noise than the last time. _That's why he's called Longshot?_

„Way to go." Smellerbee said.

„Girls should go first you know." He smirked and Longshot made a half smile too. Smellerbee just raised one of her eyebrow pointed at him then at the rope. „Right…" Zuko grabbed the rope and began climbing.

* * *

Jet opened his eyes widely and sat up straight at once. „I remember…" he said slowly and narrowed his eyes. „I hate the Dai Lee!" he stated.

Katara and Sokka looked at him then at Aang. Katara narrowed her eyes „Why didn't he wake up?" she demanded and bended the water around her. „Did you do something to him?!" she stood up and looked down at him angrily. Now that he remembered he was just like before, which meant he became dangerous.

Sokka stood up too. „Katara cool down. He must have an explanation. Don't you Jet?" he asked and his eyes narrowed.

Toph put her hand to the ground „We're listening to you Jet." she said calmly.

„It's… what?" he looked around and stopped at Aang. „Oh… I guess it wanted to show him something…" he said thoughtfully.

„What are you talking about?" Katara asked. „Speak quickly! Or else…"

Jet raised his hands „Don't urge me I've just begun to remember my life!" he shook his head and looked back at them. „We got to the spirit world… to this huge place and we couldn't see it's end… and there was this mirror that showed me myself and I've stepped into it and… and…" he turned his head away. „And after that I was there and I was not… I think I've waved to someone but I'm not sure…" he looked at Aang. „And I woke up, and he hadn't… yet."

„A mirror you said?" Sokka asked thoughtfully.

„He's not lying." Toph said. She listened as Aang breathed somehow differently… _He's surprised? _„This mirror… could it be a threat to him?" she asked with a slight worry in her voice.

„Threat?" Jet looked at her „I don't think so… Why do you ask?"

„Why shouldn't she ask?" Katara spat out. „Now that you remember, you should realize we cannot trust you!"

„Katara calm down. He's still not lying." Toph stated.

„I'm sorry Katara." Jet said and stood up. „For what I have done."

„You cannot undo it with just words." She frowned and turned away.

„Look!" Sokka said and pointed at Aang.

His glowing faded and his eyes opened. „Wow…" he murmured as he looked at the candle before him.

„Aang? Are you all right?" Katara asked.

„Yeah… yes. Of course! I've never been better!" he said and gave them a wide smile which made Sokka shiver. _Just like Jet ugh… _

Toph widened her eyes. _Is he lying? Why? _„Are you sure?" she asked „Katara just wanted to freeze Jet again because of you." she smirked.

„Toph leave me ALONE!" Katara shouted while the earthbender giggled.

„Seems to me it was the best time to return." Aang said and rubbed his neck. „So Jet… now that you remember, would you explain us how did you became a half-zombie?"

„Maybe you should take seats now." Toph added as she turned towards the siblings and Jet.

They sit down on the rug, and all looked at Jet as he began. „Well it was not a big deal. I, Longshot and Smellerbee arrived to the city just as we expected to. Then… well something happened and the Dai Lee caught me."

„What happened _exactly?_" Katara asked with narrowed eyes.

„Eer… well…" Jet began and saw Toph put her hands on the ground again._Damn… don't lie. _„I've realized that among the refugees… there were two men from the firenation." he said in a cold voice.

„Did they do anything that was threatening?" Sokka asked.

„They've just played themselves as refugees!" Jet spat out. „Don't you see? Fire nation inside of Ba Sing Se!"

„That's enough Jet!" Katara said and she stood up. „Don't mess around with fire nation refugees!"

„Wait! They… the old man heated his tea!" Jet continued and looked from face to face „And now they're working in a teashop right under everyone's nose! They mean threat to the city!"

„Yes Jet, two men working in a teashop are really dangerous." Sokka said sarcastically.

„But they are firebenders!" he spat out.

„Did they prove it?" Aang asked.

„Well… they… the old man HEATED his tea!" Jet shouted.

„He works in a teashop…" stated Toph.

„Anything else?" Katara asked with narrowed eyes.

„I… I tried to make them prove it… but I get caught and-"

„So you were attacking fire nation refugees because of your obsessed distaste against the fire nation! Forget them! They have enough soldiers!" Katara spat out. „Why don't you go and get them instead of messing up refugees lives Jet?!"

„But…"

„No BUTS!" Katara shouted.

Sokka and Aang looked at Katara then Jet then Katara again. Nobody moved.

„I think the other part of his story might be more important." Toph said.

„Yes!" Aang agreed at once „You should tell us what happened next… that was what we really wanted to know…"

„Right." Jet said as Katara sat down again. He told them how he got captured by the Dai Lee, that they took him somewhere under the city, how he was hypnotized and what memories did they give him…

The whole thing was scary. That they could do it without anyone's notice. _If we hadn't met him before… he would have to stay in that state for the end of his life. _Katara thought. _But with this rage against fire nation… perhaps he should have stayed that way._ Katara smiled tiredly and looked out the window. The sun set already and the moon took it's place. Her eyes widened. _We spent the whole day with this? _She turned back to Jet who finished his story and seemed exhausted.

Everyone was silent and they thought about the things they've just heard. „It must have been hard for you…" said Katara „A freedom fighter robbed of his own will and freedom." Jet looked at her thankfully. „By the way it was a long day and we barely even moved." she looked at the others. „Why don't we have a walk?"

„I could use some fresh air…" Aang said.

„Me too." Toph said.

Sokka looked around „And what about Jet?" he asked.

„What about him?" Aang asked as he stood up.

„Well guys, I'm really thankful of what you have done for me… but I believe I should look for my friends in the lower district…" he rubbed his neck „I have missed some meetings I guess." he gave them his old half smile.

_Much better… _Sokka thought. _For a moment I thought he will smile widely… juck!_

Aang nodded „You know where to find us if you have some other problems with the Dai Lee."

Jet nodded. „Once more I say…" he bowed „I'm sorry for what I've done before."

The others nodded. Including Katara. „Apology accepted." said Aang.

Jet smiled once more and went out of their house to the streets of Ba Sing Se.

They sighed with a slight relief after the peaceful farewell. „Much better than last time." Sokka said with a smile, his arms crossed.

„Yeah…" Said Aang and peeked at Katara from the corner of his eyes. She stood still and looked emotionless. _So she doesn't care about him anymore…_

„Now what are we waiting for?" asked Toph „You've promised me a walk." she smiled tiredly.

„Right." Aang said „Let's go!"

* * *

They were almost on the top… Zuko had to slow down to be sure that he does not cause too much noise. He peeked over the edge of the wall but saw the guard nowhere. They were near the guard tower that was far from silent. Laughing, chatting… _These guys really don't expect someone would be so stupid to climb the wall here. _He climbed over the edge. The others followed him and looked around.

The guard reached the other tower. He sighed and turned. _One more circle alone and I'll jump over the edge… _He began walking again with slow steps as a voice called after him „Wait!" It was his partner guard's voice „I've come back!" he hurried next to him. „Thanks for the backup!" - „Next time I will skip and you'll circle." The first smiled. Together they began their circle on the wall.

Zuko peeked into the tower. There were five guards inside but this time they all sat at the table. They drunk something from a bottle but he wasn't sure what it was… one guard told the others a joke, they've laughed, one of them almost fall off his seat but the other next him caught his shoulder and hold him back. Then he turned to the others and stated with a wide smile „He won't get more drinks." The almost fallen one hiccoughed and murmured his eyes crossed „I swear to drunk I'm not a spirit!" The others looked at him and laughed again.

Zuko looked around him._No barrels… good. _He chose a torch on the opposite wall and focused on it. _This time no trying, just let it burn. _ As he began feeling the flame, he sat it free inside.

The torch's flames flew down the tower's wall and reached the chair beneath it. The drunken guard was looking at it his eyes widened and then he began smiling. „Heh… guys this drink is the best!" The others looked at him. „Now I'm actually seeing things!" he laughed and pointed towards the flames. The others looked there and jumped up.

When the guards turned away from the door where they stood, they simply slipped next to it one after another.

The drunk guard turned away from the flames to the door. If he had looked there a moment earlier he could have seen a dark figure in the doorway. Now he looked down to the opened door and saw something moving like a snake outside it. He blinked. It was the end of the rope… he shook himself in his sit and murmured „I hate snakesses…" He turned back to watch the other guards.

Zuko almost yelled as he saw the rope's end was on the floor in front of the door. He grabbed it and pulled it fiercely. Longshot looked back and his jaw dropped. He shook his head and took the rope's end away from him and let it down on the wall. Once again Longshot climbed down first.

The guards inside ran for water. _The barrels were not beside our door now. _Zuko smiled and turned back to the rope. Smellerbee just slipped over the edge. _It's my turn. _He stepped closer to the edge… but then… he heard footsteps. _What the…? _He saw the shady figure of two approaching guards. His eyes widened.

_Nowhere to hide… _He sealed himself and turned towards the rope. He jumped around the edge of the wall…

Smellerbee looked up and saw Li jumped over the edge. Her eyes widened. _He's crazy… _

Zuko's body half turned back in the air and he grabbed the rope with one hand.

Smellerbee hold the rope tightly as the shake of his jump got through it. She opened her mouth just to say that this was not funny when she heard it too… _Footsteps!_ Her eyes widened and she began sliding down the rope with double speed.

„Hey… what is that?" asked one of the guards and pointed at the hook on the wall. The other guard's eyes widened. They ran over the edge and peered down. They saw them.

„GUARDS! SOMEONE'S ON THE WALLS!!"

Zuko's heart beat fast as he tried to slide faster. Longshot reached the ground and looked upwards. Smellerbee was just a few meters up the wall but Li was far higher. Then he saw something flashing on top of the wall. A sword of the guard's. His eyes widened.

At the moment the rope was not useable anymore, Zuko's eyes widened and he tried to catch something, anything! But he could only feel the air crossing his fingers. He closed his eyes. _No…_ He imagined the ground nearing him and kicked one last when…

When he hit into something… something that was not so soft but it was definitely not the ground neither. He opened his eyes and saw parts of leaves around him. _Cabbages?!_„Eew…" He fell right into a great deal of cabbages packed on a wagon._ But how? _He began getting up and looked around him.

Longshot just helped Smellerbee out of the cabbages. He looked at him and gave him a half-smile. „You've never imagined that cabbages will save your life once, haven't you?"

Zuko's jaw dropped. „You _can_ speak?" He jumped off the wagon and just a moment later a giant rock smashed into it. They looked up.

„They're coming!" Smellerbee shouted. „Run!" They turned and did as she suggested.

They reached the first raw of houses as three huge rocks smashed into the wall next to them.

They ran through the streets as rocks smashed everywhere near them… though their pursuers seemed to slow down. They've almost reached the first park when Zuko yelled „We'd better separate! We'll have more chance!"

Smellerbee looked at him as she ran „Right! We'll find you once we got rid of them!"

„Agreed!" Zuko shouted as he turned left and the others turned right.

* * *

_I hate the Dai Lee! _Jet was angry… more like furious. No it was not fury. It was rage!_Brainwashed… I got brainwashed! Incredible! _It was ridiculous. _How could I forget those things?! _He kicked a rock on the road. _I hate the Dai Lee… and I hate this cursed city!_ He turned on a corner and passed through a crowd that was watching a juggler on a stage who threw flaming blades high above their heads. He neared the other corner where he wanted to turn… _I hate them as much as I hate the firenation! _He frowned and started to turn.

„I'll just have a look at it!" a cheerful female voice said before running right into Jet.

She almost fell but Jet caught her arms and hold her on her feet. The girl in green looked at him with wonderful brown eyes. She had the make-up of the warriors. „I'm sorry… I didn't watch my step." She said and smiled at him.

Jet smiled back as he let her arms go. „It was a pleasure…" his smile widened a bit.

The girl's eyes widened then narrowed and she began smiling again. „Oh… that's nice."

„Ty Lee!!" she shuddered and closed her eyes as she heard the cold voice that continued on a rather cheery tone. „We don't have time for such things…"

She opened her eyes and looked back at her companions „I'm coming Ursa!" she turned back to Jet „I'm sorry once more." She said with a slight smile and bowed her head before turning away from him.

Jet thought for a moment than caught her hand as she turned. She looked back at him as Jet bowed „As I said…" he kissed her hand gently. „It was a pleasure… Ty Lee." He looked up with his well-known half smile.

Ty Lee blushed a little and giggled as she removed her hand from his. She bowed with a smile and ran after her friends. „He was sooo cute!" she said as she reached them. Azula watched him with narrowed eyes and turned. Mai simply sighed. „Ty Lee…"

„Yes I know… I consider everyone cute." she smiled and peeked back at him. „But he was_ really_ cute…"

Jet smiled and rubbed his neck as he watched the girls disappear…_Perhaps this day was not so bad after all…_

* * *

**_ A/N: Well... what do you think? :D Poor Cabbage man... XD lol... _**

**_Ok, in reality Zuko probably knew how to put out a fire, but I prefered it this way. I could mess with his plans... It's fun. Try it out once. ;)_**

**_And what do you think about the Jet - Ty Lee pairing? ;) In my opinion it was cute..._**

**_Review or else...! XD _**


	4. The Enemy of My Enemy

I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

* * *

**All I Need**

**_Chapter 4 - The Enemy of My Enemy  
_**

_Story by Last Butterfly_

* * *

**Summary:** _While the gaang's looking for Appa in Ba Sing Sei, Zuko had his own reasons to go and find them, and he's also forced by two freedom fighters to look for their disappeared leader. What will happen if they meet?  
It's a continue after Ep36. Zutara, Blutara_

* * *

The gaang walked the streets cheerfully as they stopped at a shop because of Sokka.

„But this just looks good!" Sokka said looking at a pair of boomerang. He raised his eyebrow and looked at his sister „Don't you think so?"

„If you like it…" Katara said and shrugged her shoulders.

„Ahh… I don't know…" Sokka said and turned back to the boomerangs.

„It would match your bag…" Toph smirked.

„Yeah it wou…" Sokka's eyes narrowed. „You love to badger me don't you?"

Toph smiled widely „It's just too easy." Sokka crossed his arms and looked at his sister and the boomerang again.

„I could use something beside my old one…" he frowned.

„While Sokka is thinking… Aang would you come with me to that fountain you've talked about?" Toph said „I'd like to see it…"

„Why not?" Aang turned to the siblings. „Would you come after us if you're finished?"

Katara sighed… „Sure." She looked at her brother from the corner of her eye. „Though if we're not there you should come back here." She said and turned to her brother. „So?"

„I don't know…" Sokka said scratching his head.

As Aang and Toph got out of earshot, the avatar's eyes widened. _Wait a minute... _He just realized something he didn't understand how he didn't get before. „You want to _see_it?!"

Toph smiled „You're slow…" she smirked then frowned turning her head towards him. „You've lied to us."

„What?" Aang crossed his fingers. „I would never do that."

„Really?" Toph smiled. „What have you seen in the spirit world?"

Aang's eyes rounded. „Nothing…" he said looking away.

„My feet are on the ground Twinkle Toes." she smirked „Just like yours."

Aang turned back to her and sighed. „I… it's complicated." he stated and walked on.

„Aang…" Toph's face darkened „tell me the truth. Now." She demanded.

_She used my name... bad sign._ Aang bit his lip and looked back. _Really bad._Then he sighed and began… „All right! But don't laugh…" he peeked at Toph's smile and he narrowed his eyes „I'm serious!"

„I won't." she promised „Just tell me already!"

„It started with Kuzon you know… he was one of my best friends from the Fire Nation a hundred years ago…"

* * *

Zuko just took a corner and listened. Two guards went after him, but one of them fell two streets ago when he pushed a wall of crates at them. He heard fast footsteps. The other guard was still in his tail. He looked up the roof and smiled behind his mask…

The guard reached the corner and ran to the street where his pursued should have been. He stopped and looked around with narrowed eyes._Where are you?_ He began walking the street cautiously. He peeked behind him but there he saw no one._„Hmm…"_ He looked down the ground and understood his mistake. His eyes widened as a shadow jumped from the roof. He tried to turn but it was too late. He felt a sharp knock on his head and fell to the ground.

Zuko stood next to him, his swords in his hands. _Easier than I thought… _He smirked. He looked around. _Now what?_ He began walking down the street. _The upper tier. _

He looked at the houses… if he thought that the middle tier was much better than the lower… now he couldn't find the words for the difference between the upper and the lower districts. Every house seemed like a little palace. Huge columns, verandas, balconies… _Of course you don't want the refugees to wander around here. Maybe they wouldn't return to those huts! _He thought with clenched hands.

„Sokka! Where are you?" he heard a shout. His eyes widened and whirled around. He sighed. No one was on the street near him. „Sokka!" He turned his head where the voice came. It was the street next to him, he just couldn't see because of the row of houses. He thought for a moment then nodded. _Why not now?_ He grabbed the end of the roof and began climbing up…

„What the…?" He heard the girls voice as he climbed up. He grabbed the top of the roof pulled himself up and looked down the scene ahead of him. His eyes widened. _Great…_

* * *

„Ok. We'll take it!" Sokka said with a wide smile.

„At laast!" Katara said and sighed.

„Oh no…" Sokka frowned, his smile disappeared „I can't believe it! I've left my money at home!"

Katara rubbed the bridge of her nose and said. „All right Sokka, I'll buy it for you if you promise that next time you will decide in two minutes, not twenty!"

Sokka's smile returned and he hugged his sister happily „Thank you!" Katara turned to the shopkeeper and began bargaining „How could I ever…" Sokka started but he stopped as he suddenly heard a giggle somewhere behind him. He turned that direction and raised his eyebrow.

He saw a girl in green and gold… she walked just a few meters away from him. _Dark hair… make-up… fans? _„Suki?" he whispered. He heard another giggle and the girl in green hurried towards the corner. „Suki!" he shouted. He turned back to Katara „I'll be back in a minute." He said and hurried after the girl.

„What? Sokka!" Katara was paying that time. She grabbed the package the salesman gave to her, and saw as his brother turned at the corner. „Sokka! Wait for me!" she shouted and ran after his brother.

He ran after the girl through the streets „Suki! Stop!" _Why are girls so crazy? _„Suki!" As she reached a square with a fountain she stopped. But still showed her back at him.

He reached the square and stepped next to her. „Suki?" Her eyes were closed. He put his hand on her shoulder and turned her gently. „Suki are you mad at me?"

„Sokka! Where are you?" he heard his sister's voice. „Sokka!" Two girls came to the square from the opposite street and headed towards them though Sokka didn't seem to realize it.

„Suki?" he narrowed his eyes as he leaned closer to her and watched her face carefully.

She began smiling… somehow it made Sokka shiver. „Suki what are you…?" his jaw dropped. A pair of golden eyes opened before him. He stepped back.

„What the…?" he heard Katara's voice behind him. His eyes widened and he let out a yell as he jumped away from blue flames.

„Nice to meet you… again." Azula said and shot flames at him and Katara at once. The other two girls neared them. Mai threw her knives at Sokka who hit them with his boomerang „Katara!" he yelled.

Katara dropped the package she was carrying and bended the water from the fountain at Ty Lee who almost reached her. The water froze in a second and Ty Lee couldn't move.

„Woa…" she just slipped away from a pair of knives and made an ice-wall ahead of her to stop Azula's flames. In the meantime Sokka tried to reach Mai who threw knives at him. Katara bended the water at Mai and Azula and froze the water at once „Sokka run!" she whirled and ran from where they came.

Sokka was right behind her. He peeked over his shoulder and saw Azula was not frozen. „Why didn't she freeze?!" he yelled to her sister.

„Firebenders don't freeze!" she spat out.

„What about Zuko?" Sokka shouted „It worked on him on the North Pole!" as he leaned away from lightning. „Couldn't you do it again?!" he grabbed a rack of crates and dragged it over the street behind them.

„She can break through a wall with her lightning!" Katara yelled „Crates won't stop her!" as she said it they could hear an explosion that made the crates into ashes behind them. They ran as a dark figure jumped behind them from the roof. Katara peeked back.

The man in dark wore a mask. He drew out his swords and stood still towards Azula.

„Get out of my way!" Azula shouted but the man in mask just whirled his swords and did not move. Azula's eyes narrowed „I don't know who you are but you will regret standing in my way!" and she threw her blue flames over him.

„Sokka! Look!" Katara said still running.

Sokka looked back and continued running „I guess they will have a good time! Just run!"

Katara looked back and stopped. „No. I'll help him." She said and began turning back.

Sokka almost fell but stopped and grabbed her arm. „Are you crazy? She even got Aang! How could you stop her?"

Katara frowned as she looked at him „How could _he_ stop her _alone_?" she pulled her arm out of his brother's grasp and she began running back.

„But we've almost got out of her sight!" Sokka shouted… then heaved a sigh. „My little sister ladies and gentlemen…" He stated as he hurried after her.

* * *

Zuko whirled his swords constantly and he did not just stop the flames but threw some of them back at his sister. She was in rage as she leaned away from one returned flame. „You think you're good?" she asked in an angered voice. „Now check this out!"

„Hey you! Run!" he heard Katara's voice but he couldn't believe his ears. He peeked back at her over his shoulder. _She came BACK? Does she so eagerly want to die?! _He turned his head as he heard the sound of sparkles. He whirled his swords when he saw Azula's lightning was coming towards him.

His eyes widened. Metal conducts lightning. _Oh Sh…_ He tried to drop his swords but he was not quick enough. The lightning struck into his swords and into his hands as he dropped them. He let out a yell and fell on his knees his hands shaking. The swords sparkled with lightning as they reached the ground.

Katara ran towards him and bit her lip as he fell. A barrel of water caught her eye right behind their attacker. She smirked and bended the water into a giant wave. Azula turned her head and her eyes widened as she saw it. _Too late for you! _Katara thought and slapped her through some crates right into the wall.

Sokka stood as he saw how her sister got rid of one of the world's greatest firebenders. His jaw dropped.

Katara looked at the masked man whose hands were still shaking as he tried to grab his swords unsuccessful. She went next to him and grabbed his swords. He turned his head towards her then towards the spot where Azula laid and then back to the waterbender.

She smiled gently at him as she said „I think we should go." She peeked towards Azula. „They never stay in this state for too long…" He nodded and stood up. They turned away from the crates and started walking as they heard a moan.

Sokka watched the pile of crates and his eyes rounded as he saw a blue flash. „RUN!" he yelled and all of them began running far away from the angered firebender girl.

They've reached the corner as a lightning struck next to them. Zuko peeked back and saw his sister stood where she got up. She threw another lightning but she was not running after them. _That was close…_

They ran through the streets. Sokka was the first. The distance between him and Zuko grew. He was exhausted and seemed to slow down. He shook his head and tried to hurry up as Sokka turned the corner ahead of them.

Zuko peeked back at Katara. She seemed to slow too and she looked behind her more than forward.

As he reached the corner he could see a short street. He couldn't see the watertribe boy from here. He ran to the next corner and came to a halt before looking around. _Where is he?_ Suddenly something ran into him. _Katara…_ He half turned on his heels and fell with the watertribe girl. His swords flew out of her hands.

Zuko closed his eyes and hissed as his back hit the ground and when he opened his eyes again, his gaze wandered towards his chest. Katara laid on him. She lifted her head and looked up at his mask. Zuko smiled behind his mask. _How beautiful her eyes are in the moonlight… _His eyes widened „_The air was vibrating between you…" _He blushed and closed his eyes. _Damn it uncle! _He shook his head and looked at her._ Why doesn't she stand up? _

Katara put her hands to the ground next to his waist. „So…" Katara said.

_So what?… _If he could speak it would be the time when he'd yell at her to get off him. _Why doesn't she stand up?! _

Katara smiled and continued „You know my legs are under yours…" she smirked.

_What?_He lifted his head and realized that both of her legs were really under his. He was pinning her down to the ground with his weight...He blushed again and was very grateful for the mask this time. He lifted his legs and put them together to the ground so she could move hers. She smiled and began standing up as…

„KATARA!" Sokka shouted „What are you DOING?!"

She blushed as she stood up „I've run into him and we fell. That's all…" she said in a hurried voice. „Don't be so…"

„Oh… you fell." Sokka said ironically and gave them a half smile. „That's not a convincing excuse!" he spat out.

Katara moaned and palmed her forehead. She still had a little blush on her face as she turned back to Zuko. „Don't worry about him… he's kind of this jerk all the time." She said peeking her brother with narrowed eyes. Sokka crossed his arms and turned away insulted.

Zuko nodded. He half turned and put his hands down the ground. As he lay heavy on his arms the shaking returned and he fall back to his back._Damn!_He clenched his fist and hit the ground.

When he looked up he saw Katara's hand right in front of him. He looked up at her and lifted his hand toward hers. That moment Sokka snapped her sister's hand and said „Avoid body contact please!" He grabbed Zuko's arm and pulled him up.

Katara frowned and massaged her hand. „Sokka! Stop it!" She leaned down for the dual swords of the masked man. As she stood up she saw him standing in front of her. He stretched his hand towards her his palm upwards. She looked at his hand that still seemed shaking. „Your hand is shaking…" she said „Let me help!" and she tried to catch his arm, but he pulled it back. He shook his head.

„Come on Katara. He doesn't need help." Sokka said „Just give him back his swords and let's go."

Zuko reached out for his swords when Katara smirked and grabbed his arm. „Don't be so stubborn!" she said and led him to a well near them. She put down his swords. „It was kind of my fault anyway…"

_Yeah, it was… _He thought.

Sokka's jaw dropped but he didn't say a word. He just watched them from the corner of his eye.

Katara put her hands into the water and pulled it out as they began glowing. She looked at the masked man „Would you take off your gloves?"

_Take off? _He lifted his head.

„Well… I cannot heal through clothes." she smiled with a raised eyebrow.

_Hmm…_Zuko hesitated for a moment but then nodded and took off his gloves.

His skin was pale. _Even paler than Toph's._ She put her hands over his and began the healing.

It was a pleasant feeling Zuko had to admit it. She didn't care about who he was… and helped him. He bit his lip. _Maybe… he should…_

„Do you know her?" she asked suddenly.

Zuko looked at her and nodded slowly.

„She's such an evil firebender…" she said. „We've met her relatives too." She added and turned her head a bit. „Though they're not as bad as her."

Zuko's eyes widened. _Did she just speak about him? _

„What?!" Sokka spat out „They're not so bad?!" he narrowed his eyes „Don't you remember the North pole? Zuko knocked you out! He could have killed you!"

Zuko frowned and bit his lip…

„If he had wanted to kill us he could have done that! I mean he never really tried." Katara looked at her brother then returned to the healing. „But she… she would not hesitate." She paused for a moment and added on a hurt voice „And anyway. He did not knock me out. It was the pole behind me."

_No no…. I've knocked you out. _He smirked.

„And I've knocked him out too." She added with a smirk on her face.

Zuko blinked behind the mask. His smile faded. _That hurt…_

„Here you go." Katara said as she released his hands. „How do you feel?"

He put on his gloves and grabbed his swords. He whirled them around some times then nodded. _It's better than it used to be… _He smiled as he put away his swords and looked at her. He saw she was smiling too. He turned his head away and rubbed his neck. He only looked back at them from the corner of his eye.

„Now it is time to go!" Sokka said and grabbed her sister's arm „It was a pleasure Mr Masked guy, hope we'll never meet again!" he added as he turned away dragging Katara with him.

„Sokka!" she frowned then turned her head back to the mysterious masked man. „Good bye! And thanks for your help!"

„Katara!"

„What?!" she spat out. „Don't be rude! Gran-gran would snap at you if she were here!"

Sokka murmured something as an answer but Zuko couldn't hear it… he sighed and looked at his hands slowly. _Wow…_

* * *

Aang and Toph were sitting on the balcony watching the street. „If they don't arrive in ten minutes…" Aang started.

„…we'll go and find them" Toph finished. „You said that five minutes ago. They'll come back… don't worry."

„Yes… I know…" Aang said though he did not feel better.

„So… this thing with Zuko…" Toph said and turned her head towards him „When will you tell them?"

„So do you believe this is gonna happen?" Aang asked with a little smile.

„A mirror showed you this in the spirit world… it will happen." She stated simply.

Aang smiled as he turned away. His smile faded slowly and he frowned. „Last time we met him… when his sister chased us…"

Toph raised her eyebrow „What about that?" she asked as he turned towards him.

He bit his lip. „I had to fight against him and his sister." He turned back to her „As I waited for their attack… I was sure they'll attack me both for the first time."

Toph narrowed her eyes „It didn't happen that way, did it?"

„No…" Aang sighed „That seemed logical. Firenation against the Avatar you know. But she… she attacked him first…"

Toph didn't seem surprised „She attacked her own brother first… and her uncle in the end."

„Nice family." They said together. They turned to each other and giggled as they heard Sokka's voice from the end of the street.

„I can't believe _what you've said_!" he was louder than they expected.

„I only said that she's worse than them." Katara said defensively.

„Come on! He threw fireballs on us!" Sokka was furious.

Toph smiled as she turned towards Aang „Why do I think that _he_ is the topic right now?" Aang looked at her smiling and turned back towards the street.

„Oh yeah?" Katara smirked „When did he throw fireballs towards _you_?"

Sokka lifted his finger and opened his mouth with closed eyes. He stopped as his eyes opened. He shut his mouth and raised one eyebrow as he tried to think.

„Well?" Katara asked her arms crossed. She began walking again and his brother followed her.

„I-I'll tell you!" Sokka frowned „On the South pole! He made these fire-dagger things on the south pole!"

Katara raised her eyebrows „You hit him with your boomerang." She added.

„He's our Enemy! Of course I hit him!" Sokka's eyes widened suddenly. „Where are my boomerangs?"

Katara's eyes widened then narrowed as she looked at his brother. His thoughts sometimes changed so unexpectedly… „I dropped them when you almost got shocked!" They've reached the house.

„Shocked?!" Aang asked and jumped next to them „What are you talking about?!" he frowned.

„Well… Sokka had to follow a firebender because he thought she's Suki."

„What?!" Aang's jaw dropped then made smile as he turned towards Sokka. „Suki is in the city?"

„No! She's not here." Sokka said „Those crazed firenation girls are here! They're wearing the stuff of Kyoshi!" Sokka frowned „How did they get those?" his face darkened and his eyes widened „What if something happened to Suki?!"

Katara raised her eyebrows and hugged his brother with one arm „Don't worry… she must be all right…" Sokka turned to her worrying. She continued „You know she's strong…" she smiled gently „…she wouldn't give in easily. I'm sure they just stole it or something…"

„What happened?" Toph stood at the front door and she waved for them to come in.

They began walking in while Katara's arm was still around his brothers shoulder as she spoke „We stayed at the shop after you left and I started to pay for those boomerangs he wanted… as he turned to me and said he would be back in a minute…" They've settled down in the living room. Katara stayed near his brother.

„It was a Kyoshi warrior." Sokka said his face still confused. „She giggled behind me… I thought it's Suki." He looked up „As I called her name she giggled once more and hurried into a street, so I went after her… she stopped near a fountain." He turned his head away „Her eyes were closed… I turned her and… and…"

„And she opened her eyes." Katara looked at Aang. „Her eyes were gold."

The avatar's eyes widened „Zuko's sister?!"

Katara nodded. „And her friends… we got away from them… except her." she said.

„We could get rid of her if you didn't wanna go back to save that masked guy…" Sokka said „That was a stupid idea! We could have died there!"

„Sokka…" she sighed „We had to help him." She said calmly „You know that."

„Come on!" Sokka began „He got shocked because you went back!"

Katara hissed and frowned. „But I helped him! And I healed him too!" she crossed her arms and turned away. „It's much more than you wanted to do."

„What masked guy?" Toph asked.

„Ok. Just one thing after another… when we ran away from that firebender a masked guy jumped off the roof between us and he turned towards her." Sokka explained. „They began fighting as Katara made up her mind that she'd go back and _help._Then as he almost got a full lightning she slammed that girl to a wall with water." He said and added proudly. „But that was awesome!" He smiled at his sister who forgot her anger and smiled too. „Then we got away while she was knocked out…"

„Well…" Katara said „Especially she woke up almost instantly and we had to run again…" She bit her lip but a little smile came on her face.

Sokka's eyes narrowed as he looked at her „You fell you've said…"

Katara's eyes widened and she slightly blushed. „Of course we fell." She sat up straight „Nothing happened." she said and turned her head away looking upwards. Sokka looked at her suspiciously.

Toph felt Katara's heartbeat and made a half-smile. _Interesting…_„So a mysterious masked guy helped you…"

Aang's eyebrows rose „How did… this guy look like?" he asked but he seemed uncertain whether it was a good idea.

„Black clothes, dual swords and a strange mask. Why?" Sokka stated as he turned to Aang.

Aang frowned „Was it a blue and white mask?" he looked at Sokka.

„Yes." He said a bit surprised.

„How do you know?" Katara asked with narrow eyes.

Aang sighed „I…" he turned away „I've met him… once."

„You did?" Katara asked her eyes wide open and a smile on her face. „Who is he?" Sokka frowned and glared at her.

Aang rubbed his neck „Well. He didn't talk too much…" He turned his head away. „And I have never seen his face you know…" He peeked at Toph. She frowned as she felt he's lying but shut her mouth tightly.

„Ow…" Katara turned away disappointed „I thought you knew…" she seemed lost in her thoughts.

„I guess we will find it out once." Aang smiled as he said and stood up. „But it was a long day and we should go and have some rest…" He looked out the window „I really want to look for Appa tomorrow."

Katara turned back to him „We will find him." She smiled „I'm sure we will."

Aang smiled „Thank you Katara." He turned and left to his room.

Sokka still watched his sister as she stood up and left the room. He raised his eyebrow „I'm not sure this is all right…" he murmured as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw Toph standing next to him.

„Sleep well Snoozeles!" she smiled „I'll wake you up tomorrow!" Sokka's jaw dropped as Toph turned, went to her own room and slammed the door.

Sokka palmed his forehead and sighed. _That masked guy and this wandering face… it's just not good…_

* * *

_ **A/N: Dumm-dumm... I personally like this chapter because if Azula, Zuko, Katara and Sokka are on one place then something always happens. :) - Remember this as a promise! -  
** _

**_But really, Sokka goes shopping, Azula can trick everyone and Zuko can save the day... or at least try it, which is the most important. This time Katara saved the day... ;) _**

**_So thanks for reading, bye!  
_**


	5. Agreement

I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

* * *

**All I Need**

**_Chapter 5 - Agreement_**

_Story by Last Butterfly_

* * *

**Summary:** _While the gaang's looking for Appa in Ba Sing Sei, Zuko had his own reasons to go and find them, and he's also forced by two freedom fighters to look for their disappeared leader. What will happen if they meet?  
It's a continue after Ep36. Zutara, Blutara_

* * *

The Blue Spirit was wandering around the streets lost in his thoughts._You should have taken it off… _He made a smirk. _When you ran away from Azula? Or when she ran into you? _He nodded to himself. _If you had taken it off then you would be frozen now… at least. _He smiled a little. _It's not so hard to imagine her face as she realized who she was laying on… _His eyes widened with his smile. He shook his head and made his smile fade as he frowned._ You should have told her… asked her… _He bit his lip. _She helped you… she wanted to help you before. Not the Blue Spirit but you… and your uncle…_

He reached a park as his thoughts were racing. He sat on a bench and looked at the sky. _She must help… _He bit his lip. _She will… if she knows she can trust you. _He sighed and looked around.

The park seemed somehow familiar… _Like the one at home… _His face darkened with the thought. _Home…_He closed his eyes and remembered one of his talks with his uncle.

------ FLASHBACK ------

He stood next to the teashop's front door his back against the wall. His face was sad though he tried to be emotionless as his uncle came to see him.

The last guests just left the shop so he could speak with his nephew without anyone's interruption. „You seem disappointed." Iroh said as he looked at him.

„Are you surprised?" Zuko said ironically and he frowned.

Iroh didn't say a word. He waited for his nephew to continue. _It is sometimes better to wait and listen…_

Zuko sighed and closed his eyes. „We can never return home." He looked at his uncle from the corner of his eye „That's what you wanted me to realize…" Iroh closed his eyes and turned his head away. „You just never said it straight." He turned to face his uncle and saw relief came to his face.

Iroh opened his eyes and turned back to him „I think you've already known that… you just needed time to understand it." He put his hand on his shoulder. „It won't be easier though…" He smiled gently. „But I want you to know that you're not alone."

Now Zuko turned away and he looked up to the sky sadly. „Are we not?" He paused a moment then continued and with every word his voice hardened. „We are _hiding_ in a city." He frowned. „Hiding from the world. From the past…" He clenched his hands then sighed as he came to the main reason for his thoughts. „He never wanted me to go back. That's why he sent me on a mission that seemed impossible." He shut his eyes close. „Even if I made it he would never…"

„Nephew!" Zuko peeked back at him „Stop it. It was not your fault." Iroh put his hand on his shoulder once more as Zuko shook his head. „My brother never hesitated to trample over someone who was in his way. _I_ well know that…" Zuko did not move. „It is time for you to forgive yourself." His shoulders shook for a moment but he did not turn. He bowed his head and his uncle released his shoulder. Iroh smiled comfortingly and nodded as his nephew took a peek at him.

„I'm taking a walk…" Zuko said but he did not turn back to him.

Iroh watched him as he walked away. He didn't try to follow him. He knew his nephew needed some time on his own.

------ NOW -----

Zuko opened his eyes. He still sat on the bench in the middle of the park. He looked around sadly. _Life has its unique sense of humour… _He sat in a park in the middle of the Earth Kingdom that looked just like that very park in the Fire Palace where he used to be with his mother…

* * *

Aang stood in his bedroom's doorway and listened to the noises of the others. He waited half an hour for them to fall asleep. Sokka was snoring for a while now, so it meant that the girls wouldn't stay up too long… he waited some minutes and as he didn't hear anything else he turned and headed for the window. He peeked out and put one of his legs over the edge as…

„Where are you going?" Aang stopped in his move and sighed as he turned back to Toph.

„I thought you were asleep." Aang admitted as he jumped back to the floor.

„You forgot that I can _see_ through walls…" She smirked then crossed her arms. „At least you could have imitated that you wanted to sleep."

Aang frowned and scratched his head. „Yeah… next time I will." He gave her a wide smile.

Toph didn't smile back but narrowed her eyes. „You're keeping things in secret…" She said seriously. „I don't think that would be fair with others."

Aang looked at her his smile faded and turned his head away. „Thank you for not telling them." He bit his lip. „That was not the right time…"

Toph walked next to him and turned towards him „You saw his face." She stated in a low voice. „And you know who he is."

„Yes." Aang said and turned to the window again. „That's why I wanted to look for him… alone."

„No way." Toph said and stamped. „I won't let you wander around when those firenation girls are here."

Aang raised his eyebrows. „I thought you would demand to know who's behind the mask."

Toph smiled. „I guess I'll find it out once we meet him." She walked to the window and grabbed it's edge. Aang opened his mouth and lifted a finger but Toph shushed him and jumped to the ground outside the house.

Aang shut his mouth and shrugged. _No point in arguing… _He jumped out the window next to her. She smiled and nodded to one direction. He smiled and nodded. They began walking on the city's streets once more.

They were wandering the streets for some time but Toph still didn't say a word. Aang was wondering why she was so silent… and patient._That's not like her…_ He frowned. „Toph?"

„Yes?" She didn't seem caring.

„I was wondering…" Aang raised one of his eyebrows and looked at her. „Why are you so patient? Are you not curious?"

„Oh I Am curious." She turned her head away. „A mysterious masked guy saves our friends and so…" She smirked as she turned back to Aang. „But I'd bet that I already know who he is."

Aang stopped in his surprise. „You DO?"

Toph's smile widened as she continued walking. „Yes, I think I do." She turned her head back at him. „And if that's true…" She turned as he started walking again. „Well… that would be great." She smirked again. „And logical…" She added. „After that mirror thing you've talked about…"

Aang's eyes widened „Wow…" He frowned. „I would have never thought…" He narrowed his eyes. „I'll be careful what I say when you're around." He made a half smile as he saw she was smiling too.

„You're late with that." Toph closed her eyes. „I know who ate the last pie." Aang's jaw dropped. „And it was not nice to nag Sokka about it either." Her smile widened.

Aang could only gasp then he crossed his arms and turned away sulking. „Party-pooper."

* * *

„Hey…" Toph smirked again. „I didn't say it wasn't funny!" She giggled, punched his upper arm then started walking again. Aang laughed a little too and followed her.

_I'm crazy… I'm looking for Jet… It's just as good idea as looking for Azula… _Zuko stopped with the thought and looked behind. The street was empty. _One can never be sure…_

He went through too many streets to count them and found no one. No Jet or his friends, no Azula or her friends, no Avatar or his friends…_Boring…__I might as well be selling tea__…_He grimaced behind the mask. _Think about something else… Anything else… _He sighed. _Uncle…_

His face darkened._ You're here. In the upper tier. You've found Katara. And you did nothing!_ Hepunched the wall he was walking next to but the feeling stayed with him. He pulled back his arm and started walking again.

He frowned as he decided: _You cannot leave without her. _His eyes widened. _Without her help! Of course… _He shook his head and rubbed his neck. _What am I thinking? _He shook his head again and straightened his back. _I don't need to rectify myself! Of course I meant her help!_ He frowned. _Why would I think about anything else? _He remembered her eyes as she looked up at him from his chest. He slightly blushed and shook his head once more but he couldn't help smiling a bit. _I'm crazy… this city makes me insane. _He looked up at the roofs. _It must be the air… _

He decided that he will stay on the streets and stay away from the roofs. So that Jet's friends could find him. _If they were here… but they're not. I'm looking for Jet and thinking about crazed things… _He was reaching another corner… of another street… in this cursed city… he sighed. _You need her help. „Nothing more…"_ He mentally noted._ For that you have to earn her trust. _He turned his head. _But how? _

As he was thinking about these he heard footsteps from the corner's direction. His eyes widened and he turned his head there as… as a little girl in green and yellow jumped from the other street. The earth rumbled a little as she landed. Then she pointed at him and smiled widely „I knew It!"

_Heh?_He raised his eyebrow. His mouth opened as he realized who she was. The earthbender girl. Friend of the avatar. His eyes widened more as Aang stepped next to his friend. „Hi." He stated simply and watched him unsure what to do next.

They were just a few meters from him. Zuko turned around but saw no one else around. They didn't move. Zuko frowned then his face cleared. He took a few steps closer to them. He reached for his swords.

Aang's eyes widened and Toph lifted one of her legs to stop him as… Zuko did not grab his swords' handles but its' scabbard. He untied it from his waist. Toph put her leg back to the ground with a frown.

Zuko put the scabbard with the swords in both his hands and bowed as he held it out towards them. Toph's eyes widened. Aang's mouth opened with surprise.

„I need your help." They heard the fire prince's voice. He looked up at them through his mask though his hands stayed. „In exchange you can ask me whatever you want…"

* * *

„It went well…" Aang said.

„Yeah…" Toph added thoughtfully. She frowned as they walked.

Aang looked at her and raised an eyebrow „Is something wrong? You seem too silent…"

„I was just wondering…" She crossed her arms and turned towards him. „Why… err…" She bit her lip.

„Why what?" Aang asked and leaned closer to her.

Toph frowned. „Why didn't you move when he reached to his swords?" She raised her eyebrows. „I don't see but even I thought that he will fight against us…" She narrowed her eyes. „…it's like you were sure that he wouldn't fight…"

Aang rubbed his neck his eyes widened a bit. „Well… I was not absolutely sure… but I counted on that, yes."

She frowned again. „Why?"

„Ehm…" Aang turned his head away. „He was wearing his mask…"

„That doesn't explain it…" Toph said.

_Now she's curious… _Aang turned back to her and sighed. „What I'm going to tell you…" He bit his lip. „…well… I didn't tell it to the others so far." He rubbed his neck. „I thought it was not important…" He frowned. „…but perhaps it was."

She looked ahead of her with concern. „So it's about the last time you saw this masked guy…"

He shook his head. „No. Not the _last_ time." He looked at Toph. „I didn't lie with that. I only met him once with the mask."

Toph raised her eyebrows. „You only met him once and you could find out who he was?" She smirked. „I thought he's better…"

Aang made a half smile. „Yes he is. The way I found it out… well it's a long story."

„We have time. It's a long walk…" She smiled.

„Yes…" Aang began walking slowly. „So… once while we were somewhere in the Earth Kingdom… Katara and Sokka were sick with a strange illness. I wanted to help them so I went to a swamp to find some frozen frogs…"

She grimaced. „Frozen frogs?!"

He grimaced too. „Yeah… don't ask what they had to do with it." Toph snorted. „But it's not the point… so I was alone in this swamp thing and…" He turned to Toph. „The firenation found me."

Toph's eyebrows rose. „You mean Zuko?"

„No…" Aang turned away his face darkened. „It was Zhao… You couldn't meet him… he disappeared at the North Pole. He was the admiral of the firenation army." He turned back. „These archers got me… what was their name…" He raised one eyebrow.

The girl stood in her place. „The YuuYan archers?!"

Aang made a wide smile „Yes! That was it! The YuuYan archers."

Toph's jaw dropped „And you're alive!" She smiled. „You are lucky."

He scratched his head. „I didn't know they were famous…"

„Of course they are!" Toph closed her eyes and smiled. „They are the world's best archers…" She raised her eyebrow. „Why didn't they kill you?"

Aang's eyes widened. „They…" He frowned. „Zhao wanted me alive." His face darkened. „They took me to a giant fortress… chained me. I couldn't get away…" He made a smile. „…without some help."

Now Toph's eyes widened. „He saved you?"

Aang smiled. „That's right. Zuko saved me." They reached their street so Aang was slowing down his steps a bit more. „I didn't know it was him. He wore this mask and he didn't say a word." He peeked at Toph. „We tried to get away from the fortress together… we were cool." Now he made a wide smile but it slowly faded as he continued. „Though we were not quick enough…" He sighed. „They closed the doors and we couldn't run away." His face darkened. „Zhao wanted to lock us both… he said he needs me alive…" He turned his head a bit. „That's where Zuko realized how he could bring me out." Toph frowned. „He grabbed me and put his swords to my throat…"

„Wow…" Toph widened her eyes. „And then? What happened?"

Aang made a half smile. „Zhao opened the gates." He looked at Toph. „We got outside but…"

Toph frowned again. „The YuuYan archers…"

„Yes… the archers." Aang raised his eyebrows. „How can you be so quick?"

She smirked. „Would you continue? We're almost there…"

Aang frowned. „Right… so we were outside… far away from the fortress. He still held his swords near my neck. And then suddenly…" He waved. „An arrow came out of nowhere and he fell behind me!" He turned towards Toph „I made a dust-cloud so the archer couldn't see us… and ran to him. He lay on the ground. The arrow hit him right on his mask that slipped from his face!"

Toph made a pout. „Well… it was not fair. He didn't blew it." She frowned. „He simply wasn't lucky." She turned back to Aang. „And?… what happened then?"

Now Aang frowned. „Well… I wanted to leave him there… I already turned and wanted to skip away… but I just couldn't leave him there after he saved me." He looked at Toph. „Well that was the point. After he woke up he threw some fire towards me and I flew away." He nodded. „That's why I didn't want to tell the others. Nothing changed." He sighed and turned away.

Toph smiled gently „No Aang." He turned back to her. „Things have changed…"

* * *

_He wants me to teach him? _Zuko walked on the streets again, but now he couldn't concentrate on…_What? Finding people on empty streets?…_ He turned at a corner but didn't even look up.

When he said Aang can ask him anything… he thought he would need information of the army… the fire palace… week points of the border? Or perhaps he would have simply asked him to stay away from them till the end of his life but this?

He was confused. _I thought they hated me… _He thought about the South Pole. Then the North Pole. Then about what Katara said… _Not so bad? _He frowned. _I don't understand… I'm their enemy. _He remembered Sokka's reaction. _That's how they should feel. Why do they not? …Teach him? _

„Li!" He heard a voice behind him. He lifted his head and turned back. It was Smellerbee. Longshot stood next to her and made a slight smile of relief when he saw him. Zuko frowned._ I've almost forgotten about you…_

„It was about time." Zuko said. „I began wondering if I should look for you _and_Jet around now that I'm here…" He smiled.

Smellerbee smiled and raised one eyebrow. „Yeah. It's really you." She held something in her hand as she continued. „Check out what we've found!" She raised her hand. There were three papers with pearly letters on it.

Zuko's eyes widened. „Papers for the upper tier!" He began smiling.

Smellerbee smiled too. „And look! One of it has your name on it!" She handed a paper to him so he could have a closer look on it. _Li…_

His jaw dropped. „How did you get these?" He said with a surprised tone.

„We ran into some nice guys who didn't need them at the moment…" She smirked. „I'll tell you as we search for Jet…"

Zuko frowned… „Yeah… Jet…" He turned away.

Smellerbee bit her lower lip. She knew that Jet was unpredictable if the question was the firenation… „I'm sure he will leave you alone if he understands you helped us." She said with an encouraging smile.

_Nice lie… _Zuko thought but nodded. _At least she tried. She didn't have to…_

Now that they reunited they started the search for Jet in the upper tier. The safety of the darkness still hid them…

* * *

**A/N: The part where Zuko bowed with his swords is one of my favourite parts. It reminds me of how a samurai would act in a situation like this... By the way he is slowly getting over a part of his inner conflict. Or at least he realizes that he has some... **

**And the show must go on... Reviews are more than appreciated!**


	6. Joo Dee and Li

I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

* * *

**All I Need**

**_Chapter 6 - Joo Dee and Li_**

_Story by Last Butterfly_

* * *

**Summary:** _While the gaang's looking for Appa in Ba Sing Sei, Zuko had his own reasons to go and find them, and he's also forced by two freedom fighters to look for their disappeared leader. What will happen if they meet?  
It's a continue after Ep36. Zutara, Blutara_

* * *

Katara's eyes widened as she realized that she couldn't bend. It rained constantly so she could have used a big deal of water. But she just raised her hands and waved and nothing happened. She didn't want to panic but this situation was not too comforting.

Four firebenders stood around her and they came closer and closer. They began throwing fireballs at her. She whirled and bowed and leaned away from them as she hit into something… someone. She peeked up her eyes wide. Then she sighed as she saw a blue and white mask ahead of her.

The mysterious masked man looked at her through his mask then whirled her behind him and drew his swords to stop the flames. Katara tried her bending again but it still didn't work so she just turned back and watched as he fought.

He was quick and forceful. She could only gasp as he whirled his swords and sent back two fireballs at once and knocked out two firebenders with them. As the other two saw this they sent a giant wave of flame at him. Katara's eyes widened. The masked man did not try to whirl away from it but jumped high and avoided them that way. Her jaw dropped.

With two quick hits another of their enemy was on the ground. The last one stood in his place and glared at the others on the ground. The masked man raised his swords toward him. He looked at the swords then turned around and began running.

Katara stepped closer to the masked man who took away his swords and turned to her.

Katara looked up at her hero. She bit her lip as she peeked away and back. „Thank you for saving me…" She slightly blushed and added. „…again." She made a smile and looked up at his blue and white mask.

The rain was hard around them but she hardly felt it. The man raised his hands to his face… he grabbed the edge of his mask… Katara was staring at him her mouth slightly opened. Her heart beat fast and her brain stopped. _At last… _she bit her lower lip. He moved his mask as…

She felt somebody was poking her arm. „Katara… wake up…"

The image in her head disappeared. Her smile faded away as she opened her eyes. „Nooo…" She frowned. „It was the best part!" She murmured then her eyes widened as she saw her brother's face ahead of him. „Sokka?"

„Had a nice dream?" He asked with a smile as he raised his eyebrows a few times.

Katara sat up straight and blushed. „I did not!" She jumped out of bed and wanted to leave but she stopped. Her eyebrows rose and she turned back to her brother. „How can you be awake if I'm not?"

„Seems like I need to check you when you're asleep too…" Sokka smirked.

Katara narrowed her eyes and turned away „Next time I Will waterwhip you."

Sokka's smile faded „Ok! Toph woke me up today. Is that satisfying?"

Katara smiled and looked back at him. „Much better." She widened her eyes „What time is it?"

Sokka smiled. „Far later then you usually get up." He scratched his neck „That's why I dared to come in… and wake you up." He smiled „Now how do you feel?" Katara raised an eyebrow. Her face seemed confused as Sokka continued his eyes closed. „Because I feel great! You know this exchange of roles really suits me…" He smirked as he looked at her. Katara narrowed her eyes and slowly began smiling. „…and you must be sad because you cannot wash me up today." Katara bended some water from the bottle behind him and sent it right above his head.

Sokka closed his eyes again and continued with his smirk still on his face. „And you could learn from me you see… as I woke you up it was much better than the way you did…"

Aang stepped into the room his eyes half closed and he began as he looked up. „Kata…" His eyes widened as he saw the water. „What are you doing?" Katara's eyes widened and she lost the control over the water ball as she peeked back.

Sokka just opened his eyes, his mouth was still opened and his eyes widened as he peeked up at the same moment the water fell on him. He got soaked… again.

Katara looked at him with wide eyes… though as she saw his face she had to laugh. So did Aang.

Sokka frowned. „Soak and wet." He crossed his arms. „Now if you would bend it off…"

Katara chuckled. „Of course…" She bended out the water from his clothes with a wide smile. „Sorry Sokka… this time I really didn't want to do it."

„I heard that too many times from you…" Sokka's face was still dark as he started walking out of the room. „And all this because I interrupted your stupid dream with that stupid guy…"

Katara widened her eyes. „What?" Her voice was unusually high.

Sokka's smirk came back as he looked back at her. „You talked in your dream." Katara blinked and blushed. Sokka's smile widened. „Thank you for saving me again…" He was blinking constantly as he said this on a high voice. Then he hurried out of the room with a laugh.

As Aang and Katara were alone he turned to her. Katara's face was red. Aang frowned. _Anger or… something else? _„Katara…" He scratched his head. „Err… about this masked guy…"

„Arrh!" Katara rolled her eyes. „I've told you! We only fell!" She crossed her arms and hurried out of the room. „I don't want to talk about him!… Sokka's stupid!" She slammed the door.

Aang looked at the door with wide eyes. _Wow…_He shook his head and blinked sometimes. Then he nodded. _It must be the anger…_

As Katara reached the living room Sokka left to the kitchen. She frowned. _I'll give it back… just wait what I'll do if we meet Suki again! _She smirked as Toph came in.

„Did you sleep well?" She asked in a common voice.

Katara's face darkened. „Why does everyone care about me suddenly? Leave me and my dreams alone!" She crossed her arms.

Toph's eyebrows rose then she smirked. „I didn't know you had a dream."

Katara froze then turned away from the other girl. „Because I didn't."

„Can we go?" Asked Aang with a smile as she stepped in the room. Then he looked at Katara and raised an eyebrow. „Is something wrong?"

„No." She stated and narrowed her eyes as she peeked at Sokka who just came back from the kitchen. He made a half smile as he saw her sister but she just turned her head away with closed eyes. Sokka shrugged.

„So…" Aang started and walked to the door. „I guess we can lea…" He couldn't continue because Toph put her hand on his mouth.

„Ssss…" She put her finger to her mouth. „You would never imagine who came back…" She whispered in a low voice then there was a knock on the door.

They peeked at the door and turned back to Toph. „Judy…" Their eyes widened.

Aang frowned. _Divide and conquer. _„Today I want to look for Appa." He said on a low voice. „And no one will stop me." He turned and headed for the kitchen. „Come on Sokka, we'll go out on the backdoor…" Sokka seemed like he wanted to say something but as he looked at her sister he made his mind and went after Aang.

There was a second knock. The girls turned to the door's direction. Katara sighed. „I guess we'll have her." Toph grimaced as she nodded. They slowly walked to the door. „Ready?" Katara asked.

Toph shrugged. „I was born ready." She made a little smile.

Katara turned the doorknob and opened the door.

The doorway was empty. She frowned then looked at Toph. „You knew this?"

Toph smirked „Especially she headed to the back door a minute ago…"

Katara frowned and turned to the kitchen's direction. _Aang…_

„This means that we'll look for Appa." Toph straightened her back.

Katara turned back. „Poor Aang… he would deserve to look for Appa."

Toph's smile faded as she frowned. „Don't worry. If he cannot take anymore of Judy he can fly away!" She smiled gently at Katara who felt a slight relief.

„Yes…" Katara's smile turned to a smirk. „And then only Sokka would suffer." She peeked upwards and raised an eyebrow then she looked back at Toph. „He deserved that too."

Now Toph smirked. „Sometimes I do respect you." Her smile widened as they left the house.

* * *

Smellerbee, Longshot and Zuko got near the gate that led to the middle tier. „Ok. We checked the whole upper tier." They stood on a street from where they could see the gate perfectly. „If he had spent the last two weeks here we would have found something about him…" She looked at the others. „Now we should search the middle tier." She peeked at the guards.

„We should separate again." Zuko said. „The three of us would seem suspicious…"

„Yeah." Smellerbee nodded. „Just as the last separation." She turned back to Zuko. „Now I'll go with you." She turned to Longshot who nodded. She peeked back at mask. „Just don't forget to get that off."

Zuko frowned. „I'm not stupid…" He began untying his mask. Smellerbee turned back to Longshot who nodded again and started walking to the gate. When she turned back Zuko already took off his mask and was dishevelling his hair. As he peeked at her and realized she watched him he stopped it and straightened his back. She made a half smile then turned to watch as Longshot went through the gateway. Nothing strange happened so they began walking and headed there too.

As they reached the gate the guards looked at them. They went confidently as one of the guards stepped ahead of them. „Papers please." Zuko raised his eyebrow and looked at Smellerbee. She shrugged and gave two parchments to the guard.

The guard looked at them. „Siblings?" Smellerbee nodded. „Li and Shari…" He peeked at Smellerbee. „…that's quite a girly name for a boy." Smellerbee's face darkened.

Zuko narrowed his eyes and almost made a smile. _Upper tier… aristocrats… it's my time…_ He frowned, closed his eyes and lifted his head up towards the guard. „She IS a girl Stupid!" He said on an arrogant voice. He opened his eyes slightly. „Now you should apologize to my sister." He made an evil little smile. Smellerbee looked up at him a bit surprised then at the guard and crossed her arms.

„Of… of course. I am sorry milady." The guard bowed his head and handed the papers back to her. She took them away.

„Yes, you should be sorry!" Zuko continued still arrogantly. „You've wasted important moments of our lives." He turned his head away. „Moments we'll never get back." Smellerbee smirked as she peeked at him.

„Excuse me for having kept you waiting…" The guard said. He still didn't look at them. „It will never happen again."

Zuko peeked back at him and raised his eyebrow. „I'm sure it won't." He walked away his head high and Smellerbee joined him almost at once. As they've reached the first corner where they turned Smellerbee began laughing. Zuko smirked as he peeked at her. Longshot looked at them one of his eyebrows up.

Smellerbee beat her knees as she laughed. She turned to Zuko. „That was awesome!" She gave him a wide smile.

Zuko's smile widened a bit. „Yeah…" He peeked back at the guards. „I really missed that…" He shook his head and looked at the others. His smile faded.

„Missed that?" Smellerbee asked her eyebrows up. Longshot looked at him with a questioning face too.

„Err…" Zuko's eyes widened as he looked away. He rubbed his neck. There was a moment of silence when he bit his lip before peeked back at them. As he opened his mouth Smellerbee already started talking.

„Anyway… I wanted to thank you." She said looking away. Zuko's mouth stayed open in surprise. „I think I couldn't solve it so smoothly."

Zuko let out a sigh when she continued with a wide smile. „Even I believed what you've said!" The prince looked from Smellerbee to Longshot who closed his eyes and nodded. He looked back at Smellerbee who was still smiling and nodded too. „We won't force you to tell us anything. We asked for your help. Nothing more." She smiled encouragingly.

Zuko made a sad smile and nodded. Somehow he felt grateful for their reactions. It was a kind of... unique to be treated friendly when others realized he was firenation. A firebender to make it worse.

„So…" Smellerbee turned around getting him out of his thoughts. „Let's look around, shall we?" She began smiling at him again. „Come bro'!" She waved as she turned.

This time Zuko couldn't help but smile a little. _It didn't even sound bad…_

They wandered around the streets just as they did at the previous night. Zuko stretched his hands. He felt exhausted. _A whole day in a teashop… a whole night in the city. _He looked up the sky. _And another day in the city… that just sounds great… _He watched the houses as they passed in front of them. _And if you're lucky you can go back to the teashop to sell more tea in the afternoon… _He grimaced.

„Look!" Smellerbee said and pointed ahead of them.

They've almost reached a square when Zuko looked up and saw someone walking out of their sight there… someone in blue. His eyes widened. Smellerbee and Longshot walked out the street and yelled to someone. Zuko jumped back next to the wall and began searching for his mask.

„Hey…" Katara said smiling. „Toph this is Smellerbee and Longshot. Guys this is Toph."

„Nice to meet you Toph! Katara… This here is…" Smellerbee said then she looked back but didn't see Zuko… she frowned and looked at Longshot. „Where is Li?"

Toph turned to that direction the others have come. Her eyes rounded.

„Who is Li?" Katara asked and peeked behind them but she couldn't see more.

Zuko heard her voice when he tried to tie his mask.

Smellerbee turned back to her. „Just a friend… where is he?" She turned back again. „Li?" She shouted.

Toph narrowed her eyes and smirked. „Don't worry… he's here." She stamped with her leg and the earth rumbled.

Zuko felt the ground moving under him. He tied his mask just a moment before… And now a wave of earth moved him forward. As he slid to the square the earth stopped under him and he waved with his arms as he tried not to fall.

Katara's mouth opened. She couldn't say a word. Her lips curled into a smile after he waved around._ So he is Li?_

Toph closed her eyes and waved to him. „Hi Li!" She shouted smiling from ear to ear.

Zuko frowned angrily as he looked at Toph. _What is she doing? She knows I cannot speak while Katara's here! _He raised his hand and waved back at her as he neared them.

„Where were you?" Smellerbee asked.

Toph smiled widely „Ohh… I bet he's just shy!" She punched Zuko's arm then peeked at Katara who turned her head away. Zuko clenched his hands and rolled his eyes behind the mask.

Smellerbee raised her eyebrow „You put it back?"

Zuko's eyes widened but Katara's narrowed as she looked at him. As he realized she was watching him he shrugged and rubbed his neck.

No one talked for a moment then Toph broke the silence „So… did Jet find you?" She asked to avoid the conflict.

Smellerbee and Longshot widened their eyes. „You've met him?" Smellerbee asked. „When?… Where?"

Zuko made a frown. _That's why they took me…? To find out that it was Jet who was looking for them… _He pouted his lips.

Katara looked once more at Zuko then she started the story as they began walking slowly. Smellerbee and Longshot listened to her, so they walked by her side.

Zuko followed them from a little distance. Toph stepped next to him still smiling. He turned to her and she felt that happiness was not in his mind… Toph's smile widened a bit. „Don't worry. She knows nothing…"

* * *

Aang's face was dark… he didn't even try to be kind with Judy… He clenched his hand on his staff when they started walking and didn't let it go. Sokka peeked at him sometimes but mostly he focused on Judy. He didn't want her to realize Aang's feelings. Though he felt that too.

Judy didn't seem disappointed about their reactions. She smiled widely constantly and spoke as usually. She didn't really care about their answers… just as she did last time.

When they asked her where she had been, she answered that she was sick and apologized for not coming to them. „Though I heard that a deputy was sent to you instead of me…"

Aang frowned. He even hardened his grasp on the staff. Sokka's eyes widened as he watched him. _I didn't know that a monk can be that angry for so long… _He turned to Judy. „Yes, we had an escort… but we didn't really want to go anywhere."

Judy's face didn't show emotions but she smiled and nodded. „I see." She didn't say else about her disappearance.

They walked around the upper tier again. They didn't want to run into Katara or Toph… perhaps they could find something about Appa.

As they walked around in a park someone greeted Judy who apologized and left them for a while though she kept her eye on them.

Aang and Sokka continued walking. Sokka frowned „Are you all right? You weren't used to be so angry for such a long time…" He raised his eyebrow. „You know sometimes I hoped your arrows began glowing and you'll knock her out." He smiled as he looked back at Judy and waved to her.

Aang's face was still dark. It didn't change a bit since they left the house. „You. Run."

Sokka raised an eyebrow. „Heh?" _He didn't glow yet…_

Aang frowned. „I want you to run as fast as you can. Away from Judy and me."

Sokka raised his eyebrows. „I was just joking earlier… you know that, don't you?"

Aang looked at him with narrowed eyes. „I Will fly away from her… but you cannot. Do you want to stay with her or you want to meet me at the gates of the middle tier later?"

Sokka's eyes widened and he nodded. „Ok. At the gates.. later." With that he turned on his heel and started running out of the park.

Judy's eyes widened then she hurried towards Aang. „Where?… Where is Sokka going?" She seemed nervous.

Aang closed his eyes and breathed slowly. When he opened his eyes he made a smile. „He said he left something at home…"

Judy's eyes widened and she started to peek from left to right… her eyes widened more as she saw two man in green. They were from the Dai Lee. „We… we shouldn't leave him alone. Things… can happen…" Her smile disappeared and she looked at Aang with a panic on her face. „We need to go after him." _I don't want to be disappointed in you again Judy…_ She suddenly felt it difficult to breathe.

Aang raised his eyebrows. _What's wrong with her? _„I think he can take care of himself. Just as I can." She didn't seem to calm down. Aang narrowed his eyes „Aaand I gotta go too." He opened his staff.

„No!" She gasped and grabbed Aang's arm. „I cannot let you… he will…" She suddenly stopped. She released his arm and straightened her back.

Aang frowned. „What?" He put his staff back to the ground. „What did you want to say?"

Her eyes widened then she peeked at the two man from the Dai Lee. She frowned and began. „Please…" Aang looked at the same direction and saw them too. „Don't leave me here…" He looked at her and for the first time he felt that something from her real personality directs her. „You cannot imagine what they can do. I… I don't know much but…" She leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear. Aang's eyes went wide.

* * *

„Wow…" Smellerbee said with disbelief. „And now he's looking for us." She began smiling and laughed a little. „You see Li? He's looking for Us!"

Zuko frowned. _Incredible…_He crossed his arms and turned his head away.

Smellerbee and Longshot began talking about Jet. They took a few steps away from the others. Toph didn't really know Jet but she stepped there and listened to them.

Now that Katara finished the story of Jet she could have a look at _Li._ She raised her eyebrow. _He doesn't seem like he'd care about Jet. _

Zuko lifted his head and saw Katara was watching him. He straightened his back and turned his head away. _Why is she looking at me? _He peeked at her again. His eyes widened. _I don't believe it… _He peeked at Toph with a frown. _I almost fell again! _He looked back at Katara._ I always fall or get shocked when she's around? _His jaw fell and he grimaced. _She thinks I'm a looser… _He wanted to palm his forehead but halfway he remembered his mask so he shook his head, clenched his hand and let it down next to him. He turned his head away.

Katara raised an eyebrow and smiled a little. Then she blinked and started. „So…" Zuko looked back at her. „Your name is Li!" she said with a smile.

Zuko bit his lip. He peeked from left to right. _Not good. Not gooood…_But she kept on.

„Strange…" She said. Zuko looked at her his eyebrow up. _Strange?_She looked at him and nodded „I wouldn't have guessed that's your name…"

Toph turned her head and began listening to what she said.

This time Katara turned hear head away and rubbed her neck._ That sounded stupid… _She turned back to him. „I… I mean I thought you had a rare name… something expressive." She mentally groaned. _Great… now you've insulted him… _Zuko raised his eyebrow. She shook her head „But Li is a nice name!"

Toph was already walking towards them but as the waterbender said this she began laughing. Katara frowned and turned away from her with a blush.

Zuko frowned. He looked at Toph who was still laughing. As he looked at Katara she already turned back. Her face was dark as she watched Toph. „What's so funny?"

Toph dried her eye with a giggle „Ow… Nothing." She smirked. _I'm just enjoying the show…_

„Li…" Smellerbee began „Do you think we should walk around this tier or go back to the lower one?" she asked as she turned to Zuko.

_Oh… tricky question. She wants an answer… _He lifted two fingers.

„Two?" Smellerbee frowned. „Why don't you answer normally?"

_Bad question… really bad… _Zuko peeked at Katara who raised her eyebrows.

„I think he meant the second choice." Toph stated.

Zuko nodded and looked at Toph. _Thanks…_

„Oh…" Smellerbee said then turned back to Longshot.

Katara frowned. „No. Really… why don't you say a word?" She crossed her arms.

Zuko's eyes widened. _Another bad question… _He looked at Toph who stepped next to her. „I told you he's shy!" She smiled widely and punched her arm. Zuko's face darkened behind the mask.

„Katara?" Smellerbee called for her. „Could you tell us this thing again?"

She looked at her „Sure." He peeked once more at Zuko then she went to them. „What thing?"

Zuko leaned closer to Toph, his hands clenched. „Stop it!" He said in a low voice.

„Stop what?" Toph smirked. „I've just saved you literally."

„That doesn't mean…" He shook his head. „Just stop it!" He peeked at Katara.

„What?" Toph smiled still.

Zuko frowned. „Don't make me seem stupid! You know _why_I can't talk!"

He straightened up as Katara peeked back at them. She raised an eyebrow then turned back to Smellerbee and Longshot.

Toph smirked again. „You don't care what she thinks, do you?"

Zuko turned to her again. „Of Course I don't care!" His voice was still low but sharp.

Toph's eyes widened for a moment. She turned her head towards the ground and began smiling. She turned back to him surprised. „You've lied." She shook her head. Her smile widened a bit. „I would have never thought…"

„What?" Zuko's eyes widened. „I haven't!" He felt his face heat up._What the…?_

„Oh yes, you have." Toph smiled. She closed her eyes. „I won't tell her that neither, if that makes you happy…"

Zuko clenched his hands. „I told you. I don't care." He crossed his arms and turned away.

Toph smirked behind him. „Sure." She thought for a moment. „She likes Li though…" Zuko frowned as he turned his gaze back to the waterbender. „But you don't care about that neither…" She said almost bored.

„That will fade away with the mask…" Zuko whispered on a voice that a person without Toph's hearing couldn't even hear.

„Longshot! Smellerbee!" They heard someone's voice from the square's end. „I was looking for you all night!"

„Jet!" Smellerbee shouted. She ran to him and gave him a hug. „We were looking for _you_!" Longshot went to him and shook his hand.

Jet's usual half smile was on his face. He waved to Katara who shrugged and waved back.

Jet looked around. „Hi Toph!" His eyes stopped on Zuko. „Who's this?"

Smellerbee looked at Zuko then turned back to Jet. „He's Li…" Smellerbee said. Jet's eyes narrowed as he looked at him. „He helped us find you…"

Jet frowned and yelled to him. „I definetely don't need your help!"

Zuko looked at Smellerbee. He pointed at Jet then waved and crossed his arms. He even turned his head away.

Katara frowned. _What is his problem? _

„Jet calm down… he helped us." Smellerbee said. „He's a fair guy if you get to know him…" She frowned as Jet's face darkened. „Do you listen to me?" Jet took some steps towards him.

Zuko didn't move just turned his head to look at him. His arms stayed crossed.

Jet frowned. He half turned his head away from Zuko then his face darkened. He drew out his swords.

Zuko narrowed his eyes and grabbed his own swords while turning towards him.

„Stop!" Katara yelled. „Jet what are you doing?!" She frowned. „He helped your friends and was looking for you!"

Jet's face was dark as he peeked at her. „I don't care what he's doing!" He looked back at Zuko. „He's from the Fire Nation!"

Katara's eyes widened as she looked at Zuko. _That's why he's so pale… _From her momentarily surprise Jet decided that she wouldn't stand in his way. He jumped towards his enemy.

Zuko raised his swords and watched his eyes. He waited for his strike…

Jet almost reached him when a giant wave slammed him from the left. Zuko watched slightly confused as his opponent was washed away then looked at Katara who bended the water from some barrels right onto Jet. The water froze at once.

_She improved since we fought… _Zuko thought. He frowned. _And now she helps me… _He looked at the frozen Jet once more and put away his swords.

Katara's face was dark as she watched Jet. „I told you! Leave firenation refugees alone!" Zuko's eyes widened as she frowned. „Why do I need to freeze you whenever we meet? You could learn something from these!"

Jet had to realize that he was frozen to his nose. _Now she doesn't even let me talk…_

Smellerbee and Longshot stood next to him. „I don't want to seem mean, but she's right." Smellerbee said and crossed her arms.

Jet's eyes widened. _You too? _He frowned at Zuko who stood still in his spot. _Damned firenation! _

Smellerbee turned towards him too. „I'm sorry Li…" she peeked at Jet „He's a kind of unpredictable…" Jet's eyes widened again as Smellerbee frowned and turned back to Zuko. „Thank you for your help." She looked at Jet again „Though I think it would not be wise if you'd be here when he melts…"

Zuko nodded. _Yeah… agreed. _He made a half smile behind his mask. _Just be sure he doesn't get in my way… _He turned to leave when he realized that Katara and Toph stood behind him. He stopped and raised his eyebrow.

Katara peeked at Jet and back to him. „Don't worry about him… He had some troubles that he couldn't get over yet." She frowned. „He likes to threaten those who doesn't agree with him."

Zuko looked at the frozen Jet with a frown. His eyes widened a bit. _That's how she froze me on the North Pole… _He raised his eyebrow as he looked back at her. But this time she was smiling. „Good-bye Li." She said on a kind voice. „And thanks for your help once more..."

Zuko felt relief. He smiled behind his mask as he nodded and turned away from them. _Then back to the teashop…_

Some streets later he got closer to the Lower Gate. He made a grimace._Time to return… _He was on a dark street and as he looked around he saw no one around. So he took off his mask and put it away then shook his head. _It was a long night… very long… _He stepped to the main street and got lost in the crowd. Or at least he thought he did…

* * *

_**A/N: Hehehe... now who might be after our Blue Spirit? :) You will find it out soon...**_

_**:) Review? Anyone out there? Hello-ooo! X3  
**_


	7. The Man Behind the Mask

I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

* * *

**All I Need**

**_Chapter 7 - The Man Behind the Mask_**

_Story by Last Butterfly_

* * *

**Summary:** _While the gaang's looking for Appa in Ba Sing Sei, Zuko had his own reasons to go and find them, and he's also forced by two freedom fighters to look for their disappeared leader. What will happen if they meet?  
It's a continue after Ep36. Zutara, Blutara_

* * *

Katara was silent as they wandered around the streets.

Toph was patient but she could hardly stand not to say something about the masked man. She smiled for the fifth time or so when Katara peeked at her.

„What are you thinking about?" Katara asked and her eyes narrowed a bit.

„Nothing particular…" She said still smiling.

Katara frowned. „Then why are you so happy?"

Toph closed her eyes and lifted her head. „I should ask that from you."

The waterbender hemmed then looked away with a raised eyebrow. „I don't understand what you are talking about."

„You have been lost in your thoughts since we left Jet and his friends." Toph opened her eyes. „And Li…" She smirked.

„I was just wondering…" Katara said with a light frown. „Why doesn't he speak when we are there?" She looked away again. „Smellerbee seemed surprised with that too…"

„His voice is common. He just didn't want to ruin the image in your head…" Toph's smile widened. „After what you've said about his name when you found that out."

Katara's eyes widened a bit and she blushed a little. Then she closed her eyes and said with crossed arms. „First of all I didn't have an image in…" Then she suddenly opened her eyes and frowned at the other girl. „Did you say he talked to you?!"

Toph closed her eyes again. „Oh just a few words…"

Katara's jaw dropped. „So he just doesn't want to speak to me!" She rubbed her arm.

„Hey…" Toph punched her arm. „I told you…" She smiled again. „He's shy…"

Katara turned away. „I don't know why he would be…" Her eyes widened. _Was he embarrassed because I fell on him? _She bit her lip. _I should have apologized once more because of that! _She pouted her lips. _Where are my manners? Of course he…_

„Have you found a reason?" Toph smirked.

Katara's stopped in thought then slightly blushed. „No…" She turned her head away from her and started walking faster.

„You know I don't need to _see_ you to realize how you react…" Toph smiled and raised her eyebrows and turned back. „Look who's coming!"

Katara looked back but saw no one. She frowned. „It's not funny." Toph turned to her surprised. „Don't make joke from everything! I don't care about Li more than…" Her eyes widened as her brother stepped to the street. „Sokka!" She yelled to him.

Toph smirked. „That's more than enough I guess…"

Katara frowned then widened her eyes. „Toph!" Toph giggled and winked at her that made her face darken.

Sokka stopped as he reached them. „Did you see Aang?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Katara frowned. „It was you who went with him. What are you doing here alone?" Toph raised her eyebrows too.

„I was with him!" Sokka said. „Then he said he wanted me to run so he could fly away later and meet me at the Upper gate." He frowned „But when I waited for him there I looked up and saw him flew away. That's why I came here… I thought maybe he came straight to you first."

„I don't see him..." Katara frowned as she looked upwards. „I just don't understand why would he do that if he said he'd meet with you at the gate?"

„You see… that's why I came! At least I've found you…" He looked around then peeked up. He pointed to the sky. „But look! He's here!"

Aang flew right overhead of them then jumped next to Toph. „Guys! You'll never believe what I heard from Judy…" He looked around. „But it would be better if we discussed it somewhere else."

* * *

The room where she stepped into was in total darkness except a spot in the middle where a little flame danced around her friend. She closed the door and went closer to her. Golden eyes opened narrow.

„You'd never believe who took off that mask…" Said Mai. Her usually bored voice seemed excited.

Golden eyes widened. „Who?" Said a cool voice.

Mai made a slight smile. „You don't even want to guess, _Ursa?_" Her voice taunting.

Azula narrowed her eyes. The little ball of fire became a flame ring around her. „Who?!" Her cold voice was now filled with anger.

Mai narrowed her eyes. „So he fought too well against you…"

Azula's face darkened. She waved and the flame went out around her. In the next moment she stood before Mai. „Don't anger me." She frowned. „He stood in my way. Ruined my plan." She narrowed her eyes. „Who is he?"

Mai let herself another slight smile. She was not afraid of her friend… her mood changed fast but she never did things without thinking everything through. „He's your brother…" Azula's eyes widened. „Zuko."

Azula raised her hand and made a little flame in it just to see her friend's face. She narrowed her eyes. „And why are you not following him?" She asked on her cool voice.

Mai raised an eyebrow. „That's Ty Lee's part…" She shrugged. „She is much better in running… and jumping… and slipping off roofs." She made a sigh. „She even _enjoys_ it…"

Azula turned her head away and began smiling. „I'll take it as a gift from life…" She looked back at Mai. „Maybe we didn't loose the power of surprise after all…"

* * *

Zuko headed for the teashop. He already went home and changed his clothes but he wanted to see his uncle. He opened the door and stepped in. Some guests were sitting at the tables but he couldn't see Iroh around. He raised an eyebrow as he walked in.

„Li, my son!" The owner came to him. „I thought you had this day out."

„I have." Zuko said and peeked around. „I just wanted to talk to my uncle." He frowned. „Is he at the backroom?"

„No." The owner waved to some leaving guests. „I sent him to the market for some tea."

Zuko frowned. _Sent him to a market? Then he won't come back soon. _He sighed. _No matter… at least he didn't have m…_

„And I gave him your salaries." The owner said with a smile.

Zuko's eyes widened then he palmed his forehead.

„Is something wrong?" Asked the owner.

Zuko shook his head. „No…" _Except that he's on a market with two weeks of salary… alone… _He rolled his eyes.

„Oh… and he asked me to tell you that he's only coming back tomorrow."

The prince raised his eyebrow. „What?" _It's unlike him to disappear so suddenly…_

„Yes. He said he's going to see some old friends." The owner scratched his head. „And he mentioned something about this plant… or flower? White Lilly?… Cactus? Or bamboos…?" He looked upwards as he tried to remember.

„Lotus?" Zuko asked and the other man's face lit up.

„Yes! That's it!" The shopkeeper smiled then raised an eyebrow at him. „What is this White Lotus anyway?"

„It's a…" Zuko thought quickly about a good excuse as he made a smile. „A tea club…"

„Ow… so it's how his tea is so great!" The owner smiled. „Well that's good. I hope he's having a good time then…"

„Probably he does." Zuko said then made his bow and went out of the shop._Then uncle won't come back until tomorrow. And that means I can't speak with him before I go back… _He frowned and remembered the last night's meeting with the Avatar. Meanwhile he headed back to their house.

----- FLASHBACK -----

He bowed there his swords in his hands but they didn't seem to get over their surprise. He lifted his head and looked at them. „So?"

Aang shook his head. „That's what I wanted…" he smiled.

Zuko frowned then raised her eyebrow. „What?" he felt confused. He straightened up and lowered his swords.

Toph frowned. „Be a bit more precise Aang…" she turned her head to Zuko. „He meant what he said."

„Sorry…" Aang said and turned to Zuko „I mean I wanted to ask for _your_ help."

Zuko frowned. He reached up and took off his mask. „I still don't understand."

Aang opened his mouth but Toph talked sooner „He wants you to teach him."

Zuko's eyes widened and he raised his eyebrow. „Teach you?" He looked at Aang.

Aang opened his arms. „I'm the avatar. I need to master all the four elements." He frowned. „And I only had three…"

Toph cleared her throat then Aang added as he peeked at her. „Ehm… I tried to master three…"

„You want _me_ to teach you?" Zuko asked with a frown.

„Well…" Toph said „You're a firebender." She crossed her arms.

„That's… true." Zuko raised his eyebrow again as he looked at Aang. „But… why would you want me? There are a lot of other firebenders around…" he frowned. „And most of them never did anything against you…"

Aang raised an eyebrow „Yeah…" he looked in his eyes „But mostly they are part of your army…"

_Your army… _Zuko's face darkened as he turned his head away. „I see…" he said as he looked back at Aang. _You need his help… be honest. _He sighed and shook his head. „But you must know that I am not… a master yet." he frowned „The avatar should learn from the bests… should he not?"

Aang rubbed his neck. _Should I tell him about that mirror?… He would think I'm crazy…_

„Aang is the avatar." Toph said with a serious expression on her face. „He knows who he needs to learn from."

Aang looked at her his eyes wide. _She can be very convincing if she wants to… _He turned back to Zuko and nodded.

Zuko frowned and turned his head away. „Perhaps he does…" He looked at them as he made up his mind. „If I agree…" He looked in Aang's eyes. „Do you promise me that you'll help?"

Aang began smiling widely. „Of course!" he frowned then raised an eyebrow. „As long as you don't want me to go and see your father…"

Zuko's eyes widened in surprise „I…" He shook his head and blinked sometimes „I didn't think about that."

Toph smirked. _And he's telling the truth…_

„Then we agreed." Aang smiled again. „What help do you need exactly?" he asked.

Zuko sighed. „I need a healer." He peeked at them and saw a bit surprise on their faces.

Aang frowned. „Are you sick?"

„No…" Zuko turned his head away. His face darkened. „It's my uncle…" Their eyes widened. „The doctors said he would not survive…"

----- NOW -----

Zuko shook his head and made the thought go away. _Don't recall such memories… _He bit his lip. _He will survive. He must… _

He reached their house and walked in. He stretched his hands. _Now it is time to rest… _He went to his room and fell on his bed. As his head reached the pillow he already fell asleep.

* * *

The gaang fell silent as Aang finished. They were at home again. Aang said they could be heard outside. The Dai Lee was watching them at the park he said.

„So she'll lead us there?" Katara asked. „Where Appa might be?"

„Maybe it's not a good idea…" Sokka frowned. „She's brainwashed. We cannot trust her."

„That's what I thought for the first time…" Aang said as he looked at Sokka. „But then I saw her face." He frowned. „She was scared. It was not like she used to react things… I think she was honest."

Toph frowned. _I should have been there… I could decide. _

„And anyway…" Aang said as he stood up „We'll all meet her tomorrow." He looked at the others. „You can decide it then. If she tries something… well…" he smiled. „Come on'! She's not a big muscled earth or firebender, is she?"

The girls smiled too but Sokka seemed suspicious. „Perhaps you're right…" he frowned. „We gotta find that out anyway…" he stood up and headed for the kitchen.

„You'd like to eat something?" Katara asked as she stood up. „I don't want to leave Sokka alone in the kitchen." She smiled as she peeked at Sokka's back.

„I heard that!" Sokka said but didn't stop.

„No. I think I'm fine… thanks Katara." Aang said and went to his room. He sighed then went to the middle of the room and sit on the rug.

The door opened behind him. „Can I come in?" Toph asked.

„Sure." Aang said as she stepped in.

Toph came next to him and sat down. „Didn't you forget something?" she asked her eyebrow up.

Aang raised his eyebrows too. „I don't think so… Did I?" he looked at her.

Toph smirked. „About Li?"

Aang frowned. _Li?_His eyes widened. „Ooh…" he remembered that Katara and Toph met with Zuko again. Katara said they met Li… he couldn't understand until Toph stated that he was the 'masked guy'. Katara watched him suspiciously that time…

„I… I guess at the moment it doesn't matter." He said as he looked out the window.

„You said you would tell them before he arrives." Toph frowned as she nodded to the door's direction.

„I still have a lot of time till tomorrow." Aang said confidently. „And I think it'd be fine anyway if he's already here."

Toph smiled. „Shock the others…" her smile widened a bit. „If only I could see their faces…"

„Toph!" Katara's voice came from the kitchen „If you really want to eat you should come now!"

„I'm coming!" she yelled back then he turned to Aang again. „Just be sure you'll see him first and not the others…"

„Ok." Aang said and sighed as Toph left the room. He closed his eyes and started meditating. Meanwhile he thought about Appa. _I miss you buddy…_

And as he did so his thoughts slowly turned into a peaceful dream which was so rare for him since his longest of dreams in that very iceberg…

* * *

„So this is it?" Azula looked around the house. „He hides here?"

„Yes." Ty Lee said. „He came here." She frowned „But I don't think he would hide from something…"

Azula narrowed her eyes. „Let's greet my dear brother…" she smiled coldly. She nodded to the left and right.

Mai stood next to the door her back to the wall. Ty Lee went to the window and peeked inside then she nodded to Azula.

Azula turned the doorknob and stepped in. Mai followed her and Ty Lee came back from the window and walked in behind them.

Azula peeked from left to right. Then she headed for a door. She opened it but saw no one.

Mai and Ty Lee peeked into another room. They turned back to Azula and shook their heads.

Golden eyes narrowed. She yelled and shot a fireball into the air. It hit a wall and left a burnt mark on it.

The house was empty.

* * *

Aang heard a noise ahead of him and opened his eyes at once. When he looked up he saw a dark figure next to his window. He wore the blue and white mask. „You've arrived." He said with a smile.

„As I said I would." Zuko looked at the door and back at him. „Did you tell them?" he asked.

Aang's made a sheepish smile and closed his eyes. „Well… you know…"

Zuko's eyes widened. „You didn't." he put his hands to his head. „The only thing you had to do was telling them and you…" he clenched his hands and turned his head away. _Breathe…_He looked back at him. „You didn't…"

Aang looked at him with an eyebrow up. „Don't worry… It will go well." He stood up and headed for the door.

„Of course it will. Because I'm not going to be there!" Zuko said and turned towards the window.

„Wait!" Aang looked at him. „Your mask is on…" he rubbed his neck. „You've helped them. I don't think they would have any problems." He waved with a hand.

Zuko frowned and turned back. „Yeah… at the beginning…" he crossed his arms.

„You gave me your word." Aang said and crossed his arms..

_Like a kid… _Zuko raised an eyebrow. „Is this how the avatar achieves his will?" He smirked behind his mask.

Aang frowned. „Hey, it was not me who needed help on the first place!" His eyes widened as Zuko bowed his head and clenched his fists. He bit his lip. „I shouldn't have said that… I'm sor…"

„No." Zuko heaved a sigh. „You're right." _I needed help…_ He lifted his head. „I'll do it…" He stepped forward. „Let's get this over with…"

Aang nodded with a slight smile and opened the door. „Then follow me…"

Zuko frowned and peeked back at the window then at the door again. _What's the worst thing that could happen? _He thought and walked out of the room.

Katara, Sokka and Toph were in the living room. As Aang came into the room Toph turned her head to his direction and began smiling though she didn't say a word. Katara and Sokka looked at him.

„Hey Aang…" Sokka started his mouth full. „You want to eat something?" he swallowed. „It's really tasty!" he smiled.

Aang rubbed his neck and smiled. „Err… guys…" he peeked behind him. „I want to introduce you my firebending teacher!" he said and waved behind him as he stepped aside.

Sokka raised his eyebrows. Katara turned her head to see behind him. Toph's smile widened a bit.

Zuko stood in the doorway and stepped in.

„Great…" Sokka frowned. „The masked guy."

Katara smiled. „Li?" she looked at Aang. „He will teach you?"

Aang nodded and looked at Zuko who didn't move. „I guess you should take off your mask now…"

Zuko lowered his head a bit as Katara looked at him with a smile. He sighed. _Ok…_He lifted his hands and untied his mask slowly.

Sokka raised one of his eyebrows as he watched him. He peeked at his sister who sat straight and smiled with sparkle in her eyes. He narrowed his eyes as he looked back at the masked man. _You'd better be ugly…_

Zuko grabbed the edges of his mask and closed his eyes. He let it down.

The siblings gasped. Their eyes went wide. No one said a word.

Then Sokka began smiling. He looked at his sister. Her face was unforgettable. _A strange mix of surprise, disbelief and shock…_ His smile widened. He looked back at Zuko who opened his eyes and looked at them. He looked back at her sister. _It's better then I could imagine it…_ He couldn't bear it anymore… he began laughing.

Katara clenched her hands and her face heated up a bit. She stood up then peeked at Sokka who was laughing and beating his knees. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Sokka was still laughing. She firmed her grasp and roared.

The teapot on the table exploded. Sokka stopped laughing and opened his eyes as his sister whirled and went out from the house. She slammed the door behind her. He looked at the others.

Toph stood up and went after her.

Zuko grimaced and raised his eyebrow as he looked at Aang.

Aang rubbed his neck. „Well…" he made a smile „It was not so bad…"

Sokka smiled widely „No… It was Awesome!" he laughed a bit again. „I hadn't seen her so pissed off since we left the North Pole!" He looked at Zuko who frowned as he said that. „Yeah… you have an… Exploding success with her!" he chuckled again.

Zuko raised his eyebrow as he looked at the door. „Should I… go after her?" he looked at Aang.

„Well…" Aang shrugged. „I'd wait a little if I were you…" he grimaced and rubbed his neck as he peeked at the door.

Sokka made a frown as he looked at the banished prince and the avatar… the thing that they had a conversation seemed strange… but that they talked about _Zuko_going after _his sister… _He gritted his teeth. „Why would you go after her?"

The others looked at him while he narrowed his eyes… Zuko looked in his eyes straight as he answered. „That's why I'm here…" Sokka put a hand on his boomerang. „I need her help."

„I'll show you whose help you need!" Sokka spat and jumped up with his weapon in his hand.

„Sokka!" Aang frowned at him.

The watertribe boy looked at him and waved his boomerang towards Zuko. „Would you let him…?!" his question was quite obvious from him…

The avatar nodded. „We agreed."

Sokka clenched his fist beside him. He made a frown as he looked at Zuko again. As far as he was concerned the word of a firebender was not worth much… „If you dare to harm her…" He started on a determined voice. His face was dark as he looked at him in the eye.

Zuko looked at him and kept the eye-contact. „I'm not here to hurt anyone." As Sokka's face didn't change a bit the prince crossed his arms and said. „If I wanted to then you would be on the ground now…"

„Oh… you think so?" Sokka narrowed his eyes and raised his boomerang again.

„Do you require a demonstration?" Zuko said after clenching his fists.

„Go ahead!" Sokka said through gritted teeth and as Zuko turned to face him entirely Aang let out a roar and with slamming his staff to the ground he sent a little earthquake between the two who stopped and looked at him.

The little monk's head was red from anger and he took deep breath to calm himself down. „No!" He yelled at them then after some breaths his face slowly turned back to normal. „Sokka sit down. And Zuko…" he looked at the banished one. „Go talk to Katara."

Sokka gasped. „I won't let him go near her!"

„Yes, you will." Aang said with a frown.

The water tribe boy waved angrily towards the prince who remained silent. „Why do you trust him?!"

„Because he saved my life!" The avatar yelled and Sokka's jaw dropped. „And he saved yours too yesterday!" He finished.

This last sentence just angered the boy more. „Not that we needed your help. We were fine on our own!"

Now Zuko frowned and made a half smirk. „I'm sorry… I didn't realize that in the middle of screaming and running you actually had a plan!" he clenched his hands again. Sokka gritted his teeth.

„Could you stop it?" Aang frowned at them and they seemed to calm down. He finally made a sigh and looked at Zuko. „All right. Now go and talk to her." The prince made a slight nod and went to the door. „And an advice…" the avatar continued as he turned his head back. „If you don't want to be frozen you should call her Katara."

As he left Sokka turned to Aang. „So how was it that _he_ saved _you_?" As the avatar opened his mouth he made a wave. „But I have to watch this first…" he said went to the window and almost pushed his forehead through the glass to see more.

* * *

_**A/N: XD Yeheheah... Zuko truly has an exploding succes! XD**_

_**Well, you can stop now or stick with me here... :) Thanks for reading!**_

_**Favs are welcomed but reviews are loved!  
**_


	8. Trap and Truth

I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

* * *

**All I Need**

**_Chapter 8 - Trap and Truth_**

_Story by Last Butterfly_

* * *

**Summary:** _While the gaang's looking for Appa in Ba Sing Sei, Zuko had his own reasons to go and find them, and he's also forced by two freedom fighters to look for their disappeared leader. What will happen if they meet?  
It's a continue after Ep36. Zutara, Blutara_

* * *

Katara slammed the door. _It's… It's… It's Incredible! _She raised her hands in exasperation. _Of course he didn't speak! _She walked all around the balcony. _It was him! He was behind the mask! How could I be so stupid not to realize?! _

The door opened behind her as she peeked back. It was Toph. Katara frowned. „What do you want?" she spat out.

Toph closed the door behind her and stepped next to her. She was smiling.

Katara's eyes widened. „You Knew It!" She clenched her hands again. „Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded.

Toph closed her eyes. „I promised Aang that I wouldn't."

Katara frowned and crossed her arms as she turned away. „Conspiracy! Right under my nose!" She frowned as she peeked back. „Did Sokka know?"

Toph laughed. „Did… did he seem like he had?"

Katara's face darkened as she turned away again. „You should have told me." She stated and turned back to see her face. „Or at least gave me a hint…"

Toph pouted her lips and frowned. Then she smiled a bit and stretched her hands. „But you were so sweet together!"

Katara frowned and clenched her hands again. „There IS NO WE!" She pointed towards the door. „He's Zuko!"

„Katara?" The door opened again and Zuko stepped out.

Katara widened her eyes as she looked at him and pulled back her arm quickly. Then she punched the balcony's bar as she turned away. She raised an eyebrow. _Did he just call me Katara? _Then she made a frown. _You thought that will ease me, didn't you? Well don't even hope…_

Zuko raised an eyebrow. He looked at Toph then back at Katara „I came here because I needed your help."

Katara crossed her arms. „Maybe I don't want to…"

He narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath. „I gave my word that I'd teach the avatar if you helped me."

Katara frowned. „Perhaps Aang shouldn't have agreed into something that required my assistance." She said but didn't turn back.

Zuko's face darkened. He looked at Toph who nodded towards Katara. He looked back at her and closed his eyes. _For you uncle… _„_Please_ …" He said through clenched teeth. „Would you help me?"

Katara looked at him with narrowed eyes. „That had to hurt…" she raised an eyebrow and made a smirk. „That you had to ask such a water peasant like me."

Zuko frowned as he saw her smirk. „Actually it did!" He said and crossed his arms.

This time Katara's face darkened and she turned away again. „Forget it!"

Zuko watched her back with narrow eyes and clenched his fists. „What else do you want from me?" he spat out. „I'll teach your friend! Isn't that enough?!" he frowned.

Katara turned back with narrowed eyes. „Perhaps you could apologize." She crossed her arms and smirked again.

„Perhaps I could…" Zuko narrowed his eyes as he looked in her eyes. „But I won't!" he spat out. He turned and opened the door. As he looked inside Sokka looked at him with his arms crossed. Aang shook his head while he bit his lip.

Zuko sighed and frowned again. He slammed the door but did not turn.

Katara looked at him. Her arms were crossed as she smirked. „I thought you wanted to go inside…"

Zuko's face darkened as he turned back to her. „If I had wanted to go inside then I would have gone inside!" he crossed his arms and turned his head away. He waited a moment then lowered his head and looked at her again. „Everything I had done had a reason!"

Katara frowned. „And I have my reasons not to help you unless you apologize!" She turned her head away.

Toph raised an eyebrow. „Katara, is this necessary?"

„Yes!" Katara said as she looked at Toph then at Zuko. „It is."

Zuko clenched his hands and closed his eyes. _Think about your uncle… _He released his hands. _He needs her help… _He took a deep breath. _He Needs it… that's why you came here… _He opened his eyes and said it. „I'm… sorry…"

„For…?" Katara frowned.

Zuko looked at her with narrowed eyes and clenched his hands again.

„Kata…" Toph started but Katara shushed her.

Zuko closed his eyes again._ Calm… calm… come on… calm… you won't die if you say more… she won't help unless you do…_ He slowly opened his eyes. „All right…" he sighed. „I'm sorry for chasing you."

„And?" Katara added.

_Irritating…_Zuko frowned. _It was not a good idea to go into this…_ „And for capturing the avatar…"

„And?" she raised an eyebrow.

He almost laughed. _Incredible… she just keeps going… _„And for…" he was not so sure what she waited for. He frowned. „Throwing fireballs at you…?"

„And?"

Zuko raised an eyebrow. _And what? _He looked away. _What else did I…? _He blinked and his eyes widened a bit. „And…" he raised an eyebrow. „…for the tree?" he looked at her.

Katara frowned and looked back at him. „Tree?"

„Err…" Zuko's eyes widened a bit then he lowered his head. _Damn it… That's not what she wanted to hear… _He blinked. _Now finish it before it'll get worse…_ „I'm…" he cleared his throat. „Sorry for tying you to a tree." He kept his eyes away from her. In the meantime Toph raised an eyebrow as his heartbeat changed suddenly…

Katara's eyes widened a bit as she remembered. „Oow…" _I waited for an „I'll never do it again"… _She made a slight smile. _But it's not bad neither…_

Toph frowned. „He tied you to a tree?" She could hardly help not smiling widely.

Katara raised her eyebrows as she looked at her. „Yes… once…"

Toph smirked. „Now I understaand…" they both looked at her with raised eyebrows while she pointed at Zuko. „You tried something, didn't you?!" she yelled and giggled. „That's why she's so pissed!" Sokka's eyes went wide inside.

Katara's eyes widened then looked at him to see his reactions.

Zuko's eyes widened too. „Heh…?" He looked at Toph. Even to be accused with doing something improper when… he couldn't help blushing. „W-what the hell do you think about me…?"

Katara's lips curled into a little smirk. _He deserved that, didn't he? _She crossed her arms. _He did try that necklace trick anyway… _Her smirk widened. _Well that was… unexpected to say the least. _

There was a huge noise as Sokka ran out of the house and slammed the door. His boomerang was in his hand again. He went to Zuko and began poking his chest with it. „Soo…. What have you done with my sister, hagh?!" His face was red from anger as he frowned.

Katara turned away and rubbed her forehead. _Sokka always overreacts everything…_

Zuko straightened his back. „Believe me…" he said arrogantly and looked at Katara. „I would Never Ever do anything with her!" He crossed his arms.

Sokka's eyes narrowed as he removed his boomerang. He pointed at his eyes then at him._ I'm watching you…_

Katara turned back. Her face was dark. „Like you would ever have a chance!" she said and crossed her arms.

Zuko narrowed his eyes then smirked. „You didn't thought that way when I had my mask on."

Katara frowned, pouted her lips and clenched her fists.

Blue eyes narrowed. „You!" Sokka's face darkened as he turned to Zuko whose smile slowly faded but did not move. He lifted his hands and wanted to jump on him but… but someone grabbed his shirt. He peeked back and frowned. „TOPH LET ME GO!" He turned to Zuko again and stretched his hands towards him but couldn't reach him. He roared.

Toph's eyes were closed. „Come on Sokka…" she began pulling him back to the house. „Leave them alone…" she pouted her lips. „They're bad enough on their own…" she shook her head then closed the door.

„Just try anything and I'll…" Sokka murmured but they couldn't hear the end as the door closed.

Sokka ran to the window and looked through it with a murmur. _Very tricky firebender… so you don' wanna hurt her but the opposite…_ He gritted his teeth. From the window he suddenly peeked at Toph. „Did you see that?" he looked back and leaned closer to the glass. „She just waved with her hand!" he straightened up. „I'll go and help her!" he said and headed for the door but Toph grabbed his arm. She shook her head. Sokka rolled his eyes. „All right…" he murmured and returned to the window. „But if he just lifts his hand…" he narrowed his eyes and watched them again.

Zuko looked back at Katara. She watched him and her face darkened slowly as her thoughts came back from before her brother's interruption. „You are conceited and rude!" she shouted.

Zuko narrowed his eyes. „Hmph! Honestly…" He pointed at her then at himself sometimes. „You are not too kind _in person…_" He paused for a moment crossed his arms then continued. „And with that I meant…" He frowned. „That you're annoying!" He yelled and leaned closer to her so they were on eyelevel.

They were just looking at each other angrily for some minutes when finally Katara frowned and turned away from him. „It was much better when you had your mask on!" She crossed her arms. „Do you know why?" she looked back at him. „Because you didn't open your mouth!" she spat out.

Zuko shook his head „If that's what pleases you!" he said and picked his mask out of his shirt. He already started to lift it up as a hand stopped him.

Katara put her hand on his mask before he could lift it to his face. She lowered the mask with a frown.

Zuko narrowed his eyes as he looked in hers.

She rolled her eyes and sighed as she removed her hand. „Just tell me what you want…" She said and crossed her arms.

Zuko blinked then raised his eyebrow again. He looked at her but she didn't say more. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking back at her. „My uncle needs a healer."

Katara's eyes widened. She uncrossed her arms then frowned. „Why didn't you start with that?"

Zuko waved „I wanted to!" he crossed his arms and made himself not to get annoyed again…. He made a deep sigh. „So will you help?"

„Of course I will." She smiled and waved a hand. „I would have helped him without an apolo…" she widened her eyes as she saw that Zuko realized what she started. „Err…" she bit her lip.

Zuko frowned. „Then why did you…?!" he started angrily but she interrupted.

„Because I needed to know that you're honest." She said as she looked at him.

„What?" Zuko asked with a raised eyebrow.

Katara sighed. „You had done many things against us in the past…" she looked in his eyes. „I knew if you apologized… then you really needed help." Zuko only frowned and looked at her with a questioning look.

Katara rolled her eyes. „Aang is… sometimes too trusting." She crossed her arms. „I needed to be sure."

„I understand." Zuko said. _I hate it… _He frowned. B_ut I understand. _

„So what happened?" Katara asked.

Zuko's face became serious. „His heart…" he frowned. „He didn't explain it completely… The doctor said he cannot help him…" he looked at her. „He's not well."

Katara looked at him sadly. She looked downwards and nodded. „I'll get my pouch…" She said and went to the door. „Then we can go to him…" as she opened the door Sokka fell out of the house. He was watching them through the door's peeking window.

Katara frowned. „Do you want something _Sokka?_" she crossed her arms.

„Actually yes…" Sokka said and lifted his hand from the ground. Then he lifted his head too and grabbed his nose. „You bon't go anybhere bithout me!" he stated then he stood up. He released his nose. And turned to Zuko „And I'll not let you out of my sight!" he pointed at him and crossed his arms. Zuko only raised an eyebrow.

Katara sighed. „Right…" she turned and stepped into the house „I'll grab my pouch and come back." She peeked back. „Sokka don't try anything!" she yelled back.

Sokka crossed his arms as he turned after her. „Like I would be the unpredictable here…" he frowned then looked at Zuko.

Zuko peeked at him and crossed his arms too. Then he looked at the direction Katara disappeared.

She reappeared inside, talked to Aang then asked something from Toph who smiled and answered then waved outside.

Sokka peeked at Katara then Zuko and narrowed his eyes.

Zuko clenched his fists. He pouted his lips and took a deep breath. He turned to Sokka. „What?" he spat.

Sokka narrowed his eyes even more. „You'd better watch your step…" He said then he smiled at Katara who looked at them. As she turned back to Aang he turned his head back to Zuko and his face darkened. „You're not the first nor the last… got it?" he pointed at him and raised an eyebrow.

Zuko frowned and gave him a questioning look when Katara returned. Sokka smiled innocently at her. She raised an eyebrow as she looked at them. „Did I miss something?" she asked.

„No…" Said Sokka and stood between her and Zuko. „Let's go…" he added and peeked at the prince again who shrugged.

They started their walk to the lower district.

* * *

The two Dai Lee guard watched as the three left the house together. They were laying on a roof next to the avatar's house.

One of the guards raised an eyebrow. „Who's the new face?"

The other shrugged. „Never seen him before…" He looked back at the house. „Should someone follow them?"

The first frowned then shook his head. „Until Long Feng doesn't order us to do something else we only care about the avatar…" He looked at the leaving three. „Everyone else is secondary." He stopped for a minute then continued. „But we'll report it… perhaps someone will know about him."

The second guard smiled. „And we should give a hint to Judy…" his smile widened. „She should appear now that the avatar's alone with his blind friend…"

* * *

They already got through the gate to the lower tier. Sokka looked around then raised his eyebrow and turned to Katara. „Why did Aang and Toph not come with us?" he walked between her and Zuko since they've left the house.

Katara smiled and turned her head towards him and Zuko. „Aang said he trusts _Li_…" she looked away and her smile widened a bit. _And added that he knew where Zuko lived anyway…_ „And…" she looked at Sokka. „Toph said I would have enough troubles with you." she smirked. „So she just leaves this out if Aang does too."

Sokka crossed his arms and peeked at Zuko with narrowed eyes. „Are we going far?"

Zuko looked at him and he rolled his eyes as he saw his expression. „No… We're almost there."

They took a corner and Zuko pointed ahead of them. „That's it." He said and pouted his lip.

Sokka frowned then smirked. „_That's_where you live?" he looked at Zuko whose face darkened.

„Sokka!" Katara said and frowned at him. „Like you wouldn't have grown up in an ice hut!"

Zuko smiled as Sokka's smirk turned to a grimace.

Sokka narrowed his eyes as he looked at Katara. „Whose side are you on?! Really!" he crossed his arms and stopped as they reached the house.

„Always on the best side." She smirked as she looked at him then at Zuko.

The prince opened the door and looked inside. As he didn't see his uncle he stepped in. Katara and Sokka followed him. „It is possible that he's not here yet…"

„Hmph… Great." Sokka murmured under his breath.

They took some steps inside then Zuko went to the door of his uncle's room and opened it. He looked inside but the room was empty. He frowned as he closed the door and turned back to the room. This time he realized the burning mark on the wall. His eyes went wide.

As Katara saw Zuko's face she knew something was not right. She looked back and her eyes widened too.

The door they came in slowly turned. Behind it stood a girl in green and gold. Her head was lowered and her eyes closed but she smiled as she closed the door with one arm.

Sokka whirled as he heard the noise and lifted his boomerang. His jaw dropped as the girl opened her eyes.

„Azula!" Zuko said in surprise. As she looked at him he stood in his fighting stance at once.

„Your little trio gives me a headache…" Azula said as she stepped away from the wall.

Another noise came as the door of Zuko's room opened and two other girls stepped into the room. They slowly went next to Azula.

Sokka peeked at Zuko with narrow eyes. He didn't seem happy at all to see his relative. _Good…_He frowned and looked back at the three girls. _So we're really on one side now…_

Zuko narrowed his eyes as he peeked at the mark on the wall again. Then he looked at Azula. „Where is uncle?" he said coldly.

_So he's coming too…_ Azula made a smile. _The more the merrier. _Her smile widened a bit. She raised an eyebrow and turned her head away. „He's halfway to the Fire Nation by now…" she looked in his eyes.

Zuko frowned. „Don't lie to me!" he spat out. He feared from the worst. _As he was when I left… he wouldn't have been much of an effort…_His face darkened. „Where is uncle?!"

Azula frowned. _He's not as entertaining as he used to be… _She slowly began smiling again as she remembered something… something very important. _Something that he might not know yet…_ „Oh Zuzu… You want to know the truth?" she asked then crossed her arms. „You should rather be calling him grandfather." She said on a cheery voice.

Zuko frowned and straightened his back. „What are you talking about?" he looked in her eyes through narrowed eyes.

„So he didn't tell you…" Azula's smile widened. _Agni thank you…_ „This is going to be fun…" she said as she took a step closer.

Zuko's eyes rounded a bit then took his fighting stance again. He frowned. „There's nothing he didn't tell me _and you_ would know…"

Azula smiled coldly. „Oh… I'll surprise you." She closed her eyes and turned her head a bit. „Do you remember when father said that you were lucky to be born?" she looked at him with narrow eyes. „Of course you do… how could you forget that?" Her smile spread across her face as she saw his face darkening.

Katara peeked at Zuko too. Her face darkened as she looked back at Azula._How can she be so mean? He is her brother! _

„Do you want to know the _reason_?" Azula asked. Zuko only narrowed his eyes. „The reason was _you_." she said coldly. „Your mere existence reminded him of his own failure…" Zuko's face showed utter confusion…

Azula narrowed her eyes. „Because his beloved wife turned to someone else for some… pleasure." she looked at him. His eyes widened which made her smile deeper. „Right under his nose…" She frowned as she looked in his eyes. „Our dear mother slept with her own husband's nephew…"

Zuko's eyes were as wide as ever. _Lu Ten… _He forgot about the fighting… he stood with a straightened back and he let his hands fell back to his side. This news was too shocking. He closed his eyes and breathed heavily. _Not true… it's not true! _He opened his eyes as Azula continued. „You are a so called_love-child,_brother…" She said with despise. „Or should I call you _step-brother_…?" She even added an evil little laughter.

This time Katara clenched her fists. „Stop it! How can you be so mean?!" she yelled at her.

Azula narrowed her eyes as she looked at her. „You'd better watch your tongue…" she said with a little anger in her voice. _You're ruining my fun…_

„Leave her alone!" Zuko shouted at Azula.

Azula looked at him with a frown. „I see you've found some friends worthy for you…" her face darkened as she narrowed her eyes. „Peasants to a bastard!"

Zuko clenched his hands. He could hardly see from anger. „It's not true…" he said through gritted teeth. „You're lying!" he yelled but inside he felt only worse… the air warmed around him.

„Why would I lie to you…" Azula smirked again. „When the truth is much more interesting?"

Zuko felt he was shaking. _It cannot be… _He closed his eyes and shook his head. _Azula always lies… Azula always lies…_

„And do you want to know what the best part is?" Azula asked on a delighted voice. Zuko slowly opened his eyes to look in her same coloured eyes when she smiled again. „If you hadn't accepted the Agni Kai against father…" Her smile widened as her eyes narrowed. „You would be the Fire Lord now."

Zuko's eyes went wide. _No way… _His brain stopped. It was too much… He could only watch her golden eyes… like he would have been paralyzed… but she did not stop yet.

„You are the heir of the firstborn's bloodline…" she said. „You would have gained the throne at the age of sixteen." She turned her head away. „What a pity that you couldn't shut your mouth in the hearing room that day…" She narrowed her eyes then peeked back at him again. „Unfortunately… you won't have time to find out what could have happened then!" She yelled in the end and shot her blue flames in a giant wave towards him.

Katara widened her eyes and opened her pouch. As she looked at Zuko she saw he did not move. _That's what she wanted all along… to shock him so he wouldn't even defend himself!_ Her hands were moving on their own before her mind could comprehend what was happening. She bended an ice shield right ahead of him. As the flames reached it the ice became steam. Zuko blinked, shook his head and raised his hands to fight.

Katara turned to Mai. Her eyes were narrow. „It was not too wise to use all your water." She said bored.

Katara widened her eyes and looked around the room. Her eyes stopped as she realized a teapot on a table. She peeked back at Mai who narrowed her eyes even more. She stretched her arm and threw a dagger at that direction but Katara was quicker. The water flew out of the pot right before the dagger splintered it.

Sokka jumped away from Ty Lee and waved his boomerang. He peeked at the others then at the door. _If she's not here… they'll be fine. _He looked at Ty Lee again and made a smile. „Catch me if you can!" he shouted and ran to the door. He peeked back at her and as he saw that she followed him, he whirled out to the street.

* * *

_**A/N: Yaaaay! Fuh... I'm done. :) This chapter is the reason why I started writing at all! XD Didn't I tell you that if Azula, Zuko, Katara and Sokka were in one scene then it was going to be awsome? :)))) And this is far from over... ;) **_

_**And the part where Zuko and Katara finally talked face to face... :) Hehe... I'm interested in your opinion, so don't be afraid to leave me a review! ;)**_


	9. Zuko, Don't!

I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

* * *

**All I Need**

**_Chapter 9 - Zuko, Don't...!_**

_Story by Last Butterfly_

* * *

**Summary:** _While the gaang's looking for Appa in Ba Sing Sei, Zuko had his own reasons to go and find them, and he's also forced by two freedom fighters to look for their disappeared leader. What will happen if they meet?  
It's a continue after Ep36. Zutara, Blutara_

* * *

Sokka turned a corner. Ty Lee still ran after him. _Good._He thought. He looked through the street then narrowed his eyes. _Boxes… roof… freedom… _He smiled.

He ran to the huge pile of boxes and pulled himself on them. Then he jumped to the roof and kicked the boxes down. Ty Lee stopped and looked at him with a frown.

Sokka smiled and waved. „You didn't count on this, did you?"

Ty Lee narrowed her eyes and made a smile. Then she ran towards the wall. Sokka raised an eyebrow. She jumped, kicked the wall and grabbed the roof's edge.

Sokka's eyes widened then he whirled around and began running again. Ty Lee was on his tail. He peeked back at her but in the next moment he realized that it was not wise… his leg slipped on the roof and he fell on his back. The roof slowly slipped away underneath him. As he felt his legs kicked into nothing he grabbed the edge of the roof and stopped.

As he looked up he saw Ty Lee stood above of him with her arms crossed. He smiled up at her „Could we agree in a draw?"

Ty Lee narrowed her eyes then shook her head. She raised her hand but in that moment Sokka pulled a roof tile that made a raw of it slip downwards. Ty Lee widened her eyes and waved with her arms but she couldn't stop falling.

Sokka widened his eyes. _She is coming this way…_ With that Ty Lee whirled him from the edge of the roof.

They fell right onto a clothes selling pavilion… Sokka jumped and began running again. As he peeked back Ty Lee moaned and jumped on her feet too. Her face showed frustration as she ran after him again.

He turned another corner and came to a halt. _Dead-end._ He widened his eyes and turned back. Ty Lee was there. He raised his boomerang and narrowed his eyes.

Ty Lee raised an eyebrow and smiled. She lifted her hands.

Sokka waved with his boomerang but Ty Lee was quicker. She hit his arm and it fell out of his hand. Sokka frowned. _Not again… _„Woah!" he jumped away from Ty Lee's hands and leaned down for his weapon with his other hand. He raised his hand and waited.

Ty Lee jumped towards him but he got out of her way. She frowned.

„Not this time!" Sokka smirked and lifted his arm again. Ty Lee smiled and whirled around him by his side where his arm was numb. _What the…? _Sokka widened his eyes and tried to turn around but he felt two sharp hit on his back. His eyes widened even more. He felt like his bones would have disappeared from his legs. He waved with his working arm but Ty Lee hit that too. He fell on the ground to his face.

He slowly lifted his head and grimaced. „Ouch…"

„Hey, Sokka!" He heard a voice and turned that direction. „Do you need help?" He saw Jet's half smile.

„Jet!" his raised his eyebrows. „Yeah… I would appreciate that!"

Jet's smile widened a bit then he turned to his enemy. His eyes widened and he blinked sometimes. „Ty Lee?"

Sokka frowned as he peeked back at her. She smiled and waved at the newcomer. „Hi!" she said and straightened up.

Sokka looked back at Jet. „Do you know each other?" he asked surprised…_Bad surprise…_

„Just casually…" Jet said then looked back at him. „What did you do that made her to do _this_?" he smirked. Ty Lee crossed her arms and smiled.

Sokka eyes widened. „I've done nothing! She's our enemy!" he said.

Jet's smile widened a bit. „That's the only way you can get close to a girl, Sokka?" Ty Lee's smile widened a bit too as she peeked at Sokka.

Sokka's face darkened. „Jet she's from firenation!"

Jet's eyes widened as he looked at Ty Lee again.

Ty Lee still smiled but it slowly faded as Jet's face darkened. She raised an eyebrow.

Jet narrowed his eyes and drew out his swords. „I hate firenation!"

Ty Lee's eyes widened then she stood in her fighting stand again. „I thought you wouldn't fight with girls." She said and raised an eyebrow.

Sokka smirked as she said that. _You have no idea…_

Jet frowned „From that point it doesn't matter!" he said and jumped towards her. His swords flew above her because she leaned down and hit his stomach quickly as she ran away next to him. She turned back towards him.

Jet grimaced then shook his head. He slowly straightened up and turned towards her again. He made a half smile but his face stayed dark. „All right… I was just testing you…" he narrowed his eyes. „Now let's play real." He raised his swords again.

Ty Lee just kept silent and whirled out of his way. She made the same trick that worked with Sokka.

Sokka widened his eyes. „Watch your back!" he yelled but it was already late.

Jet just started to turn as Sokka shouted but he was not quick enough. This time Ty Lee hit near the neck. Jet's eyes went wide as he lost control over his body. His legs didn't hold him any more. He fell on his back. He grimaced as he tried to move his arms but nothing happened. He could only move his head. He roared and hit the ground with the back of his head.

Ty Lee sat on his stomach with her arms crossed. „So you hate firenation?" She asked with an eyebrow up.

Jet frowned. „YES! I HATE FIRENATION!" he shouted and his face darkened. He grimaced again. _And I cannot even cross my arms!_ He thought. „That's all you can do!" he said through gritted teeth. „Attack, kill and paralyse!"

Ty Lee narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. „Hey! First of all… you attacked me!" She crossed her arms and turned her head away. „And that's not all that we do…"

„Then prove it!" Jet said as he looked up at her with narrowed eyes. „Undo this!"

„That I cannot…" She said then peeked at him. Her face got friendlier as she made a smile. She quickly leaned close to him and kissed his cheek. Jet's eyes went wide. She stood up and turned back towards them. Jet did not say a word just blinked.

Sokka's jaw dropped as he watched them.

Jet slowly began smiling that made Ty Lee giggle. She stood up and smiled widely as she looked at them. _Guys are groveling at my feet…_ She giggled again. „Goodbye guys!" she said and turned where she came from. She peeked back at them as she began running back „Perhaps you should come and watch our circus once!"

Sokka's eyes were still wide but Jet's smile stayed. _Perhaps… once I will… _He thought but Sokka's voice interrupted him.

„I cannot believe it!" he said. „She. Kissed. Y_ou?! "_

Jet's smile turned from smile to smirk. He closed his eyes „I'm simply better with women…"

Sokka snorted. „Yeah… in your dreaams man!" Then he frowned. „And what do you mean by better?!"

Jet looked at him. „First Katara… now Ty Lee…" His smiled widened. „I'm better."

Sokka gasped. „K… Katara doesn't count! She's my sister!" he narrowed his eyes. „And you were sooo far away from her!" His face turned dark.

Jet smirked. „Whatever…" Sokka frowned and somehow crawled closer to him. He lifted his head and looked at him in the eye. As his smirk didn't fade Sokka decided. He raised his head a bit higher and hit Jet's head with his forehead.

„Ouch!" Jet frowned and closed his eyes.

„I said…" Sokka continued as he looked in his eyes again. „You were as far as you could be! Do you understand?" Jet's face darkened and he opened his mouth when another voice could be heard.

„You got beaten by a girl then you argue on _this_?" sounded a girl's voice. They turned to her.

„Smellerbee!" they smiled as they realized who it was. „Longshot!" Jet smiled widely. „At last!" He cleared his throat. „I was heading straight to you guys…"

Smellerbee smirked. „Yeah… we can see that…"

Sokka's eyes widened. „The others!" He turned his head towards Jet. „We must go after her!" He shouted. „Katara's in danger!"

Longshot and Smellerbee stood next to them. Smellerbee turned to Longshot. He frowned. „I won't take them both." He said and looked back at them.

Sokka and Jet raised their eyebrows and looked at Smellerbee. She frowned. „Don' look at me! I'm half as tall as you." She crossed her arms and looked away. Then she smiled and pointed „Longshot look!" She looked at him. „A barrow!" She smirked and turned back to them. „I'm afraid it'll be a bit uncomfortable guys…" They both frowned and looked at each other.

* * *

Zuko threw a fireball towards Azula but she just lifted her hand and stopped it. She narrowed her eyes. „Where are your fancy swords?" she smiled. „You know you cannot win without them…"

Zuko frowned. „I'll try to!" he threw flames at her then he peeked at Katara. Every time she had to stop knives and flames at once… he leaned away from a blue flash then made his mind. _We should attack one together. _He peeked at Mai.

Azula threw blue flames at them both. Katara waved her hands and the water turned to ice. Mai's flying dagger was redirected towards the wall and the flames died and caused more steam. She frowned and recovered the water from it. Then she made a wave of ice and sent it towards Mai.

Zuko waited for this moment. He waved his hands and his flames headed towards Mai.

Azula's eyes widened and she yelled to her friend. „Mai!" Then she narrowed her eyes and threw flames towards Zuko and Katara constantly.

Mai shot the ice with a dagger then whirled away from the flames. Her usually bored expressions this time changed to furious.

Katara tried to stop the flames. She slowly had to step backwards.

Zuko was already close to the wall. He raised his hands and concentrated on the blue fire. His hands were half raised as he stopped the flame when he saw a flash. His eyes widened. _Knives…_He realized them late. Four knives got his shirt on his arms and nailed him to the wall.

As Mai threw her knives at him she forgot about Katara. She smirked and finally got her with a wave of water. She narrowed her eyes and the water froze. Then she quickly whirled away from a flame. She peeked at Zuko then at Azula who already made another move… her hands were sparkling as she circled them in the air.

Katara's mouth opened with realization. _She wants to use lightning! _She waved her hands and sent the water between them.

Zuko frowned as he tried to get away from the wall… left… right…_This stupid shirt doesn't want to rip… _His eyes widened as Azula made her _favourite _move. Lightning came out of her fingers. He saw as it got through Katara's ice… _Down!_

As Azula sent her lightning she threw blue flames towards the waterbender.

Katara's eyes widened. Her water came back too slow. She jumped backwards and suddenly felt sharp pain as someone hit her legs. She fell on her knees and saw that Ty Lee returned. She waved with her hands and sent a wave towards her.

Before it could reach her Ty Lee hit Katara's left arm too who frowned and hardened the wave's strength that slammed Ty Lee to the wall. As she waved with her right arm the water froze but it did slower… _Too slow… _Katara frowned as she looked at Azula and Zuko.

Just before the lightning reached him, Zuko slipped off his shirt downwards and avoided it. He stood up at once and looked around. Mai was frozen and as he peeked at Katara who was on the ground she just slammed Ty Lee to the wall too. _She'll be all right… _As he looked behind him he saw his shirt on the wall. It had a huge hole in the middle with burned edges. He looked back at Azula who watched him with narrowed eyes. _If you keep her attention… _„Nice shot." He said and smirked.

Azula's face darkened. „Shut up skinny!" She yelled and threw flames towards him.

Zuko sent his own flames in return and slowly backed away from Katara and headed for the backdoor. _If Azula follows me… _He peeked back at Katara. _She'll be fine. _He threw more flames towards her and moved faster.

Azula narrowed her eyes as Zuko peeked at the waterbender. She raised her hands and stopped his fire when he almost reached the other door… She began smiling. „Perhaps you can run away…" she turned her head towards Katara. „But she cannot." Zuko's eyes went wide as Azula's hands began sparkling.

Katara frowned. _This sounds familiar… _Her face darkened. _I'm not defenceless! I'm a master waterbender damn it! _She waved with her right arm that made a wave of water ahead of her…_Enough of crazed earthkingdom generals and Fire Nation princesses!_ But as she narrowed her eyes the water did not freeze. She tried it once more but in vain. The water fell back to the ground. Her face was dark as she slowly lifted her head. Her eyes widened as she saw Azula's move. Her hands sparkled as she waved one of her arms…

Katara's eyes widened even more as Zuko ran to her and stopped with his back towards her. She frowned „Zuko what are _you doing_?!" she yelled. „That's what she wants! Run!"

Zuko stood right ahead of her and did not run away. He lifted his hands towards Azula who just waved with her other arm. He slowly pulled back one of his arms to his shoulder… down to his stomach… up to his other shoulder and stretched it to the other direction.

A shadow covered the doorway though they didn't realize it.

Azula's lightning flew through the air. Katara couldn't tear her gaze away from it as it headed for the prince. _No…_

Iroh stood in the doorway and dropped his packs at once as he realized what his nephew tried… „Zuko!" his voice filled the room. „No!"

The lightning struck. Zuko closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He felt the lightning ran through him… around him… his muscles hardened all around his body. He felt a huge pressure around him and the hotness of the strike. And as the lightning faded away from him he suddenly felt nothing at all…

As the lightning left his hand, Zuko fell to the ground. Katara's eyes were wide. Her mouth opened but she couldn't say a word… she suddenly felt like there would be a stone in her stomach. She leaned forward and lifted his head with her left arm. _Don't you dare… _She waved her hand and bended some water closer to her.

Iroh stepped in the room his face was dark as he turned towards his niece. „Azula!" his voice was filled with anger. He frowned and continued on a cold voice. „What have you done?"

Azula widened her eyes. She looked at Zuko. The waterbender lifted his head from the ground… _I've…_She frowned. _I've done what I was sent for… _Somehow she felt uneasy in her stomach… she looked at her uncle. _I was supposed to 'eliminate' the enemies of my nation… _She looked back at Zuko.

_But if I've done the right thing… _She closed her eyes. W_hy do I feel like this now?_ Her face darkened… she opened her eyes and threw flames towards the wall. Mai and Ty Lee were free again. „We're leaving." She said coldly. Though she just hoped that her voice had remained emotionless. She slowly turned and went to the back-door. She didn't want to look in their eyes…

* * *

Aang sat at the table. His hands were turned towards each other. His back was straight.

Toph could never see how his arrows glow but she could realize if he was in the avatar state. When he passed to the spirit world the vibrations his body created seemed confusing. When she first realized this she was a little afraid but when Katara told her what it meant she felt relief. When he was in the spirit world she couldn't just feel Aang but somehow more… like his past lives would have been together within him. It made her toes itch… she sat next to him and waited for what will happen.

Aang's eyes were closed though he saw… but he was not in this room. He stood in a room where the others were. Zuko, Katara and Sokka just stepped into the room. Zuko opened a door and peeked inside. Then he turned and his eyes went wide as he saw the wall… he turned back to the front door that slowly closed. Azula stood behind the door…

Grey eyes opened wide. Aang gasped and leaned backwards from the table that only made his chair fell with him…

Toph shuddered then made a smile and giggled as Aang stood up with a moan. „We must go!" he said in a hurried voice.

Toph frowned. „Go where?"

„Go after the others!" Aang said and picked up his staff.

„I thought you trusted him…" she said but stood up.

He turned back to her. „I do… perhaps that's the problem." He frowned. „Do you remember who they met while they were together last time?"

Toph raised an eyebrow. „You mean Azula?"

„Yes!" Aang opened and closed his staff. „I saw her… she was there!" he looked in her eyes. „She waited for them!"

Toph face became serious. „Then let's go!" She headed towards the door. „We don't have time to lose…" She hurried next to Aang but he grabbed her arm. She stopped and turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

„You won't be too happy…" He started. „But we'll need to fly."

Toph's eyes went wide. „No. Way." She crossed her arms.

Aang made a smile. „Come on! Nothing's gonna happen! I'll be there and won't let you fall…"

Toph snorted. „I'll walk!" She frowned.

„We don't have time to walk…" Aang stated on a serious voice. „Please Toph…"

Toph rolled her eyes and clenched her hands. Then she sighed and nodded. „All right… but if I fall!" She started but Aang made a wide smile and interrupted her.

„You won't. I promise!" His smile widened a bit. „You'll enjoy it! It's even better than flying on Appa!" His voice was cheerful.

Toph frowned. „That somehow doesn't calm me…"

There was a knock on the door. Their eyes widened as they turned towards it. Then Aang looked at Toph. „Judy…" She murmured and her face darkened. „Backdoor?" She said a bit louder…

„Right!" Aang nodded and started to turn as Toph grabbed his arm. She put her finger to her mouth and listened. She felt that Judy hurried to the other end of their house. She began smiling and nodded towards the door. „Perhaps her ears are great but she's not too smart…" Her smile widened a bit.

Aang smiled too and they slowly stepped out the front door. He opened his staff and turned to Toph. She raised an eyebrow. „Now what?"

„Well…" Aang rubbed his neck. „You should grab my arms and my waist if you don't want to fall off me…"

Toph frowned. „I only have two arms…" She raised an eyebrow. „How could I grab your arms _and_ your waist?"

„Err…" Aang flushed a little then smiled. „You have legs too…"

Toph pouted her lips then narrowed her eyes. „You have planned this, haven't you?" she asked with crossed arms.

Aang's smile widened. „Noo… how could you even think about that…?"

Toph murmured something then grabbed his arms from the back. „But I repeat: if I fell…"

Aang opened his staff and put it behind them. „Just Hang ON!" he shouted and jumped away from the ground.

Toph's eyes went wide. She screamed then began kicking with her legs. Finally she grabbed his waist with them and strengthened her grasp on his arms. She closed her eyes.

„Don't worry Toph!" Aang said. „We're already in the air!"

„I've noticed it THANKS!" she shouted but didn't open her eyes.

Aang peeked back to the house. Judy just ran from the back and looked towards them. She didn't move just lowered her head. He looked around the scene underneath them. He narrowed his eyes as he saw two guards jump from a roof near their house. _So we're being watched… Judy didn't lie about that… _He peeked back at Toph. Her eyes were closed and she buried her face into his shirt. „Toph don't worry… nothing bad can happen if you're with the avatar." He made a smirk and turned ahead. „Why don't you enjoy the view?"

He felt her gasp hardened even more as she lifted her head and opened her eyes. Her face was dark but he couldn't see it. „ENJOY THE VIEW?!" she shouted through gritted teeth.

Aang's smirk widened. „Hey… did you lost your sense of humour?"

She closed her eyes and buried her face to his back again. „Just tell me when we're there…" She murmured.

* * *

_**A/N: So many things happened here... :) I really love how this chapter ended! Zuko saved Katara, Azula suddenly felt something, Toph and Aang went gliding!**_

_**What do you think so far? I hope you've enjoyed it...**_


	10. To Heal and To Fly

I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

* * *

**All I Need**

**_Chapter 10 - To Heal and To Fly_**

_Story by Last Butterfly_

* * *

**Summary:** _While the gaang's looking for Appa in Ba Sing Sei, Zuko had his own reasons to go and find them, and he's also forced by two freedom fighters to look for their disappeared leader. What will happen if they meet?  
It's a continue after Ep36. Zutara, Blutara_

* * *

_Don't you dare… _Katara bended the water around her right hand. _Don't you dare die on me! _As she let it go the water just fell through her fingers. She frowned and waved again. _Come on! _The water splashed to her hand again but it just didn't glow. She gritted her teeth and waved with a roar. This time as the water reached her hand it began glowing. She sighed. _That's it… _She peeked up and saw as Azula unfroze her friends.

„We're leaving." The princess said and turned towards the other door. Mai and Ty Lee looked at them then went after their friend.

Katara turned back to Zuko. She slowly moved her glowing hand around him… but as she did so, the water and the glowing didn't leave her hand. She opened her mouth and looked at her glowing hand. _Something's wrong… _She bit her lip and tried it again. As she moved her hand the glowing stayed strong but seemed to do nothing. „It doesn't work…"_What kind of healer are you?_ She shook her head and tried it again. It didn't work. She felt panic… She shook her hand and wanted to try it again as she felt an arm on her shoulder. She slowly looked up at the old general.

His face seemed relieved. He pointed at Zuko and said on a comforting voice. „Look." She didn't understand why he was so calm. She turned back to Zuko. His breathing slowly turned to normal… his face which a moment ago was in a painful mask now seemed peaceful.

Katara frowned and she looked back at Iroh. „What…" she shook her head. „How?" Then she frowned. „Why couldn't I…?"

Iroh made a gentle smile. „You couldn't heal him because he's not ill… it's a state."

Katara felt confused she looked at Iroh with a raised eyebrow.

„He…" Iroh sighed. „He tried a move I showed him…" he frowned as he looked at him.

Katara frowned and narrowed her eyes. „And did it_ work_ before?"

Iroh could feel both worry and anger in her voice. He peeked away from Katara as he continued. „Actually he did it for the first time…" he turned back to Katara whose eyes widened as she looked back at Zuko. „But I told him that it's dangerous and if he's lucky he would never need to use it anyway!"

„It seems he was not lucky…" Katara narrowed her eyes and began healing her left arm where Ty Lee hit it. Her arm began glowing and she felt relief. _So it works… _The water she used slowly faded away. She waved with her hands and the ice that was still on the wall where the two girls were frozen turned to water again and flew to her. The biggest part of it went to her pouch but there still remained a lot that she used to heal her legs too.

Iroh frowned and looked around. _What a mess… _He looked at the waterbender girl and saw the water was much more than her pouch could carry. He frowned and peeked around again. He raised an eyebrow and finally asked. „Where did you get so much water?" Katara healed her legs and slowly began moving them. „I thought they removed all the serviceable water from around…"

Katara looked at him with a smile then peeked at the broken teapot. „They…" Iroh peeked there and back at her. „They've underestimated the power of tea." She said and stood up. She began smiling as she looked at the general.

Iroh waited for a moment then began laughing. Katara's smile widened. He dried his eye with a hand and said still laughing. „If only… if only he could have heard that!" he laughed once again and stepped to Zuko. „Now I guess I'll take him to his room…" he started to lean down as Katara put her hand on his arm with a frown. Iroh looked at her with a questioning face.

„Are you sure you can do it?" Katara asked. _I wouldn't like to see two unconscious firebenders at the same time…_

Iroh raised an eyebrow. „He's not _so_ heavy!" he said and pointed at him. Then he frowned and looked at Zuko again. „I think he even lost some weight…"

Katara blinked sometimes and shook her head. „I… I mean… Is your heart all right?"

„Oh…" Iroh turned away from her and scratched his head. „Do you know about that too?"

Katara nodded and she looked at him again. „That's why I'm here…"

Iroh closed his eyes and nodded too. „I see…" He turned to Zuko again. „I'll take him inside and then we can talk about that." He leaned down and grabbed Zuko's arms. He lifted him up halfway then looked at Katara. „But perhaps you could help a bit if you'd like to…"

Katara made a smirk and lifted Zuko's legs from the ground. They brought him to his room and put him on his bed.

As Zuko's back reached the bed he made a small frown and murmured. „Lu Ten would have never done that…" he kicked himself to his side and turned away from them.

Iroh froze in mid movement. _It cannot be… _He closed his eyes and slowly turned his head towards Katara. „What did she say to him?" His voice was worried and as he opened his eyes it made his face even more older and sad.

Katara lowered her head and her face darkened. „She was so mean to him…" she looked at Zuko. „She said something about their mother and their father's nephew…" she shook her head as she looked at Iroh again. „She called him bastard…" even her voice seemed shaking… from anger and compassion at once.

Iroh closed his eyes and his face darkened too. He looked at the unconscious Zuko. „He shouldn't have found it out that way…" He put his hand to his forehead and rubbed it. _He already suffered enough…_

Katara bit her lip and looked away. She felt that she was not supposed to be there that time… then she made her mind and put her hand to the general's arm. He looked at her but his face didn't change. „I've promised him that I'll help you." Katara nodded and said on a determined tone. „Now that I'm here I don't see anything else that would be more important than that."

She made a gentle smile which seemed to comfort the old man. He nodded and followed the young waterbenders advice.

Katara started the healing with her best knowledge. _Now you can prove how good you are…_

* * *

„To the left! Here!" Sokka worried for his sister more now that he couldn't go back to her on feet. He was angry… but his mind needed to blame someone else not just himself. „Couldn't you hurry a little?!"

He and Jet were both packed on the barrow that Longshot tried to coordinate but it turned out to be more difficult than he thought before. Smellerbee tried to help him but it was not so easy… she frowned as Sokka complained but in the end Jet spoke not her.

„Sokka shut up… they're doing their best." he grimaced as the barrow went on a rock and Sokka's foot fell almost on his face. „And get your leg out of my face!" he growled.

„Believe me Jet… I would love to!" Sokka's face darkened.

Smellerbee rolled her eyes and put Sokka's leg away from Jet's face. „Thanks…" Jet murmured.

Sokka tried to move but he could only straighten his back. As he did so he raised an eyebrow than looked at Jet with narrow eyes. „Is _that_ your hand?"

Jet sighed. „I don' know…" he rolled his eyes. „I don't feel like I would have hands anyway…" _Tricky firenation girl… _He made a frown. _Next time she won't be able to knock u __me /u __ down…_

Sokka murmured then he turned his head to see the house. His eyes widened a bit. „That's it!" he shouted. His voice was both excited and worrying at the same time. „Katara!" he yelled as they got closer.

Jet frowned as he realized where they were. He turned his head towards Sokka. „What are we doing here?"

Sokka looked at him. „We are here because of Katara." He narrowed his eyes. „Isn't that enough?"

Jet peeked at the house. „I'm not sure it was a good idea."

Smellerbee and Longshot looked at each other then turned towards the house…

* * *

Inside Katara made the last healing motions on Iroh. In the beginning he chuckled all the time and asked for her excuse. „It's… it just tickles." He chuckled with closed eyes that made Katara giggle too. As she slowly went through the important healing points Iroh was beginning to feel gradually better and better.

This kind of healing always took more effort than the simple wounds she used to heal… healing an illness that evolved slowly through a long time was harder than dealing with cuts and bruises…

She felt more and more exhausted with every passing moment… _But once I've finished… _She made a smile. _Aang will have not only one but two firebending teachers… _Finally she made a sigh and the glowing faded from her hands. „We're finished." She straightened up and made a smile. „How do you feel?"

Iroh stood up. He made some moves and took a deep breath. He put his hands together and bowed his head towards her. Then he began smiling. „I can assure you: I haven't felt so refreshed in the last twenty years!"

Katara's smile widened a bit and she bowed her head too. „I'm glad I could help." She said as she looked at him again. She peeked away and frowned for a while then continued. „When I started… I was afraid what if it didn't work…"

Iroh made a gentle smile. „You don't need to worry." She looked at the old general again. „You are the best healer I've ever met." Katara smiled at the praise. He raised an eyebrow and peeked up. „In fact… I haven't met too many healers before…" He looked back at her and his smile widened a little. „But I've met those who call themselves _doctors_around here!" he made a grimace and shook his head. Then he turned back to Katara and nodded. „You're very talented. Did you learn it on the North Pole too?"

Katara made a gentle smile as she looked away. „Yes…" She said and for a moment she seemed lost in her thoughts. „On the North Pole…"

„Katara!" Sokka's yell sounded from the outside.

Katara's eyes widened. She put a hand to her head. „How could I forget Sokka?" She didn't feel herself tired now… she hurried to the door. „Sokka! Are you all…" she opened the door and saw Smellerbee and Longshot with a barrow where Sokka and Jet lied. She raised an eyebrow. „…right?" She blinked and shook her head as she stepped out. „What happened?"

Jet turned his head away. Sokka frowned and lowered his head. „Guess what…" he murmured. Smellerbee looked at them and began smiling.

Katara stepped next to them with a serious expression on her face. „What did she do to you?" she asked from both of them but because she stood on Jet's side he started talking sooner.

„There was no _she_… it was three armed men, wasn't it Sokka?" he peeked at him. Katara smirked as he said it. _Well… you had to try…_

Sokka just lifted his head. „Err… Jet… she knows who followed me…" he said honestly.

Jet closed his eyes. He frowned and lowered his head as he could. „Somebody please shake him instead of me…"

„You should be happy…" Smellerbee giggled. „Three armed men wouldn't have kissed you!" she made a wide smile.

Jet opened his eyes and made an expression that made everyone laugh.

Iroh came out from the house and saw the little group… he frowned as he realized who was in the barrow too. _Jet…_

Katara crossed her arms and smirked. „So… she kissed you Jet?"

Jet blushed and turned his head away. „Not your business." His face darkened. „And would someone get me out of here?!"

Katara looked at Longshot and Smellerbee. „We should bring them inside…"

Iroh stepped next to them. „I can help you too…" he turned to Smellerbee and Longshot. „Welcome kids!"

Smellerbee turned to him with a smile. „Good afternoon Mr Mushi." Katara and Sokka surprised at the name but didn't say anything.

Iroh only smiled and nodded. „I told you Mushi is enough… we don't need to be so official…" he smiled then looked at Jet. „I'm happy to see that you got back to your friends safe."

Jet frowned and turned his head away from him. „Sure you do…" he murmured.

Smellerbee looked at him with narrow eyes. „Jet!" she crossed her arms. Jet pouted his lips.

„It's all right…" Iroh said.

Katara frowned as she looked at Jet then turned to the others. „Let's take them inside so I can get them back on their feet." She made a smile.

They first brought Jet inside and laid him on the ground. Then Sokka came… because he could move his upper body they put him down with his back to the wall.

Iroh brought some cakes to Smellerbee and Longshot then started to clean up the mess the fight caused around the room.

Katara went to Jet and frowned. „You were rude." Jet narrowed his eyes and looked away. She sighed and continued. „Where did she hit you?" she asked with crossed arms.

„Somewhere under my neck… on my back." He murmured but didn't look back at her.

She narrowed her eyes and made a half-smile. „Then you cannot lie on your back." She said, leaned down and quickly turned him around… his head knocked the ground loudly.

„Auch!" Jet grimaced. „Hey the only part of my body that I feel is my head!"

„Oh_sorry_… I didn't know." Katara smirked. Jet narrowed his eyes.

Sokka was watching them but at this point he turned his head away. He looked around as he was brought inside but now he could have a better look. Broken teapot, burning marks on the walls… some sharp-looking knives… his eyes widened as he saw the burnt shirt on the wall… or what was left of it. „Is _that_ his shirt?" he asked and looked at Katara.

She looked at Sokka and at the shirt… then she turned back to Jet. Her face seemed worrying. „Yes… it is."

Jet turned his head there and made a frown as he realized whose it was. The huge hole with the burned edges made it a shocking sight… He looked at Katara. „Is he all right?" he asked.

Katara surprised because he really sounded like he would care. „He will get over it…" she said and spill some water into her hand that began glowing.

Jet frowned as he looked back at her. „Who did it?" his face was serious.

Katara looked at him then peeked away. „His sister…" she whispered. Jet's eyes widened. She looked at him again and added. „They might be from firenation… but don't think life's much better for them." Then she looked away and started the healing. Jet didn't say more just waited for the moment when he could move.

Katara narrowed her eyes and bit her lip. _Come on… where did she hit…?_ She moved her hand a bit and began smiling as the glowing intensified on the spot. „Now!" She pulled back her hand and bended the water back to her pouch.

Jet's eyes widened at the moment she spoke. He felt his body again. He made a smile and pushed himself up from the ground. „Hehey…" He stood up and stretched his arms. „At last!" he turned back to Katara. „I think I need to thank you again."

„If you want to thank me…" Katara peeked at Iroh who stepped to the room again. She looked at Jet with narrow eyes. „You know what you should do."

Jet frowned and looked at the general then back at her. Katara crossed her arms. „You've attacked his nephew." She narrowed her eyes. „Twice." Jet turned his head away. „But they helped you… both of them."

Jet sighed. He slowly nodded then went to Iroh. Katara crossed her arms and made a smile. _I have an influence on people…_

The old general picked the knives that held the shirt on the wall… _It's depressing sight… _As he realized Jet he stopped and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

„I…" Jet lowered his head for a moment then looked up at him again. „Perhaps I've misjudged you before…" he peeked at the burned shirt that was still on the wall. „I thought…" he turned away and shook his head. Then he looked in his eyes. „You don't need to worry because of me anymore. I give you my word." He lifted his hand.

Iroh made a smile and shook Jet's hand. „I'll tell my nephew."

Jet nodded and turned to his friends. „I think we can go now." Longshot nodded. Smellerbee smiled as she jumped on her feet.

They went to the door when Katara joined them and stepped next to Jet. „You've avoided the apology perfectly…" He made a half smile as he peeked at her.

He reached for the doorknob as he said. „Sometimes the words are not so important…" He peeked back at Iroh who finally took the shirt off the wall. „…only the acts matters." He looked in her eyes. „He knows I tried. I understand their problems…" He opened the door slowly. „But I cannot forget what the firenation had done against me and many others…" As they stepped out of the door a scream came from above.

* * *

Toph screamed. Aang made a grimace. „Toph calm down! We're landing! Not falling!" He yelled that made her stop.

Toph fitfully hanged on his arms and her eyes were glaring ahead of her. „From where the HELL should I know THE DIFFERENCE?!" On the last part of the _landing_they gained more speed which made Toph yell again. She closed her eyes tightly.

Aang looked around and saw Katara with Jet and his friends underneath them. They seemed all right… he felt relief.

Finally they reached the ground. Aang tried but couldn't straighten up because of Toph's clench. He turned his head to see her. Her eyes were closed and she gasped on his back. „Err… Toph?" She opened her eyes but did nothing else. „We're on the ground now…"

She slowly stretched one of her legs downwards. As her toes reached the ground she widened her eyes and jumped off of Aang's back. She lied to her back, hit the ground with her fists and buried herself to the ground like she would lie in a bed. „Solid ground!" she yelled and smiled widely.

Aang raised an eyebrow and scratched his head. „Come on… it was not so bad…"

Toph frowned and snapped the earth back from around her. She jumped up and turned away from him. „I'm not talking to you." she said and as she realized Katara and the others she headed there.

Aang ran after her. „Toph…" he examined her face. „Admit that you liked it!" he smiled. „It was cool! You're the only one I can carry this way!" he watched her with a pleading expression. „Didn't you like it… just a little bit?"

Toph frowned and clenched her hands at the beginning but in the end she sighed and turned to him. „All right… except how we started and especially this horrible ending…" she rolled her eyes. „It was almost bearable…"

Aang smiled and jumped in the air. „I knew it!" They reached the others. „Katara… Are you all right?" he looked at the house. „Were they here?" he looked at the house. „Where is Sokka? And what about…?"

„Aang calm down…" Katara said. „They've left. Sokka's all right." She frowned. „But he cannot move at the moment…"

Aang's eyes turned round. „Ty Lee?" Katara nodded.

As she heard the name Smellerbee giggled that made Jet blush. He turned his head away quickly. But Aang already saw his face and raised an eyebrow. „What happened exactly?" he asked and looked at Jet.

Smellerbee turned towards them and smiled widely. She closed her eyes and yelled happily „Jet got beaten by a girl!" she boxed in the air.

Jet's face darkened as he peeked at her. „Just say it again… only the half of the street could hear you!" he murmured.

Smellerbee's smile widened more. „JET GOT BEATEN B…" she started but Jet shut her mouth with a hand and looked at her with a darkened face.

Toph giggled and Aang smiled.

„And that's not all…" Katara said with her arms crossed. She smirked too as she continued. „He even got a kiss from her…" Jet lowered his head.

Toph smirked. Aang's eyes widened then he made a smile too. „That is… well…" he raised an eyebrow. „That is something…"

Jet frowned. „Ok… you can stop it!" he crossed his arms then peeked at Katara. „You should go back and heal your brother!" he said then turned around and left them. He shouted back a good-bye as Smellerbee and Longshot went after him.

Katara, Aang and Toph were left alone. Toph crossed her arms. „So Azula is not even here?"

Katara shook her head. „No… they're gone."

Toph pouted her lips and frowned. Then she punched Aang's upper arm and headed to the house.

Katara raised an eyebrow as she peeked at Toph then turned back to Aang. „She didn't like flying?"

Aang rubbed his neck. „Maybe it was a bit much for her…" he frowned too. „Next time I'll be more careful with landing…" he scratched his head. „I thought if we got down faster she would be happy because it ended sooner." He raised an eyebrow.

Katara bit her lower lip and made a grimace. „No Aang… I don't think that was a good idea…"

Aang nodded then looked at her examining if she was all right. „What happened?"

Katara sighed. „I'll tell you inside…" She narrowed her eyes. „Sokka wanted to hear it too…"

* * *

_**A/N: Next to Zutara I'm a really big fan of Taang - or Tophaang - too. They're just plain cute together!**_

_**And I truly think that Mike and Bryan could have brought more out of Jet's character then what they showed...**_


	11. Awakening

I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

* * *

**All I Need**

**_Chapter 11 - Awakening_**

_Story by Last Butterfly_

* * *

**Summary:** _While the gaang's looking for Appa in Ba Sing Sei, Zuko had his own reasons to go and find them, and he's also forced by two freedom fighters to look for their disappeared leader. What will happen if they meet?  
It's a continue after Ep36. Zutara, Blutara_

* * *

„Wow…" Toph smiled widely.

„Yeah…" Sokka thought for a moment then asked with a raised eyebrow. „And this move will beof use without fainting too?"

„His uncle said it would…" Katara frowned.

Aang just sat silently and leaned on his arms. He watched the others with narrow eyes… mostly Katara. He didn't know why but didn't like the thought that someone else saved her…

They sat on a rug in the general's room since Katara healed Sokka. Iroh tried to clean up most of the damage in the living room… he didn't come in only to bring in some tea or food when he thought they might be run out of something.

Toph smiled. „If the Dragon of the West says it then it's true."

The door opened and Iroh peeked inside. „I don't want to interrupt you kids…" he looked around. „But you should really call me Mushi as long as we're in Ba Sing Se…"

„Yes sir!" Toph said with a smile and saluted. Then she giggled. „I mean Mushi." She smiled widely. Iroh smiled too as he closed the door and went back to work…

Toph turned to Katara again. „So he just saved you again!" she said keenly.

Katara smiled gently and peeked away. Sokka narrowed his eyes as he looked at her. „His best hobby is to jump between you and his crazed sister…" he crossed his arms and peeked up with a raised eyebrow. „Well… he's supposed to do so…" he looked at them. „I mean she's his sister… or what…" he thought for a moment then shook his head and continued. „I mean if somebody has to do it then it should be him…" Both Katara and Toph turned to him with narrow eyes. He raised his eyebrows. „What?"

„It's not a big deal…" Aang said. They all looked at him. He straightened his back. „I have saved you a lot of times." He said. Toph raised an eyebrow.

„And I have saved you too…" Katara shrugged. „It's what a team does…"

Toph smirked. „We save each other's butts!" she waved. Katara and Sokka chuckled but Aang just pouted his lip and narrowed his eyes. Toph frowned. _He even saved you… what's your problem? _

„I have thought about this thing…" Katara started. She frowned. „Well I've a kind of decided it already… I just want to know if you agree…"

Sokka looked at her with narrow eyes. „Why don't I like it when you start like this?"

„So…" Katara said. „Because of Zu… _Li and Mushi _will teach you firebending…" she peeked away. „That means… if we've found Appa… and finally we leave Ba Sing Se…" she turned back. „They will come with us… and now that Azula knows where they live… well… they shouldn't stay here…"

Sokka frowned. „Do you mean…" he widened his eyes. „Do you mean?! You want them to…?!"

Toph smirked. „Agreed!"

Katara smiled. „Hope you'd agree." Sokka blinked his mouth stayed open. „Aang?"

Aang peeked up. „Well…" he closed his eyes. _I wanted him to teach me… didn't I? _He nodded. „Guess it'll be fun." He smiled. „We had a free room anyway…" Sokka closed his mouth and looked at him with wide eyes.

„Then it's decided." Katara smiled. „And I will sleep with Toph if she agrees and there will be two free rooms!" Toph smirked and nodded.

Sokka's jaw dropped. He shook his head. „Really _that_is what you want?" he pointed at the door. „Really _THAT_ is what you want?!"

The others smiled and nodded. Sokka frowned. „Are you sure? Having firebenders in a house that is half made of wood…?"

„Yes." They said.

Sokka closed his eyes and lowered his head. „All right…" he rubbed his forehead. „But if something happens I'll remember you…"

„That you've warned us…" Toph finished and made a smile. „So… who is going to tell the good news to _Mushi?"_

* * *

Zuko was dreaming. He was in the fire palace… it was a dark night. He was lying on his bed and was focusing on the candle at the bedside table.

He narrowed his eyes and clenched his hands. Then took a deep breath… the candle's light faded. He made a slight smile and breathed again… it came back. He frowned and pouted his lips.

„Zuko?" a friendly voice came from behind.

He turned his head and smiled. „Hi Lu Ten…"

Lu Ten came to his bed and sat next to him. „I've brought you something…" He smiled and handed a little brown package to him.

Zuko picked it out of his hands, opened it and peeked inside. He made a smile. „Wow…" He reached in it and pulled out a blue and white mask from it. He lifted the mask to his face then put it down smiling. „It's cool!"

„Hoped you'd like it…" Lu Ten smiled. „Azula's gonna be envious, isn't she?"

Zuko made a frown and put a hand on his gift. „I won't show it to her. She is always stealing my things…"

Lu Ten made a little laugh and patted his head. „Then don't… it's yours and you can decide what to do with it." He smiled gently then peeked at the candle and raised an eyebrow. „Were you trying something new?"

Zuko frowned. „Yes…" he turned towards the candle again. „I wanted to put it out but I just…" He yawned and his eyes narrowed a little. „…I'm just doing something wrong."

„I remember this move…" Lu Ten smiled. „You just forgot something." Zuko peeked at him with narrow eyes.

Lu Ten turned his head towards the candle. „All you need to do…" He clenched his hands and took a deep breath. He slowly opened his hands as he exhaled and the light didn't come back when he took another breath. „…is to stretch your fingers again as you blow out." He looked at Zuko whose eyes were already closed. He smiled and turned his head to see someone else in the room.

Ursa stepped closer to them. She was smiling too. „You're here?"

Lu Ten looked at Zuko once more. „I wanted to see him." He stood up. „But he was too tired to fence so…" He said with a smile and turned to Ursa.

She looked at his son then back at him. „Did he fall asleep?" Lu Ten nodded. She looked at Zuko again and smiled. „He's already a very good fencer. You've taught him well…" She stopped as she felt his hand in hers.

Lu Ten looked in her eyes. She sighed and slowly removed her hand from his. She looked away. „It is forbidden…"

He was still watching her eyes. „You should have come with me when we had the chance…"

Ursa closed her eyes. „We never had the chance. Not after what happened." She looked at him again. „You couldn't have abandoned your destiny..." She turned her head away from him. „Neither could I."

His eyebrows furrowed with concern as he watched her. „You know I would have left everything behind…" He started and lifted his hand halfway to reach for her, but stopped it in mid-air and let it fall back. _If you'd let me…_ Lu Ten thought.

As she didn't look back at him he lowered his head and turned away. His face turned emotionless and cold. „Tomorrow I will go to the battle." He looked at Zuko one last time before closing his eyes. „Take care of him instead of me…" He said walking away and did not turn back.

Ursa turned but all she could see was his darkening figure as he left their son's room. She felt tears came to her eyes.

„Mom…?" Zuko started sleepily. „Is something wrong?"

She quickly dried her eyes with a hand. „No my love…" She turned to him. „Everything is all right." She leaned down and kissed his forehead. „Sleep well…" Then she turned and walked out of the room when his eyes slowly closed again…

----- END OF DREAM -----

Golden eyes opened. The dream ended. Zuko realized he was in his room in Ba Sing Se. He felt a headache coming on and so he grimaced as he looked around.

Iroh sat on a chair near his bed. His eyes were closed and his arms were crossed.

Zuko bit his lip and turned his head away. He closed his eyes. „It's true, isn't it?" Iroh opened his eyes and looked at him with a questioning face. „What Azula said about… mother and Lu Ten?"

Iroh closed his eyes. „I don't know what she said exactly…" His face darkened. „But I'm sure she used those words she could cause the greatest harm with…" He looked at Zuko. „I wanted to tell you…"

„Yeah…" He frowned. „You should have told me." He clenched his hands. „You should have told me a long time ago…"

„I've made a promise…" Iroh sighed. „That I won't tell it until the time is right…"

Zuko's face darkened. „Yes, this was _really_the best time…" Iroh lowered his head but said nothing. Zuko peeked at him then closed his eyes. _Don't blame him… _He took a deep breath. He looked at him again and made a slight smile. „Can I still call you uncle?"

Iroh lifted his head and smiled at him. „Oh… I wanted to ask you to do!" His smile widened. „Just think about my reputation! If such a fine man would call me grandfather…" He widened his eyes. „Not a single woman would talk to me again!"

Zuko shook his head then his eyes widened a bit. He tried to sit up but he felt dizzy and leaned back. „Careful…" Iroh said.

„Is she all right?" He asked.

„Yes she is…" Iroh smiled. „Thanks to you…"

Zuko frowned. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. „I blew it, didn't I?"

Iroh raised an eyebrow. „You blew what?"

He rolled his eyes. „The move…"

„Oh…" The old general shook his head. „No, you did it well."

„Well?" Zuko sat up slowly this time and raised his eyebrow. „But I couldn't even stay conscious!" He put his legs to the ground and rubbed his forehead. _Stupid headache…_

„When I first made it I was unconscious for a week!" Iroh said with a wide smile. „So you made it quite good…" He said approvingly.

Zuko made a smile then his face darkened. „For a WEEK?" He spat out. He looked at him with a stern face. „And when did you plan to mention that part?!"

Iroh smiled widely and opened his mouth to answer when the door opened and Katara looked inside. „You woke up." She smiled. „Can I come in?"

The old general smiled and stood up. „Of course you can." He headed out of the room while he looked back at Zuko who still looked at him with narrow eyes. „We'll finish this later…" He stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him.

„So…" Zuko looked around the room then looked at her. „You're all right…" He said.

„Yes…" Katara smiled. She came next to him and sat on his bed. Zuko looked away. _Why didn't she sit on the chair?… The chair is there because if someone comes in that would be the perfect place to sit to… why didn't she sit on the chair?! _„Thanks to you…" she said.

„Ee… everyone would have done that…" He said and turned his head away. With doing so he realized he still didn't have a shirt. His eyes widened and he straightened his back at once. _Where is a shirt when I would need one…?_

Katara giggled. „To jump between me and a lightning?" She raised an eyebrow. „I don't think so…"

„Look…" Zuko stood up, took a few steps away from her then turned back. „I know what you might think…" He waved with his hands. „But don't." Katara frowned then looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He sighed and shook his head. „I didn't do it _because_of you." Katara looked away raised both of her eyebrows then looked back at him again. Zuko rolled his eyes. „I would have done it for anyone else! For no other reason!" He said and crossed his arms. „It was simply the _best_ solution in _/i that_ situation. It doesn't _mean…_ that I would _like_you!" He said and turned to his closet.

Katara looked ahead of her with opened mouth. She blinked sometimes and slowly shook her head. _Incredible…_She frowned and pouted her lips. _That's what he thinks? That I'm just a stupid girl who wants to jump in her „hero's" arms?! _Her face darkened. _In HIS arms?!_ She stood up. „I just wanted to be _nice_ and you…" She said through gritted teeth.

Zuko peeked inside the empty closet and frowned. As she started speaking he turned back. She was already standing near him and was not in a good mood. He raised an eyebrow.

„Youu…" She shook her head and pointed at him. „You're the most conceited and egoist guy I've everr…!" She clenched her hands and darkened her face even more. Zuko only narrowed his eyes but didn't react.

She closed her eyes for a moment then looked in his eyes through narrow ones. „You know what?! Just forget what I said!" She yelled. „It was the stupidest… the craziest and the most unnecessary thing you could have done!" She waved. Zuko's face darkened. „Don't you even care if you live or die?!"

Zuko clenched his fists. „Why should I care if I die?!" He shouted and looked in her eyes angrily.

Katara's face cleared. Her eyes widened as she looked in his. _He really means it… _She frowned lightly. „You cannot really think that…" Her voice was calm like she wouldn't have yelled just a moment before…

Zuko turned back to his closet and opened it again. „If you knew you would understand…" He murmured.

„If I knew what?" Katara asked and tried to examine his face but his hair was in her way.

„Nothing." Zuko said then frowned again and closed the closet. He turned back to her. „Where's my stuff?" he asked.

Katara watched his face but it stayed emotionless. She crossed her arms and turned her head away. „Your uncle already packed…"

Zuko raised an eyebrow. „Packed?"

She didn't turn back to him. „Yes. You're coming with us to the upper tier…" This time she looked at him with an eyebrow up. „Are you against it?" She turned her head away again. „Because I'm sure you could have an appointment with Azula if you want to!" She said and stormed out of the room.

Zuko frowned as he watched how she left. He turned his head away then he made a grimace. _Egoist?_ He pouted his lips and widened his eyes. _Unnecessary?!_He narrowed his eyes… _Were we in the same room!? _…then clenched his fists. _Next time I will let her roast you! _He took a deep breath and slowly shook his head. _Just do something good and they'll scream your head off…_

* * *

Sokka and Toph were drinking tea and sitting at a table in the once neat living room. Though Iroh cleaned up most of the mess, the burning marks and the cuts made by the daggers on the walls - the signs of fight could not be taken away…

On the other hand a part of the room was filled with boxes… the pile of them slowly grew as Iroh wandered around the house and packed more and more things. Aang was bored and he felt he drank enough tea for himself for a few days so he asked the general whether he needed help or anything. Iroh smiled and answered that he could get the last things himself but if he wanted he could look over the packed things… maybe he found something interesting.

Aang smiled widely. „Thanks." He ran to the boxes and peeked into some immediately.

Toph pouted her lips at his childish curiosity. In fact if she could see perhaps she would do the same… but this way it wasn't worth the effort to care about it.

Sokka raised an eyebrow. „It's not too nice to _explore_ other's things Aang…"

Aang peeked at him for a moment. „But he let me." He turned back and reached in one box's bottom for something. „So it's all right. No one gets hurt…" He closely looked at a little brick-like thing in his hand which had a lotus carved into it then leaned into the box once more.

Katara came out of Zuko's room with a rather angered face. She headed towards them as Aang lifted a big board from the box and looked at her. „Look Katara! It's a Pay-sho game!" He smiled.

Katara sat next to Toph and narrowed her eyes as she picked up a teacup. „That's great." She said simply then drank from her cup.

„But you didn't even look…" Aang frowned. He sighed and put the board back to the box. As he looked at Katara she watched the door she came from then she hemmed like she decided she wanted to concentrate on her tea rather than something else…

Aang sat next to Sokka and though he was far from Katara whispered to him. „Don't you think she cares a bit more about Zuko than she should?" He pouted his lip.

He turned his head towards Aang. „It's only because he got hurt…" He sipped from his tea. „She's always around those who are not well. That's her nature…" He said. In that moment the shirtless Zuko came out of his room, looked around and headed towards Iroh.

Sokka narrowed his eyes and peeked at Katara. She looked at Zuko with narrow eyes then turned her head away and crossed her arms. Sokka followed Zuko with his eyes and made a frown. „I'm _sure_ that must be because of it…" He said through gritted teeth and hardened his grasp on his teacup.

Aang made a frown too as he peeked at Katara who sipped from her tea and started a conversation with Toph. _Well… Don't think too much about it… I mean he's Zuko… _He sighed and leaned on his arm. _At least they're not killing each other. Things could be worse… much worse. _He made a little smile. _And finally I can learn firebending!__The final element. _He nodded to himself. _The last step to save the world…_

Zuko stepped next to the boxes and tried to see where his things might be… Iroh turned to him with a raised eyebrow. „Are you looking for something?"

He rolled his eyes and looked at the general. _Like it wouldn't be obvious that I miss something…_ „Where are my clothes?"

„Well of course! They are…" Iroh turned towards the pile of boxes. He frowned and scratched his head. „Err… somewhere at the bottom…" He waved and looked at him. „I wanted to be around you when I started so I guess I put your things together the first time you see…"

Zuko turned his head towards the boxes and he stamped his foot sometimes then raised an eyebrow. „And since when do we have so many th…?" His eyes widened as he turned towards Iroh again. He pointed a finger at him. „You were at the market!"

Iroh smiled widely. „Now that you remind me…" He said quickly and picked up one of the bags around. „I've brought you something!" He reached in and lifted a new shirt from it and held that towards him.

„But…" Zuko frowned as he looked at it. „But uncle…"

Sokka raised an eyebrow. He leaned closer to Toph. „Didn't you just say that he wasn't his uncle?" He asked on a low voice but she made a frown and shushed him. „All right… it was just a question…" He pouted his lips.

Iroh's smile widened. „Come on… you need some colour!"

„But… it's…" Zuko raised his eyebrow and waved towards it. „Blue." And really the shirt had a pleasant colour of royal blue…

Sokka made a frown. „And what's wrong with blue?" He asked as he felt somehow insulted about this.

„Nothing!" Zuko said quickly as he turned towards them. He rubbed his neck as Sokka and Katara both looked at him with narrow eyes. „I just don't wear blue. It's simply…" He waved a hand. „…not my colour…"

Katara frowned too then jumped up and grabbed his other shirt Azula used as target and throw it to him. „You can pick this up if you don't like _that_." She said and sat back to her place with crossed arms.

Zuko caught the shirt and lifted it up to look through the hole in it's middle. He made a frown. _I almost forgot about that…_ He pouted his lip and lowered it. „Pity… I liked this shirt."

Iroh raised an eyebrow. „But that's black."

Zuko narrowed his eyes as he peeked at him and nodded towards it. „That's why I liked it!"

The general shook his head. „Come on…" He picked the black shirt out of his hands and put the blue one in them quickly. „Try it." Zuko already opened his mouth but he didn't let him speak. „And don't argue." He said and left towards the kitchen.

Zuko pouted his lip again and looked at the shirt. _Eeeh… why blue? _He rolled his eyes then put it on.

Aang and Sokka talked about Pay-Sho and Katara didn't feel that she would have anything else to do… so she just glanced towards Zuko who was already in his new shirt. She raised an eyebrow as he turned back towards them. She made a slight smile. _It's not even bad… _w_hy did he complain about it anyway? _

Toph raised an eyebrow as she turned her head towards her. She made a smirk as she realized Katara was smiling. She leaned closer to her face close enough for her to hear. „Like what you see?" She asked on a low voice as her smile widened a bit.

Katara's smile faded as she widened her eyes and looked at her. „Oh…" She waved with a hand. „Don't be ridiculous." She made a little laugh then turned away from her. She lowered her head a bit as she felt a blush coming to her face. _Damn it Toph…_

Like Toph would have felt what she thought she quickly stood up and left her alone. She walked to Zuko who looked around the packed things. He made a frown. _We didn't even need these things… _He sighed. _Of course he had to go shopping today… _He peeked towards Toph who stood next to him and raised an eyebrow.

„I just wanted you to know…" She smiled as she pointed towards his shirt. „It matches your eyes perfectly!"

Zuko narrowed his eyes and pouted his lip as he peeked away from her. He made a sigh then looked at her again. „Even if you _could_see that would not have convinced me." He crossed his arms.

Toph's smile faded as she knitted her eyebrows then turned her head towards the others and made a smirk. „You see Sokka? It only works with you!"

The watertribe boy's face darkened a bit as he turned towards her. „You should be happy that someone cares about your opinion!" He murmured as he crossed his arms.

Toph made a frown. „Soo you think that my opinion only matters in these things?"

_Kids…_Zuko peeked upwards then took a deep breath as he turned to go after his uncle. He peeked back from the doorway though to listen a bit more to this conversation.

Sokka stood up as he made a smirk. „No… now that you say I think you're useful as a noblewoman too because maybe Katara can catch up some manners around you…" Katara's face darkened and Toph clenched her fists.

The water tribe boy's smirk faded as he peeked at his sister then back at Toph. _Went too far… _He raised his hands and made an innocent smile. „Not that she would need it… and of course you're the… the coolest earthbender I've seen… and… and I was just joking…" He rubbed his neck and peeked at the avatar. „A-Aang tell them what I meant…"

Zuko slowly shook his head as he left the room. _If they're going on that way then there was no point in cleaning up that room…_

As he stepped in the kitchen Iroh turned towards him with another box in his hands. „So… we will teach the avatar…"

Zuko looked away. „It seems…" He peeked back at him. „Do you mind?"

Iroh shook his head with a smile. „I have no problems." He raised an eyebrow. „If that's what you want to do…?"

„I…" He peeked away again. „I gave my word."

The old general knitted his eyebrows as he looked at him. „That didn't sound too convincing…"

„It's just…" Zuko lowered his head. „A big change…" He hesitated for a moment before he continued. „If I do this… that would be like… like stabbing _him_ in the back…" He closed his eyes. „I feel I should stop that hand from striking… before it's too late."

Iroh's face slowly darkened as he spoke. „Zuko." He opened his eyes and looked at the old man. „I shouldn't say this but I will and I apologize…" He looked in his eyes with a face of half anger and worry. „But when you think about these… you must remember that _he_did not stop his hand when he could."

Zuko felt like he would have been slapped in the face. He felt a cold sinking feeling in his stomach. He slowly lifted a hand towards his face and touched _his mark. _He lowered his head again.

Iroh stepped next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. „The avatar will learn firebending… if not from us than from someone else…" Zuko lifted his head and looked at him. „But to be honest…" He made a smile. „I'm curious about him. And frankly…" His smile widened. „He asked the right person, didn't he?"

Zuko made a slight smile and took a deep breath. „And now what?"

„Now?" Iroh raised an eyebrow. He put a hand on his shoulder and turned him towards the room. „Now you will entertain them until I'm finished with the packing…"

„Heh…?" Zuko's eyes rounded a bit then he quickly turned back to him. „You are the entertaining person not me!" He said. „Why don't you go inside and I would finish the packing?" The general raised an eyebrow.

„They're at your age… you should deal with them." He crossed his arms.

„But…" Zuko peeked away then turned back. „We should consider your heart too!" He nodded quickly. „Yes… you should rest! Just go inside and sat around them while I pack…"

Iroh narrowed his eyes. „I feel better than ever nephew…" He slowly began smiling. „But you know what?" Zuko raised an eyebrow as he felt that his chances to get away grew. „You can finish the packing if…" His smile widened more. „If you tell me where we keep the broom."

Zuko's eyes widened a bit. He peeked from left to right and bit his lip. Then he closed his eyes and clenched his nodded forcefully. „All right… you got me…" He sighed and headed towards the room while Iroh's smile widened more.

„And nephew…" He looked back at him from the doorway. „Don't be rude… They're our guests." Zuko pouted his lip and rolled his eyes as he left him alone. _Perhaps you need them more than they need you… _He sighed. _Friends are not easy to be found… _He made a slight smile. _But even harder to lose…_

His thoughts stopped when a low knock came from the window's direction. His eyebrows rose as he looked there to see a brown haired girl in green waving towards him. He quickly put down the box he held then went to the window and opened it. „Hello my dear!" He made a wide smile of his. „How are you?"

The girl outside made a smile. „Hi… is Li at home?"

* * *

_**N/A: So... what do you think? I am eagerly waiting to hear your opinion. ;) (Pleeding always leads somewhere...) So Plz? Review me... with that BIG button just below these lines?! XD  
**_


	12. Trick of the Elements

I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

* * *

**All I Need**

**_Chapter 12 - Trick of the Elements_**

_Story by Last Butterfly_

* * *

**Summary:** _While the gaang's looking for Appa in Ba Sing Sei, Zuko had his own reasons to go and find them, and he's also forced by two freedom fighters to look for their disappeared leader. What will happen if they meet?  
It's a continue after Ep36. Zutara, Blutara_

* * *

When Zuko came back to the room the others sat around the table again where a Pay-Sho board lied. Aang and Sokka sat on opposite sides of it and the girls sat between them on one side. Sokka rubbed a red spot on his forehead as he thought and from Toph's and Katara's smirks the prince had an idea where that came from… He went to the single side of the board and sat down.

Sokka peeked at him with a raised eyebrow. „Degrading yourself among common folks?"

Zuko looked at him with narrow eyes and opened his mouth to answer but Toph spoke before him. „You'd better get on with him…"

„Yeah…" Aang looked at him too and made a smile. „Don't anger more benders today Sokka… it might not end well."

The girls made smirks again which made Sokka cross his arms. He turned his head away from them. „It's still your turn Aang…" he murmured as an answer.

„Yip!" Aang said and made his move so that Sokka would be satisfied.

Zuko watched the board and made a frown. „The question might seem strange…" He started and looked at the others. „But this is not your Pay-Sho game, is it?

„Huhh…" Sokka looked at him with a raised eyebrow. „Your head really hit the floor hard…" He made a smirk as Zuko looked at him with narrow eyes. Suddenly the temperature seemed to rise. „Maybe Katara should have a look at it…" The mentioned one frowned at her brother. „Just in case."

„I guess it's new…" Aang said. Sokka looked at him with a raised eyebrow so he continued. „It has a price tag on it." He caught the little paper and lifted it up a bit from the table so the others could see it.

Zuko picked it from his hands. As he looked at it his face seemed to darken. _Not the best business, was it uncle? _He made a frown as he had a thought then searched the pockets of his _new_shirt where he found what he was looking for. Another price tag… as he looked at it his eyes widened then he made a painful face. „How much…?!" He barked. _It's just a shirt not a whole wardrobe!_

He clenched his fist upon it when Sokka remarked with another smirk that someone was a little low on the budget… He gritted his teeth as an answer but again he didn't have time to answer because this time Aang spoke. „Your turn Sokka."

Zuko looked over the board to realize the technique Aang used. To his surprise it was his uncle's favourite move. _Now if he doesn't get his lotus tile…_

Sokka reached for a tile and touched it but when Zuko made a grimace next to him he stopped and looked at him. „What?"

Zuko straightened his back and his face returned to normal. „Nothing…"

Sokka narrowed his eyes. „Com' on… what was that for?"

The prince pouted and looked at Aang who just made a shrug. _If you want then tell him… he won't listen anyway._

Zuko made a frown and turned to the water tribe boy again. „I would consider that once more if I were you…" He said simply and crossed his arms.

Sokka raised an eyebrow then looked through the board again. _Nothing… nothing… _He made a frown then made a smirk. „I got it now… you just wanted revenge 'cause of what I said about you hitting your head, right?" He said and looked at him while reaching for the tile again.

Zuko rolled his eyes but then made his mind and smiled in the inside. „Yeah… you totally got me."

The water tribe boy made an 'I-knew-it smile' and made his move. In that moment Aang started cheering then moved the tile Zuko expected. The monk made a wide smile then yelled as Sokka's jaw dropped. „And the LOTUS WINS!"

Sokka's face darkened. He shot his glance at the banished prince. „It's your fault!"

Toph giggled. „Seems like someone is a sore looser…" She teased Sokka who didn't really like it…

Zuko snorted. „My fault? I warned you…" He crossed his arms. „You should thank me."

The water tribe boy frowned than hit the table with his fist and leaned forward. „If you think you're so cool then show it!"

Zuko made a smirk. „Is that a challenge?"

Sokka narrowed his eyes and also made a little smile. „If you're not afraid…"

„Just use your brain not your tongue." The prince answered.

„You actually made him play?" They heard Iroh's surprised voice from the doorway. They turned their heads towards him. „I almost never succeeded with that…" He raised an eyebrow. „You didn't have time for _stupid games. _That's what you said if I remember well…"

Zuko hated when his uncle spoke about him like he wouldn't be there… but he didn't answer just pouted his lips. To his surprise Katara spoke.

„How familiar…" She said with crossed arms and looked in her brother's direction. „Fun doesn't keep us warm and so on…"

Sokka crossed his arms. „And I was right!"

„You were not!" The waterbender yelled which made Toph rub her ear.

„Eeenough!" She shouted and the siblings both turned away but stayed silent. Aang murmured thanks to Toph.

In the momentary silence Zuko remembered the price tags. He decided that he and his uncle really should discuss about shopping customs. „Uncle! We should talk."

„Perhaps later." The old general knew when he should stop his nephew before he started to turn to serious. „Now someone's waiting for you."

„No! It's about time to…" Zuko made a frown. „Waiting for me?"

„Yes." Iroh replied. „You should go out. We cannot let her come inside at the moment…" He waved around meaning the room was not in the proper condition…

Toph smirked in amusement. „Her?"

The others looked at Zuko who had to realize he really didn't like the situation. „Err…" He looked at his uncle who didn't seem to help. „Who… is it?" He asked but from his uncle's cheery face he already had a guess…

„Oh… It's Jin of course." He made a proud smile.

_Great…_Zuko thought but then he had to look at the others as their questions came at once.

„Who is Jin?" Aang asked first. After all he was the curious one in the gaang.

„Known her for long?" Toph asked with a smirk.

„Is she pretty?" Sokka asked with a raised eyebrow.

Katara rubbed her forehead with a hided smile as Zuko's face darkened with each question. _I almost feel sorry for him… almost. If our little gang starts to question someone…_

Zuko avoided their eyes while his anger grew within him. „Not your business!" He hissed through gritted teeth and stood up. He headed for the door.

As the others turned their heads towards Iroh with disappointed faces he was still smiling and couldn't help saying something to feed their curiosity. „They went on a date once…"

„Uncle!" The prince yelled from the door.

„And?" Toph asked ignoring him which made him more angry.

„Well… I don't exactly know the details…" Iroh added and he peeked towards his nephew again. The other's faces all turned towards him again. Even Katara looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Under their gaze Zuko made an angry frown then whirled out of the doorway without saying a word. After he slammed the door he made a sigh. _It was so much better when they simply fought against me…_

Inside the gang turned towards the old general once more. He pouted his lips and made a shrug. „I guess he would have told me if I didn't mention it to some of the guys in the teashop the next day…" He suddenly smiled again. „But I have some gossips to share if you're interested."

* * *

Zuko sighed as he leaned to the closed door behind him. _Why don't they leave me alone? I won't talk about a girl I'm not even interested in… and especially not to them anyway! _He looked upwards. _Thank Agni I didn't tell more to uncle. _He winced. _Nooo… I already told him too much. Argh! He didn't let me be until I admitted the kiss… and now he's going to tell them! _He rolled his eyes. _All right I'll deal with this later…_

He looked around to see the girl in green near the corner of the house. „Jin?" She turned back to see him and a smile came to her lips.

„Li!" She yelled happily then ran to him and before he could say a word she quickly kissed his right cheek and hugged him.

„Err…" He responded slightly surprised. After all they hadn't met since that night. He half raised his arms and was thinking about whether he should or should not hug her back. When he decided that well he should at least pat her back or something she released him and took a step back still smiling.

„Is it new?" She asked cheerfully and put a hand on his forearm to stroke his shirt. „It's so soft…"

„Yea…" He cleared his throat. „Yes, it is."

She rubbed her chin with narrow eyes then made a nod. „I think I have seen this one… my brother also liked it but he said it was too expensive."

Zuko clenched his fist but then controlled himself with a sigh. „It was entirely my uncle's doing…" He stated. „If I knew about it I wouldn't… well…" He rubbed his neck. „You know now that you're here I... wanted to talk to you about something..."

„Do you have guests?" She interrupted him and looked behind him towards a window.

„Hmm?" He raised an eyebrow and turned back to see Sokka standing in the window.

The water tribe boy made a wide smile and waved a hand towards them. Then another hand also in blue appeared next to Sokka then grabbed his shirt and pulled him down out of the window.

Zuko and Katara palmed their foreheads at the same time.

„Damn it Sokka! He was not supposed to see us!" Katara said through gritted teeth.

Since his nephew left, Iroh told the others some things he knew then returned to the kitchen. Aang went to _help_him but they expected that he's just trying to get more information out of him…

„We were not supposed to watch him so it's fair right now I guess…" Sokka answered then after a while he raised an eyebrow. „And why do you care anyway? It was your idea."

"To look, not to be seen!" Katara looked away. „It was just natural curiosity! I wanted to see her and… and…"

"Of course you wanted." He started with a smirk. "I couldn't imagine someone could stand Zuko, of all people." He turned his head back to look at them again. "And she is not even ugly..."_I've waited a humped and fat girl, then look at her! This can't be true... _"Geez, she must have mental problems!" He said as his sister turned there too. "I mean who on earth would be crazed enough to date _him_?"

Katara's eyebrows furrowed as outside the smiling girl stroked the prince's arm once again. "Yeah..." She said on a low voice. "Who on earth..."

Sokka peeked at his sister's face and she didn't seem too surprised or cheerful like he thought she'd be. He knitted his eyebrows and opened his mouth but the third person in the room distracted him.

„She's lying to him." Toph said in a low voice.

„What?!" the siblings echoed.

Sokka made a shrug. „Come on… girls always lie." He stated and after their angry looks he cleared his throat and went into the subject another way. „How do you know?" he asked then as he saw Toph rolling her eyes he made a shrug. „All right… I didn't ask that one… So what did she say?"

Toph crossed her arms. „I don't know…" She said then made a smile that slowly widened. „But I'm going to find it out." Then to the others surprise she went to the door and stormed out.

The siblings glared at each other then jumped up to see through the window again. „What is she doing?!" Katara burst out.

„He is soo going to kill her!" Sokka smiled widely then raised a hand. „Wait a moment…" He hurried back to the table picked up a plate full of cookies then returned to the window. Katara peeked at him with narrow eyes. He raised the plate. „You want some?" She frowned only and he made a shrug. „The show is always better with something to eat."

Katara slowly shook her head as her smile widened then punched her brother's arm. „Sometimes I would be bored without you…"

* * *

Zuko palmed his forehead. „Yeah we have… sort of."

Jin made a shrug and her smile returned. „So… what did you want to say?"

„Well…" He peeked away. „That time… at the fountain…"

„You thought about someone else." Jin said and her smile turned to a pout as he looked at her surprised. „I know…"

Zuko turned his head away and remembered what really happened then.

----- FLASHBACK -----

They stood at the fountain's edge. He could feel as the water lightly rained on him from it. When she kissed him and slowly stepped back he leaned forward to kiss her back. At that moment he opened his eyes and his first thought was…

_Her eyes are not blue._ His eyes widened and he literally jumped away from her. This thought scared him and he couldn't hide it well so he quickly turned his back on her. „What's wrong?" He heard her voice.

_This girl knows nothing… everything is wrong! _He forced himself to calm down as he answered. „It's complicated…" He said and hurried away from there to think on his own.

_How could you think about her eyes?! She's your enemy!_

_But she's also a girl, isn't she? _He shook his head. _If anything you should hate her! Or… or all right, respect her. A worthy opponent deserves respect…_

_But you did not think that way… you thought about her eyes…_

He raised a hand and let it through his hair. _How could you even think that?! _He rarely thought about the avatar's friend but when he did… he only thought about their fight… her movements… _Her eyes_. He gritted his teeth._ This was not supposed to happen!_

_It was because of that fountain… _He tried to calm himself with reasons. _With water everywhere… simply the trick of the elements. It is perfectly normal to remember waterbenders if water falls on you… it's… it's nothing…_

_But you did not think about waterbenders… just about a particular one, didn't you? _

He put both of his hands to his head. _Shut up! It was nothing more than just a crazy thought because of the water all around you… nothing more!_

_You fought against her and… and captured her friend… and you would do it again… _He sighed. _If you still wanted to… _He took a deep breath when he reached their house. He made a last frown._She is just a peasant from the water tribes! _He hardened his face as he grabbed the doorknob and went inside.

He headed to his room without looking around. „How was you date prince Zuko?" he heard his uncle before he slammed the door behind him and leaned his back against the wall.

_All right… now calm down… _He took a deep breath. _He will get suspicious if you don't say something… So what happened? Dinner, chit-chat, sightseeing… you even gave her the coupon he forced you to bring with you… then she kissed you… Night Ended._He sighed and slowly opened the door. He peeked at his uncle who looked back at him questioningly… with his overseeing eyes. „It was nice." He said and slowly closed the door again.

----- NOW -----

And now he stood here with this girl again… and she knew that he thought about someone else. _Who by the way is inside your house and perhaps watching you. _

Zuko lowered his head from Jin's sight. „I'm sorry."

Jin made a gentle but also sad smile. „It's all right." She said. „She's a lucky girl…"

He felt the urge to explain why she was not lucky and that anyway he would never… but stopped his thoughts and decided to let her believe whatever she thought. It's easier that way.

„But…" She started and continued when he looked at her again. „There's more you're hiding… isn't it?" Jin asked.

For a strange moment he felt like she wanted to see through his eyes right into his thoughts. „What… what would I hide?" He rubbed his neck. „I'm like an open book. I don't have… secrets." He made a smile but he felt it was more like a snarl… so he rather bit his bottom lip and turned his head away again. _Probably uncle said something like this before…_

„Are you sure there's nothing you'd tell me?" Jin asked with narrow eyes. _I give you a chance to reveal yourself Li…_

„Yes!" He said quickly then added more convincingly. „I'm sure."

She made a frown. _Then let's play…_ She cleared her face again and spoke out. „Don't you miss home, Li?"

„Home?" He straightened his back. „I… I told you we were travelling. I had no home to miss…" This started to get weird.

„In the last few years yes." She said and stepped closer to him. „But what about before?"

„Before…?" He took a step back. _This really started to seem like… an interrogation… _He looked away again. _Get yourself out of it!_ „There are things… that are too painful to talk about…"

„Like your scar?" She asked.

Zuko's face darkened and he clenched his fists as he looked at her. „How come you ask me about this? You didn't care since that stupid night and now you come here and question me about my past! What do you really want?!" He yelled.

„I just want to know you!" This time she turned away as a tear dropped from her eye. „But you won't let me…"

He stepped back again. Just a moment ago he was sure she was just acting… like she knew it. Like she knew it all… But seeing her tears made him reconsider. _Maybe I'm just being paranoid… after the avatar and his friends' questions… _His face slowly cleared._ Maybe it's just a girly thing or what… I simply overreacted._ „I… didn't want to yell at you. It's just…"

The house's door slammed loudly behind him and when they turned there Toph stood before it. „Hello!" She greeted them happily and came towards them.

Zuko's mouth stayed open as she stepped next to them and lifted her hand towards Jin. „Hi Jin! My name is Toph." She said with a charming smile while the other girl shook her hand.

„Hi Toph. You…" She peeked at Zuko then back at the earthbender. „Know me?"

„Heard some things about you." Toph said with a wide smile and made a nod towards Zuko who closed his mouth.

„Oh yeah…?" Jin asked and her smile returned. „And you're Li's…?" She let the sentence hang so they would finish it instead.

„Li's relative." Toph said at once.

„Really?" Jin asked and looked at Zuko with a raised eyebrow.

He blinked as it was his turn to answer. „Distant… relative." He looked at Toph. „Why don't you tell her how?"

„Sure." Toph raised a finger and closed her eyes as she said on a monotone tone (like she would have said it for the millionth time) „I'm Mushi's daughter-in-law's cousin's grandniece." She waited a moment while the other girl made a strange face to understand the row then added. „By the mother's side of course."

Zuko waited for Jin's reaction and was afraid whether she would get suspicious about it. She knitted her eyebrows then sighed and only answered a „Wow…"

„Yeah…" Toph smirked. „People say that the first time they hear it."

The girls laughed lightly while Zuko scratched his head. _It's not a good idea to let girls talk… H_e frowned. _But it's not a good idea to interrupt them either…_

* * *

_**A/N: Now, now... what do you think I have in my mind? ;) - evil grin -**_

_**Leave me a comment or else...**_

_**Hmm. Yeah, you just got it. Badly.**_


	13. Advancing

I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

* * *

**All I Need**

**_Chapter 13 - Advancing_**

_Story by Last Butterfly_

* * *

**Summary:** _While the gaang's looking for Appa in Ba Sing Sei, Zuko had his own reasons to go and find them, and he's also forced by two freedom fighters to look for their disappeared leader. What will happen if they meet?  
It's a continue after Ep36. Zutara, Blutara_

* * *

„So you like Li, don't you?" Toph asked with a little smirk.

„Well…" Jin said with a smile and a light blush as she looked away.

„Not like it would be something that should concern you!" Zuko grunted.

Toph frowned at him then her smile returned while she said. „On the first date you got to the second step… this surely means something."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. _Step?_He opened his mouth but changed his mind and closed it. _Don't speak again… it'll only make it worse. _

„I hope he wasn't rough or so…" Toph continued. „He has a temper."

Jin made a little laugh. „Yes, he has."

„Hey!" He frowned. _I'm standing right here! _

Jin smiled gently at him. „But no. He's rather reserved. In fact… he kind of ran away." She said.

Now the prince understood what they meant by 'the second step'. _So uncle already told them…_ He looked at Toph angrily who was smirking at him. He decided that was the perfect moment to send the annoying little earthbender inside but when he opened his mouth Jin said something he wished she hadn't.

„Which I didn't understand first… but now I do. It's because he wanted to be with someone else." Jin said on a sad tone as she looked at Zuko.

Toph raised an eyebrow as she turned towards him then slowly started smiling. „Really…?"

Zuko looked from one to the other. _This is definitely not good…_

„He already admitted it." Jin said and leaned a bit closer to her. „Perhaps you know who it might be...?"

The Blind Bandit made her usual smirk at the stunned Zuko and asked at once. "Do I?"

Meanwhile she – he was sure of it – would stare in his eyes if she could see. It made him nervous and _that_ made him angry. „No!" He spat instantly and Toph's smirk wided as she felt he's lying.

_So I do…_ Her smile widened with the unexpected triumph against him.

This little information seemed already too dangerous for him now that she knew… „Why don't you go inside now, _Toph?!_" He said through gritted teeth.

The blind girl simply shrugged. „I'm sure they don't need me inside."

„I wonder why…" The prince snorted.

Toph frowned at him. „Hey! You wanna say something?!" She growled.

„Did you figure it out all on your own?" The prince asked teasingly.

To their surprise Jin started laughing next to them. „I'm sorry…" She still chuckled. „But you're so like brother and sister. Did no one say it before?"

They both crossed their arms and answered at the same time. „No."

Zuko frowned. „Don't copy me!"

Toph snorted then waved a hand before her face. She pointed a finger at him then at herself. „If anyone then it's _you_ who copies _me_!" Now Zuko made a half snort-half laugh.

„Well…" Jin started „Maybe I'll come back when you have more time…" She said to Zuko.

„Oh, he has time!" Toph said. „Don't worry…" She paused for a moment then decided to continue. „So Jin…why don't you talk about yourself a bit?" She smiled. „Maybe one day we'll be relatives too…" She said and smirked at Zuko whose face slowly turned dark.

„There is not much to tell." Jin said with a shrug.

„Oh… come on!" Toph punched her upper arm. „Don't be so modest." She smiled at her.

„Well… I was born in Ba Sing Se." She started. „And I've lived here since."

„A pity…" Toph murmured.

„Why?"

„No offense… but I don't really like this city." Toph said. „With all the Dai Lee around…" As she mentioned the Dai Lee Jin tensed. Not as much as you could see with your eyes… but fortunately Toph did not see with her eyes. „Did I say something wrong?" She asked from her. Jin was hiding something herself, Toph was sure of it. But what? _Perhaps the Dai Lee is her weak point…_

Jin turned her head away to hide her surprise. „No. It's just…" She sighed. „I don't like the Dai Lee neither. They make people… do things they wouldn't do otherwise." She said and shot a glance at Toph then her sight stayed on Zuko. „I'm sorry." She let a pause before she continued like the apology would stand for something else not what she's going to say. „But I have to go now. I'll…" She forced a smile on her face though her voice became more sad as she spoke. „I'll come back one day when you don't have guests, all right?"

„I'm… sorry but I don't think I'll be still here." The girl looked at him confusedly so he explained. „We're moving out." He said and now her smile faded completely.

Zuko felt uncomfortably. Jin was sad and though he didn't like her the way he could have he still didn't like the thought that she was upset because of him.

She turned towards Toph and she assured her. „Yes… he and Mushi are coming with us to the upper tier."

„Oh… then it seems we won't see each other any more." Jin said sadly as she looked at the prince. He nodded slightly, unsure what to say. But the girl made a half sad smile and continued. „But that's good…" Her smile slowly became a real one and even her eyes seemed to smile. „The upper tier is wonderful Li. I'm sure you're going to like it."

Zuko again made a little nod and Jin hugged him once more but this time he hugged her back. Then she turned to Toph. „Take care of Li, will you?" She asked and as Toph nodded Jin hugged her too while the earthbender made a little grimace. She was always uncomfortable with hugs…

Jin made one last smile as she looked at them then again she held her gaze on Zuko's face. „Good-bye." With that she turned and walked away in a hurry without turning back.

As she disappeared at a corner Toph made a little frown. „Pity." She said as the prince looked at her with a raised eyebrow. „It seems she really liked you…" Zuko hemmed and crossed his arms. „I wonder why she lied to you."

This time he frowned. „Did she?"

Toph nodded. „Before I came out… and once while I was here."

„When?" Zuko asked. Somehow he was sure it must have been something about him… why would a _girl_ like him anyway?

The earthbender's face turned serious. „When she said you wouldn't see each other." The prince made a frown again and looked at the direction she left while Toph waved. „I guess we should go back inside…"

With that they turned back to the house and Zuko could catch a glint of someone disappearing from the window. He groaned. _Great…_

As Toph reached for the doorknob she made a smirk. „So who's the girl you were thinking about?" She asked and wanted to open the door but Zuko slammed his palm at it and made it stay there.

Zuko gritted his teeth tightly as he growled „If you even try to mention it to anyone inside I will…"

„You'll do what?" She asked with crossed arms and her smirk widened as he hesitated to answer. „Nice try… but all right I'll close my mouth just because you _asked_me so _nicely_."

Zuko hemmed and released the door so they could walk in. Then he made a frown as he saw everyone - including his uncle - around the table and they all smiled at them.

„Toph! You're still alive?" Sokka asked with a smirk and the girl giggled as an answer as she sat next to him. „I was sure he'd kick you back inside…" He said with a peek at Zuko.

The prince still stood at the doorway and crossed his arms. „At least she was honourable enough to be curious face to face." For that Toph smirked again while the others just scratched their heads or cleared their throats. Then he blinked and frowned. „But there is something I just don't get…" He said and again everyone looked at him while he pointed a finger at Toph. „How is that even though you can't actually _see_you still seem to know where everything is, you can glare someone straight in the eye and most important of all how can you decide if someone's lying or not?!" His temper always seemed to show itself…

Iroh also seemed interested but he made a frown at his nephew. „That's really not kind to ask something like this that way…"

„It's all right." Toph made a shrug. „I also prefer if people ask me_face to face_." She smiled a little then continued as Zuko slowly came next to them and sat between his uncle and Toph. „I was born blind but also I was a bender. So whatever happens I feel the vibrations of the earth around me and I can _picture_the things in my head through my bending." She turned straight to Zuko. „That's why I can tell where's your face or where your hands are while you're connected with the earth even if with only one finger." She made a little nod and still turned to the banished prince. „And that's how I can feel if someone's lying or afraid… or angry in your case."

„That's amazing!" Iroh said honestly and with a grin on his face. „I'd dare to say unique."

Toph made a smile and saluted like she did the last time with a giggle.

„Hey…" Sokka started with a raised eyebrow towards the prince. „Before you left you agreed to play Pai-Sho against the _Mighty Sokka_." He smirked but to his annoyance the girls and Aang started laughing at him murmuring things about both _mighty_ and _Sokka_. He frowned at them. „Just shut up…"

* * *

Pai Sho… it's such a good game. Though if the match slowly reaches it's end, it's more and more difficult to deal with the opponent. Especially if that opponent was Sokka.

During the game mostly the watertribe boy spoke with the uncovered intention to angry Zuko who – in Katara's opinion – controlled his temper quite well. Though sometimes the prince took deep breaths or clenched his fists beneath the table.

Katara was sure if he wanted to Zuko could jump on her brother sooner than they would realize. Though after a while the prince realized that Sokka directly tested his nerves. Slowly it took less effort from him to stay calm and he started to give some well deserved answers to his comments.

She had to smirk sometimes while they didn't see it. At one point she really thought Zuko would smash something because of her brother… Sokka did his _best_ trying to push him through the edge. Though she wondered what could have happen if he succeeded with it. _He's literally playing with fire… _Sokka turned into a warrior since they left their home but honestly… he was far from the 'superhero' he wanted to seem.

Both boys played great, they took the other's tiles one by one. Now there were only four on the board. Two belonged to each of them.

It's one of the hardest things to stay _on board_ if you had lost many of your tiles. But they balanced with what they have left and sadly - to the others - this game was not yet decided…

In the last few minutes they remained silent until… „Ha!" Sokka yelled and got another tile from Zuko who fumed a little but narrowed his eyes and watched the board carefully. The water tribe boy made a smirk. „The end draws near, _your highness…_" He said sarcastically.

„Shut up." The prince grunted and made a move.

Sokka's smirk widened and he didn't even look at the board as he tossed one of his tiles. „Seems like someone has to loose… and with that I didn't mean myself." He said teasingly but to his surprise the prince's lips curled into a smirk too.

Zuko picked up his last tile and almost slammed it between Sokka's ones and that made his smirk disappear at once. „Now choose…" He said as he tried not to sound delighted at all but he couldn't help it. The water boy annoyed him not just during the game but _the whole day _in fact.

Sokka frowned. Though he had the advantage of having two tiles while the prince only had one still it was Zuko's tiger tile that had the widest range in the attack while his two hadn't and now he had to choose between them… „It's not fair!" He murmured.

„Life is unfair." The prince smirked as Sokka moved his bear tile away and left the rose one for him.

Then again they remained silent and just moved their last tiles stubbornly. Neither of them could get closer to the other's one without losing, so they simply made the same moves back and forth.

Toph, Aang and Katara sat near them and talked but it seemed they were totally out of topics now…

Katara peeked at the Pai Sho board and made a frown. _This will last for an eternity… _„You know that neither of you will actually win, don't you?"

Sokka didn't even look up but Zuko peeked at her. They made their moves in silence.

Katara pouted then put a hand on her hip. „Why don't you agree in a draw? You're doing this far too long…"

Sokka looked at her. „A draw is not an option." He stated like this would be the most evident thing on the world.

This time Aang turned towards them too. „Why don't you start another one then?" Hearing this the girls groaned.

„For that…" Sokka started. „We had to finish this." He said then looked at the prince.

Zuko raised an eyebrow as he considered but then narrowed his eyes and stated „I never give up."

Sokka crossed his arms. „Neither do I!"

There was a moment of silence but then they started the same moves again while Toph's face slowly turned dark. She clenched her fists and to the other's surprise jumped up, went to the table, grabbed the last tiles and threw it towards the room's other part.

„Hey!" Both Sokka and Zuko yelled.

„You were doing nothing in the last two hours but moving stupid wooden bricks on a stupid board! Do you have _ANY_ idea how boring it was?!" Toph shouted. „And therefore when you were both aware of the thing that none of you will loose nor win you still kept pushing these damned things just because none of you had enough courage _or brain _to get over your pride and say 'All right dude, you were cool, now let's do something that makes sense'!" She panted at the end for air then turned on her heel and sat back next to Aang who looked at her with wide eyes.

„You could have told us you were bored…" He said friendly but before Toph could answer Sokka spoke again.

„Don't worry Aang! She's just annoyed because the boys' attention is not over her!" He smirked.

Toph slammed a fist to the floor as she turned to face him again. "WHAT?!" She shrieked and suddenly felt the urge to punch him when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She didn't have to turn back to know it was Katara.

„You know what I'm going to say, don't you?" She asked the blind girl on a gentle almost motherly voice.

Toph scratched the floor once and took a deep breath. „That we had a long day and we're all tired…" She said then made a wide smile. „And that Sokka's a jerk!" The girls giggled.

„I'm not!" The water tribe boy frowned.

„Well…" Aang started. „You really did your best today to be one."

Sokka crossed his arms and murmured. „Always taking the girls side…" And he continued louder. „It's not manly _Twinkle toes!_"

Zuko made a snorty laugh then try to hide it with a cough. He forced a serious expression on his face as he asked. „Twinkle toes?"

Aang narrowed his eyes. „Only Toph can call me that!" The blind girl smiled lightly as she heard that.

„Since when?" Katara raised an eyebrow.

The avatar blushed lightly and he hemmed confusedly. „Because… it was her _stupid_ idea to call me that and I couldn't convince her not to…" This time Toph frowned and pouted her lips.

Sokka added. „That's only because she's stronger than you!" The girls and Sokka laughed and even Zuko smiled slightly.

„Ha-ha…" Aang frowned and turned away from them sulking.

Iroh walked in the room and said „All right kids. We're ready to go."

„Finally!" Aang said and jumped up. The old general raised an eyebrow and peeked at his nephew who shrugged then stood up too.

As Zuko turned towards the boxes his uncle packed together he frowned. „Uncle… you do realize that there are six of us on foot for these things, don't you?"

Iroh looked at him. „No." He said and smiled. „There are only four of us. Girls won't carry such heavy things." And he raised an eyebrow at him. „You should know that…" Zuko rolled his eyes.

Toph made a snort. „None of us have to carry anything." She said and they all looked at her confusedly. She rolled her eyes. „Bending!" Everyone let out relieved sighs and some 'oh, of course…' She smiled lightly. „Aang are you ready?"

The monk smiled and nodded. As Toph opened the outer door for him he used his airbending to levitate the boxes out. Once outside he and the blind bandit stood in stance and with the earth's rumble the boxes slowly lifted from the ground.

The old general stroked his beard and looked at them with wide eyes and smile. „Astonishing!"

Aang smiled at him then peeked at Zuko.

The prince watched this with a raised eyebrow. He had to admit this could be useful other times too… as he realized the avatar was looking at him he made an uncaring face, crossed his arms and murmured. „Not that bad…" The monk's smile widened.

* * *

Zuko sat in the middle of his new room in the avatar's house. The windows were covered and four candles were lit in front of him. The little fires danced crazily as he was thinking.

_I won't say a word. Agni's name I swear… _He thought the hardest thing would be to face the avatar. Just like when they fought. He was the challenging one… and later the waterbender. But when it came to peaceful talking the only one who directly wanted to make him crazy was the water tribe boy who did never seem such a big challenge before.

So as it seemed he was the most annoying among them all. He could say Sokka was annoyingly intelligent too… just like a firenation aristocrat. He always knew what words to use to make you yell. And at that point came the other problem: Katara.

Any time Sokka pissed him off enough so that Zuko would finally shout at him the waterbender appeared and wanted to stop her brother and calm him down… _When I was not angry at all! I just started to become angry! That's quite a difference! _So as it came out instead of yelling with her brother he started to yell with her and she'd yelled back every single time…

Their last _argument_ ended with her shouting something like 'stupid stubborn annoying jerk!' - She did not use new words just used a variety of the ones she already said to him. - And then he yelled 'peasant' at her as an answer which made her angry enough to bend his drink on him.

Everyone's tension was higher than all before… even his uncle thought he would have to jump up and make peace between them before his nephew would do something stupid. Though he was just sitting where he was – with darkened face that's for sure – and glared at her with blade-narrow eyes. The others all sighed when he stood up - head high - and stated he'd go to meditate.

That was half an hour ago and strangely he felt better by the time he shut the door behind him. For a moment he just stood there fuming. Soaked, angry and alone._ All hail to the prince… _He rubbed his forehead at the thought and looked for something he could cover the windows with. No one could see him bend. Not here. Not now. Though he needed to bend. He missed it like a bird would miss the sky. _And after this energy floating thing with the lightning… _

Since he was awake he felt his fingers itched. For some heat perhaps? He was unsure… Iroh told him that mixing his own energies with others then parting them could have after effects.

He wanted to bend. He needed to. Though above all things he needed to settle his thoughts. As he covered the windows he finally set some candles in a line and sat down next to them. He watched the candles and set them on fire. As he let go of his fire inside he surprised how intensively the flames born ahead of him. He leaned backwards as he reduced them. _Wow…_A slight smile came to his lips. _I should redirect lightning more if it makes changes like this. _

Then he closed his eyes and thought over his last twenty four hours… or was it more? He sighed. These things came a bit fast. He hardly believed he sat here… and made a deal with the avatar. _Now there's definitely no turning back. _His uncle always said he didn't think things through… but it was the only way. He frowned lightly. Now Iroh had the only help he could have. Katara said she'd have to do the healing process some more times for him to fully recover. But there was nothing that would stop her anymore. And they'd teach the avatar…

It seemed strange. After all he had been chasing him since he was banished. But surprisingly Aang was nice and cheerful all day. Just like that day… when he failed to 'steal' him from Zhao's fortress.

„_I had a friend back then, Kuzon. He was from the firenation too. We were used to get into so much trouble together. Do you think if we've met then… we could have been friends?" _

Perhaps it was not that impossible for the avatar to think him as friend… but in fact the prince never had real friends. Since he was sent away from his home he didn't trust anyone. Iroh had to do many things to convince him that he was not like the fire lord…

The old general loved him like his mother did. He was sure that Iroh saw his lost son in him but now that he knew why, he understood how deeply his uncle cared about him.

The funniest thing was he wished Iroh would have been his father many times… and yet every time his loyalty to his 'real' father made him feel guilty. And now „Lu Ten" he murmured. No wonder why Ozai hated him… yes, hated. He mostly thought about it as he preferred or favoured Azula. As he was not good enough. Never good enough. Not for him…

_Lu Ten… _He sighed. _My cousin…_ He repressed a wince as he furrowed his eyebrows in deep thought._My father. _If only he had known this before… He slowly lifted a hand and rubbed his scarred cheek. _Things could have happened somehow else…_

There was a crack behind him as the door opened. The avatar peeked at him with a smile. „Can I come in?"

Zuko sighed and shrugged then turned towards the candles again.

As Aang took some steps in Momo – who sat on his shoulder – made some annoyed noises and the prince frowned as he snapped his head back towards them. „You brought it with you…"

Aang straightened his back and looked at the lemur. „No Momo! He's a friend now." He scolded it while the little animal pulled his ears back confused.

When they arrived the lemur – who was forgetfully left at home – was rather annoyed. After recognizing the newcomers it continuously hissed at Zuko… though Aang scolded Momo, it was praised with a juicy mango by Sokka who enjoyed the situation a lot.

As the monk sat down not far from him Momo made another hissing noise. Zuko narrowed his eyes. „Stupid fur ball…" He murmured and like it understood him, the lemur raised its head and turned its back on him right on the avatar's shoulder.

Aang sighed. „I… wanted to say thank you."

The prince looked at him and raised his eyebrow. „For what?"

„Well…" The avatar scratched his head. „Everything I guess." He shrugged slightly. „For agreeing to teach me. And most important of all for not setting Sokka on fire." He smiled at him widely.

Zuko's face darkened slowly then turned to the candles and closed his eyes again. „He would have deserved that."

Aang rubbed his neck. „He's not that bad if you get to know him. It's just…" The prince face was emotionless though he seemed to listen to him as the candles' light slowly grew and faded. „He is not fond of firenation… that's all." He waited a moment before he continued. „And also considering our encounters before…"

„He doesn't trust me I got it." Zuko said and opened his eyes to look at him. „That's why I did nothing against him." The candles light grew in front of him. „But my patience is… limited if you understand me." He said then closed his eyes and after a deep breath the flames reduced.

Aang cleared his throat. „I'm sure after some time he cools down…" Zuko frowned then slowly made a calm expression.

The avatar pouted then made a sigh. There came something he didn't really want to say… but he felt he must. That's the way it's fine. „And thank you… for helping Katara."

The prince opened his eyes narrow and the flames grew again as her name reached his ears. „Now I'm not sure whether that was a good idea." After all their yelling and such… he couldn't say he was too keen on her at the moment.

„Really?" Aang raised an eyebrow and forced himself not to smile. He was afraid of… well what should I say? Katara was a beautiful girl and suddenly she paid attention on the prince. And this thought didn't make our avatar cheer. But as it turned out… "Why?"

Before Zuko could answer a third person spoke. „I totally understand that!" The boys turned around to see Toph with crossed arms as she leaned to the wall next to the already closed door.

_And here I thought I could have some time on my own… _The prince frowned. _Wait a minute… _He raised an eyebrow._ She agrees? _

„When I joined the group she was arguing with me all the time…" The blind girl explained.

Aang snorted. „You were not too friendly then if I remember well…"

Toph narrowed her eyes. „Let's not go into this again, all right?" There was a moment of silence and the girl added. „Oh… and that time I met with you uncle." She said to Zuko who raised an eyebrow while Aang's jaw dropped.

„What?!" The avatar was stunned. „You met him?"

„Ow…" Toph rubbed her neck and started smiling. _Are you surprised not only you have secrets?_ „Did I not tell you?"

From Aang's expression Zuko knew she didn't. But at the same time the earthbender did not sound like she'd simply forgotten to mention this… she hid it with a reason. He was sure of it.

„So it happened when I was fed up with the three of you." She said with a nod towards the avatar. „And I started to go forward on my own… I kind of spun your uncle off his feet!" She said with a laugh and showed the move with her leg stomping the ground. „Then he invited me to a cup of tea…"

_Who would have thought… _ Zuko rolled his eyes.

„I didn't know who he was. We didn't meet before…" Toph said to Zuko and finally moved to sit between him and Aang. „But he said things that helped me. And I think you should have heard them too."

„Like what?" The prince asked.

„Like it's not a weakness to let people who love you help you." Zuko snorted as an answer and Toph frowned. „And he said you're not a good listener."

„I always listen to him!" The prince snapped then turned back to the candles again with closed eyes. „I simply make judgements and decide against some of his advice."

„Sure…" Toph smirked.

The door opened again and this time the waterbender stepped in. „Dinner's ready!" She said happily.

„Finally!" Toph stood up and as she walked out the room and reached the other girl she added loud enough for all of them to hear it. „Hope you haven't burnt it this time…"

Katara's face darkened immediately. „It only happened once!" She yelled but Toph just smirked and not even blinked. „ONCE!"

This time the earthbender made a giggle. „But _that_ was unforgettable!"

The waterbender's face darkened even more if it was possible. So Aang hurried out of the room avoiding her as he ran after Toph. „Why didn't you tell me this before?!" he didn't shout yet he was still audible inside the room.

„What is it Twinkle toes…? Don't tell me you suddenly started worrying about me." Toph narrowed her eyes.

In an instant Aang realized he should answer cautiously. His earthbending master hated if somebody was worried around her… especially because of her. „Why… would I worry about you? You're perfectly capable of defending yourself." He smiled self-satisfied at his perfect answer but it disappeared from his face as Toph raised her fist at an also perfect punching height. He gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes as he waited for a hit… anywhere.

Then Toph smirked and pointed at him with her lifted hand. „Good answer." She turned on her heel and headed to the kitchen. „It's your lucky day…" As she felt Aang didn't take a step since she turned back. „And my reason was the same as yours." She said and he slowly came after her. „I thought it didn't matter. Just as you said… nothing had changed."

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for cutting it here... but at least you can get ready to the next chapter's Zuko - Katara fight... ;) Thanks for reading it, reviews are more than welcome!**_

_**If you haven't read my other story (Shady Memories) yet, go and have a look at it! It's a done zutara + taang piece, and I'm quite proud of it! Sorry for the commercial. ;) But I have to do it myself... XD  
**_


	14. Least Said, Soonest Mended

I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

* * *

**All I Need**

**_Chapter 14 - Least Said, Soonest Mended_**

_Story by Last Butterfly_

* * *

**Summary:** _While the gaang's looking for Appa in Ba Sing Sei, Zuko had his own reasons to go and find them, and he's also forced by two freedom fighters to look for their disappeared leader. What will happen if they meet?  
It's a continue after Ep36. Zutara, Blutara_

* * *

Katara stood at the doorway with clenched fists and darkened face as she watched the two going to eat. Her face slowly turned back to normal as her anger flew away. She turned and looked at the prince who still sat beside the candles, his back towards her as the little lights grew and reduced slowly.

She wondered whether he didn't want to draw attention upon himself while she was angry or just didn't hear her. „Zuko…" No movement. No answer. She frowned. „Dinner is ready!" She said a bit louder.

_I heard you the first time already… _„I'm not hungry." Zuko answered but didn't even peek at her.

Katara narrowed her eyes. Iroh told her he'd say something like that just to be left alone. But that was not what she's going to let. In fact she felt a bit guilty… after Sokka picked at him all day finally her actions made him leave. She knitted her eyebrows and went to the windows. She didn't feel _that_ guilty that she'd admit it anyway.

As instead of leaving the waterbender crossed his room Zuko opened his eyes narrow to watch what she wanted.

The girl peeked at him with a slight smirk then grabbed the covers on the window and pulled it fully away. Zuko hissed and covered his eyes with a hand from the setting sun when she spoke. „No more sitting in the dark! It's not healthy."

While he was rubbing his eyes she sent the water from her pouch to the candles in front of him and unlit them. He watched her angrily but remained silent.

Katara put a hand on her hip and made a slight smirk. „No wonder why you're so pale if you always sit in the dark…" As he narrowed his eyes she added teasingly. „Sokka started to call you _white boy_."

Zuko gritted his teeth and slammed his fist to the floor. „I don't care what that idiot brother of yours says!" He growled.

The waterbender crossed her arms. _Finally he moved! _She managed not to smile as she answered. „That's good. He's just testing you anyway…" The prince snorted which she took as a 'Yeah I know that thank you.' She sighed heavily. „Now come and have something to eat."

„I was not finished." Zuko stated. His voice showed he was annoyed.

Katara raised an eyebrow. „Now it doesn't matter I guess…" She waved towards the unlit candles. „You can continue later." She said and crossed her arms.

„And I told you I was not hungry!" He answered loudly as his anger rose. He pointed at the dark cloth in her hands. „Now put that back." He didn't ask. He ordered.

Katara knitted her eyebrows. „No."

He jumped up and went to her frowning. She didn't move an inch as he reached her. For a moment he just stood before her, watching her eyes through narrow ones. Then he lifted his hand between them with his palm upwards. „Give. Me. That."

His voice was cold and even his eyes ordered but she didn't care a bit. She knew he was stubborn but she was as tough as him. _If not more…_ She lightly smirked at the thought then she hid the cloth behind her back. „No. You can't have it unless you've had dinner." She answered without a blink and firmed her expressions. _I don't care if he's a prince… he's going to get used to us even if he dies in the process! _

He frowned at her just inches from her face. She was stubborn… she didn't care how angry he could get. She didn't care if he ordered. She stood still as a rock and kept their eye-contact. Her eyes reflected all the power of the storms while his ones burned with the fire he controlled. This was it… they would settle this now._She'd better realize who's in charge. _„Give it to me!" He demanded and leaned closer to her.

His eyes filled with determination as he reduced the distance between them. She kept watching his eyes and frowned harder. „First you eat_then_ you _can_ meditate!"

„I didn't ask for your permission, peasant!" He spat out.

Her face turned dark immediately then she lifted her hands and pushed him away fiercely. „Why is that you're absolutely unable to any kind of cooperation?!" She yelled at him.

His face darkened. „And since when do you think you can order me around?!" He shouted.

Katara frowned angrily and from the back of her mind came the answer. „Since you've almost got killed because of me!" At this point both of them were taken aback.

Her words even surprised herself. Just as she said it did she realize that's why she felt guilty… because of a variety of 'what could have happened if'. And that's why she was so mad at him! Because he so didn't care about it! About himself! _What the heck happened with him that made such a change?__He was so obsessed with capturing Aang just to 'restore his honour'… and now what? _

Though she knew it was not the time to ask him. At the moment he'd just yell at her again without any reasonable answer… She put her hands on her hips and stared at him angrily as he calmed down.

Zuko's anger was changed by confusion. He expected something from her like the usual 'just because you're a prince you're not better than others so don't think so much about yourself!' He frowned. _I already had such a good answer to that! Why did she say this? _He averted his eyes from her. He never really understood girls but he definitely didn't understand her.

After what she said when he woke up he thought she did not care about his efforts to help her… His expressions softened as he finally spoke. „Look… I'm fine. You don't owe me." He said. „So if that's why you're here then go back to the others…"

She knitted her eyebrows again. _Incredible how he doesn't get that I do care about him… Not just because of what he had done but the fact that he was part of the team now._ And as a part of the team she felt responsible for him also. As she watched him the prince seemed calm but still far from convinced that he'd go anywhere as he crossed his arms over his chest.

„I just don't want you to starve… you've eaten nothing since you woke up." He only shrugged as an answer. She sighed and closed her eyes. To her surprise and annoyance her brother's words came to her mind. _Maybe you should ask me nicely. Boys like that you know… _Her mouth turned into a narrow line as she opened her eyes. She saw he still didn't look at her and she frowned again because she was still angry at him whether she wanted it or not… So she started unwillingly through gritted teeth. „Please…" Finally Zuko peeked at her with a raised eyebrow. _Only from the corner of his eyes… but he did it._ „Would you come and have dinner with us?"

Katara – still annoyed because of what she'd said – waited for his answer but all he did was just looking at her… His amber gaze thoughtfully remained on her and this time it was her turn to look away. She cleared her throat and asked. „So?" When she peeked back he was smiling.

At first he wanted to simply nod or shrug… when he remembered something from earlier and made a smile. „That had to hurt…" He started as she arched her eyebrow at him. „To ask such a…" He lifted his hand and slowly stretched out his fingers one by one to his next words. „Stupid, stubborn, annoying _jerk_ like me."

His voice was filled with sarcasm that Katara just hated to hear from him. _It was annoying enough from Sokka…_

He narrowed his eyes then smirked even more as her face darkened again. „If I remember well that's what you've said." He added.

The waterbender frowned and clenched her fists. She groaned then crossed her arms. „Actually _it did! _" She hissed then turned on her heel and headed out of his room. „Whether you come or not, I don't care anymore!" She yelled back. „If you want to starve just do it!"

He snickered as she slammed the door behind her. „I've won…" He turned around the room. _Now put back that thing… _He stopped as he turned all around then knitted his eyebrows. _She took it away?!! _He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. _Ooooh I hate her! _He stormed out of the room just to find the waterbender next to his door smirking. The window cover was not with her. „Where have you put it?!" He grunted.

Katara raised an eyebrow. „You're not in position to ask." She said. „Go to the kitchen…" He frowned at her again then she added. „_I've won…_" She said imitating his tone just from a moment before. Her smirk still on her face.

„Don't mess with me you…" He gritted his teeth then waved his hands and pointed at her. „You… you!!! You little…" He was fuming as Iroh stepped out from his room and frowned at him from behind.

„Nephew! I hope you behave." The prince shut his mouth as he heard the general. „Don't forget we're guests here." Zuko's face darkened more but he let his hands fell beside him. Then turned on his heel still fuming and left them without a word.

Katara smiled as she saw he headed towards the kitchen. She peeked at the old man. „Thanks for hiding it…"

Iroh smiled back at her and patted his belly. „Whenever you need me to." His smile widened too. „And thanks for bringin' him out."

The waterbender's smile widened as she looked where the prince disappeared and she giggled lightly. „It was a pleasure."

* * *

To everyone's surprise the dinner went on rather peacefully. In fact it was the only part of the day when no one was fighting…

While Sokka was eating he kept his mouth shut so he didn't start another argument between the prince and any other person at the table.

Iroh led most of the conversations not surprisingly. The avatar, his blind bending master and the waterbender liked his stories and cheered when those included one of them or the prince who whenever heard his name scowled and intended not to listen…

„…and so just imagine what I thought when those pirates started to talk about you!" The old general slowly shook his head as he looked upwards. „We had such a good time and Boom! Here came that thing again and he just slapped his head up and…"

Zuko gritted his teeth. „Uncle they know what happened after that." He said sharply.

„Well in fact…" Toph started and frowned at him. „I do not."

Iroh had a peek at the girl than at his nephew. „"You see? She doesn't."

The prince's mouth turned into a narrow line and he clenched his fists under the table as his uncle went on with the story.

„…and I'm sorry for that capturing thing…" The retired general said with a slight glance at Katara then at the other two. „…from all of you."

„Sure." Aang said and shrugged. „Things like that happen… Sokka?"

„Yeah, whatever…" Sokka said and shrugged also as he poked a vegetable on his plate. _Why didn't Aang get the greens? I just hate them…_

Katara made a slight nod and wanted to answer but Toph was faster than her. „Oh Zuko already apologized to her for _thaat…_" She said with a smirk and suddenly everyone was looking at the prince who raised his eyebrows.

„Really…?" Asked Iroh and arched an eyebrow at him.

Zuko unclenched his fists and raised up his hands just to cross them over his chest. He didn't say a word as the blind bandit continued. „Sure he did."

After a while the old man continued with a slight grin after a sigh. „Though those pirates are not the ones they used to be… know nothing of honour and do everything for a bit more gold." He rolled his eyes. „Just that time when they were paid by Zhao – I'm sure you remember him – so he ordered them to blow up our sh…"

„Uncle!" The prince slammed his fist at the table to make him stop.

„What? Come on it's a good one!" Iroh proclaimed.

„No, it's not." He grunted back and stood up from the table. „Now if you _excuse me_… I'm going back to meditate." He said then peeked at Katara who made a slight smile.

„It's in your uncle's room." She said and the prince snapped his head at the general who made a sheepish wide smile as he stormed away.

Sokka straightened up and looked at the general frowning. „Zhao? Why would he have tried to blow up _your_ ship?"

The waterbender raised an eyebrow also. „And when?"

Iroh knitted his eyebrows. „Shortly before the North Pole. He took away our crew after he got permission to do whatever it took to capture you." He said and peeked at Aang who darkened his face. „And even so we were quite out of his way, he ordered those pirates to blow it up…" He peeked at the door's direction. „…while Zuko was on it."

There were some gasps at the table. They didn't seem to know how dark things could get in the fire nation if you're in the way of someone who had power to reach his goal.

„So… that's why…" Katara started. „That's why he had those bruises…?" She waved a hand around her face.

The old general could hear care from her voice and his eyes seemed smiling as he nodded to her slightly.

_Who cares about bruises?! _Sokka frowned again. „_Why_did he do _that_?" He asked slowly just to make them realize what held the most importance with that.

Iroh already opened his mouth to say something about how greed people can get these days in the army as the avatar spoke on a low voice. „I think I know why…" All their heads turned towards him except for Toph. She knew she already heard that story. And as far as she was concerned… she had other questions on her mind she wanted to get answers to.

As Aang made a sigh and started to tell the rest of them about the first time he'd met with the Blue Spirit, the blind bandit left the kitchen to find herself something that would make her curiosity fade…

* * *

The prince found the covers where he was told. Though hardly did he enter his own room again there was a knock on the door. He groaned and threw the stupid thing to the ground as he looked who that might be.

The door opened slightly and an angry pair of golden eyes peeked out to see the blind girl outside.

Toph smiled up at him and asked on a cheery voice. „Can I talk to you for a sec.?"

Zuko frowned then slammed the door and leaned to it with his back. _I had enough of you today…_ He made a sigh and slight smile came to his lips as he heard that the girl stepped away from his door. But in the next moment there was a loud noise next to him.

When he snapped his head at that direction he could see the girl walk through a little doorway-like hole in the wall. When she got inside she stomped with her leg and the hole disappeared. „That's why I like to be an earthbender." She made a smirk. „I don't need doors to get through a wall…"

He narrowed his eyes. „What do you want?"

„About what Jin said…" Toph started and he looked away. _Unfortunately she didn't forget that one… _„Who is she?" Sounded her question.

The prince made a smirk. _She doesn't know! Thank Agni… _He crossed his arms and turned away from her. „I don't have to tell you anything."

_You don't have to… _The blind girl's smirk widened. _But you will. _Then she suddenly changed her expression to a sad and almost understanding one and with all her sincerity she could bring together she asked him. „She's one of Azula's friends, isn't she?"

Zuko surprised again. _Sure, it's logical if she thinks I like one of them. As much as Toph knows about me… I could feel something for those who were around my sister back in the Fire Nation… That's it! Take the occasion while you can mislead her! _„Yes…" He sighed and also tried to sound honest. „I didn't know that's so… obvious."

_Little liar… let's make him ruin his own lie. _„Which one?" Asked the girl.

For a moment Zuko just stared at her. _What were their names…?_

„Mai or Ty Lee?" Toph helped him out and slightly smiled already.

_Choose the shorter… the shorter! _„Mai?" He almost slammed himself. _You couldn't be less convincing! _

„Really?" Toph smirked. „Did you know her hits can take bending abilities away?" She narrowed her eyes. _Trap ready…_

„Err…" The prince hesitated. _Wait a minute! Wasn't she the one with the knives…? _Toph was smiling at him strangely. It reminded him Azula's tricky questions… Then it hit him. Toph. Blind. Bender. She knew he's lying. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. „Ooh… dammit…"

The earthbender burst out laughing. „I waited… when you'd remember!" Zuko crossed his arms annoyed. „You know most people are lying easier than telling the truth." She raised an eyebrow. „Though as you lie, well… you must have had a rough childhood."

He turned away from her. _Then you were short… _„That's what I hated in Azula the most…" He rolled his eyes. „She always knew if I was lying." Then he peeked at the blind bandit with narrow eyes. „At the moment I'm not fond of you either."

„Oh, you just need time to get used to my charming personality." The girl smirked at him as she continued. „I'm simply curious… that's my bad habit."

The prince turned away ignoring her. He hoped she'd get bored and leave him alone. But she was not the type to give it up so easy.

Toph cleared her throat. „You know there were only three persons I could think about…" In an instant Zuko's eyes rounded. „And you just closed out two."

„I don't know what you're talking about." He said firmly as he turned back.

„You said I knew her…" The blind girl added.

„I've never said that." He narrowed his eyes.

Toph raised and eyebrow. _Yeah, now that you remind me you lied about that too… _She smirked slightly. „Admit you thought about Katara." She demanded.

The prince frowned hardly. „No!" He brawled.

Lie._You're making your situation worse… _The earthbender's smirk spread across her face. „You do like her!"

„I'm not answering you!" He yelled and headed to the other end of his room._ Why can't I bend when it would be the best option?! _

„Silence means agreement." She added.

Zuko gritted his teeth. „Leave! Now!" He shouted and pointed at the door.

Toph crossed her arms and pouted. „You're starting to be boring."

The prince glared at her and if eyes could kill…

The girl turned her sightless gaze upwards as she started smiling again. „You know it's such an interesting topic. I sense I have to talk about it with someone…"

He raised his eyebrows as she continued „I mean… a little girly chit-chat." She smirked. „And you know who's going to sleep in my room." The prince's face fell. „I might as well talk in my dream." She said finally and turned to do what he said and leave the room. „But if that's what you want…"

In an instant Zuko appeared behind her and turned her away from the door.

She examined the prince before her. Changing heartbeat, a hardly audible sigh, then he opened and closed his mouth without saying anything._Perfect…_„So?" She smiled triumphantly.

Zuko closed his mouth and tried to bring his thoughts clear. He knew the blind girl wouldn't leave him alone with 'empty hands'. But whatever he's going to say she'd remember it later…

„I'm still waiting. But staring doesn't suit me you know… I'd rather listen." She said and narrowed one of her eyes.

He let out a sigh as a final acceptance to the situation and said on a low voice. „Look, I don't know what you're thinking about but I can tell you that you're wrong."

„Oh, and what would I think about exactly?" She asked with a little smirk. But he just answered to it with a cold glare so she knitted her eyebrows and went on. „Jin said you'd wanted to be with someone else." He rolled his eyes. „And we both know who that mysterious somebody is…"

„I-it's… this… it's not like that!" Zuko snapped.

„So it's like what?" She asked. And as he hesitated she added with another smirk of hers. „I didn't know you stuttered if you're nervous…"

„I don't stutter!" He narrowed his eyes. „And I'm not nervous!"

„Yeah I can tell…" She said and it made him clench his fists beside him. „So what do you think about her?"

„What do I think?!" He grunted. „I think she's crazy! She's annoying, big-mouthed and bad-tempered!"

„Look who's talking about temper…" She said.

„No, really… haven't you heard us?" He went on. „If we weren't here so I could bend also, one of us would be dead by now!" The blind girl smirked but remained silent while he ranted more. „She is soo… arrgh!"

„Bossy?"

„Yes! She is bossy! And…"

„Freaks out all the time?"

„Yeah…"

„And sometimes makes you wanna yell and break things?"

„Absolutely!"

„And still you like her…"

She only had time to blink before his yell came. „No!"

Toph narrowed her eyes. „Are you willingly that stubborn or you have no idea what's inside of you?"

„There is nothing inside of me that would need your help or your curiosity!" Zuko snapped.

She frowned and crossed her arms. „Ok. Let's do this step by step… So, what happened when you've met her and Sokka yesterday?"

„What…?" He raised an eyebrow. „Does it matter? I mean how is this connected to…?"

„Just answer me."

„Right…" He murmured. „I was looking for Jet and his friends at the moment and also I needed to find you because of uncle's… state."

_You mean her… _She smirked lightly again. _You don't want to bring her up as the only reason… another defensive move. _

„Then I heard her and thought 'why not now'?" He went on. „But as they came into my sight Azula was already there…"

„Aaand?" She smirked lightly. _Think about you motives… come ooon… you knew they fought against her already… why did you interrupt? _

„There's no and…" He said with confusion on his face. „I didn't want Azula to hurt anyone… That's why I started to fight against her."_You'd understand if she were your sister…_ He suddenly narrowed his eyes. „I wanted to give them time to flee! And she was that stupid to come back!"

_Finally we're talking about the right person… _„You know it's quite like Katara… helping those in need."

„I was _not_ in need!" He spat out again.

„So how was it she ended up healing you?" She smirked at him.

He looked at her with round eyes. _She knows this too? _He frowned. _They really have nothing better to do than chat all day long? _„That was because she distracted my attention from Azula! I didn't need help!" He waved around. „Or healing!"

„Distracted your attention, hagh?" She twitched her eyebrows. But he only growled then remained silent. „Aaall right… I guess that was enough of that." Toph scratched her head. „And what about today?"

„What about it?"

„Well you got a full lightning instead of her if I remember well…"

„I told her and I tell you know: it was the best solution in that situation!" Zuko frowned. „Nothing more!"

She could tell he was not telling the full truth, his body betrayed him._He doesn't even know he's lying. _She smiled lightly and stood in her place with crossed arms. _Let's give him a hint…_ „She really worried about you…"

The prince looked away from her and remained silent for a moment before he finally asked. „Why would she do that?" He peeked back at the blind girl. „Why would she care?"

She smiled lightly. „I don't know… you should ask her."

_Yeah, sure… what a good idea._ He snorted then pouted. _Like I would care…_ He rolled his eyes._ Which I don't! _He reassured himself.

She frowned. _This isn't working either… how could I make him confess? _She raised her eyebrows as an idea appeared in her head. _Yeah… let's anger him a bit. That'll work. _She made a smirk then started suddenly. „Jin said you'd admitted that 'you'd wanted to' be with someone else…"

Again he turned back to the defensive. „I didn't admit it! I simply didn't deny it!" He spat out then blinked. _Wait… that didn't sound like that in my head…_

Toph smirked. „Then why do you do it now?" She asked teasingly.

He shook his head. „I just wanted her to leave me alone!" _Let her believe what she wants to… bravo. _

„So you could be free to be with someone else?" She asked and raised an eyebrow.

„Wha…?" Her quick questions made his balance unsure. „No!"

Toph's smirk turned into a frown. „You've kissed a girl…

„She kissed me!" The prince hissed. His anger rose with every one of her words.

„…then ran away! Why?"

„I didn't even want to be th…!"

„Did you feel bad because she was not who you wanted her to be?"

He realized she didn't even listen to what he was saying and it only raised his fury. „I told you it's not like th…"

„Or Jin was not a challenge for you?"

He clenched his fists. „At least would you let me fin…?!"

„Not like a proper waterbender?"

„I ran away because I thought it was her!" He yelled furiously then as he realized what he said he took a step back. _Shoot, shoot, shoot! _Toph's mouth stayed open.

He groaned and continued angrily. „Are you happy now?! I freaked out so much from _even__the__thought_ that I ran away!" He stood with clenched fists and pinned his mouth to a slim line.

Her eyes were round for a while then she cleared her throat. „Well…"_That's more than I've expected. _She started smiling. „Then I have just one more question…" The blind girl started while he didn't move. „Did you kiss her back?"

_No! Say no! _His mouth opened but somehow not a single sound left him. _Say no! Say something! Come oon! _His eyes widened as his face heated up._ This is ridiculous… it's not true. It's simply not true. _As the girl before him raised an eyebrow he had to thank for his little luck._ At least she can't see…_

Toph bowed her head a little towards the ground then with a smirk she turned to him again. „You're blushing."

His jaw dropped and couldn't stop his surprise. „But you can't see!"

„I know... I bluffed." Her smirk widened from ear to ear as his face paled. „Got you, Zuzu!" She giggled and pointed at him.

His face hardened as he heard his nickname and opened his room's door fiercely. „Get. Out." He ordered.

„I've already got what I wanted…" Toph said with a grin and for his relief she decided to go. As she reached the door she continued and turned her head towards him. „You know: less yelling would make things easier for her."

She walked slowly. In his opinion too slow. _Come on…_ He frowned harder as she spoke again. _Just two more steps! _„And just a little less denial…" _That's it! _SLAM!

_In the middle of my sentence! _Toph frowned as she turned just to face his door again. „Would make your situation easier!" She yelled furiously but her anger disappeared as she heard a sob and could feel the vibrations of a running Katara from the kitchen's direction.

„Katara, come back!" Sokka shouted, though he didn't follow her just watched as his sister ran to Toph's former bedroom.

„Leave me alone!" She yelled then ran beside the blind girl and stormed in their room.

Toph listened to the others' vibrations. Katara fell on the bed and she had to realize she was crying.

Aang – who was talking with Iroh – now hurried out of his room with the old man.

She let her lips curl up to a smile as she felt that even Zuko came to his door. He reached out for the doorknob but stopped before holding it. Then he let his hand fell next to him. He listened just like her…

Sokka stood in the kitchen's door still looking where his sister went and as she focused on him she felt stunned. The water tribe warrior was also crying. He rubbed his eyes as the avatar arrived and looked around.

„What happened?" Aang asked and looked from Toph to Sokka.

The blind bandit turned towards the water tribe boy. „What did you say to her?"

Sokka's expressions were dark and sad but also determined. „What she needed to hear." He said and looked at the old general from the corner of his eyes - who stood behind Aang - before he turned and went back to the kitchen.

Aang started to go after the waterbender when a hand stopped him by the arm. Toph turned to him with her sightless eyes and said lowly. „Go speak with Sokka."

„But Katara…"

„I'll go see her. She's in my room anyway."

„But she's crying… she never cries…"

„Not she's the only one who does." She turned her head to face the kitchen's door and the avatar understood what she meant. „You're the guy you'll talk with him. I'll handle her…" Aang watched the girls' bedroom door for a while then sighed as he turned to go the other direction.

Toph stood still on her place as the avatar left. Iroh also remained on his place but now he looked at the blind girl. „I'm afraid that this was connected to us…" He said to her and she nodded slightly.

„Yeah… I'm afraid of that too."

* * *

_**A/N: Long... long chapter. But finally it's done! But the bad news: I've realized that I can't write as quick as I'd like to update... mostly because I'm tired... I should learn (damn...) but I soo don't want to do it. :/ I'd like to spend my days reading, writing and doing Nothing. :) That's the life! **_

_**But: I love Zuko and Katara still and 4ever:) And Toph! ;) I've just deepened Zuko's inner turmoil... But don't worry he'll get his revenge! XD**_

_**Well I hope you liked it. R&R please, a writer is nothing without readers :) so tell me what you think! Bye**_


	15. Once Upon a Time in the Fire Nation

I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

* * *

**All I Need**

**_Chapter 15 - Once Upon a Time in the Fire Nation_**

_Story by Last Butterfly_

* * *

**Summary:** _While the gaang's looking for Appa in Ba Sing Sei, Zuko had his own reasons to go and find them, and he's also forced by two freedom fighters to look for their disappeared leader. What will happen if they meet?  
It's a continue after Ep36. Zutara, Blutara_

* * *

Katara was doing the dishes and she got to the last plate as her brother stepped into the kitchen.

„Katara…" Sokka started with a rather serious face.

The girl looked at him with a smile as she finished her work. „It's so typical of you…" She said as she dried her hands. „You always come when I'm already finished." As her brother didn't smile back at her she changed her expressions. „What is it?"

The water tribe boy stood next to his sister and after a half-glance at the kitchen's door he said. „I have a very bad feeling about this."

„About what?" She arched an eyebrow.

„About this two…" He went on.

The waterbender rubbed her forehead. „Oh Sokka don't start it again…"

„I'd like you to stay away from them." He said firmly as he looked in her eyes. „My instincts tell me…" He started but she didn't let him finish.

„Your instincts were wrong about Aang! And Haru." She frowned angrily. „And Suki. And…"

„But I was right about Toph!" He crossed his arms. „Only I was right about her now that you remind me. You've almost scared her away with Aang..." His face darkened as he lowered his voice. „Also I was right about Jet." His sister was taken aback but then firmed her frown as she spoke.

„You never trust anyone!" She said and crossed her arms. „Do you know how hard it is to be positive around you?"

„Don't try to change the topic." He said and looked sternly at her. „Just listen to me this one time." She knitted her eyebrows but let him finish. „I'd be less worried if you were just a little suspicious… or less welcoming."

„I don't know what your problem is. They have…"

„Changed their minds? Joined to the good side?" He asked critically. „Come on Katara… you can't be that naive to believe this!"

„Look, I didn't trust Zuko either but I had to realize that I was wrong…" The watertribe boy only commented this with a snort. „He needed help! That's the only reason why he and Aang could agree."

_And what if he doesn't need help anymore? _He thought.

„And in the last two days he proved himself. I don't know why you're still…"

„Proved himself, hagh?" Sokka grunted. „He simply made some tricks that clouded your sight!"

Katara frowned. „Azula tried to kill him Sokka! Kill him! Do you understand me?"

„She's his sister. They could have planned it! Why do you think…"

„It was not planned!" She yelled. „She wanted to kill me! He just stood in her way!" Suddenly all the emotions overran her she didn't have time to realize that day.

Sokka looked at her worrying and took a step closer to her as she continued. „He was the only one that stopped her… I almost died because of my own stupidity for not seeing Ty Lee!"

He hugged his sister as her voice cracked. He nearly never had to do it. Emotionally she was stronger but he couldn't help worrying about her. His brave and powerful little sister…

„You haven't seen his face as he fell…" She was on the edge of crying but didn't let her tears fell. She hated letting it happen when she was not alone. „It was not planned. I know it." She said as he slowly let go of her.

He frowned as she said this._ She was in more danger than I thought. _And she was already sure she could trust them. He was late with this talk. „I've… never doubted his determination." He said as she looked at him again. „But why would he stop chasing us? Chasing Aang?"

Her face cleared. „Haven't you heard Aang? Zuko saved him!" She frowned. „It shows that he's not as bad as you want to see him."

„No." Sokka answered with narrow eyes. „It proves even more of my suspicions."

„Wha…?"

„We were sick. He was captured and we didn't even know it!" The watertribe boy said furiously. „Don't you see? The Fire Nation was victorious! They had the avatar and he… he turned against his own nation just to 'fulfill' his task! To restore his honour… Did you think he'd simply set Aang free?!"

„No! But…" Katara slowly shook her head. „It doesn't matter what his intentions were! It was a long time ago… things have changed."

„He's still firenation." Sokka murmured.

She knitted her eyebrows. „You start to sound like Jet." He pouted and crossed his arms. „He's just a boy… like you."

„He's not like me! He's the fire lord's son!"

„Ozai banished him and sent his sister after him! Don't you think this proves he's not with them already?"

„Now that you talk about that… what do you think he had done that even the world's most evil ruler had to banish him?"

For a moment she remained silent… she so wanted answers to questions like this also. She frowned as her mind circled then said on a rather low voice. „He's not his real son. You've heard Azula… he's got to be taken away from the throne." She nodded as she decided this idea was right. „Ozai hungers for power! You remember Gran-Gran's stories about the old kings! It's just like that!"

Sokka frowned at her again. „Gran-Gran only told fairy tales about the 'all-so-good-past' where everyone was nice and happy and bad guys never reached their goals… but after all we've gone through don't say the world is like that." He watched as his sister gazed away in her thoughts. „Don't think he's a hero… even bad guys can have good deeds."

„Why…" She stared at him then suddenly peered away. „Why would I think that?"

The water tribe boy sighed. _Here it comes… oh, why do I have to say it out loud? _„Look, you're… attracted to 'guys with dark attitudes', all right?!" He snapped. _And he's far the worst you could have ever found… _„And yes, what he did meant much to you, even I appreciate it but…"

„What_are_ you talking about?" She snapped suddenly. „It's not true!"_Neither the attraction toward dark guys nor any(!) attraction towards Zuko! This is just stupid…_ Though as she thought about this a light blush appeared on her face._That's why he started this? He thought I'd like Zuko?! _„Don't be ridiculous!" She laughed a little. „And when did I ever like someone with dark attitude?"

He rolled his eyes. „I'm talking about Jet…"

„Tha…" She again looked away from him. „He tricked me. I won't let it happen again." She said firmly then turned back. „But why did you use plural? Who else do you think about?" She raised an eyebrow.

„About Haru…" He said and crossed his arms. He looked away from her but as she didn't answer he stretched out his arms as he almost yelled. „You went after him to a prison!"

First Katara's jaw dropped at this then she burst out laughing. She never knew _that_ would be in her brother's head… he could always surprise her after all these years together.

„This is not funny…" Sokka murmured. „You know how worried I was when my baby sister spent two nights in a firenation prison closed in with lots of men?" If it was possible she laughed even harder and he waited until her chokes died out. After she dried her eyes he started again looking in his sister's eyes. „I want you to understand that I worry about you! It's what brothers do, so just keep a distance away from them…"

„But Sokka… they mean no harm."

And again he snorted then frowned harder than before. „Fire nation burns up everything in its reach…"

„Why do you still…?" She knitted her eyebrows.

„I just don't want to loose you like mother!"

Katara's eyes widened then her face softened. „You won't loose me Sokka… and you know they didn't want to kill us before either."

His face turned dark. „There are things worse than death…" He said on a low voice and suddenly his shoulders shook. With fury or shock she couldn't tell until he continued. „Just remember what those soldiers did to mother! They didn't let her have a quick death…"

This so simple sentence brought tears to her eyes. Her voice was low as she trembled. „They have nothing to do with it…"

„They have everything to do with it!" He cried out. „They were soldiers in the name of the fire lord! And we have his closest family with us!" He turned to her. „What do you think they did when Ozai told them about 'an incident' on one of the poles?! Nothing!"

„Sokka please…" She was desperate. He didn't let her calm down. „They probably didn't even hear about it…"

„Yeah… because who cares for another dead waterbender?!" He took a deep breath but it came out shakily. „Don't say you could forget…" He swallowed.

„Sokka… no…" She whimpered as her tears started to fall from her eyes.

„Her screams still ring in my ears…"

„Stop it!" She cried out louder than she thought she'd be. „How do you think I could ever forget?!" She stood up and clenched her fists as her tears ran down her cheeks. „But I'm not letting it to judge me every time I meet someone!" She could see her brother was not in a better shape than she was as she spoke. „She always said we need to hope and trust!"

„But…"_ But she's not here anymore…_

„Then start to trust! If not them then at least trust me!" She yelled and ran out of the room.

He went to the doorway and looked as she ran. „Katara, come back!"

„Leave me alone!" She yelled and darted into the girls bedroom.

* * *

"I can't believe he said these!" The blind bandit murmured. "Didn't he see it was hurting you?"

Katara sat on the bed and held her knees with her arms while her 'roommate' sat beside her. She sniffed lightly. After she told Toph what her brother said she still didn't feel too good but at least she didn't cry... She was the one who used to help others not else! "It's not his fault... he was always like that. All his jokes were a part of hiding his hurt inside. And he's worried... about me, about Suki... I should have talked with him sooner."

Toph frowned. "Well, that's not an excuse!" She said sternly and slightly turned away. While Katara whipped her eyes Toph seemed to glare at the floor for some time. Then she cleared her throat and asked on an uncaring voice. "Do you want a hug?" Her sightless gaze avoided her consciously.

Katara thought she'd heard wrong. Did the always grumpy, never-hugging girl really offer this? A smile came to her lips. "I think I'm fine now Toph, but thanks."

The other sighed with relief. "All right." She coughed lightly. "I just offered it 'cause... who knows, perhaps you'd need it or something..."

This time the waterbender giggled. "And I really appreciate it." She smiled brightly as she looked away while Toph said something but she only snapped out of her thoughts when a particular name reached her ears. _Zuko's..._ "What?"

_Here we go... _Toph made a grin. "I asked if you could tell me about him..." The earthbender repeated herself._ I promised I wouldn't tell anyone he thought about someone. But I never promised I wouldn't mention he didn't care about Jin, did I? Also I'm not going to say that he 'likes' Katara straight but... if she needed encouragement about her own feelings... well, who could blame me for helping a little in that case, right?_ Her grin widened. "You knew Zuko long before I've ever heard about him..."

"Fighting against him doesn't mean you know him." Katara rolled her eyes and after a minute her eyebrows snapped together. "Why don't you try and talk to him?" She crossed her arms. "You have the opportunity... no, the 'privilege' to talk to 'his highness'!" Toph only raised an eyebrow as she went on.

"I can't believe he is sooo... arrogant!" The waterbender said angrily. "How does he come to call me peasant!?" She clenched her fists. "If one of us looks _like_ a peasant then it's him! And anyway, a prince shouldn't be like... _this_!" She waved around.

"It annoys you that much?" The earthbender asked then made a thoughtful smile. "I should have figured it out before him..."

"Toph!" Katara glared at her while she giggled. She made a pout before she went on. "And it's not what he says but how he does it!" Her face slightly darkened. "He just has this smug smirk I so want to slap off his face!"

This time Toph laughed aloud. "Yeah... that's something I've already realized!"

The waterbender glared at her then said with crossed arms. "It's not funny. I even got used to you easier!"

The blind girl dusted off her arm. "That's only because I've made it easy for you..." She coughed at the end and smirked again as the other murmured hearing this. After a while she said lowly. "You know I think he knows perfectly that it annoys you and that's why he says it."

"Well that would be such a childish..." Katara stopped with the realization then she narrowed her eyes. "That self-centred, ignorant..."

"He can't be that ignorant if he already found out how to bug you." The younger girl commented then continued. "But also I think he wants to scare you away..."

"And why would he do _that_?" Katara asked and put a hand on her hip like she always did if she wanted to start arguing.

Toph couldn't help but smile. "I didn't mean you particularly..." She said and the other girl shifted in her place hearing this. "He doesn't seem to be a 'centre of the party' guy... and he freaks out if he gets unwanted attention." She said with concern then turned her head towards the waterbender again. "What do you think?"

Katara darkened her face. "I think he's a stubborn, smug, hot-headed, rude jerk!"

"Just like most of the guys..." Toph smirked. "And he's a prince so he has double reasons for that."

"I don't care!" Katara snapped then sighed. "It's just..." she didn't continue but finished with another sigh.

"What?" The earthbender asked with raised eyebrows.

"Just..." Katara looked away then she made a hard frown. "Why does he have to be this... mysterious?" Toph raised an eyebrow but she didn't say anything. _This started positive..._

"I just totally don't understand him!" The older girl said loudly. "I didn't start these arguments consciously! He just brings this out of me!" She explained waving around then she looked away thinking. "Every time I tried to say something that should have settled him down! It always works with Aang or Sokka." She said crossing her arms. "I don't understand why he gets only worse..."

"Strange." The earthbender asked with a half-smirk. "I thought you enjoyed those arguments..."

"What? Me...?" Katara raised her eyebrows. "Since when have I enjoyed arguing?" The grin on the blind bandit's face widened and the older girl crossed her arms again. "All right... maybe I do. And so what?" She made a half smile. _After all it's challenging._

Toph raised an eyebrow. "And...?"

The waterbender peeked away with a raised eyebrow then back. "What?"

"Is that all?" The blind girl grinned but as the other just looked at her confused she went on. "You know, after he saved you... twice..."

"Oh, don't get ideas..." She answered with a wave. "He said it out clearly he didn't care!"

"Did he?" Toph asked with a pout. _Thanks for helping me... boys are stupid!_

"Yes, he did, and not in a kind way." Katara said looking away with narrow eyes.

"Maybe he just didn't want you to feel like you'd need to repay it somehow." The blind bender said.

Katara made a frown as she remembered what he said before dinner. _"Look... you don't owe me. I'm fine." Maybe... Toph's right?_

"I told you he hates unwanted attention. And a _grateful girl _would mean attention..." The older girl turned her head away as her frown slowly turned into a little smile on her face. "And after you've even dreamed about him..."

Katara's eyes rounded and she asked on quite a high voice. "What?! How? H-how do you know...?"

The other answered with only one word that explained everything. "Sokka."

"Soo dead..." Answered the said boy's sister then crossed her arms glaring at the younger one. "And what if I did dream about him?" As the younger bender grinned at her Katara made a scowl. "Don't look at me like that! It was just..."

"A dream, I know."

"That's right." The older said. "A-and it's nothing that should matter anyway. With his _girlfriend_and all..."

Toph made a smirk. "Oh, don't say you're jealous..." The other girl opened her mouth to answer but she quickly continued. "Because there's no reason for that."

_No reason? What's she talking about?_ Katara thought to herself._ That girl jumped in his neck! _But she didn't let her curiosity win and ask about things she shouldn't. "I'm not jealous..." She said instead. "Why would I be?" She asked and stood up. "I don't care." She walked to the door of their bathroom. "Not a bit!" She turned back with a frown to the younger one. "And now that we're _done_ discussing _me,_ I'm going to have a bath! And when I return I don't want to hear any more about this nonsense. You got that?" She asked pointing at her then left her alone slamming the bathroom's door.

Toph made one last grin. _You have no idea how much you're alike..._

Katara started to undo her hair as she fumed to herself. "Like I'd care..." She made a grimace as one of her hairloopies stuck in her braid and she had to use force to free it. "My brother's going to get _hurt_." She said darkly as her hair flew on her shoulders freely as she narrowed her eyes remembering their conversation. "I hardly know him, why do they keep on talking about him to me?" She struggled with her shirt's waist bindings as she fumed on.

"I mean he's Zuko! He's arrogant and annoying and... and he was our enemy! I could never think about him as... as..." She waved around then shook her head as she shoved the binding to the ground. "He's bad tempered and self-centred and... and he's a firebender!" She finally get out of her clothes and when she jumped in the tube the water only did not spill because she quickly bended it back.

She made a sigh as she tried to go on. "And he is..." She frowned. "He is..." After some moments she closed her mouth.

She realized only now that she didn't know how to continue. In fact she knew almost nothing about him... his intentions, his reactions, even his eyes were full of mysteries. _Mysterious..._

Previously she was afraid of him. At the beginning he was simply dangerous._Dangerous and determined._ She found out from their encounters that he never gave up.

That's why she didn't understand why he changed his mind. She wanted to know... she wanted to know why he agreed teaching Aang... she wanted to know why he fought Azula... she wanted to know what made him go forward.

She remembered when she'd first seen the Blue Spirit as he stood in Azula's way. _He's brave._She remembered how he redirected the lightning that was meant to end her life. _Brave and protective..._

She lightly shook her head. _He almost died! When I told him to run... _ "The stubborn jerk..." She murmured into the water.

_Dangerous... brave... stubborn... mysterious._

Yes, for her he was like a puzzle... a mystery. Her lips curled into a smile as she went underwater in the tube. A mystery that she decided: she's going to understand.

* * *

Ty Lee jumped over some bushes holding some fruits as she reached the park her friends were in. She stopped and threw an apple to the dagger-thrower while she looked at Azula's direction. "Did she say anything?"

"Not a word..." Mai said as she started peeling the fruit. "At least she's not glaring at her hands anymore."

The acrobat made a sad frown. "Should we..." She peeked at Mai. "Try and talk to her?"

Mai raised her apple to her mouth but stopped it halfway when she looked at the princess. "No." She lifted the apple again. "Give her a bit more time..."

Their friend hadn't said a word since they left Iroh's and Zuko's house. In fact she didn't even move and they knew it's the best not to bother her. So the princess of the Fire Nation was left alone with her own thoughts and memories... memories that made her who she was. What she became... and how she knew the secret Iroh never managed to tell her brother before.

----- FLASHBACK -----

­­­­

The princess felt as someone poked her arm to awake her. When the eight-year-old girl opened her eyes she could see her father, Fire Prince Ozai.

"Your mother wishes to see you. She's at the throne room." The girl raised an eyebrow in confusion because of her father's message bringing but when he continued she started to understand why he didn't want to involve others. "I've heard you said certain things to your brother..."

Azula shifted slightly before she asked. "Did she tell grandpa?"

Ozai's eyes moved to look in her similar ones as a smile started to form on his lips. "Are you not calling him _Fire Lord _Azulon?"

"You don't call him that either." Sounded her confident answer that made him smile proudly.

"Clever girl..." He said as he stood up from the edge of the bed and started to walk.

Azula only smiled for a while but it slowly faded as she turned towards the ground and asked. "Father... you're not going to truly hurt Zuko, right?"

The Fire Lord stopped. He seemed to tense a little but when he turned back with a confident smile he showed no other emotion. "Don't worry, your mother and I are going to settle this peacefully in no time." Then his eyebrows furrowed and his face became more serious as he said more. "I won't let an old fool mess with things he shouldn't any more..." This time Azula nodded with round eyes. "Now go. I'm joining you soon too." He said then left the room.

Azula hurried to get up and headed for the room she was told to. She was sure she was about to get scolded at but then again – it already happened before. And her father's words made her at ease. _He wouldn't let anything happen to us... _

"You don't understand!" Her mother's voice made her stop. There was desperation in her voice. Azula frowned as she slowly went closer to the room.

"It is you who don't understand." Said Fire Lord Azulon. "He showed disgrace towards Iroh and he will only understand his pain if he loses his own first born."

Azula stepped into the room but instead of going closer she stepped behind the curtains left to the door. She saw them perfectly. The Fire Lord was standing in front of his throne while her mother stood also over the flame wall near him. It was against the rules but she guessed this was her passionate mother's act – beside or against the rules didn't matter.

"This is madness! I'm not going to let you hurt my son because you think his father is not respectful enough!" Ursa's voice rang through the room.

"That is the only way." Azulon said coldly. "And I didn't ask for your acceptance Lady Ursa... I've already come to a decision."

Ursa clenched her fists then slowly brought her gaze downwards like she was ashamed. "Then take the girl."

Though her voice was low this sentence rang in Azula's ears. Her heart sunk. She unconsciously took step a closer to them, leaving the cover of the curtains but they did not recognize it.

"What?" Azulon asked turning fully towards her.

"Then take Azula. Take me or take Ozai's life but not Zuko!"

Azulon took a step closer to her. "You're only bargaining..." He narrowed his eyes but he did not see as Ursa drew out a dagger behind her back. "I told you: I've decided. You can only thank this to your husb..." He didn't have time to continue as the metal flashed in the flames' light. In the next moment he quickly put a hand to his neck where blood started to flow through his fingers. He took two steps back before he reached the throne and slid down to the ground next to it.

Instead of yelling or fighting the old Fire Lord started laughing – a laugh that mixed with coughs – while Ursa's tears started to fall. "How ironic..." He said on a strange voice. "I always thought he's going to kill me..."

"You've left me no other choice." Ursa said lowering the blade.

"He made you kill me because of his first born?"

"He's my son! Only mine!" The words came out of her mouth before she could have thought. But he was already a dead man – what would it matter any more?

Azulon's eyes rounded for a while then his expressions changed to a calm one. Like he always looked at his own first born and asked on a low voice. "So you and Lu Ten...?" He stopped as he first realized the third person in the room, the little girl with widened amber eyes who seemed shivering through the dying wall of flames.

His expressions hardened. "You fool!" He said still to Ursa and finally removed his bloody hand from his neck to point at the girl, letting the last moments of his life escape. "He tricked you too..." He spoke his last on a cracking voice as his hand fell down next to him. And as his eyes finally closed darkness fell on the room as the flame wall disappeared with the life of the Fire Lord.

Ursa looked at the pointed direction and her eyes went wide when she saw her daughter's standing form in the fading light. "Azula..." She whispered and her mouth stayed open as the dagger fell out of her hand.

With the sudden sound of the dagger's impact with the cold marble floor the girl shook then turned and ran out of the room, tears forming in her eyes.

"Azula!" She heard her mother's voice but it only made her run faster. She left the throne room, she left the royal wing, she ran until she reached a garden that was part of the servant's wings... She only stopped there when she fell in a tree root gasping hard for air.

She clenched her teeth as her first tear left her eye and with an angry yell the tree above her – that made her fell like this – burst into flames. She brought herself into a sitting position and rubbed one of her knees as she started to cry. She didn't know that it was the last time she cried for a very long period of time in her life.

She didn't know how long she stayed there. Her tears just kept filling her eyes and she hated to admit: it was all because _she_ did not come after her. Her own mother... left her alone.

"Azula..." She whipped her eyes with the back of her hand and brought herself together with a sniff as someone did find her. Her father.

She looked at him over her shoulder. "Dad...?" She tried to ask like nothing had happened but she failed miserably. Her voice was weak, her throat dry... and as she realized this it even made her feel worse. Her lower lip trembled lightly as Ozai sat next to her.

He put a hand on her shoulder and looked down at her with concern. "Azula, I'm sorry..." He pulled his daughter into his embrace as her tears started to fall again. "I had no idea what she was about to do..." If it was possible the girl cried even harder than before. "It's all right now... I took care of it..."

Azula looked up in her father's eyes and he smiled down at her nodding once. "Dad took care of everything, my dear... don't worry." He wiped away a tear from her cheek. "It is all right now, do you understand me?" She made a nod still looking at him and she suddenly felt better as he smiled at her. "You're a very brave and strong little girl, you know that?" He asked and she finally managed to smile after a last sniff. "You're just like me. And what is the thing that the brave never do?" He asked encouraging.

She took a deep breath before she answered. "Those who are brave never cry." She said, this time confidentally.

"That's right my love..." Ozai made one last smile at her as he stroked the top of his daughter's head. "From now on things are going to be all right..."

----- NOW -----

"Azula?" The princess quickly looked to the side as she realized her friends stood next to her in the middle of the park in Ba Sing Se.

"What is it Ty Lee?" She asked on an uncaring voice.

The acrobat looked at Mai then back at her. "Are you... all right?" She bowed her head to the side before she went on. "I mean, you can talk to us if you want to... sometimes it helps."

Azula knitted her eyebrows as she looked up at them. She was about to answer on a cold manner as she used to but the look in both of their eyes made her silent.

_Worry... concern... _Her friends cared for her and she didn't know why but felt that they shouldn't. She looked away from them and watched her hands once more.

The two other girls exchanged looks and took their second step. They sat down next to the princess and now it was Mai who talked. "We know it is difficult for you to fulfill this task... after all your uncle and brother are..."

"Don't think you understand what I feel!" The princess snapped at her with an angered frown. "Because I don't feel anything!" She looked at her clenched fists again. "If you thought I'd hesitate back then, you thought it wrong! Why I'm like this has nothing to do with the fact that they _were once _apart of my family! That means nothing anymore! They're traitors!"

Ty Lee bit her lower lip. "Mai didn't want to anger you she was just..."

"Trying to help." Azula said with narrow eyes. "Why I'm like this..." She took a deep breath as she looked towards the sky again. "Is only because..." She just made a sigh instead of the continue and the other two girls shifted to see her face better.

"Because...?" Ty Lee asked on a low voice and Azula finally answered without moving a muscle on her face.

"Because I've never killed before..."

The two girls gasped at this. Azula always seemed so strong, unstoppable... they'd have never thought she'd never...

"Do you... do you think he is..." Ty Lee started but as her friend shook her head she did not finish.

"I don't know." Azula said looking downwards again.

It was Mai who finally spoke. "I think he's alive." The other two looked at her so she explained. "That waterbender... she did something with the water... it was glowing. I've heard..."

Ty Lee's face lit up. "That some waterbenders can heal!" She said quickly. "Maybe she can too!" She turned fully towards Azula. "This means he's alive! This is great!" She said happily and embraced her friend in a hug.

Mai just watched Azula's face as she changed her expressions. She knew her friend well... her thoughts showed in her eyes. _Then we still have a lot to do... _

Ty Lee pulled away from the hug and made a pout as she saw Azula too. "Now drop this thought, it's too depressing." She made a wide smile as the princess looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I know just what you need to cheer you up!" She almost squealed as she stood up and pulled on her friend's hand making her stand too.

Mai only frowned as Azula peeked back at her with slight confusion and an almost pleading look in her eyes. But she didn't interrupt the cheerful girl as the edge of her lips curled upwards. _This time it's better on Ty Lee's way... _

As the three girl left the scene only the wind blew through the abandoned park. Poor Azula... she never knew what truly happened on the day that changed her life. Why her mother never came to ease her pain... why her father arrived almost an hour later...

_----- FLASHBACK -----  
_

"Azula!" Ursa shouted as the falling dagger scared her away. She ran to the stairs, through the hall and she would have run after the girl if another noise hadn't stopped her.

Clap. Clap. Clap... The Fire Lady's eyes rounded as she saw her husband stepping out from behind the curtains right from the door. "Congratulations for the dramatic scene..." He said as an evil smile came to his lips. "You were unforgettable."

Ursa's face hardened. She clenched her teeth and as she reached him she tried to slap him with full force but he easily caught her hand. "You're a monster!" She yelled.

Ozai's smile widened as he made a laugh. "A monster... you just made Fire Lord."

She freed her hand and turned away with shame. She didn't say more. He was right... but when she took a step he asked. "Where do you think you're going?"

"After my daughter." She said coldly. "I can only imagine how horrible she must feel now... that you've made me offer her instead of him!" She looked back with realization and anger. "It was you... You've told her to come here!" She clenched her fists then turned to go again. "I need to explain..."

"You're not going anywhere." He said coldly pulling her back towards him. "From now on she is my daughter." Her eyes showed confusion and disbelief. "Just as your precious son..."

Ursa narrowed her eyes. "You can't take them away from me..."

"I won't." He said as another smile came to his lips. "You already have. You didn't really think that I'd let a traitor... the murderer of their own grandfather near them?" The Fire Lady's eyes widened as his grip hardened around her wrist. "You have exactly half an hour to leave this place... and Never come back."

* * *

**_A/N: Finally, an update:D What do you think now? ;) I just Love messing with someone's backgrounds! XD And really, because Azula was always the 'bad girl' character in Every story, I just thought I'm going to change your opinion about her a bit..._**

**_  
Come on, she wouldn't be like this if she had a normal father... same stands for Zuko. Poor kids..._**


	16. Dreams, Nightmares and Reality

I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

* * *

**All I Need**

**_Chapter 16 - Dreams, Nightmares and Reality_**

_Story by Last Butterfly_

* * *

**Summary:** _While the gaang's looking for Appa in Ba Sing Sei, Zuko had his own reasons to go and find them, and he's also forced by two freedom fighters to look for their disappeared leader. What will happen if they meet?  
It's a continue after Ep36. Zutara, Blutara_

* * *

Zuko tossed and turned in his bed before he heaved a sigh and started glaring at the ceiling. He hated sleeping at new places... even though this bed was far more better than anything he slept on the last years he just felt it somehow uncomfortable. _Too soft... _He got used to sleep on the cold floor or in hard beds. He already got used to the bed in their house at the lower ring. Maybe the problem was with him but he seemed to miss it.

But he didn't sit back to the candles... he felt tired to meditate. And even if he tried he guessed somebody would come in and mess it up anyway. Like his uncle, like the avatar, like Toph...

His glare turned colder as he thought about the annoying girl. _She fooled you... _

He wanted revenge. From now on he was going to listen closely to what that girl was doing or saying and in the right moment he's going to pay it back...

A half smirk appeared on his face as he put his arms under his head._Revenge, sweet revenge... _

With that _sweet_ thought in his head he closed his eyes and after a surprisingly short period of time he finally fell asleep between the soft pillows and sheets. But if he knew what he was about to dream about he definitely didn't want to try to sleep at all...

----- THE NIGHTMARE -----

The lights... the marble floor... the crowd... he was there again. The Agni Kai...

This time he did not see it through his own thirteen-year-old eyes. He stood at the edge of the crowd looking up at himself. He saw his own shocked and unscarred face as he faced his own father. He saw as he kneeled down bowing his head towards him. _No..._

"_Please, father, I only had the Fire Nation's best interest at heart! I'm sorry I've spoken out of turn!" _His younger self spoke.

He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach at his own voice and his eyebrows slightly shook as Ozai started walking closer to him.

"_You will fight for your honour." _The Fire Lord said on a cold voice.

Zuko clenched his jaw. He grabbed the edge of the ring and pulled himself up quick like a cat to face his younger self. He reached out for his shoulder trying to pull him up but his hand could not hold the dream prince's flesh like he would have only been a ghost there. He felt his blood started to boil at his own inability to stop this from happening again.

"_I meant you no disrespect..." _The thirteen-year-old said looking up towards his father but for Zuko it looked like he was speaking straight to him. _ "I am your loyal son!" _

Zuko clenched his fists and teeth as his vision started to blur. He was watching himself as tears filled his eyes. And only then he spoke. If only his younger self could have heard it.

"Stand up..."

"_Rise and fight Prince Zuko!" _Ozai's voice rang in his ears, the same way it did ever since that day.

Desperation and anger filled him as he looked straight in his own eyes, but for the young boy no one stood between him and the Fire Lord.

"Stand up!!" Zuko yelled and he felt his clench on his fists was so strong that his fingernails were already cutting into his palm.

He almost cried out when his other self went on the way he should have not... _"I won't fight you." _His voice was so sure... he was so convinced then that he did what he was meant to do.

Zuko winced and had a glance back at his father's face. The Fire Lord's lips turned into the same frown he always wore when measuring him. His voice was colder then ever as he spoke his last. _ "You Will learn respect..." _

And the prince saw now that shine in his eyes... just as he decided what he was going to do with him... He whirled back to himself and this time yelled from the top of his lungs. "STAND UP!!!"

But his old self didn't even flinch. He just looked up at the man he thought was his father and tears were running down his face.

_No-no!_

"_And suffering will be your teacher!" _In that moment before Ozai could have moved Zuko let out a roar and finally fought back... when he shot his hand turning halfway back it was not fire that left his fingers... but lightning.

For a moment the light blinded him as he heard a body fell to the ground. When he finally saw it though, his heart sunk. It was not the Fire Lord who was on the floor... but the Fire Princess.

"Azula!" He yelled and ran to her laying form. With shaky hands he lifted his sister's upper body from the ground and turned her towards him.

A slim red line from the edge of her lips showed her state from the lightning's strike and Zuko's eyes filled with tears as she smiled up at him weakly. "So, you've finally done it..."

"Azula... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." He whispered to her like he would have been afraid that he could hurt her more even with being loud.

"Don't be..." She said with a half smirk and coughed before she could go on. "We were heading this way for a while now, weren't we?" He didn't say anything as she reached out for his hand and he gave it to her almost at once. "I hope once you can forgive me..." She started and he felt as his tears left his eyes.

"Of course I will... I've already had..." He spoke and shoved away a hair lock that was out of place from her forehead. "But don't speak now. You need to rest. I will..." She started to shake her head as he spoke.

"No..." She started coughing again. "It's too late..." She slowly brought her hand to his face, surprisingly to his scar and looked in his eyes one last time. "I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault." His voice cracked.

"And..." She looked away from him as her eyes slowly turned distant. "This is not yours..."

As her hand let go of his one he trembled holding her closer. "Azula!" He closed his eyes as the girl stayed lifelessly in his arms. "Please, forgive me..."

"Zuko..." His eyes shot open as he heard that voice again. Fury filled his mind because it was Ozai who spoke his name again.

_It was his fault... _He slowly placed Azula back to the ground and stood up with flaming fists. _This was all his fault! _He raised up his fists and turned around to face him, ready to fight.

But to his surprise Ozai was in chains and on his knees before him. His eyes were cold as always though. "Do it." He said looking straight in his eyes. Zuko lowered his hands at the sight but it only made Ozai's face darker. "That's what you wanted. Why do you hesitate?"

The same thoughts whirled in the prince's mind again and he looked as darkly at him as Ozai used to but still did not move.

The chained Fire Lord made an evil smile. "You're afraid... even after this long time." The flames around the banished prince started to grew. "You're still that coward weakling who kneeled before me, who didn't even dare to rise to his feet..."

Zuko wouldn't have moved before... he thought he could stand whatever Ozai wanted to say but this... this hit. He lifted his flaming fists letting his fury fuel his fire. He was not weak anymore... and he was going to show it!

Ozai's intense look showed satisfaction as the edge of his lips curled upwards again.

"Zuko!" The prince stopped at once at the new voice. When he turned his head to the side he saw the waterbender looking at him with one of her hands reaching towards him. But she was not alone. Her brother, the avatar, the blind bender, even his uncle stood there looking at him.

"Don't do this." Aang said to him holding his staff next to him.

"He's not worth it Zuko..." Iroh's voice sounded.

And as he looked at all of them, his fury slowly perished and so did his flames. He let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding and turned back to the kneeling Fire Lord again.

"No." Zuko said holding eye-contact with the man. "You will be judged and punished by the court of the nations as it meant to be..." Ozai only narrowed his eyes. "I won't give you the satisfaction to die by my hands." The prince let his arms fell next to him, looking down at the fallen Lord. "It is over... father."

As the prince turned away from him and towards his friends, Ozai's expressions changed to pure hatred, which showed in his voice. "You truly are a failure..." Zuko didn't move a muscle towards the speaking one just lightly shook his head. "You think you are above me?!" The Fire Lord sneered at his back as he did not turn back to him. "I should have killed _you_and your pathetic excuse of a mother when I found out she was with a child!"

Zuko stopped walking. His gaze remained on his friends but it suddenly turned cold. "Don't you dare to talk about her that way..."

Ozai's sneer changed into a slight smile. "And who's going to make me? You...?"

The prince clenched his teeth as he whirled back again. "Yes! I WILL!" He yelled taking a step closer to him again.

"Really...?" The Fire Lord's smile widened. "When you didn't even have the courage to return without your little _friends?_ Would you dare to speak that way if _they_weren't here?"

"I don't need anyone standing next to me to face you!" Zuko yelled waving around and for the Fire Lord's pleasure he came closer to him again.

"Then it is time for you to prove it..." Ozai said and went on with a venomous voice as the prince only stared at him. "Don't you want to pay it back? All those years filled with shame, anger and regret... all because of one little mistake."

He felt as his hands started trembling while he was looking in the Fire Lord's eyes. Ozai knew what he felt, he knew all his thoughts. He saw all the things he tried to bury within him... and he didn't feel enough power to turn away.

"This is your only chance against me... use it."

He hesitatingly shook his head as his friends started to call his name. "N-no..."

Ozai's glare turned colder. "You're just like him..." Zuko's face filled with confusion. "Like Lu Ten..." The prince took a step back as the kneeling man looked up at him. "I knew it the first time I saw you." The prince glared at him with disbelief. "I knew you'd betray me..."

Zuko shook his head. "I've never wanted to..."

"Face the truth!" The Fire Lord shouted making the boy wince. "You were born as his heir... to be the one who takes his place..." The prince knitted his eyebrows and opened his mouth but Ozai went on without letting him speak. "To be the one to avenge him..."

"What?" The prince looked down at him stunned. "What are you talking about? He... he died in the battle..."

"Are you _so_sure?" A smile formed on the Fire Lord's lips. "Have you been there...?" The boy's mouth stayed open but not a single sound left him so the man went on. "And your mother? Do you know what happened with her?"

He slowly shook his head but only enough not to break the eye-contact with the Fire Lord who made a laugh. "She's dead... just like the one she chose instead of me..."

"No... you're lying..." Zuko put his hands to his head but felt as his body started trembling.

"Then why are you shaking?" The prince clenched his fists next to him and the temperature started rising. "You know it is true... just as you know I'm right..." He waited until Zuko looked in his eyes again before he stated. "I was the one who killed them. And they both begged for their lives... crawled at my feet..."

"SHUT UP!" The prince yelled but Ozai's smile only widened.

"I told you it's your only chance to pay it back..." Zuko squeezed his eyes shut as he felt tears wanted to fill them just as the anger filled him from the inside once again. "Strike me down... avenge them. Don't be a coward like they were..."

"You won't talk about them that way!" Suddenly Zuko's fist burst out in flames as he opened his golden eyes. And when he spoke again his voice was filled with both coldness and wrath. _Just as his was..._ "You will learn respect..."

"No..." Ozai's smile faded. He wanted Zuko to kill him... quick and fast... but he would have never thought about... "You can't do that with me!" When his eyes went wide the prince's lips curled up into an evil smile. "Zuko, my son... you can't do that with ME!"

The flames reflected in his golden eyes as Zuko lifted his flame next to his face to let the light fully show the scarred side of his face and the smile on it then he finished like he wouldn't have heard at all the kneeling man's pleading. "...and suffering will be your teacher!"

As his flaming fist shot down the Fire Lord cried out that mixed with the prince's own yell...

----- NIGHTMARE'S END -----

"NOOO!" He shouted as he jerked awake sitting up in his bed. "No..." He was gasping for air as he looked around and realized his surroundings then put a hand to his forehead when he started to calm down.

Looking out of the window he realized that it was still the middle of the night. He was taking deep breaths and kicked off the sheets when he stood up. _That was more than enough sleep for tonight... _He grabbed his blue shirt from a chair and left his room.

* * *

"Nine hundred and fifty..."

The sun went down hours ago though three foreign girls were still awake in the city of Ba Sing Se.

"Nine hundred and fifty one... nine hundred and fifty two..." Azula winced as the hairbrush her friend used suddenly stuck in her hair. "Sorry..." Ty Lee said with a bright smile as she freed the brush, she only answered with a sigh tough...

"Your hair is so smooth Azula! I envy you so much..." The girl cheered as she went on. "Do you remember how much you liked this when we were younger?"

The princess had a glance to the side looking at the third girl in the room who sat next to the window and kept on throwing one of her daggers into the wooden windowsill but in the meantime watched them with a bored face. When she caught Azula's gaze though, a little smile appeared at the edge of her lips. "If I remember well it was you who loved it back then Ty Lee, not her..."

The acrobat stopped with the brush in her hand and looked upwards with a raised eyebrow as she was deep in thought. "Oh..." She said after a while then turned back to her friend and the mirror she sat in front of and smiled again. "It is possible. But look at how good you look!" She smiled widely.

Azula heaved a sigh. "Well then, thank you Ty Lee..." she said and already put her hands on the armrests of her chair but the circus girl put her hands on her shoulders.

"No, no-no... we can't stop at nine hundred and fifty three! It'll bring bad luck!"

She just stood up with a smile on her face. "You know I don't believe in those kinds of things..." She brushed her hair behind one of her ears with a hand before turning to her. "I'm a princess, nothing bad can happen with me." She said and the other girl put a hand to her chin.

"That's true..." She said ahead of herself then made a smile looking towards the dagger-thrower. "Mai, would you want to...?"

"No." She said looking out of the window.

Ty Lee put her hands to her hips. "But you don't even know what I wanted to..."

"No..." Mai said on a lower tone narrowing her eyes and lightly leaning forward as she gazed outside. Azula raised up an eyebrow from the change of her expressions...

The acrobat made a pout. "That was just plain rude Mai!" She said then turned her back on the other with crossed arms.

The dagger-thrower girl jumped to her feet when a knock sounded at the door. She looked at the princess and made a slight nod before the third girl turned back. "It's a late time for visiting anyone... who might be it?"

Azula looked from Mai to the door. "Ty Lee, open the door."

"All right." She said and after a reflex-like look in the mirror she went to the door with a smile. In the meantime Mai stepped next to the princess.

The moment Ty Lee opened the door she had to quickly jerk away from the doorway because an arrow flew inside right at the spot she stood a moment before.

Azula only had time to lift her hand but before she could have done anything Mai whirled around getting hold of the arrow and threw back some of her daggers from her other hand's sleeve with deadly accuracy.

Outside a dark skinned archer kneeled opposite of the door with a raised bow. He rolled away from the girl's weapons without being surprised and already held another arrow next to his golden eyes. Inside only Mai raised her hands to reveal another set of daggers ready to throw.

"Enough now, Yoshi..." A man's voice sounded from the side and it made Azula frown. This was not the first time she heard that voice...

The archer who was dressed in green just like the other men outside made a nod and lowered his weapon when the voice's owner stepped in the three girls' sight. His eyes shone in the same amber colour as his companion's. "I'm glad to see that the princess is ready even in the most unexpected situations..."

"You..." Azula said with a disapproving look. She waved once to her friends who relaxed in their stance.

"Who is this guy?" Ty Lee asked still unsure if she should wait for another sneak attack.

"Let me introduce to you, _Captain_ Tatsuo..." The princess said with a bit irony in her voice.

The man stepped in the room and even though he also wore a green disguise and his hair was held up in Earth Kingdom style, his eyes and skin tone almost yelled the fact that he was from the Fire Nation. The edge of his lips curled upwards as he watched the three girls carefully. The man was tall and well-built; he must have been around his late twenties but his smile made him look younger. "I've been promoted to commander since our last... _encounter_, princess." The archer followed him inside the room but he waved once making the other two or three man wait outside.

The princess' features turned into a frown. This guy was in the team of the Fire Lord's personal head-hunters, which meant he was trained by the bests... and with the fact that he was a firebender one didn't have to think much about how she met him. Their 'last' encounter ended with her on the ground... and that shadowed all her previous victories against him.

"_My mistake _then" She raised her head high as she made an evil smile. "You must be proud of yourself..." She liked to use her knowledge about others when it came to conversations... and the only thing she could remember right now was the fact that Tatsuo was not born into richness and she was sure he was still far from it anyway. "Getting this far with starting _that_ low..."

The commander frowned at this but it was the archer who took a step closer to them annoyed. Tatsuo shot a dark look towards him raising an arm then turned back towards them with a formal smile ready on his lips. "Forgive my friend's harsh temper... he could have become a high-ranked Yuu Yan archer already if he could forget his urge to fight through innocent jokes..." The archer took a step back as the man peeked at him again. "Though being a fifth son as he is it is pretty much understandable..."

Mai did not show more interest in the new faces then she usually had, just remained ready and mostly watched the two men, mostly the one in the background. Though he seemed to relax, most of his muscles were tensed and only his eyes moved around the room and on them... and after a while stopped on her as he decided that she could be the threat in case of a sudden attack.

Ty Lee looked from one to another with her curious grey eyes. The commander's smiles didn't earn her trust, and the archer's eyes watched the three of them ready to act if any of their movements turned dangerous.

But the acrobat listened to the exchanged words too... she knew what it was like to be a sixth child (out of seven). If she had brothers this would have meant that she had nothing left of the family's wealth for herself... so as a fifth son you needed determination to become anything... or anyone.

Azula just shifted her weight from one leg to another looking at her nails uninterested. "It is hard to find the proper companions it seems..." She said on her previous teasing voice then looked at the 'former captain'. "But now that we got over this cheerful reunion, why don't you involve us why are you here?"

Like this moment would have been the one he waited for Tatsuo's smile became real. "We're here to aid in the matter you were sent for, your highness."

The princess crossed her arms slightly bowing her head to the side. "I'm quite certain that is not going to happen." Her gaze turned colder. "I said it out clearly that I'm working with a small elite team... and I did _not_ ask for reinforcements."

"Oh, princess..." The man said and one of his hands reached into his shirt making Mai hold another one of her weapons... but he simply pulled out a scroll with the Fire Lord's seal and lifted it up. "_This_will make things clearer for you." Azula narrowed her eyes then he spoke again with a mischievous smile as she reached for it. "I kept it close to my heart..."

She snapped it out from the commander's hand and her confident expressions slowly changed as she opened and read into it.

Ty Lee raised an eyebrow as she tried to see into the letter but was not close enough. So she made a pout but didn't leave her spot keeping her eyes on the two men.

Azula's eyebrows furrowed as she went through it and it was Tatsuo who spoke again as his eyes caught the acrobat's curiosity. "The Fire Lord is not exactly impressed with the work you've done so far..."

"This..." The princess's face darkened. "This is unacceptable!" She snapped and clenched her hand upon the scroll. Her friends looked at her with surprise as the letter disappeared within blue flames around her hand.

Even Mai frowned at her from the side. "What did it say?" Azula just locked her angered eyes with Tatsuo's almost smiling ones.

"It is easy. We are not here as reinforcement..." The commander's voice said teasingly. "We are the _change_." The other two girls' looked at the man and their friend with disbelief. "You're about to return to the Fire Nation as the Fire Lord requested and _we_will take care of the royal family's other members once our work here is done."

"You are _not_going to order me around!" Azula almost yelled at the man before her. "I will return home when I'm done with what I came for! Not before!"

"Well, about that..." Tatsuo's smile seemingly widened. "Your father would appreciate if you'd share the information you've gained in this matter before you'd take your leave..."

"You want information?" Azula clenched her teeth. "Take this!" She said sharply and was about to slap the man but he caught her wrist before she could have made the move.

"Careful princess... this is not the Fire Nation..." The commander said leaning closer to her so he could finish with a whisper only she could hear. "Daddy is not here to help you out..."

She suddenly flamed up her fist making Tatsuo release her hand with a low hiss. Her golden eyes reflected her blue flames as she let her hand remain in the air. "I believe this _visit_is over, commander." She looked at her friends who took their stance before she turned back towards him. "If you don't want trouble, you'll leave while you still can..."

The dark skinned archer was about to draw out his arrows when the firebender stopped him. Tatsuo looked back at Azula one last time. "All right, we're leaving... but don't think this is over,_princess..._"

"On my part..." The firebending prodigy said darkly. "It is."

Tatsuo made a slight bow before turning to leave and both he and his archer was watched carefully by three pair of golden or grey eyes. The men left after one last glance towards them and it was Azula who shot the door facing her friends. "This is going to complicate things from now on."

"More than you would know..." Mai lifted the arrow she still held in her hand and watched its tip closely. She realized it in the minute she caught it... "This was not a simple arrow."

Both Ty Lee and Azula glared at her as she looked at a light purple coloured liquid at the metal's edges. "Poison?" The princess asked which made the acrobat gasp.

Mai slowly shook her head. "I guess it is _only_narcotic..." One edge of her lips started to curl upwards. "Finally something interesting..."

Azula made a slight frown turning towards the window once again and said nothing. But Ty Lee crossed her arms as she eyed Mai. "Well, you can keep them if you feel like it, they both creep me out..."

The dagger-thrower's smile remained on her face as she looked at her. "Oh my, maybe it _did_hit you, if you suddenly don't fall for someone..."

Ty Lee pouted as her fists clenched then she turned her head to the side. "Azula! Mai's mocking me!"

After their visitors' forms disappeared in the distance outside, Azula only heaved a sigh still gazing after them. _This complicates things too much... _She had a glance towards them with a disapproving look. "Don't start it... we have more important things to think about." The other two girls looked at her as she left to her room and from her tone they decided she didn't want to be disturbed.

_What we__ did today could have been more._ Azula's eyebrows furrowed as she sat down at the edge of her bed looking out of the window. _We lived with the element of surprise and things went well..._ More than well, until she let herself hesitate... _Never hesitate again!_

Now that she thought about it again... She brought a finger to her lips in thought. She almost forgot maybe the most important detail they found out that day... besides that Zuko blocked her lightning... besides that they joined the avatar. _That waterbender girl..._

It was typical of her brother to worry about people around him. That's exactly why she attacked Iroh back at the abandoned city, and that's why she aimed at that water peasant girl. But the effect she gained with it...

The girl did not fear... she was angry. She tried her own bending move even if it didn't work and she didn't have much time. She moved punctually and remained focused – almost calm. _Until Zuzu stepped before her... that made the change._ Only then did her eyes show fear...

Azula made a smile. _How strange that such a lowly peasant girl would face her own death with upper calm and yet she'd start to panic when the son of their biggest enemy tried to help her. And when he fell... when Iroh stood between me and them... _Azula did not see what Mai did... she didn't see glowing but she _did_see something she did not expect...

That girl though she could barely move... she scooted closer and..._touched_him. And she did not simply look for his pulse or such, but held him... in her arms.

The princess' look was confident again. _It might be nothing yet, but with time... _After all that girl was not ugly. In fact she was rather beautiful... in a primitive way of course. With dark skin and blue eyes she represented all the Fire Nation was not. _Oh Zuzu..._ Her smile slowly turned to a smirk. _Will you fall for her if she shows care...?_

The princess made a light laugh as she stood up. Whatever was going to happen from now on, she's not going to return home until her work was done...

* * *

----- KATARA'S DREAM -----

She sat near to a pond with her arms crossed over her chest as she was watching the clouds' and her reflection in the pure water. Her lips were in a pout while she was thinking. She was angry. And why? Suddenly she couldn't find the answer to that question. Dreams can be strange sometimes that's all we know...

The answer came shadily through her clouded mind. She was angry at him. And who was him...?

There was a cracking noise behind her and she frowned as she peeked back over her shoulder. "It's you..." She acknowledged then turned her back on the dark clothed Blue Spirit.

"I'm sorry..." she heard him murmur but she only narrowed her eyes at it.

"I can't hear you while you're covering your face!"

He growled but forced himself not to be loud enough for her to hear him and untied his mask. As it was off he made a sigh and repeated himself once more.

Katara peeked back at his standing form then back at the pond. "I'm still mad at you!" She said sharply as she wouldn't remove her gaze from the water - she was like her element... and the storm never faded away without a thunder.

He remained silent and slowly went to her. She waited for him to speak again but to her surprise a flower swung next to her face. She leaned away first then she saw it was a moon flower, her favourite one.

This flower was not like the lilies. It was quite common in the Earth Kingdom and was not as delicate or elegant as some rare plants but she always found it beautiful. It was mostly blue with some white patches or strips on it and it somehow reminded her of her home. She didn't know if the prince chose it because he knew she liked it or he just thought it was nice.

Either way, it was not a bad start... if she hadn't been angry to begin with. She snapped her head away as denial, but when he started to lower it she turned and picked it out of his hand.

A little smile came to his lips, which made her frown again. "This... doesn't mean that I forgave you, do you hear me?" She turned away from him again. "I can't believe you're still that irresponsible! You could have died! At least..." She went on when his smile turned into a smirk.

Her rant stopped and changed into a giggle then ended up in a real laugh as he tickled her sides from behind. She tried to lean away but only ended up lying on the ground on one side still laughing while he continued. She turned on her back and finally grabbed one of his hands and pulled him with full force to the ground so he ended up next to her smiling.

She giggled lightly but it slowly faded as their eyes met. He was looking at her softly and it caused a warm feeling inside of her but she also found it surprising. He never looked at her that way... he was mostly angry because of their arguments. She raised her eyebrows lightly. "What is it?"

"Nothing..." He looked away from her and peered at the blossom that ended up next to her face on the ground. He picked it up and after a moment of hesitation he brought his gaze back on her reaching out to stick the flower in her hair.

Her mouth opened as his hand gently stroked her hair in the process and she felt as a blush came to her face.

"There..." He said and pulled away his hand looking at her again.

She felt like she'd melt under his golden glance. She never knew this side of the hot tempered boy. She didn't even know she could imagine it...

In that soft look she saw his eyes shone with feelings every girl would like to see... kindness, longing and maybe... something even more... She found herself smiling up at him.

Again he lifted a hand and this time he lightly stroked her cheek. "You're beautiful..." He said his voice was not louder than a whisper.

Her face reddened again at the compliment and she felt like she couldn't tear her gaze apart from his eyes as he slowly started to close the distance between them. "Zu-Zuko..."

His hand went from her face to her hair and his fingers undid her braid leaving the flower in its place. When their faces were only inches away he stopped and watched her eyes. "Yes?"

His voice was soft and for a moment she blamed herself for stopping him then tried to focus on her thoughts as she spoke. "M-my brother is going to kill you..." She said honestly and a smile appeared on his lips.

"I told you..." He said stroking her curly hair once. "I don't care what your brother's doing." As the girl looked up at him with unsure eyes he softened his smile. "Anything else...?"

Her face turned into an even darker red as her lips curled into a smile._After all, this was just a dream. _"No..." She decided and wrapped an arm around his broad shoulder. "Nothing..."

He let out a light sigh of relief and smiled lightly as her other hand reached out to stroke his hair and pulled it away from his face. Their eyes connected again as he slowly leaned in and made the distance disappear when...

----- DREAM'S END -----

THUD!

Katara groaned as she fell to the ground on her stomach. Her wavy hair fell freely around her fully covering her sight. She lifted her head and brushed her hair away just to see Toph's frowning face as she turned her back on the waterbender murmuring under her breath.

The tan skinned girl sat up and felt pain on her side. While she was rubbing that spot she made a cold glare towards her roommate. "Toph! Did you just kick me out of the bed?" She asked with a furious voice.

"I had no other choice..." She murmured sleepily.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked knitting her eyebrows.

The blind girl sighed heavily then turned back to her. "You were yelling with Zuko in your dream!" She snapped sharply then narrowed her eyes. "Look, I don't care what you're doing with him in the daytime but at night – _when people want to sleep _– I _forbid_ you to argue with _anyone_ in my room!" She kicked herself to the other side of the bed and slammed her head in the pillow murmuring into it. "If I knew this yesterday I wouldn't have agreed to 'sleep' with you..."

Katara shot a side glance at her. "I heard that!"

"I know..." The blind bandit answered her and she was sure at the moment there was a smirk on her face.

The waterbender stood up and dusted her clothes off before crossing her arms. After that she went to the door opening it.

"Where are you going?" asked the blind girl.

"I'm thirsty!" She snapped annoyed once looking back from the door. "Do you have problems with _that?_"

Toph grinned into her pillow. "What have you expected after so much talking?" When the other girl groaned and shut the door loudly her pale eyes fully opened. She quickly leaned over the edge of the bed and almost slammed her hand to the ground as a smirk appeared on her face. _Perfect..._

After she shut the door Katara let out a frustrated sigh rubbing the bridge of her nose. _You must stop talking in your dream! _Her eyes opened as the second thought popped in her head then she let her hand ran through her hair. _And what a dream it was..._

Her cheeks reddened as she glared ahead of her still standing in front of their room's door. _Ok... you: Must. Stop. Dreaming. About him! _

She took a deep breath. _After all I don't like him! Sokka can't be right... come on, how many times was he right when he tried to understand me? _She ignored the little voice in her head that murmured 'Haru and Jet' continuously.

She just glared ahead of her for some more minutes then managed to laugh lightly. _He was not even himself anyway! _She scratched her head once before shaking it fiercely. _Of course he was not! ...I can only imagine Zuko nice._

_Don't you mean handsome...? _Her thoughts suddenly brought an image back to her head from earlier when the prince stood with the blue shirt still in his hands with his muscles tensed in his upper body...

Her face changed its colour at this thought to a shade of pink. She was not the type of girl who cared for these things. She was a healer, she only had... analytic point of view in that matter...

_Even in this case...?_

Katara bit her lower lip as she felt herself smiling then looked downwards at her feet. She blinked once as she realized she didn't move at all in the last moments so she murmured under her breath and headed towards her original direction. _This is so Sokka's fault! With his stupid ideas! _"Humph!" This time she reached the kitchen and headed straight to the basin.

Her hair and also her thoughts clouded her sight enough for her not to realize a figure on the far side of the kitchen who sat with his head lowered at the table.

She bended a bit of water as she picked up a glass and she let out a light laugh as her thoughts didn't find a better thing to think about. _Like I'd ever end up being with Zuko! _

"Hi." Came a voice from somewhere behind.

She jumped lightly and almost dropped the glass in her hand but spun around before the water she forgot to control splashed to the ground. She narrowed her eyes scanning the place for the voice's owner. "Zuko...?"

* * *

_**A/N: Well I know I've been away for quite a while and for that I'm sorry, but my studies started to bury me and it ruined my mood enough not to write effectively... and the next week is going to truly 'test' me so I can't go on until I've survived that. :( Sorry... **_

_**But I'd really love to know what you think about how the things are now... What do you think about:**_

_**Zuko's biggest fears?**_

_**The OCs? - I have nearly never created characters before... I'm not professional with that, so I'd really like to know what you think about them... Oh, for their names I've looked through some Japenese names online. Yoshi means good, and Tatsuo means dragon.**_

_**About Azula's little realization:D**_

_**And about Katara's dream? ...I've written that quite some time now and didn't know if I could use it... but I decided that I liked it so, here it is:D**_

_**Though I know I'm leaving you a bit dissatisfied with ending the chap right here... XD But at least I might expect that you're going to read the next one too! ;)**_

_**Oh, oooh! And I just remembered!!! (squee!) Chapter fifteen counts as SPOILER XD after 'The Day of the Black Sun'! Wiii I was right, I was right!! (punches in the air) YEAH!**_


	17. From Dusk Till Dawn

I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

* * *

**All I Need**

**_Chapter 17 - From Dusk Till Dawn_**

_Story by Last Butterfly_

* * *

**Summary:** _While the gaang's looking for Appa in Ba Sing Sei, Zuko had his own reasons to go and find them, and he's also forced by two freedom fighters to look for their disappeared leader. What will happen if they meet?  
It's a continue after Ep36. Zutara, Blutara_

* * *

"Zuko...?" Her question still lingered in the air before he'd even moved.

"Yeah, me..." After a scratching sound a little flame appeared in the room as Zuko lit a candle with a match. He looked at the girl then peeked at the water on the floor once before making a smirk. "Did I scare you?"

_Yeah... _Katara pouted once. _This is more like him. _"Well, don't be too proud of yourself." She put a hand on her hip and added with a bitter voice while his smirk remained on his face. "It's still weird to see you in the middle of the night when one is half asleep."_ Or fully... _

Her gaze left him when she tried to ignore the thought and waved to bend the water back to the sink before finally filling her glass. Even after she turned back she didn't look towards him but on the floor between them. _This is truly weird... _She bit into her lower lip once as silence fell around them. _He shouldn't be here! _

She concentrated on the glass in her hand but against her will her thoughts wandered back to her dream's ending parts. And unfortunately: her cheeks slowly turned pink...

_Shoot..._ Standing there she couldn't imagine anything more embarrassing at the moment then this. _He must be watching me... _Her fingers' grasp firmed around the glass and she couldn't help realizing that the silence became longer. _He must be watching me with that smirk of his and waiting when I look up... _Her heartbeat became louder in the silence with every passing moment. Then she slowly decided to move. She lifted her glass glaring straight at it to take a sip of water from it and in the meantime she dared to look up over its edge to see...

That he did not smirk. He was not watching her. And he definitely didn't even plan to do so.

She let out a deep breath. _Stupid..._She made a relieved smile as her face's colour changed back to normal._ Of course he was not watching! He's just... just... _Now that she lowered her glass her eyes remained on him.

Zuko's smirk faded away almost instantly after the girl turned away from him. His gaze went to the candle's flame in front of him as his thoughts wandered back to where they were. The image of the dying Azula in his arms... he could almost feel her weak grasp on his hand... his own cold voice rang in his ears... then the screams of Ozai... the memories of the real Agni Kai... it was too much...

His forehead furrowed as he let out a heavy sigh that instead of giving life to the little flame as usual - almost blew it out. "Are you all right...?"

His emotions disappeared from his face when he looked up at the waterbender. She was looking at him with her concerned blue eyes, which seemed to be brighter in the dim light now that her wavy brown hair fell around her face. On other nights he'd probably think about her appearance but now... all he could catch was her tone and look. She was watching him with worry... and his pride never let him accept anyone's worry.

"_Of course_ I am." He scoffed turning back to the candle and crossing his arms. As the girl did not move but was still watching him he let out a sigh and peeked at her again. "Why would you think I'm not?"

Katara caught his gaze as he peeked back. His right eyebrow slightly rose as he asked and his eyes did not show any sign of the fire one could always see there... That was enough for her to know he was not alright. Her face softened when she finally spoke and her voice was low and calm when she did. "You just gave up a fight."

The prince looked away as she moved from her place and sat down opposite to him, placing her glass ahead of her. He truly did not answer to her remark, but what did it matter? "I didn't know we were fighting..." He said honestly.

Before he could have sunk into his previous state she put her elbow on the table and leaned on it while making a smirk towards him. "Aren't we always?"

She waited for a slight change... a half smile... but none of them came as he spoke. "You say that like we'd known each other for a while now..."

She made a slight pout as he didn't even look up then put her hands back on the table. "Well, we do." She went on.

Zuko slightly shook his head before finally looking up. "I know nothing about you... what would you know about me?" He asked with a slight sarcasm.

"I know that you're more than what you show to the world." She said and for a moment she held eye contact with him before looking away. "We all have scars... some are visible..." She said lowly while turning back to see him frowning. "Some are not."

He was tensed since she said 'scar'. "What are you implying?" He asked on a colder voice.

"Azula." Katara started slightly lowering her head. "She said horrible things. Even if those were partly true... she was cruel."

The prince made a bitter smile. "You think I didn't get used to her already?"

She looked up with a sad frown. "Has she always been like that?"

"No..." He heaved a sigh and looked away as he tried to remember. "There was a time when we were fine." He said slowly shaking his head._ When mother was still with us... _"But that was a long time ago... I can hardly remember it."

A moment of silence passed when she finally asked. "Then what's wrong?"

His lips turned into a narrow line as he looked up. "I said I'm fine." He said through gritted teeth.

The edge of her lips curled upwards as a part of his fire shone in his eyes again. "Yes, but you've lied."

Zuko blinked. In the next moment he growled letting a hand through his messy hair. "What the hell happened that suddenly made everyone a mind reader?!" He looked up at her slight confused face. "Have you learned from Toph? Can you feel my blood pressure, or what?"

Katara giggled. "No, but maybe I should try it." She made a smirk leaning forward. "If you'd lend me your hand..." She added twitching her eyebrows, which only gained a pair of crossed arms and a rather annoyed expression from him. She made a sigh as her smile faded. "Would you tell me then what is wrong?"

He took a deep breath, giving up. "I just... had a dream."

_He couldn't have... _Katara froze for a minute as a strange thought got through her mind. But when he continued she could relax again. "A really bad one."

_Then we didn't have the same dream... _"Oh..." She managed to say then cleared her throat when her voice seemed higher than usual. "Do you... want to talk about it?"

His gaze went to the candle's flame again when his eyebrows furrowed. "For that..." He started with a sigh. "I should talk about things I'm not sure I'm ready for..."

She made a concerned frown when his gaze returned to the candle and his expressions showed a slight change. She knew that look... because she had seen it many times before. His face wouldn't have betrayed his thoughts, but his eyes reflected all his emotions... all the pain and sadness he felt.

One of her hands almost unconsciously reached out and brushed his arm that rested on the table. "It's Ok. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." She said when he slowly looked up at her.

Her soft voice... her caring eyes... he could only see kindness in them now. "No, I..." _Want to... have to... need to... _He started that way, but did not continue. Her eyebrows slightly rose encouragingly and her beautiful blue eyes gave him such a soft look in the candlelight that when the next thought appeared in his mind that suddenly erased everything else. He didn't want to see pity in those eyes... ever.

He clenched his jaw and leaned backwards in his chair, away from her touch. "You wouldn't understand..."

For a while when he started to speak – she thought he'd talk to her, that he'd let her listen... that he'd let her just a little bit closer to him. But when his gaze hardened she realized he was backing away again. "Why don't you at least let me try?" He looked away from her frowning. "Why do you think it's so hard to understand you?" She asked softly as she tried to catch his eyes in vain.

He clenched his eyes shut for a moment then when he stood up he gave her a cold glare. "Peasants like you could _never _understand." He said darkly and then decided to make his leave, but he knew already that he was not quick enough... because he had seen the hurt in her eyes before he could have turned away.

It was not what he said but the way he said it... a single tear appeared in her eyes from the coldness of his voice and her anger rose from her hurt pride when she was watching his back. One of her palms slammed to the table and the water in her glass lifted and whirled when she yelled after him. "You don't have to stumble over everyone who tries to help you, just because you're too afraid to talk!"

_I don't need help!_ His fists clenched next to him but he did not stop nor did he look back when he grunted back. "Leave me alone!"

Katara's gaze turned from him to the candle's lonely light and she took one deep breath. Zuko had almost reached the door when she spoke, and her voice was low and calm again... which one might have thought that sounded defeated, unless they'd understand the meaning behind her words. "Weren't you alone for more than long enough...?"

He came to a halt. The door was just two steps away from him... but in that moment he couldn't go on. Why couldn't he go on? _Why couldn't she just yell and call me on names she used to? _His hard look broke once again as he slightly bowed his head...

She didn't look away from the candle, not even when he stopped. Instead she stood up and whipped one of her eyes with the back of her hand. "You don't have to leave..." She said with hurt still in her voice. "After all, _you_ were here _first._" She finished and was watching the door when she decided to leave. Her steps were swift and sure, and she did not turn to look at him when she got near him... next to him... but when she took another step away from him, something happened. A hand caught her arm making her stop.

She looked at her arm, which was held by the prince's pale hand and slowly looked at his lowered head like she'd wanted to be sure it belonged to him. For a moment none of them moved while blue eyes tried to find golden ones once again.

"Don't go..." It was all he could say before finally looking up at her. "Please."

* * *

A heavy sigh was audible from the dark figure of the archer on the roof. His short hair lightly moved in the cool breeze while he was watching the stars with uninterested golden eyes. He knew it was about time for him to talk with his commander who was already in a bad mood. _Who would have thought that the blue fire did indeed have more power then the normal one...? _

Yoshi's lips curled into a half smirk when he remembered how Tatsuo ordered aloe at once when they returned to their temporary headquarters. He barked some orders, including the 'no one should disturb me', the 'let me know if the _messenger _got back' and the 'Yoshi, you and I will have a talk... – at this point he added a random swearing as he moved his hand - ...later'.

So Yoshi did exactly what he said, in the exact order in which the firebender had ordered. Now he was going to leave him alone, unless he didn't get sight of their party's member who was away till now. And perhaps later he's going to talk with him. _Later... perhaps tomorrow... _

The dark skinned archer leaned on his elbows as his gaze turned back to the city. _The great city of Ba Sing Sei... _They did not only come for delivering a message to the princess, they had a more obvious reason to be there. A reason and a mission, which was supposed to make the commander successful...

"Yoshi!" He heard someone barking his name from somewhere below and his gaze moved back to the stars while he made another sigh. _Leave me alone..._ "I know you're up there!" _You could still go to hell... _"The commander wants to see you, _now_!"

Golden eyes closed out the sight of the night sky. "Tell him I'll be there at once..." He said only loud enough for the other man to hear before moving at all. He kicked once below him, slipped to the edge of the rooftop where he moved himself to get a hold of the edge and jumped down to the balcony of the building.

He crossed the room and some corridors to reach the door of the commander's study that was already half ajar. He stopped in thought then lifted one of his hands to knock on it, but before he could Tatsuo already called out for him. "Come in, Yoshi..."

The archer made a half smile. When he stepped in he saw the commander sitting in the middle of a well furnished room behind a wooden desk while his partly bandaged hands rested on the armchair's armrests. He stopped before the desk and had a look at the other's hands before speaking. "Wow... she really got you, didn't she?" He asked smugly before peeking around in the room.

Tatsuo's lips turned to a frown and he lifted one of his hands looking at it. "This? It's going to be better then ever by tomorrow..." He said then made a glare at the younger man before him. "But you've just left out both greetings and title..." Said the commander and crossed his arms as the archer's gaze remained in one of the room's corners where a curtain hung before a window. "I'm getting the feeling that I'm not strict enough anymore..."

"Heh..." Yoshi made a half smile while he reached out to pull out an arrow from his quiver. He started whirling it between his fingers as he looked back at his commander. "I thought things like that didn't count among old friends like us Tatsu..." He made another smile as the firebender narrowed his eyes at the 'nickname'. "Since you've been promoted you're way too sensitive about this. Or..." He raised an eyebrow. "Is it because a little _girl _did not act the way you've planned?"

"Watch it Yoshi..." The commander murmured then made a smile of his. "If you'd come a few minutes earlier I wouldn't have let you get away with that." He said and even though he was smiling the archer could see in his eyes the meaning of his threat. Tatsuo leaned backwards in his chair before speaking again. "Daiki has returned."

Daiki was the said 'messenger' the commander waited for. He was another member of their team and a skilled fist-fighter with special hits. (Similar like Ty Lee's...)  
With being a short-distance fighter he mostly used sneak attacks and hits. And for living with the element of surprise he needed to be silent and capable of hiding. Yoshi heard some rumours that he was a thief before he joined the army – said rumours added that he joined against his will, not too surprisingly...

The dark skinned archer was looking at the whirling arrow in his hand. "No need to tell me..." He said clearly and his gaze quickly returned to the corner he watched before.

The commander raised an eyebrow. "What...?" He managed to ask before the archer readied her bow and aimed at the corner. The arrow flew into the curtain, holding the cloth there.

"Didn't I tell you that robes were only good to get you more attention, Daiki?" Yoshi made a smirk still watching the said curtain, which this time moved with a ripping sound only to reveal a third man in the room.

The man had the same skin tone as his commander, but his eyes had a grey colour, his dark hair was half in a bun and half hung around his neck. He made a disapproving look at the same aged archer after seeing quite a hole in his brown cloaked robe that matched his outfit's other parts. "Well, that _is_a way of reminding me..." He also made a smirk as he reached where the other stood. "I'll take it as your revenge for that last girl who dumped you because of me though..."

"You..." Yoshi snarled taking a step towards him who readied himself for a fight but they both stopped when their commander stood up.

"Enough!" Tatsuo looked at the two with a darkened look. "Grow up, damn it! It's about time for it!" He shouted at the two who returned their gaze on him instead of each other. "I wouldn't have brought the two of you if I hadn't been sure you were the bests but if the two of you can't..."

"Really...?" The archer asked bitterly. "Then why did you set this up?"

The commander looked at him and made another smile as he saw the man's furious golden eyes. _I knew he'd be quick... _"Set_ what_ up?" He asked faking an innocent tone while he realized that the third man also raised an eyebrow at the situation.

"Don't try to act..." Yoshi waved towards Daiki before clenching his fists by his side. "He's here to hide, and I'm to observe." He said knitting his eyebrows. "Which one of us did you want to _test_?"

"Hey..." Daiki frowned. "It _was_ a test?"

"Look at that..." Tatsuo made an evil grin. "Suddenly you're both on one side... isn't it great?" As the other two still glared at him his smile disappeared when he straightened his back. "I am your commander. I can test any of you if I feel like it." He said coldly. "Now it's time to talk about our plans here..."

_You mean your plans... _The archer thought to himself but remained silent as the commander sat back to his chair.

"Yoshi, tell us your experience about the princess and her comrades." The commander said leaning with his arms on the table. "That's the first thing we should talk about."

"There is not much to tell besides what we had already known..." The archer heaved a sigh crossing his arms. "They're quick. The girl who opened the door..." He started and picked out another of his arrows to have something in his hand while he talked. "She was supposed to be hit by that arrow. And from realizing the other one caught it and threw her weapons at us... this means I'll need to keep an eye on her." He said with a frown then the edge of his lips slightly curled upwards. _I'll definitely keep an eye on her... _

"And the first one was the acrobat girl then, which means she's going to be Daiki's problem..." He had a side glance at the fist-fighter who made a nod and remained silent.

"The princess..." He started with a sigh. "Is truly a prodigy." The archer smirked again as the next thought crossed his mind. _You could find that out for yourself... _"I'm quite sure she hadn't shown us her full potential yet, so you'd better be careful next time..."

"Don't worry about me Yoshi." The commander made a slight smile shaking his head. "I can handle a single girl..." The archer made a slight bow with his head, leaving it his way. "Anything else?" Yoshi thought for a while then shook his head so the commander turned to the third man. "Daiki, what's your news?"

"Everything will go smoothly." The third man took a step forward that it was his time to report and he already made a smile knowing for sure that the commander will be more than satisfied hearing them. "This place is incredible..." He said looking towards the window. "It's like the whole city would have only waited for someone to take it over."

Tatsuo finally made a real smile as he heard this. "And our contact is cooperating?"

"Sure, he is..." Daiki smirked. "He and all his forces are working for us."

The commander leaned on his elbows crossing his fingers in front of his smile. "So the once so fierce and fearful Dai Lee is truly under our command..."

"Yes... and there's some more good news: he's about to accomplish his part of the deal very soon."

The commander's eyes shone up hearing this. "How soon?"

The tension last for a minute before the grey eyed fighter made a smile and answered. "Tomorrow is the big day..."

* * *

Zuko could hardly believe his ears when the words started to leave his mouth, mind and soul... after some time he simply ignored his own voice, just went on anyway.

The half of the candle disappeared by the time he finished. This was it... he told her everything.

He told her how Lu Ten died... how his mother disappeared on the night before Ozai took his throne... how he was told that the war's ultimate goal was one nation, not four in continuous fights. And what happened that day in the throne room, which ended with the Fire Duel... and why he chased the avatar ever since.

At the beginning he kept on looking up as if he'd waited for her to laugh at him or who knew what other reasons he did...

But Katara didn't laugh. She never did... Sometimes she let out a gasp as he filled in those parts of his story she didn't know. Or where those turned serious...

And now that he fell silent he realized he hadn't looked up exactly since she knew... since she knew about the scar that marred him for his life, which covered almost the half of his face so that he could never even hide it from the world...

And only now did he realize that he was truly afraid. Not just when she yelled it at him, but now even more... because she was silent... and he didn't dare to look up... he didn't want to see the change in her eyes.

Katara was watching the candlelight in the last few moments when he finally reached the story's end. She could never imagine how much he had been through... She was left speechless, to say the least.

Questions and thoughts formed in her mind as she listened to him. She understood now why it was hard for him to talk: he had so many things kept within him... She wondered how he could get this far after all what happened with him. He was stronger than she'd thought...

_And he had also lost his mother... _She knew what that was like. For a long time she thought that was the worst thing that could have happened with her. Then her father left her and her brother to fight in the war. He had left knowing for sure that his heart could not rest without avenging their mother... Her fingers slowly clenched on the table before her. _But what his "father" did..._

She never thought much about how he might have gotten his scar... but this was something she could have never imagined. _How could anyone do such a thing? _Her look turned fierce as she thought about it. _How could someone turn against a boy who loved him as a father? _She no longer knew how to describe such a human being like Fire Lord Ozai... for her that man was not human anymore. _He's a monster... _

When he fell silent there were so many things she wanted to say... so many things she felt... but somehow she couldn't find the words to tell him... Nothing seemed to be good enough to fully explain them. "I... don't know what to say..." She admitted on a low voice.

"There is not much to say." He said but he still did not move nor did he look up.

When she finally looked at Zuko, all those thoughts and feelings strengthened. He was sitting with lowered head and now that she thought about it he hadn't moved at all since he fell silent. _And it is him who feels ashamed... _Her mouth slightly opened with the realization. _That... that heartless monster made him believe... _She took a deep and slightly shaking breath as she closed her eyes._ He made him believe that it was all his fault!_

Suddenly this all seemed so clear..._ That's why he tried everything to 'get his honour' back. He wanted to set things right... to prove that he was not a failure..._ Her face darkened for a moment as she felt all the hatred towards the Fire Lord that he'd deserved... that he would have deserved from this boy before her... then finally opening her eyes she forced that thought to leave her expressions but it took a corner of her mind forever. "Zuko..."

He stirred and shifted in his place a bit after hearing his name but instead of lifting his head up he even turned it further away from her as he felt his eyebrows slightly shook. He felt that the weight in his chest that had been there for a long time now slowly turned heavier. He didn't want to look up... he didn't want to see that change. He didn't want her to see his face...

For a moment she made a slight frown but it faded almost at once before she spoke on a stronger voice this time. "Look at me."

Maybe it was the change in her voice or the understanding that he could not turn away forever made him slowly obey to that half-order while the weight in his chest turned unbearable. His gaze slowly left the floor, reached the edge of the table, then the candle... then her eyes.

Those eyes that did not change... He let out a breath he was holding unconsciously in the last minutes. Yes, she was looking at him with slight sadness but there was no sign of what he feared would be there...

Maybe for the first time he let her see this much emotion on his face but none of them minded that. She realized how anxious he was but she also knew that he couldn't be sure what to expect from her before. She ignored the way he blew out that deep breath and finally made up her mind to speak.

"You might question what I think..." She started with a low and sure tone. "But I will tell it anyway. Even if your uncle had already said that..." For her relief his gaze remained on her while she spoke. "But I want you to know that what happened was not your fault..."

At that point he looked away again. His uncle did tell him this before... but he could never forgive himself before... not even now.

"Because from the two of you, someone did loose his honour..." He heard her going on. "But it was the Fire Lord, himself."

His eyes slightly rounded with surprise when he looked at her again. Her face remained serious and even though she'd felt a slight urge to simply hug him then, she just pulled her chair closer to his – this time they were not on opposite sides but on which were next to each other – and went on with the same voice like before.

"I dare to say you're the strongest person I've met, Zuko." She said catching his eyes once again now that they were just in reaching distance. "But what I said still stands: there are invisible scars that we can only hardly deal with..."

"I..." His voice seemed slightly distant and cracked after the time that he felt so long to remain silent. "Don't understand..."

Her eyebrows lightly moved closer giving her a solemn look. "What he had done did not only leave his mark here..." She moved a hand closer to his face and when he neither moved nor jerked away, she let her fingers gently brush the edge of his scar before pulling it away. "He had hurt you..." Her hand slowly drifted away from his sight but his eyes remained on hers even after her gaze left his, then he felt her gentle touch on the left side of his chest, right above his heart. "Here."

He slowly looked downwards at his chest and her dark skinned hand that rested there before looking up. Golden and blue eyes locked together in that moment.

_Now that she knew..._

_Now that he'd told me..._

The silence around them seemed so deep... and the distance between them so slim... None of them had realized that they've slowly leaned just a bit closer...

When something very quick, very white and very furry landed almost between them on the table with a loud hissing voice that made both of them jerk backwards.

Zuko stood up before he recognised the lemur but now rubbed his forehead with a slight smirk. "Damn!"

The waterbender's surprise faded quickly as her features turned into a frown. "All right, that's it!" She said with slight fury towards the little creature and she quickly picked him up holding him under his winged arms and raising him towards the prince. "Let him sniff your hand."

He made a grimace at it then looked up at her. "Do you even want him to have a peace of me? I don't want to test how sharp his teeth are, thanks..."

She frowned at him and let out a sigh before explaining. "Momo is _really_ sensitive in a way..." She said then made a smirk nodding to the side where a fruit plate was. "You let him sniff you then give him a mango. _And_ after that Momo will let you stroke his head..."

_Heh... the sneaky little fur-ball... _He stepped to the plate picking up a fruit while Momo slightly bowed his head towards his hand before looking up at the firebender's face again, when he got near.

Zuko made a slight smirk slowly raising both of his hands so that the lemur could see the fruit in his left hand. When his right hand moved closer Momo pulled his ears backwards and tried to squirm away in the waterbender's arms but she did not let that. When the hand stopped big green eyes looked at golden ones while the lemur slightly leaned closer to the reached out hand.

Momo sniffed twice on his hand looking at him and in the next moment the green eyes turned hungrily towards the mango and quick white furred paws picked it up from its place.

The lemur almost devoured the juicy fruit by the time the prince moved his hand and gave a slight stroke to the creature's head, which did not mind at all now that he had something to chew on... and when the lemur was finished his paws reached out and moved Zuko's hand – which had the fruit in before – for more, but now it was empty. So Momo moved his head away and clapped his paws on his other hand pulling it down but sadly – that was empty again.

The firebender made a smirk. "How rude... you didn't even thank _that_ and now you want more..."

The waterbender made a light giggle and let the lemur go to 'fetch some more'. "You see... I told you." She said with a bright smile as she looked back.

His smirk slightly changed seeing her smile. "Yeah..." For a slight moment a strange thought formed in his mind... a thought that unlike before – he suddenly didn't mind.

In his nation, girls had never been like this... Pale skin, golden eyes and raven, silk-like straight hair... jewellery and make-up... he was told that was beauty.

But now that he was watching her bright smile and her blue eyes that reflected it... with her wavy hair dancing around her face and shoulders he couldn't help making a slight smile. _She was not beautiful... she was wonderful. _"You did..." He said as he slowly turned away from her to sit back.

One of her eyebrows rose as she caught sight of that smile. She also sat back and when he looked at her again she was smiling... just like him. "You know..." Katara started. "You should smile more... it's nice." When the edge of the prince's lips curled into a smirk as an answer she knitted her eyebrows. "I said smile! Not smirk!"

"I didn't move a muscle, I swear..." Zuko let out a snicker as the girl made a pout.

She crossed her arms. "Oh _yes, _you_ did!_"

The prince's smirk stayed on his face as he leaned on the table. "And _what if _I did?"

The fire in his eyes was finally there again and brought back the strong look she was glad to see. His voice slightly teased, just as his usual smirk... but it made her smile again. "That's more like it, Zuko..." When he leaned backwards satisfied she went on though. "But don't _you_ think that I'll let you win this easily the next time, you got me?" Finally it was her time to smirk when his one slowly disappeared from his face...

* * *

For how long had they been sitting there? He was not sure... but she decided to stay awake if he did. And honestly, he was not looking forward to another dream that night. After all, what happened instead was much better than some hours of restless sleep.

Don't imagine too much... they were only talking. But both of them felt thankful for that.

He had said things that night unlike ever before, and she respected the fact that he trusted her enough to tell them to her. And after that they could share other things so easily with each other...

How they found out they were benders... what their childhood was like... what they hated... what they liked...

It was kind of funny though when he admitted he hated tea... she kept on chuckling for a while after that.

But as the time passed she started to lean on the table and he saw that her eyes slowly turned narrow as she became tired. Now and then he told her before that she could have gone to sleep. That he was alright now... but every time she straightened up and stubbornly told him that she was fine. But of course he knew it'd been better if she'd gone to sleep. She hadn't slept on the half of the day like he did the day before...

She was half lying on the table when he finally dared to start something... something that he'd thought about for some time now, but he tried to keep it in the back of his mind. "Katara...?"

"Hmm...?" She asked when her eyes were half closed and her head rested on her lower arms.

"Can I ask you something?"

His voice was slightly unsure but she didn't think about it much when she answered. "Sure, just go on..."

"What can you see..." He bit in his lower lip once looking at her again. "...if you look at me?" The question held more importance than he'd first thought. His previous uneasiness seemed to come back at him, and he already started to regret that he'd asked it... after all she showed more understanding towards him that night already then anyone else, maybe except his uncle...

She slowly raised her head up to look at him with sleepy eyes. She blinked once as she was watching him and her eyes searched his, then slowly moved and stayed on his hair. "You've cut your ponytail...?"

"I... I meant..." He started in surprise but as she just kept on looking at him he closed his mouth and made a slight smile. _Did she know what it felt for him that she'd said this?_ She smiled at him gently but didn't say more when she put her head back to where it was. And he realized that she did...

He was about to say something more when a sudden weight fell on his right shoulder. Momo - who finally seemed to set the things right in his head after the confusing scolding and praising about the prince – decided to trust him enough to ask for his attention and get a pat on his head.

"Pff..." Zuko smirked again as Momo nuzzled to him after he rubbed the top of his head before hopping on the table next to him. "One mango and you already love me..." He slightly shook his head when he looked at Katara, whose eyes were closed.

_She should be in bed by now... _He frowned looking towards the window to see that it was still quite dark. "Katara..." The low voice was enough for her to stir awake. "It is time to go to sleep."

She blinked once before opening her eyes fully and she straightened in her chair once more as she turned towards him. "I told you..." She couldn't help yawning once, which slightly angered her. "I'm fine."

"You might be..." He made a slight smile. "But in my case it's about time for it."

"Oh..." She made a slight frown hearing this but she was too tired to see through that generous lie... or maybe she was only tired to want to see through it. "Then, well I guess I could sleep a bit."

He didn't say more after they stood up. The two slowly left the kitchen and crossed the huge living room. Zuko knew that he headed for the room that was now his but before it belonged to her... but when she was too tired to remember this little part his lips curled upwards as they reached the door.

She put her hand on the doorknob then turned back towards him slightly confused why he was still standing there. "Well..." She started and slightly frowned when she saw his smile. "It was a long night."

"It was." He said and his smile widened.

"Then... err..." For a moment she peeked away then back at him. _What is he waiting for...? _"Good night."

"Good night." He went on and when she stared at him with utter confusion he couldn't stand it anymore. After a light laugh he spoke again. "You _do_ know that this is my room now, don't you?"

_Shoot..._ Her eyes went wide and she immediately let go of the doorknob. _So that's why he didn't move... _She rubbed the back of her neck looking up at him with an embarrassed smile. "T-this... is a bit funny." _More like awkward... _As he smirked at her again she swore she'd rather been an earthbender then to sink under the ground. She cleared her throat before speaking again. "Of course if you had done it, it would be better..."

The two looked at each other in the silence for a moment when finally it was Katara who peeked away. "All right... then I'll..." She started pointing behind him meaning she's about to really find her room.

As he understood he wanted to step out of her way but in the meantime she chose the same direction and after that step they stood before the other again. They both looked up with half smiles then again made another step in the other direction, which gave the same situation.

When her surprised gaze returned to him she realized that her previous tiredness disappeared. The two smiles slowly faded when his eyes bore into hers now that they were only in one step distance once again.

She was watching those eyes that looked just like in her dream. The stern look what he always used seemed only a forgotten memory and she heard as her heartbeat turned faster in the growing silence...

Now that he stood there a part of him knew that he was looking at the world's most beautiful shade of blue. Not because he'd never seen something like it - he was pretty sure he had... but because it belonged to her. Then somehow... _Wait... what's happening...?_

Her heart was beating loudly in her ears and it might have been just a joke of her mind but his eyes seemed to be closer now. _Did I just step forward...? _She knew he didn't move closer, but then what else could explain the fact that she was suddenly this near to him?

He was not sure, but just a moment before he could have sworn she was not this close. _Did I move...?_ He knew she hadn't because he'd have recognised that... so was it him? But he didn't plan to do that... did he?

Where was the little voice from her head that kept on reminding her that she didn't like him? And where was the part of him that kept him in denial before?

They were so close now that they could feel the other's breath on their cheeks... and her thoughts returned to her dream again as she suddenly concentrated on one thing. _What it could be like, if we'd really...? _

When her eyes slowly drifted from his eyes to his lips he made his decision. _All right... this is it... _He slowly let his head bow closer...

And she slowly shifted her weight to her tiptoes then started to close her eyes...

When with a creaking sound a door opened on the other side of the room and Avatar Aang stepped out of that door, rubbing his eyes.

The two retreated several steps from each other with hearts that still beat wild, while two pairs of eyes chose two different directions. Blue turned towards the half sleeping boy, and golden towards the wall with lips that turned into a narrow line. _I sure decided to leave the kid alone from now on, but if he keeps on being like this it's gonna be really hard..._

"Hey guys..." Aang's eyes opened after he lowered his hands but he didn't think much about what the two was doing up this late. "Have you seen Momo? He's not in my room..."

"Sure..." Katara started smiling at him like nothing had happened. "Have a look at the kitchen, the last time we saw he was there."

The avatar made a sleepy blink and suppressed a yawn before moving at all. "Thanks..." He murmured and after that he disappeared in the said direction, just to leave the two alone in the silence again...

Their hearts slowly calmed down, and as the moment flew away their gaze only slightly brushed the other while the question still lingered in their minds: _what did just happen? _But now none of them felt ready to find this out...

The silence broke though when he cleared his throat without looking at her. "Then it is truly time to..." He started with a sure voice even though his mind gave him a million other ideas how to continue that sentence when he finally reached to the end. "Retire."_ What...? No! _The voice in his head seemed to get a shock. _You can't leave it this way!_

She looked at him for a moment and tried to hide the anxiousness inside her that she decided not to count as disappointment, when she made a slight nod. "Yes..."Her voice left her like it was not even hers anymore after she looked away. "It is."

He took a deep breath when his legs started to move and he did not make a mistake like looking at her again while his inner voice almost shouted in his head._ Be a man and stand your ground!_

But he finally got there. He reached the door and pulled down the doorknob... "Zuko?"

His muscles tensed when he heard her voice. He forced himself not to groan like he planned after stepping in his room but turned back to look at her. "Yes?"

Her mouth stayed open and at first she looked away. She didn't know she'd truly call out for him... now she didn't really know what she wanted to say. She slowly turned her blue gaze back at him. "Good night."

_Oh... then..._ "Good night..." He peeked away for a moment then after a short period of time he added something that she was more than glad to hear from him. "Katara." After the girl smiled at him and turned away he slowly closed the door leaving his hand on it.

He was listening to her silent footsteps that faded away and he heaved a sigh lowering his head. _Yes..._ His inner voice started with sarcasm. _You blew it. _

She couldn't help smiling when she turned away and left for the bedroom she and Toph shared. She went in the room without looking back and when the door finally closed behind her she leaned to it with her back. As she let out a very deep breath a chill ran down her spine.

So many things happened that night and even after all of that she could only recall the last minutes... over and over again. One of her hands went to her necklace for finding reassurance when her heart forgot the fact that he was not there and tried to race again.

She didn't even recognise as the blind bandit sat up in the bed, so she almost jumped when Toph spoke on her usual harsh way. "Wow..." Her voice beamed. "You really _were_ thirsty..."

* * *

**_A/N: This way I wish everyone a Very Merry Christmas! I hope you like it. It was quite Zutaraful... _**

**_So the usual things stand: tell me what you think about it, if I've made mistakes just tell them to me - it's still not my mother tongue but I might let myself think that I'm getting better... even if just a little bit._**

**_Review! Review! Review if you want me to continue! XD _**


	18. Where Sokka Does Not Approve

I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

* * *

**All I Need**

**_Chapter 18 - __Where Sokka Does Not Approve I  
_**

_Story by Last Butterfly_

* * *

**Summary:** _While the gaang's looking for Appa in Ba Sing Sei, Zuko had his own reasons to go and find them, and he's also forced by two freedom fighters to look for their disappeared leader. What will happen if they meet?  
It's a continue after Ep36. Zutara, Blutara_

* * *

It was just before sunrise by the time the girl in green clothes appeared at the place she was told to a week ago. Her hair fell before her brown eyes that circled around the square in the middle tier of Ba Sing Sei. She was going to meet her contact here… to report.

She did not want to get involved with the Dai Lee… well at least not more than she had been already. Her father was a member, and was killed in action years ago. But after that her only older brother joined them too. He said that he must protect the city, its people, and his nation. She could not convince him to do otherwise. If only she could have…

Jin whirled around when a rapping sound sounded from the street behind her, but it was only made by a little stone piece that fell from one of the roofs. When she looked up she saw that some birds sat at its edge, so she slowly let out a sigh with a nervous smile before looking around again.

Those who lived in the lower tier all knew about the war that was going on for a century now. But it was one of the rules that they must never talk about it. Never. So they did not, or else it would have meant punishment from the same organization that made an oath to protect the city, even from itself.

The last time she'd seen her brother was more than a month ago. She knew he had a mission that made him and some of his comrades leave the city… but after that she only got a short message about that mission: her brother had never returned.

Only one member of the original team returned, and she was told that her brother was held captive by the Fire Nation. The only one who had returned told this to her, right before he asked if she wanted to help in an important matter.

After a problematic situation in the lower tier the Dai Lee's attention turned to two individuals in a little tea shop. Some members kept on showing up there to find out if the two were truly what they thought they were: _firebenders._ But the duo did nothing that could make them sure. So they thought about a plan… if someone had been closer to one of them, maybe they'd open up.

"_They are enemies… the Fire Nation took your brother, your father… help us Jin. It is possible that they are not, but if they are, just think about it: two in exchange of two other… your brother could return home. Maybe others could return too… and the information they might have… _

_You don't have to answer now, we understand if you're afraid…"  
_

"_No..."_She'd said back then. "_If there's any possibility that he can return, then I'll do it."_

---- FLASHBACK ----

So she went to the teashop, but it was not easy. The first time she actually sat in, she was so anxious that her knees were shaking by the time anyone recognized her sitting there. And then…

After a tired sigh a boy's voice reached her. "What can I bring to you?"

She froze and for a moment even her knees stopped shaking when she slowly looked up at him.

The waiter's pale skin stood in complete contrast with his short dark hair, but what really caught Jin's attention were his clear, golden eyes. In that moment she knew that she could have looked at one of the most handsome faces she'd seen in her life, but the perfection broke upon the left side of his face… because the skin around his left eye was covered by an awful scar.

She knew at once how he must have gained it, because she knew too well how burning marks looked, and immediately her eyebrows furrowed with compassion.

He crossed his arms looking away for a moment while a scowl appeared on his face, then when he turned back and she still didn't talk just kept on watching him he grunted. "Did no one tell you that staring is rude?"

She blinked looking downwards at her hands and she felt that her face heated up. She was not supposed to bring attention upon herself and now she's messing it all up!

_Pull yourself together! _She tried to order herself, but the situation was finally solved by a third person.

An older man stood next to the young waiter, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Now Li, don't be so harsh… go to the backroom and find a bag of jasmine for me, will you?" He said and after a grunt 'Li' went to the back of the shop, before the old man turned to the girl with a friendly smile. "Don't mind my nephew dear, it's not his best day that is all…"

Somehow this friendly old man slowly eased her nervousness, and she found herself smiling back at him when he asked what type of tea she would like…

When she sipped from her wonderful tea at the corner of the little teashop Jin's eyes often wandered back to the figure of the young waiter behind the counter and slowly - without truly realizing it – the edge of her lips curled up into a soft smile…

She didn't know then that she was going to enjoy her 'job' while going back there day after day. And unfortunately she forgot another rule that usually stood for spies; because that's what she agreed in, spying. No one could really blame her though… she had never done anything like that in her life before. And that's why she couldn't even know about the rule, which was as simple as this: never get too close.

---- NOW ----

But now she had come to a decision: she was not going to give up Li's secret.

Well of course she knew he was a firebender. She was not so dumb not to realize that no matter how quick he could be, there was no man that could have lit hundreds of candles in a blink of an eye otherwise…

It was not easy to decide this, but she thought it through more than enough times. Li and Mushi had to flee from wherever they had come, and that burning mark… Her heart always felt a pang when her thoughts turned to his scar.

Her eyes filled with determination while looking around again ready to face her Dai Lee contact. _It doesn't matter if they are from the Fire Nation. Here, they are refugees, just as everyone else. And Ba Sing Sei protects those who flee from their enemies. And if someone… then he deserves it._

She was no fool, if the Dai Lee wanted to trade with the Fire Nation, they would only ask for those who were more important for the city and the kingdom. Generals and not simple soldiers… She didn't even realize as a single tear rolled downwards on her cheek. As meaningless as her brother was in their eyes...

"Jin…" Someone said her name from behind, and the unknown voice startled her before she would have whirled around. And her eyes slightly rounded as she recognized the man in green.

"L-long Feng…" She stuttered before making a respectful bow. "Sir…"

The edge of his lips curled upwards and he put a hand on her shoulder, gently straightening her up. "There's no need to bow Jin, you're not a member of the Dai Lee."

"Yes sir…" She said but still kept her gaze downwards.

Long Feng made a slight nod as he put his hands together behind his back. "Well, you might be surprised that it is I, who came here now."

"Actually, I am sir." She said without making any move.

"You see, the matter you are involved in turned out more serious than we'd have first thought…" He said slowly walking before her.

"Did it?" She asked trying to hide her nervousness that she felt now, and she clenched her fingers to prevent them from shaking.

"Yes." He said stopping before her and he turned his head towards her before going on. "But first I'd like to hear what you'd found out."

His eyes caught hers before she'd averted her gaze again. "Well… sir… t-the truth is…"

"Calm down Jin." He said but strangely even this sounded more like an order than the words of concern. "Don't be afraid of me. Just go on…" He waved with a hand then started walking again.

She inhaled a big amount of breath and slowly started speaking, this time clearly. "I've spent most of my time in the teashop, but the two did nothing suspicious…" She said taking another breath and this time looking downwards after seeing him nod.

"I've talked a lot with the elder man, under the name 'Mushi', but did not gain any real information. S-so…" She started slightly embarrassed. "So I've arranged a more private meeting with the boy… m-man with the scar." Long Feng raised his eyebrows interested, but did nothing to interrupt her.

"I got known of him under the name 'Li'. As it turned out he's the nephew of the older man, but unlike him he was not too talkative…" She said slowly calming down as the cultural minister did not say anything. "He told me that they've travelled around the circus before coming to Ba Sing Se…"

"All right, that's enough." Long Feng spoke this time and she looked up at him surprised before he went on. "Now tell me what the firebenders are planning."

Jin blinked several times as she felt that her plan was about to fall into ruins. "Sir, I'm sorry but I could not prove if they truly were…"

He made a grunt silencing her. "What are their plans? What do they want with the avatar?" He asked getting annoyed.

"The avatar, sir…?" She was gaping at him, unknowing how the avatar was connected to this at all.

"The girl you've talked with yesterday…" He started and this time she took a step back with round eyes. "She is the avatar's earthbending teacher, Toph Bei Fong!"

"Toph…?" She couldn't understand… _How can he know that I have…? _Then it suddenly hit her. "You've sent the Dai Lee to watch if I did what I was sent for?" Her fists clenched and her usually friendly gaze turned colder.

But Long Feng did not truly care, people always reacted this was if they'd found out that their actions were observed. "Everyone, who interacts with the avatar and his group…" He started with narrow eyes. "Is taken under examination immediately."

"So I'm asking again… what information did you gain about the firebenders?"

_Oh no… _One of Jin's hands clenched upon her heart. _Li…_"But sir, we cannot even be sure that they are benders, maybe it is just a co…"

"Coincidence?" He asked on a venomous voice and suddenly lifted a parchment just before her eyes, with a dark look.

It was a wanted posted with two very familiar faces on it. Her eyes wandered to the pictures and she had to use all her willpower to reduce her bewildered gaze when he spoke again. "So tell me now, what do a general and the prince of the Fire Nation, want from the avatar?"

Jin felt as her body suddenly trembled when his eyes bore into hers from right above the parchment, and she could not stop herself before a whisper escaped her lips. "Prince…?" Her gaze left to find something unusual on the ground when she felt that her cheeks heated up.

"I see…" Long Feng said and a small smile appeared on his face as he lowered the wanted poster. "You have feelings for the boy."

She's looking up at him while he slowly shook his head. "It is a mistake I should have counted on…." He said and heaved a sigh before looking back at her. "But maybe this will come in handy."

She frowned at the tone in his voice and when his eyes drifted to the side with a nod, she whirled around only to stand face to face with two men with circle shaped hats. _No…_

Two pairs of stone gloved hands grabbed her, turning her back towards Long Feng, not even interested in her weak struggle. "You will help us a little bit further..." He said with an unreadable expression. "We'll set a trap for this prince and _you_are going to be the bait to treat him out…"

Her fists clenched as those were pulled behind her, and she angrily leaned forward shouting at the braided man. "This is not what I agreed into! Let go of me!"

"Don't worry now…" Long Feng said and he slowly started to walk away from her. "You're not going to remember it afterwards anyway Jin."

And he looked back at her once she was carried after him. "Or should I say: _Joo Dee…?_"

* * *

In the small, darkened room the prince of the Fire Nation sat with straightened back before the four candles, just like the day before. Outside the sun already appeared on the horizon, and the people of Ba Sing Sei started to awake.

His eyes were closed as he tried to meditate but his mind seemed to have a will of his own while doing so. The little flames instead of growing and reducing together had a little rhythm of their own… only one of them grew at the same time, one of them reduced, and the other two changed the previous two, like they'd dance with his wandering thoughts.

When the Dragon of the West stepped silently into the room he expected his nephew to greet him, but when he didn't stir nor did he move the old man walked in the room to face him. It was unusual that Zuko did not recognize if someone got near him, but their house in the lower ring made it almost impossible to walk silently… maybe he simply got used to that.

Most times his face was stern while the flames grew and reduced in order before him, but now…

The candle's lights danced around in their places, which happened sometimes when the prince was lost in his thoughts back on the ship too, but what made his old uncle more than surprised were his expressions.

Because Zuko did not frown, scowl, or anything like that… his face was perfectly calm unlike any other times, and the edge of his lips curled upwards into a real smile. Something he had only done a couple of times ever since they've left the Fire Nation.

And when his smile slowly turned into a smirk while his eyes stayed closed, one of Iroh's eyebrows rose. _What could he possibly think about? _His curiosity had found quite a riddle to himself. "Zuko…" He called out his name.

---- ZUKO. ----

_There is something in the way she says my name__…_ He couldn't truly explain, but when _she_ said it out: his name suddenly seemed to have a rhythm. Sometimes pleasant, sometimes fierce when she was angry with him, but it made him wonder how many different ways could she say it out…_ Or to others did these sound the same?_

The edge of his lips slightly curled upwards as his thoughts went on._Well, there is a way I'd love to hear it from her… _With his eyes closed he concentrated on recalling her face in his mind, close to his like they were during the night. Her blue eyes bore into his amber ones as her tiny hand reached out to rest on his chest, he almost felt as her fingers brushed his shirt. Katara slowly blinked slightly leaning closer, and then he heard her voice that was always filled with passion, but this time finally not because of anger._"Zuko…"_

The smile on his face slowly changed into a smirk. _Yeah, that's it… _He saw as the girl's mouth opened and the name sounded again, but this time: it came with his uncle's voice. "Zuko…"

_What the…? _ Zuko's eyebrows furrowed at once and his eyes opened only to see that instead of the waterbender's, it was his uncle's face that was almost the same distance from him. "Zuko!" Iroh said again and the prince suddenly leaned fully backwards with letting out a yelp, only to growl when his head reached the floor.

"Uncle!" He yelled then winced as he moved a hand to rub the back of his head, but continued almost at once with a reduced tone. "What are you doing here?"

The old man almost grinned at the sudden 'polite' tone in his question and it strengthened his curiosity even more. "Well, I thought I'd invite my nephew, who is already awake, to a cup of morning tea, if he's interested…?"

Zuko only made a grunt as he slowly get up from the rug.

"I'll take that as a yes." Iroh said as his nephew walked towards the dining room, without even looking back at him.

Not much later when the Dragon of the West held a cup of his favourite Jasmine, and his nephew just sat with crossed arms, refusing to touch his one, the old man decided to slowly question his favourite nephew about the sudden change around him. "Have you slept well, nephew?"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Nah… I've been tossing and turning around in that stupid bed half of the night, so I couldn't say…" He started, but came to a halt as his uncle smiled at him strangely.

Because in truth, Iroh wanted to hear such an answer as this one was. "Then what did bring you in such a good mood?"

For a slight moment the idea of his uncle finding out what he had thought about crossed his mind – and after remembering _the last time _he kept on bugging him with _someone_ – he almost instantly scowled up at the old man.

"And who said that I was in a good mood?" He snapped crossing his arms again and inwardly smirked when Iroh's smile vanished.

But the old man was not the type who gave up so easily… He lifted up his teacup closing his eyes while breathing in the jasmine's calming scent, then added matter-of-factly. "I'm just saying while meditating you were far from concentrating…" Zuko raised one of his eyebrows when his uncle gave him a mischievous smile. "And you were almost grinning in the meantime."

"I don't grin!" He grunted but his uncle went on.

"Oh my nephew, there's nothing wrong with thinking about a girl…"

_How did he know that I thought about her already…? _Zuko felt as a drop of sweat slowly made its way on his temple.

Probably from the stunned look on his face his uncle felt himself reassured. He made a nod and went on this way: "Now, now… there's no need to look at me that way Zuko; I told you myself that Jin is a very kind and attractive girl, and that seeing her again might change things within you…"

_Jin?_ Zuko finally found himself lucky for not being truly hated by spirits. "Uncle…" He started with a smirk upon his face, while he lifted up his glass – directly avoiding his teacup. "Just believe what you want…"

The confidence in his voice made the old man frown. His nephew suddenly felt content, showing his usual smirk. This meant that his way of thinking – though started promising – went utterly wrong… but how was that possible?

"You're not planning on capturing the avatar, are you?" The old man asked with narrowing one of his eyes. But the answer he gained…

"Yeah, taking him to Azula in front of all of his friends would really be wise, now that she's in the city anyway, don't you think?" He chuckled putting down his glass.

Iroh's eyes rounded in surprise. Zuko… chuckled? "Nephew…" He started with a worried voice. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Of course." He said while his smirk remained on his face. "But I'm not so sure about you… why don't you drink another cup of tea?" Iroh could only blink. "It would calm you down."

For a slight moment the old man only glared at his nephew, then shook his head and pointed at him with a smile forming on his lips. "Oh, I know what you're trying to do…" Zuko only leaned slightly backwards, raising his eyebrow still smirking. "Clever, but not going to work; you can't distract me with a single bluff…"

The prince was ready to answer and already opened his mouth, when the door opened behind him, and with a happy yell the Blind Bandit appeared in the room. "Morning!"

Iroh made a smile, nodding towards the grinning girl who hurried through the room to hop in the chair next to 'Mushi'.

"Good morning…" Said another girl's voice, who just stepped in the dining room with a perfectly set braid she always wore and with shining, bright blue eyes.

And in the next moment the Dragon of the West caught sight of something that made him realize where his speculations went wrong…

Because Zuko looked over his right shoulder while his smirk changed into something softer. "Hi…" He said when her blue eyes met his, and a smile formed on her lips before she averted her gaze.

The old man lifted his cup before his lips to cover a knowing smile while the waterbender sat down next to the prince, and the two were – just slightly though – looking away from the other.

There was a moment of seemingly awkward silence, which was finally broken by Iroh who cleared his throat. "So, Miss Katara…" He started, but almost instantly as Toph lifted up the teapot from the table she popped in.

"Look at that! We're out of tea…" She said with a perfectly innocent face.

As the occasion appeared Katara jumped up reaching for the pot. "I'll make some!" she said quickly, but Toph pulled it backwards, holding it towards the retired general.

"Not to bug you Sugar Queen, but when there's a specialist among us, I'd like to live with the occasion…"

"But…" The waterbender protested, but Iroh made a smile picking up the pot.

"It's all right. I enjoy making tea to those who appreciate it." He said while Katara slowly sat back to her place, and after standing up he added with a disapproving look towards Zuko. "Unlike to someone I could mention…"

The prince scoffed turning his head away from his disappearing uncle when the Blind Bandit stood up too. "I'll help you!" She yelled and hurried after the old man.

Both Zuko and Katara watched how she ran off then stared at the door that closed behind her before moving at all.

They made sure to avoid the other's eyes while turning back to the table, as if they'd suddenly realized how hungry they were. It was Katara who broke the silence first without looking at him. "So, have you slept well?"

He looked at her to be sure she was not watching him then turned to see if the wall had changed its colour in the last two minutes or not. "Yeah…" He murmured, not wanting to bother with the fact that he didn't even try to fall asleep after their talk… but then again, he never slept too much. "What about you?"

"Sure." She said and reached towards a particular cookie on one of the plates. "It was…" Her voice suddenly trailed off as her fingers got hold of something – that a part of her knew – shouldn't be there. Something warmer and smoother than what she knew that cookie would have been like.

Both of their eyes wandered to where their hands were, only to find the other's one in contact with their own upon the same piece of pastry.

Slowly… very slowly blue and golden eyes made their way up to finally meet each other when she'd finished her sentence in only a whisper. "…fine."

When he blinked she broke their contact, quickly pulling her hand away and looking to the side as she felt that her cheeks treacherously flushed, tainting her tanned skin with a slight pink colour. "Sorry…" She said on a low voice.

Unlike her, he didn't move at all, but his tensed muscles relaxed when he caught sight of that blush and after a moment of thought he let the edge of his lips curl upwards.

"Here…" She turned back to him with big eyes after he spoke, only to see his outstretched hand offering her that cookie they both chose.

"No, it is yours…" She said softly with slightly shaking her head but he did not withdraw.

"You've seen it first."

Again she looked in his amber eyes and from his soft look and smile she became sure that something had changed between them during the night… for the better.

She returned his smile and was about to reach for the piece of pastry in his hand, when a third person with also dark skin and blue bindings around his hand and upper arm snapped it out of the prince's hand.

They both turned towards the newcomer who turned out to be Katara's brother. "_How generous_ that is of you, fire boy…" He said with his voice full of sarcasm then bit 'his prey' in half mixing a smirk to his expressions.

Katara only heaved a sigh rubbing her forehead while murmuring her brother's name, but Zuko returned his gaze with narrow eyes. "That was not offered to _you…_" He spoke annoyed, especially stressing the last word but Sokka only seemed to be amused by it.

"Oh, how rude of me…" He said eating the second half of it then crossing his arms, while the waterbender frowned and started to drum on the table's edge with her fingers. "But now scoot over, dude; you're sitting on my place."

Zuko's fists clenched but he smirked upwards to answer the water tribe boy's smug smile. "I don't see your name anywhere, _dude…_"

When the two started sneering at each other, Katara stood up with her head held high. Sokka looked at his sister. "Where are you going?"

She shot a dark look towards him. "I had enough of this breakfast." She snapped before heading outside.

The prince followed her with his eyes, but Sokka only shrugged taking her seat and glaring back at the other again. "You see? You're just made her loose her appetite!"

Zuko gritted his teeth and inwardly swore, but decided not to let this idiot get under his skin. So he started to stand up and planned on leaving this alone, but while he was in mid-move Sokka's hand his sash that he'd tied above his blue shirt around his waist and pulled him back with a thud.

"What's your problem?!" The firebender yelled.

Blue and amber eyes exchanged their darkest looks for a moment before Sokka spoke. "I guess I need to clear some things again…" He said furiously but quickly silenced when another person stepped in the room.

"Morning…" Aang said with his usual big smile and even Momo chirped on his shoulder, but both he and the lemur stopped seeing the duo's angered looks. He cleared his throat. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes."

"No."

Sounded their answers and their expressions darkened further.

The avatar rubbed the back of his neck, unsure what to say or do. "Right…" He started when Momo with a happy sounding chirp flew up and headed towards the prince.

Aang's eyes rounded while Sokka only made an evil smile. "Momo, no!" The avatar shouted reaching forward to jump to his lemur, but both to his and the water boy's surprise…

Because instead of hissing or attacking, the lemur sat on Zuko's shoulder and nuzzled to his head while the other's jaws dropped.

"Hi." The prince made a smile at the little creature who hopped in his lap. "I know just what you'd like…" He said then picked up a mango holding it to Momo, who licked his mouth, and after getting hold of the fruit flew back to his master, hopping in his arms already chewing on it satisfied.

"Huh…" Aang was kind of stunned. "Wow… You… you've just…"

Sokka narrowed his eyes. "Ok, what have you done with Momo? Yesterday he hated you!" He snapped pointing a finger at him, and the avatar suddenly realized that perhaps the lemur's behaviour was not accidentally hostile…

Zuko's temporary friendly expressions changed to a scowl when he snapped the other's hand away. "That was yesterday."

The avatar looked from one to the other. _So that's what I've interrupted. _"Well now guys, there's no point in arguing…" He started, which only made Zuko growl and Sokka speak with a faked calm voice while the avatar sat down.

"We're not arguing. I was just talking with Zuko about…" He said then after a glance at the table, he picked up another pastry he ate before. "Cookies."

The prince made a side glance at him, while the avatar only answered with an 'Oh…' and also picked up one himself.

"Yes. Let's say that these cookies mean a lot to me…" Sokka said and went on looking at the firebender. "I'm almost _sentimentally_attached to them…" He started and Aang – who was about to bite in his one – slowly lowered it from his mouth, glaring at it.

"…and even the _idea_ of someone like you trying to _taste_them to see if they're good enough to satisfy you…" He said the part with gritted teeth and his hand upon his boomerang, while the avatar slowly put back the pastry on the plate, the prince made a snort.

"This is utterly childish and ridiculous, I hope you're aware of that…" He said but didn't smirk when the other's face twitched angrily.

"It might be, but I'm still not alone to break one or two of your bones if you'd accidentally crossed _The Line._"

The water tribe warrior finished and Aang almost felt as the area froze around them… then Zuko said only one word. "Fine."

The avatar and the lemur looked from one to the other again, when the door opened revealing the blind bender. "Toph!" He yelled relieved and the two teens crossed their arms turning away from each other as their little 'talk' was done. "It is _so_good to see you!"

She raised an eyebrow taking the seat on Aang's side. "What's up, Twinkle Toes?"

As Sokka's glare turned towards him, Aang scratched the back of his head with a wide smile. "Heh-he… nothing really…" He said then only whispered to the girl beside him. "Avoid the cookies, Sokka's acting weird about them…"

Toph shrugged then directly picked a smaller one up with a smirk – followed by Aang's big grey eyes – then ate it with one bite.

The avatar glared at his earthbending master, then at Sokka who did nothing then back at the girl, who made a pout then knocked at the arrow on his forehead. As he rubbed the spot Aang realized something._Then I don't understand a word from what they were just talking about…_

There were some moments when nobody said anything, then as if remembering something Toph spoke up. "Oh, Zuzu… your uncle says hi."

The prince blinked looking up at her. "What?" In his confusion he didn't even realize how he was called.

She made a nod. "He just left to the teashop."

"Without me?" He asked and wanted to get up, but Toph moved one of her feet to make him sit back while waving with a hand.

"Yeah, yeah… I've just talked him into letting you come with us to look for Appa." She said and Sokka let out a groan.

"Why did you do _that?_" He asked painfully but Zuko ignored him.

"Appa?" He asked looking from Toph to Aang, who clenched his fists.

"Our bison… he had been stolen." The avatar said and the blind girl lowered her head from the tone of his voice. She still felt responsible for what happened back in the desert…

Aang looked up to meet Zuko's gaze. "So, are you coming?"

The prince only had time to nod when the waterbender appeared in the doorway. "I hope you're done." She said when the others looked at her. "Joo Dee is here…"

* * *

Tatsuo stood on the balcony of the Headquarters, looking over the city in the morning sunlight.

"Have you understood my orders, Daiki?" He asked without looking back at the pale skinned fighter, who made a respectful bow towards him.

"Yes, Commander." He said clearly, while the wind caught in his long, dark hair behind his back.

The commander smiled ahead of him at the obedient answer. That's why he liked Daiki: he never asked questions… "Then you're dismissed." He said and listened as the warrior's boots crossed his study room, then the sound of the closing door.

Only then did the firebender move, and slowly undid the bandages upon his hands.

He still felt pain in the burned parts and he made a frown when he saw that the skin on his palms was seemingly different than what it used to be like, and probably… it was going to stay that way.

He let out a growl in the back of his throat, clenching his fists tightly before gazing back at the city. _Soon, it's all going to be over… _He thought and leaned on the balcony's bars. _Ba Sing Sei will fall by my hands._

_And the longer you're ignoring your father's orders, princess… _He felt as his features changed into another, confident smile. _The greater my glory will be when I'll bring you home._

* * *

Smellerbee chuckled as she was walking next to Longshot, who himself wore a slight smile ever since the girl started crooning a tune she made up since the last day – not to their leader's joy.

"Would you stop it?!" Jet snapped and the duo peeked back at him, but his angered expressions only made her laugh again.

The girl kept on taunting the leader for a day now with the little rhyme, which contained lines like 'being hit by love' and 'the girl stunned me, indeed'…

Jet's eyebrows formed a dangerous scowl at the short haired girl. "I said shut up! It's not funny anymore!"

"Only_you_ think that…" The leader looked at the two bewildered, because it was one of the rare times when Longshot spoke, and he only let out a frustrated groan, which made the Smellerbee giggle again.

The three of them walked across the lower ring with Jet behind the other two, but when he decided not to even listen to them anymore – and when Smellerbee caught sight of something at a corner that suddenly made her stop – he bumped into her almost making her fall.

But unusually she didn't rant about it, only pointed down across the street. "Look!"

Both Longshot and Jet turned towards the pointed direction where a girl in green clothes struggled against two Dai Lee agents while they were accompanied by several other ones and a thin man with a long braid who was taking the lead. "Isn't she the girl Li went out with?" She asked mostly from the archer who made a nod.

The trio stood next to the wall of the building nearest to them when all the Dai Lee members stopped next to a perfectly bended stone wall.

When the braided man turned back, so they could see his face, Jet's eyebrows furrowed as the realization hit him. _I've already seen this man…_

Long Feng made a nod and two agents bended a gate in the wall, which opened in a familiar way for the freedom fighter leader he spoke on a low voice. "I've been here…" The other two peeked at him but remained silent as they saw his dark expressions. He was taken here when he'd been brainwashed…

Jin tried her best to force her legs become unmovable when she was pushed forward, but as it didn't work smoothly a member of the Dai Lee simply shrugged then lifted her up, throwing her over his shoulder. "No, I refuse to help you! Put me down!" She shrieked while hitting on the man's back with tied hands but id didn't affect the guard who walked through the gate like the others. "You can't do this with me!"

For one slight moment Jet believed that the girl caught his eyes from the distance, but then the wall turned back to normal, completely closing her out of his view.

"So, what do we do now?" Smellerbee asked, and Jet felt as his fingers clenched upon the edge of the wall and on the handle of one of his swords while his gaze hardened upon the 'tricky' wall.

_I knew that firebenders will only cause more trouble. _He thought to himself before heaving a sigh. "I thought I'm not going to say out this again, but…" He started looking over his shoulder at Smellerbee and Longshot. "We're going to find Li."

* * *

_A/N: Yaay! I've finally updated:D  
_

_I cannot know what you think about it right now... you've probably waited more Zutara after the last chapter but if I haven't told you before: we're far from the end, and there's a long way to go untill then! ;)_

_So I'd really appreciate if you'd tell me if I get someone's character too wrong, because I'm going to move a lot of them :) you'll see..._

_We have an Appa to save, traps to be set up and a kingdom to conquer!_

_Oh, hey! Who did want to see Jin as a Dai Lee agent besides me? XD Hands up ppl! XD  
_

_I know:D I know... I'm talking a lot and not writing enough for you. :( But believe me XD I would so write fanfics all day instead of learning and going to school..._

_Sooo I'm really interested in what you'd like to say. Let's just say: **anything** you'd like to ask or inform me about would make me utterly happy! I've worked a lot with this fic already, and I know that I'm still going to work on it - because it is still not 'just a Zutara' fic... I told you, it is multi-shipping, long Avatar fan piece, far from its end; so I need to know what you think about it._

_Well now... I really talked a lot about it, so I'll let you have it:D_

_And of course: I hope you had fun! Because that's why it's made for! Bye-bye!  
_

* * *

_**I wanted to thank to all of those who took the trouble over leaving me a review! I'm going to finally go on with this story... well, if there is still anyone out there? ^^; Ok, so I'll go on and get to the story's end. It was one of my new year's promises... X3**__  
_


	19. City of Walls and Secrets I

I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

* * *

**All I Need**

**_Chapter 19 - City of Walls and Secrets I_**

_Story by Last Butterfly_

* * *

**Summary:** _While the gaang's looking for Appa in Ba Sing Sei, Zuko had his own reasons to go and find them, and he's also forced by two freedom fighters to look for their disappeared leader. What will happen if they meet?  
It's a continue after Ep36. Zutara, Blutara_

* * *

_**A/N: Hey everyone... it's been a while! ^^;**_

_**I can't blame anyone else, but myself for the long break, and I'm not entirely sure whether I have done everything the way I wanted... but some days ago I woke up with the feeling that I want to continue this fic! So, to help you a bit, I try to sum up what happened so far:**_

_First, because of Iroh's heart troubles Zuko goes to find the avatar's group, as Katara is a healer she probably can help. In the meantime Longshot and Smellerbee bribes him into helping them, and the three of them tries to find Jet in Ba Sing Sei's upper districts._

_Jet is brainwashed and he is the escort of the gaang, but this brings him into a small journey into the spirit world with Aang, and after his memories are back, the avatar himself sees a 'vision' of sorts about Kuzon then Zuko, and he realizes that maybe the banished prince is the only one who can teach him firebending._

_Azula appears in the city in Kyoshi warrior disguise with Mai and Ty Lee, causing Katara, Sokka and the Blue Spirit troubles more than once._

_Zuko joins the gaang in condition that his uncle is healed, but when he brings the waterbender and her brother to meet up Iroh, they only find the Fire Princess' group. Azula and Zuko have a rather shocking talk about Ozai, Iroh and Lu Ten..._

_Then the gaang is finally together, the Aang-gaang now has two new members: Zuko and Iroh - aka Lee and Mushi while in BSS._

_While the Fire Princess struggles with her own failure, a new enemy group appears in the name of the Fire Lord, ordering them to return home. The firebender - Commander Tatsuo, the ex Yuu Yan - Yoshi, and a thief with abilities similar to Ty Lee's - Daiki, have arrived in the capitol city with their own intentions and orders, but it becomes clear that their leader has higher hopes than to remain a simple commander for too long... (Sorry, XD OCs' advertisement time.)_

_Through dreams and nightmares we figure out more about the death of Azulon, Azula's and Zuko's past, while Katara herself has certain fantasies about the prince herself._

_Jin appears for a short amount of time - providing the perfect information pieces for Toph to bug the banished prince by the way. - Later we can find out that the girl has a connection with the Dai Lee.  
_

_Sokka trusts no one from the Fire Nation, without any exception - yet.  
_

_After a rough situation Joo Dee offers her help to the avatar to lead them where his bison might be._

_**The storyline starts on the day when Joo Dee appears as she promised, showing them where Appa is kept...**  
_

* * *

The sun was high above the horizon while two Dai Lee members were concentrating on the house before them. They had been on the same roof where they were watching the group of kids ever since they arrived in the city.

"Where did they go…?" One of them asked while the other held his hand above his eyes, creating shade to see. But since Joo Dee stepped in the said building it seemed like everyone inside disappeared.

"Something's wrong. They've never been this sile-…" The other started, but never managed to finish the sentence because in the next moment the roof suddenly opened below them, enclosing their bodies up to their chest, while they still felt that their legs kicked nothing but thin air.

"What the hell?!" They both yelled but before they could have freed themselves, the sun sparkled upon a piece of metal, whirling in the air…

Sokka's boomerang hit the head of the first guard through his hat then knocked out the other too before whirling backwards where its master and the blind bandit stood.

"Yes! Double knockout!" Toph smirked letting go of the building's wall and turned with a raised hand towards the water tribe boy who's wide smile faded when his weapon – instead of coming back just above the roof's edge – stopped in the gutter of the building.

"Aw," He looked upwards at the shining metal while his voice was close to whining. "Boomeraaang…!"

The blind bender made a pout as she lowered her hand, then only lifted one of her legs, kicking into the building's wall once. The gutter seemingly shook then the weapon fell down, right between its owner's outstretched hands and straight on his head, which made him groan before getting a hold of it.

"Thanks…" He murmured while he rubbed the spot where the boomerang hit him and Toph only smirked at him.

"Well, our job here is done." She said then turned back towards the building before she'd added something, that made both of them laugh. "I wonder what our neighbours will think though when they find Dai Lee members hanging from their ceiling…"

"Ah-all right," Sokka dried his eye after putting away his weapon. "Let's catch up with the others." He said and the two of them turned around to leave the place. They had a bison to free…

* * *

Aang, Katara, Zuko and Joo Dee stood beneath the shadow of a low-built rooftop while they were waiting for the other two to join them. The avatar and the waterbender were lowly speaking while the firebender himself stood with his back leaned to the wall.

_What am I doing here…?_ His sister had been in the city, and he let his uncle return to the teashop _alone?_ What if she looked for them again? Or if she was looking for the avatar then Iroh left because he knew that with his friends and Zuko the boy would be safe?

And what did he do with the White Lotus again? His eyebrows furrowed. _Damn, how could I forget to ask him about that?_

When someone cleared her throat beside him, his gaze fell on the strangely smiling woman before erasing his troubled expressions. "So you are related to Toph as I hear…" She started, but the way she was eyeing him gave the prince a suspicious feeling. The mark on his face usually did not make things easier for him, and it did not fade as she went on. "How exactly?"

The prince did not move a muscle as he answered. "She already told you…" He said and his voice held an unmistakably hostile tone, which made the other two look at them. "Why would you want to hear it again?" As the smile finally faded from the woman's face, Zuko could not hold back a smirk. "Unless... you expect to hear something different. Is that the case?"

Aang and Katara exchanged glances before stepping into action.

As Joo Dee took a step back, Katara appeared beside her, smiling widely while the avatar himself pulled on the firebender's arm. "Come on _Lee,_" He spoke out, signing him to stop glaring at the older teen with his grey eyes. "She probably just forgot it, right?"

The waterbender beamed a smile as the woman relaxed beside them. "Yes, after all it's a bit _complicated_… isn't it Aang?"

The green clothed woman looked from one to another slightly confused. "_Sure is, Katara!_" Their voices had been so theatrical that the prince's frown doubled.

The avatar was still grinning at Joo Dee, but when Zuko opened his mouth with still narrowed eyes he punched him in the arm just as Toph used to, before the woman turned to them again.

"Yes, that's right." Joo Dee smiles when Katara pointed to the side.

"Look, the others are coming!" She heaved a small sigh as the other Earth Kingdom woman turned and started walking towards them when she did too…

As Aang was still beaming while holding onto his arm Zuko made a scowl, roughly pulling it away. "What are you _doing_?" He said through gritted teeth. "She would have slipped, wasn't that what you wanted?"

"We cannot be sure about her Zuko, but…" The avatar started with a whisper, but the prince shushed him anyway. "_But,_ first she must lead us to Appa…"

The scarred bender let out a grunt. "We should just make her talk, not follow her blindly like this!" He hissed but as the young monk looked at him with wide, surprised eyes he raised his only brow. "What?"

Aang blinked. "You know that's exactly what Sokka said yesterday."

Zuko's lips turned to a narrow line and he rolled his eyes, trying to remain low. "Then _maybe_ it would be about time to _consider it!_"

"Hey guys," They both stared at the blind bandit, who stood just two steps away from them. "From all that tension I can see that you're trying to get close too, but couldn't we finally go now?" She smirked at them with crossed arms.

The avatar blinked then raised an eyebrow, peeking at Zuko whose face's colour slightly changed. "What does she mean?"

The prince pinched the bridge of his nose, waving as he answered. "Just forget it," He murmured, and he started walking away, and his faint blush became visible when Toph started laughing. _Girls are crazy…!_

* * *

They were standing in a narrow backstreet, looking around cautiously, as if expecting a trap. The place where Joo Dee led them did not seem like a secret entrance to the Dai Lee's headquarters that's for sure…

"This is it?" Sokka asked finally while watching suspiciously the simple opening on the stone wall, which separated the Upper and Middle tiers of the city. The place seemed rather abandoned… "I mean not even a single guard is around, which makes it… _weird_."

"I told you," Joo Dee spoke on her usual tone. "This entrance is not frequently used… as I was not supposed to lead you here then why would they expect anyone?"

The water tribe boy's gaze moved from the woman slowly to the concentrating blind bender, who held her palm on the ground while half-kneeling. As she felt the eyes on her she made a nod with firm expressions. _Not lying…_

Just as their 'escort' was about to turn around to look at the girl, Sokka spoke out again. "All right then…" He said, and as everyone turned towards him, he slightly straightened in his place. _Being the leader is not so bad…_ "We'll move in pairs, and if anyone senses trouble…"

"Ok Snoozeles, just say who goes first already!" Toph interrupted him impatiently before spitting to the side, gaining a slightly stunned look from both the fire prince and Joo Dee, but the second smiled on anyway.

The water tribe boy let out a small groan before saying. "Good. First Katara, you will go in with…" His mouth stayed open as his gaze fell between Zuko and Aang. First he almost said the previous, then his gaze moved to the avatar, but as he seemed to smile a bit wider, peeking at his sister, he just cleared his throat. "_ME._" He managed to say a bit louder, while Aang's smile faded. "Then when we give a sign, it will be Lee's and Joo Dee's turn…" Zuko made a slight nod. "And Aang and Toph you'll be…"

"The _last_." The blind bender sighed, making the bangs lift and fall before her eyes. "Just as usual…" She crossed her arms with a side-glance at Aang. "Why do I always get to go with Twinkle Toes?" The boy sheepishly smiled beside her, which made her frown harder. "You always make him stay away from danger, but I'm more than ready to beat up someone!" She grumbled, giving a punch in her palm with a smirk.

"Hey, wait a minute…" The avatar looked at the water siblings. "It's not true, is it Sokka?" As the two of them looked at each other from the corner of their eyes, his smile slowly faded. "Is it Sokka?!"

"Wow look at the time! Katara, let's go!" He hurriedly said instead of answering him, slightly pulling on his sister's arm. Of course the waterbender followed him without looking back as their nervous smiles faded… Aang still shouted something after them, but as Toph told him to be quiet they let out two small sighs. "That was close…"

"Do we really do that?" Katara asked in only a whisper as they slowly walked towards the stone gate. "I mean, it's true that sometimes we go first to see if all is safe, but do we always…?"

"Most of the time, Katara. Most of the time." Sokka murmured before shushing her as they neared the wall. He looked around once, before lowly whistling then stepping in the corridor before her, his weapon already in his hand to defend himself against any kind of tricks.

But nothing happened. The corridor's simple stone walls and ceiling waited them, slowly darkening as it headed somewhere ahead. No guards. No arrows. No explosion. No one.

"Hmm…" Sokka raised an eyebrow, still in his stance while Katara already crossed her arms beside him, and now she was looking at him with a small smirk upon her lips. He then cleared his throat, letting his hand down. "It seems clear." He said in a bit higher voice but she only rolled her eyes before waving back to the others.

He was still calculating the situation after Joo Dee and Zuko arrived, and he could see it too that the prince was keeping an eye on the woman too. At least it gave him the feeling that he was not the only one who suspected something.

When the last duo arrived, Aang was looking around whether to see anyone who might be after them, but Toph was rather fuming still, her arms crossed before her as she tossed a small stone with her feet as she walked. Katara offered her an apologetic smile, but she only retorted something about 'being blind made it easier not to care if _someone_ faked being sorry'.

While the waterbender had to hold back her usual temper at least for a little while, she already felt a small bit of satisfaction.

"All right," Sokka started, but as Zuko lit a torch without bending he blinked sometimes before going on. "So… as there is only one way, I guess we're going forward." He looked at the Earth Kingdom woman before asking. "Any objection…?"

Joo Dee only smiled her usual way then shook her head, which only made the hair stood up on the Water Tribe boy's neck again.

"O-k…" He finally said, turning on his heels with hunched up shoulders. He did not say more only raised one of the torches above his head so that it would not blind him while taking the lead.

It was a rather silent walk. Aang and Toph remained behind the others, the previous had been thinking about the Water Tribe siblings' actions since the blind bender joined them. He did not even think about this, but Sokka and Katara indeed seemed to take more responsibility than any of them did.

Beside him the blind bender slightly stumbled, holding onto the wall. He snapped his head towards her with a frown. "Are you all r-…?"

"Yes." Toph said, straightening up before kicking a bit with her left leg. "I just stepped on something…" She mumbled lowly.

Aang nodded once before moving his gaze back ahead. "Ok." He looked up at the others, Sokka and Zuko were the first ones in the line, then Katara and Joo Dee.

He thought it was normal for the older – as in Sokka – to be the one who took the lead. He was the one who called himself the 'idea guy', and he was right. Sometimes he had truly crazed ideas but for some reason those always worked. And Katara…

Besides being the senior female in their gaang, her caring personality made her kind of a mother figure. He hoped that one day she would realize how he felt about her, but now…

His gaze moved to the banished prince.

The avatar knew that things were not going to be as simple as before and this made a part of him rather uncomfortable. He was the one who asked the firebender to join them, but he did not think it would affect the other members of their team. Zuko was supposed to be there to teach him. Plain and simple. He thought that they were going to be friends, but his mere existence seemed to threaten his position if it came to Katara's attention…

As a pair of grey eyes narrowed, almost boring a hole in the back of his neck the scarred bender turned to peek back. For a slight moment meeting the avatar's eyes. _We are still enemies, only on a different way, aren't we?_

But then Zuko's gaze moved away from his with a round good eye as Toph suddenly fell on her knees beside him…

* * *

Toph was slightly sulking about Sokka and Katara. She hated when someone became overprotective. After being the only child of _her_ parents anyone would…

As they were walking down the corridor, she was brought out of her thoughts as her vision slightly changed. The footsteps of the six of them echoed from the walls, somehow making the things blur. The walls around them slightly shook, as if for a moment there was none then in the next moment it seemed as if its distance had been closer then from a doubled distance...

Feeling dizzy, she tried to reach the wall she felt closer but in truth she miscalculated where it was, and almost tripped in her own leg to do this.

"Are you all r-…?" The avatar turned towards her, but she kicked with a leg as if it had been hurt.

"Yes," She answered, letting go of the wall. "I just stepped on something…" She lied, inwardly sighing as Twinkle Toes started to walk.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she took the next steps though. She tried to listen to the vibrations she felt even more, walking as if nothing had been wrong. But in reality she felt as if she was on a damned boat that had been tossed back and forth by the waves. The walls, the ceiling and even the floor sloped first to the left then to the right…

Sweat appeared upon her forehead from concentration as she walked on. _Something is not right… _She pursed her lips, focusing on the other's ahead of her but they appeared and disappeared like the walls previously did. _Something is damn wro-…!_

She could not reach the end of that thought as out of nowhere she had been aware of a stair when her toes kicked into it hard and she fell on her knees, gritting her teeth.

She could hear some gasps, and for a moment as the others stopped, looking back the walls stilled.

"Toph!" Aang called out, suddenly crouching beside her. It was when the others turned around and started running back towards her that she put her hands against her ears. The walls were shaking and shifting like a snake…

"What's wrong? Toph, speak up!"

"Everyone stop!" She shouted, clenching her ears before the stunned gaang finally stopped, looking at each other then back at her. She slightly panted while lowering her hands to the ground…

Katara's eyebrows furrowed. The earthbender looked rather sick, her pale cheeks had slightly been green and covered in sweat. She pulled out some of her water, ready to make it glow around her hands. "Are you hurt somewhere?"

A small amount of sand moved away from below the blind girl's hands as she bended it out of the way. Then as she reached what was below she frowned ahead of herself, her fingers forming fists upon the floor.

"What's the matter…?"

Her fingers turned white before she slammed on the ground. "Damn it!" She shouted, and the others watched her as she took deeper breaths, finally raising her head. "It's metal! This whole place is made of it!"

Only Zuko and Joo Dee did not understand what this meant.

"So…?" The banished prince looked at the siblings then Aang before it was the kneeling girl who answered with lowered head.

"I can't see." She said lowly, her fists pressing against the cool floor.

"Is Toph all right?" Joo Dee asked from Sokka beside her, but he ignored the question, taking a step closer to her.

"Toph, it's ok… you don't have to come if you…"

"NO!" She gritted her teeth, hitting into the wall beside her. Her sightless eyes seemed to glisten in the torchlight, she was holding back her tears. "It's my fault that we are here! The last time I have stayed behind and yet I could not stop the sandbenders from taking Appa…!"

Aang suddenly felt a pang of guilt. Toph was blaming herself for loosing the bison, and he had done nothing to prove it otherwise. He did not even want to realize it before…

"Do not blame yourself!" The waterbender said with and almost motherly frown.

"Yeah Toph, if you hadn't been there we would have been buried for a thousand years in that library!" Sokka popped in, but the kneeling girl only shook her head.

_Pull yourself together! _The blind girl's shoulders trembled, but then she took a deep breath, facing the facts. Now she was truly blind. _This way you would only hold them back…_

"I…" She struggled, trying to find the words. "I'll be ok, I just… " _I don't want to be left behind! _"I just need some time… just a few minutes…" She slowly got to her feet, hoping that her knees wouldn't buckle but at the moment she was not sure in that. After taking a step on the cooler metal floor with her hand on the wall the blurry vision of the group surrounding her disappeared completely. Her lips turned into a thin line, her head lowered so that they would not see her face.

"Toph please, don't push yourself." Katara spoke softly, unaware of the pair of golden eyes which looked at her with surprise. The girl still held onto the wall, walking ahead of them. "You have saved us so many times, we won't think any different of you if…"

"No, I'm fine Sugar Queen." The blind bender raised her head as she walked on. "I'm coming even if I have to crawl my way forward!" She said angrily then let go of the wall, taking another step confidently in the middle of the dark corridor. But as she almost tripped on a step, suddenly someone appeared beside her, holding onto her arm.

"Look out Sifu, stairs ahead." Toph froze at the avatar's voice as he folded his arm around hers. "Five steps."

She stared into the darkness before them with round eyes before he helped her straighten up and did not let go. "Y-you don't have to do this…" She stuttered as her cheeks heated up. She felt insecure and ashamed at her own inability, but Aang only let a half-smile came to his face.

"I know," His other hand raised up the torch in his other hand so that he could see better before he whispered to her. "But this time let me be your eyes…"

The Blind Bandit turned her face towards him with parted lips but quickly recovered, turning her gaze before them. "So, do you want me to trust you _blindly?_"

Aang blinked then started laughing, adjusting his hold on her arm while the others slowly followed behind them…

* * *

They slowly descended deeper and deeper under the city through the strange tunnel. Although at start the walls had been covered with a thin layer of stone and earth but later only dust and sand remained upon the metal surface around them.

Toph and Aang took the lead, closely followed by Joo Dee and Sokka who tried to focus on what was ahead of them than the brainwashed woman. He intended to watch her closely but as she started to smile on that creepy way she could he shuddered, leaving the thought alone. If she tried anything they would see it anyway…

The blind girl let the avatar lead her while her 'bending-sight' was of no use. After a half an hour of complete nothingness though, she started to believe that she had been able to faintly sense the corners and some edges. She did not ask Aang about it so that she wouldn't to distract him, because even those faint lines twisted out of her reach as she tried to concentrate, but then…

"Wait," She stopped the tattooed boy, who looked at her with a raised brow. He was about to ask something when she pointed to the floor near them. "There. I… think there's a trap…"

For a moment Aang let go of her, frowning as he leaned forward but as he moved the torch in his hand he saw as it flashed upon an especially thin wire - he guessed it was made of some kind of metal too. It was expanded ankle-high from the left to the right so that if they hadn't seen it they would have bumped into it without question.

"Wow! Toph that's awesome…!" He turned back but she wrinkled her nose at that.

"_Awesome?_" She crossed her arms. "We bump into a _trap_ and you think it's _awesome_."

The others reached them and the Water Tribe boy frowned before speaking out. "If there's one then there will probably be more…"

"No, that's not it!" Aang smiled before taking her hand again. "You saw it!"

Toph shifted her weight from one leg to the other. _Perhaps…_ "It was a lucky guess, Twinkle Toes." Her eyebrows furrowed. "And I can't emphasize enough the word 'guess'."

"All right," Sokka waved with his torch. "Everyone be careful from here. Try not to step on or into suspicious looking strings, holes and so on and so forth…"

"And thank Toph for being a god." The blind girl said behind him, and he almost instantly started to repeat it.

"And thank Toph for being a-... hey!" He flushed when the others chuckled around him, but he raised his torch following the two youngest benders, avoiding the wire while cursing to himself.

* * *

In the following time they were especially cautious, not to run into another surprise but seemingly nothing was out of place. The silence around them deepened, making all of them a bit jumpy.

Katara walked silently, playing with her fingers. She had a side glance at the firebender beside her sometimes but as if he had a sixth sense he always turned to look at her, making her cast her gaze down and away. _Why is that only the boys have torches?_ She crossed her fingers, nervously. She didn't have any better thing to do, and this damn tunnel…

"How long does it take till we reach Appa?" She straightened up then hurried some steps forward, reaching the Earth Kingdom woman with ease. They had been crossing this underground maze for almost an hour now and she started to get worried that maybe Joo Dee did not even know the way.

"Not far if I remember well." The woman said with a nod, but did not even turn back.

The waterbender huffed, slowing down until the prince was beside her again. He did not say or do anything as she looked up at him from the corner of her eyes.

Last night he showed her the side of him she did not know existed. And even that morning he had not been distant… but when the others were around he just turned back to his old self. Not saying much, staying in a safety distance as if he wanted to avoid her. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts too but she bet that if she asked what was on his mind he would probably not say much.

From where she stood she could only see the right side of his face, his golden eye that seemed to reflect the torch's flame, and the edge of his lips seemed to form a faint smirk.

In that moment he reminded her of the first times they met, the smirk upon his face, a flame raised beside his head… even against his young age he could order people around in an arrogant way… she remembered the glint in his eyes that gave away how much he enjoyed the situation when he held a certain scroll above the fire, making the pirates gasp in panic…

In that moment Zuko turned to look straight in her eyes, his smirk appearing. "If you are going to stare at me like that you'll walk straight into a trap. Doesn't that bother you?" His voice coming out as a husky whisper so that her brother would not hear it.

_Oh, he is still arrogant all right! _The waterbender turned away at once and her face slightly reddened.

"So it does…"

Katara halted, balling her fists by her side. She pouted, glaring at the back of his head while imagining the smug look on his face. For a long moment she actually thought about sending a water-whip at him but she rather scoffed, opening her mouth as she took the next step…

In that moment the blind bender froze, yanking on the avatar's arm. "No, don't step there!"

The yell was aimed at Joo Dee, who followed in Aang's trail only without the ability of airbending she weighed more than him and a rather wide metal-plate sunk deeper below her feet. She let out a small gasp, she wanted to retreat from the 'switch', but the sound of metal clicking somewhere made her froze. But in the next moment everything changed.

The floor suddenly opened beneath the waterbender's feet and she let out a scream, clenching into the only thing in her reach. Which happened to be the collar of Zuko's shirt.

He let out a grunt, falling backwards and the torch flew from his hand as he tried to grab the edges of the hole. The worst part was when he finally caught them while Katara hung from his neck… for a moment his vision mixed with blue dots and he heard a ripping sound before her palm fell on his face, covering his mouth. He muffled something against the hand, probably yelled for air, but then one of his hands slipped just before someone else hold onto it. "Gotcha'!"

The waterbender's arms moved around his shoulder then his torso he was finally able to breathe. He saw Sokka clenching his arm, trying to pull both him and his sister back up…

The firebender heard someone shout and run towards them while trying to push himself up, but he also heard another metallic noise.

"Don't let go!" Katara yelled but he did not know if she meant it for him, her brother or both of them. But then after another loud click all of them cried out, because the metal floor moved under Sokka's feet, causing him to fall as it moved to close the hole…

"Noooo!" Aang shouted, jumping where they disappeared, but even against his airbending the hole in the floor closed back up before he reached the ground. He was taking deep breaths, trying to find the edge of the opening with his fingers in vain. "No, no…" He shook his head, sending an airwave against the metal but it only made Toph and Joo Dee stumble backwards, blowing out their last torch…

"Twinkle Toes, stop it!" The previous shouted as the air whizzed around them again, while moving towards him. "Calm down, this doesn't help them!" The boy either did not care or did not hear her, but she did not stop when in the darkness blue arrows started to glow.

"Katara!" The avatar's anger grew as he went on and bended his element without thinking. _They are my family, I have to save them!_ "Sokka!!!" _I have to save everyone!_

His hands hit the ground but before a strike someone grabbed his arm, making him growl.

"AANG!" Toph yelled through the wind. The glow only strengthened as he tried to shove her away, but the short girl held her ground like her own element then fought back, pushing him against the floor. "Snap out of it!! You have to stop this!"

"NO!" He tried to get rid of her with another air blast, but she caught his hand, fiercely pushing his arm upwards behind his back and he groaned one last time before the air finally stopped… the glowing faded and the two of them ended up on the ground, both panting like two fighting kids who were too tired to get up…

"Twinkles… you are… such a…" Toph took deep breaths before slowly letting go of his arm then punched him in the shoulder with a hiss. "Sissy!"

The avatar groaned before sitting up, rubbing his shoulder. "I… I couldn't…"

As his voice choked the blind girl inwardly swore. He was about to break down and if _she_ was the one who had to cheer him up then they were doomed. "Damn, no one could have, ok?!" She said loudly, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation. "Even _if_ you reached Sokka, what could you have done?" The boy sniffed, and if it went on like this Toph would soon find herself alone in a damned metal corridor. "I mean sorry to say, but you are not muscled enough to pull three people out of a hole."

"But I could have bended them out, I… should have done something!"

"Twinkle Toes…" _Oh spirits, what should I say?!_ "I-it's gonna be okay…" She tried to sound like Katara usually did, but honestly she did not feel herself half as convincing in this role. But the boy's breathing slowly became lower, and she heard him shift in his place as he looked around. "We're here to find Appa. So, we'll just go ahead and… they will meet up with us, when they can…"

"Toph,"

"Yeah?"

"Where is Joo Dee?"

The sudden silence as they were both listening turned longer. And one thing became clear: they had been alone.

"Damn it!!" The blind bender yelled, getting to her feet. "That treacherous brainwashed zombie bitc-"

"I thought you said she did not lie…" The avatar popped in but as a loud thud answered to him against a wall he closed his mouth.

"Sss-she…" Toph stuttered, slumping back beside him on the floor. "That's why you _can't_ believe someone who has been brainwashed; she BELIEVES that she's honest! Oh, _sh_…!"

"Toph?"

Groan. "What is it?!"

"… I don't know how to lit a torch without sparking rocks yet."

* * *

_**A/N: So... here it is~ **_

_**I'm sorry for the long-looong-long break... :( Is there anyone out still there?  
**_

_**Guess what? XD The next chapter's title is: City of Walls and Secrets II**_


	20. City of Walls and Secrets II

I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

* * *

**All I Need**

_**Chapter 20 - City of Walls and Secrets II**_

_Story by Last Butterfly_

* * *

**Summary:** _While the gaang's looking for Appa in Ba Sing Sei, Zuko had his own reasons to go and find them, and he's also forced by two freedom fighters to look for their disappeared leader. What will happen if they meet?  
It's a continue after Ep36. Zutara, Blutara_

* * *

_**A/N: …**__**How does anybody come back from the dead? ^^; Can a Story return to your hearts or even gain your attention again after a year?**_

_**In the last half year I wrote then re-wrote then erased then wrote this chapter again, and you know what? Damn, XD I needed this break. The Story needed this break, :( and I'm sorry for making you wait for such a LONG time, I really feel bad about it.**_

_**I had Complete storyline in my head for this story. Everything was in my head, and it would have taken more than 100 pages - knowing me ^^; - and it all looked So troublesome, and not So special to be worth it.**_

_**Then I decided that it would change. And it would change Now. XD I did not have a Zutara kiss in my mind half a year ago, and you know what? This story just reached 200 pages, and Damn you deserve some Zutara! *shakefist* Zuko and Katara deserve some closeness, and Damn, XD I want them to finally be happyyy togetheeer~**_

_**I wanted to say a Big Thank You to everyone who commented me in the last months, You don't even know how much strength your words can give to someone. :)**_

_**There's a summary of the story at the previous chapter. It probably helps to catch up with the storyline again. ^^; Once again, I'm sorry for the long break.**_

* * *

Iroh whistled contently while cleaning the counter in the small teashop. A playful smile disappeared and reappeared upon his face because of the latest turns of events.

Most of the customers who were at least acquaintances of the tea-maker would have sworn that the old man was in love. That day he had been in such a good mood that this seemed to be the only logical explanation about his behaviour.

But if one had been able to read him it would have been obviously the wrong answer. The Dragon of the West's heart was not engulfed by love but pride. His nephew came to a decision on his own which Iroh always hoped he would one day.

After having a content look around the customers and the cleaned counter, he slowly went in the backroom, heading for one of the shelves. Upon it laid a small wooden box with a lotus engraved in the middle of its lid. After one last glance behind him he gave a small pressure to it on both sides while his under hand pushed on the flower. With a low click the box opened, revealing two smaller objects which had been carefully wrapped in cloth.

His brow furrowed as he took both of them out of their place. He put away one of them before gazing at the lighter package. He let out a small amount of air then hesitatingly removed the cover, revealing a small artefact. It had been a hairpin with the shape of a flaming flower… but unlike the usual Fire Nation colours of red and golden, this headpiece was made of black, white and mostly blue. Just like the colours of the Blue Spirit Mask…

"You would be so proud of him," Iroh spoke with a soft whisper, his golden eyes saddened by faint memories of the distant past. "I know you both would be…"

"Mushi, where-? Oh…" The shop owner came in the room but silenced when the old man dried his eye then hid his hands in his sleeves. He could only have a glance at the hairpin and guessed how it had probably belonged to the tea-maker's late wife who he once talked to him about.

"Yes?" Iroh turned to him with neutral expressions as if nothing had happened. His employee respected the other man's good nature under other circumstances too, but now for the side glance at him he noticed that maybe one day he should talk with him about his loss. Taking care of an only nephew with a fiery temper after loosing his own family must have been hard.

He finally shook his head, motioning behind him. "There are some folks looking for you."

The old bender bowed his head before returning to the shop's main area, in the meantime hiding the small hairpin in one of his pockets. He made a smile appear on his face as he stepped through the door. When he looked up and his eyes met with a group of three he stopped in surprise.

The tall boy with the circle shaped hat, the short tomboyish girl and their leader with the piece of grass between his teeth stood by the wall, all of them looking in his direction.

It was Jet who finally uncrossed his arms then walked to the other side of the counter before asking lowly. "Where's Li?"

His voice had remained cool, and Iroh sighed as he was afraid that now the teen would decide to finish what he first started, but…

"In fact we've been looking for both of you," The freedom fighter went on, looking to side for a moment as some customers left their table. "Your apartment was empty and we were…" Jet rolled his eyes as he said what probably was not in his mind first. "_Worried_ that you might have-"

"My nephew and I moved out." The old master bender spoke shortly, remaining cautious about what he said. The leader of three probably realized that himself because he parted from the grass, throwing it to the side.

"Right, whatever." Jet frowned, and tried not to care when Smellerbee gave him a narrow look from the side. "But we thought he would want to know that his girlfriend had been arrested by the Dai Lee."

The shadow passed the face of the old general. "What?" Suddenly his nephew, the word 'girlfriend', and the Dai Lee did not sound promising to him.

"That girl, Jin, who he dated with," Longshot spoke then, and Iroh found himself staring at him as if this had been some kind of a miracle. He would have sworn before that the boy was mute. "She was led away while she shouted something about 'refusing to help' them. We guessed that it would have something to do with you."

Iroh was looking at the duo with raised eyebrows still before they were both pushed to the sides by the shortest of their group, who brought him out of his daze. "Mr Mushi, do you and your nephew want to help that girl, or do you not?"

* * *

"Nnnh…" Zuko groaned painfully as he gained consciousness. His head was throbbing as if a fully grown khomodo rhino would have stomped back and forth on it. When his eyes opened complete darkness greeted him. He slowly sat up so that he wouldn't cause any unnecessary noise. Who knew what was lurking in the darkness.

He squinted while trying to look around but the rocky ground around him showed nothing to notice. _Wait a minute… rocks?_ He lifted a hand beside his head and was about to create a small flame, but this sudden movement seemed to be proven hostile by something… something definitely huge.

The prince froze at the unmistakable sniffing from just behind his neck. The amount of air ruffled and lifted his hair, and when he heard a deep growl, his good eye seemingly grew. He somersaulted away just in time before a giant, three-toed leg stomped onto the place he had been a moment before.

He turned around, trying to reach for his swords while still scooting further but those were not on his back where he had put them. _Probably they fell off after we have fallen into that trap…_

He was suddenly thankful for the years he spent with training because the beast followed him with a rattling sound, yet could not reach him. When his back hit the wall, he was finally able to see white, furry paws stomping towards him.

_Damn it! _Zuko gritted his teeth as a giant head appeared before him while growling hungrily. When his gaze met a row of teeth, his hands which rose before him flamed up. He yelled at the same time when the white furred monster roared…

Then his flames extinguished when he realized what he had seen.

Two horns, white fur and six legs bound by heavy chains.

The prince's eyes remained round as instead of retreating, the sky-bison only pulled against its bindings further towards him, trying to attack him for the sake of old times. He was pushed further against the wall thanks to a great amount of air the animal blew out. It used airbending to try to hurt him. But it also proved that, thankfully, he already managed to get out of its reach.

"Appa, stop!"

The firebender snapped his head to the side and when his eyes finally got used to the darkness he could see a pale blue spot, which the voice belong to.

Katara ran towards them while the bison was groaning at the scarred teen tirelessly. - The girl's appearance obviously did not prove that Zuko was no longer a threat. – So he remained very still even when the waterbender dropped to her knees by the prince's side, arms outstretched between him and the beast.

A snicker sounded somewhere in the distance, from the same direction she had appeared from. "Appa, good boy!"

The blue eyed girl murmured her brother's name with annoyance, before turning towards the chained animal. "Appa, it's ok. He's with us now!" The bison was still growling until she moved again.

Though Zuko got over the first shock of being attacked he was not thinking about getting to his feet yet, at least not until the waterbender actually pulled on his sleeve. He let her take the lead as she got a hold of his right hand and they slowly rose up in unison. Her hand felt especially cool against his heated palm and when her fingers intertwined his, he only stared numbly at how pale his skin looked against her dark mocha one. It was interesting how almost every difference between them had already been visible, or rather _touchable_, on their hands: tanned and pale, cool and warm, soft and rough.

Anxiety rose further within him with this way of thinking when her hand almost tenderly started to scoot up his lower arm. He did not dare to move because a strange tingling followed the path wherever her fingertips touched him, and by Agni, he did not plan to stop her. _H-hey, hold that thought…!_

He swallowed and his good ear pinked as the girl's hand stopped just above his biceps with a gentle squeeze. Or did he just imagine that?

He felt as if his consciousness had been separated from his body; and this situation suddenly reminded him of that time in his old room in the Lower Tier. When he woke up after Azula's lightning struck him, and she sat way too close to him just when he realized he didn't have a shirt on. Even though it had only happened days before, it felt more like ages. Back then he wished for nothing more but for her not sitting that close to him. Right now though, a part of his mind played with the thought of pulling her closer. And then she would look at him with those wondrous, surprised blue eyes of hers. He could later blame the darkness and the bison's hostility for the whole move…

_What is this girl doing to me?_

Then she suddenly tugged on his arm, lifting it closer towards the white sky-bison and he finally heard the words she just said. "…Zuko is a friend now Appa, see?"

Only then did he realize what she was doing and he snapped back to reality at once. After recalling the painful images of turtle-ducks biting him, his old ostrich-horse snapping its beak after his hand, and even the hissing of the avatar's lemur from the last couple of days, he knew it was about time to stop this… whatever it was. He definitely didn't want to add the memory of losing an arm like a common thief into his already not so joyful bite-collection, just because his blood concentrated on other parts of his body rather than which controlled his common sense.

Eventually, each of the scarred teen's muscles tensed and he pulled against the waterbender's hold, almost making the girl fall back against him.

"What the-?" Katara did not understand it at first why the prince resisted and tried to repeat the move stubbornly. "Zuko, stop fidgeting!" Then she glared back at him only to see him shaking his head.

The teeth he saw from up close had been simply too vivid in his mind at the moment. _Bisons are vegetarians, right? It might take this beast two or three bites to chop off an arm properly…_

"Oh, come on! He'll just sniff your hand!"

"Forget it." He kept his voice low while leaving his arm in place but he did not shake her hands off. "I told you animals did not _exactly_ like me."

For a moment her big blue eyes only focused on his ones as if waiting for him to laugh at a joke, but as none came she rolled her eyes. "Oh really? Like _Momo, _right?"

The audible teasing of her words made him scowl but before he could have said anything in retort, she started giggling. Without thinking much Katara lifted up her free hand to ruffle into his hair. "Appa only eats greens, not firebenders, no matter what you want to-" She started, but her voice slowly trailed away as she saw his reactions. What she planned as a completely innocent move, like she would have done to Aang, somehow turned out… rather different.

The prince suddenly tensed when her fingers reached towards him, her thumb unconsciously brushing over the scarred tissue where his eyebrow should have been, to push his hair out of his forehead. Her giggles stopped and so did her hand as his eyes met hers. Suddenly, his skin felt warmer beneath her fingertips and his hair, which she thought would be rough like her brother's, slipped through her fingers lightly like silk. Although she tried to reach high enough her hand barely passed above his ear comfortably, which caught her by surprise. And then… she got lost in two golden orbs that were gazing at her in the darkness.

She was holding her breath, being afraid of breaking this… this moment, which caught up with them once again. It was just like the previous night, and again he did not seem to look at her but through her… straight into her thoughts and soul. And she became scared of what he might have seen, because she felt then how her skin started tingling, her cheeks burned and her mouth suddenly turned dry. Yesterday she thought their closeness had been accidental because she had yet to realize how powerful his effect had been on her.

It all fell into place right then and there. The way his hands trembled between her healing gloves while he was disguised as the Blue Spirit, the unreasonable anger she felt towards him when it was _him _who took off that mask… It would have been so much easier, had it been someone else. Anyone else, in fact. But she still would have something to hold onto against him, hadn't he opened up to her during the previous night. That stupid night! And it had only happened because they both had stupid dreams!

The emotions which overran her made the air escape her in a shaky gasp and she was suddenly trembling, which caused her hand to accidentally brush the sensitive skin of his scarred ear, and that had been the trigger which sent them both over the edge.

* * *

"…eighty-two Spirit Worlds, eighty-three Spirit Worlds, eighty-four Spirit Worlds…"

Toph groaned as the young airbender started murmuring again and she squeezed his hand hard until he would complain about it. "I've _asked_ you to stop it. It's damn annoying!"

"Okay, okay!" Aang let out a huff of air as the pressure ceased and she once again let him lead her forward in the dark corridor. "It's just… we have no idea where we are going, and at least _knowing_ for how long have we been - stairs again – going on would be nice."

"Yeah, yea-uff!" The blind bender muttered before buckling at the first step, whirling halfway towards him as he pulled on her hand. In the end she came to a halt a step lower than him, blowing out enough air to make her bangs lift away from her eyes. "_Thanks _for the good timing, Twinkle Toes."

"Sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck as she turned away then let out a yelp as she stomped down the stairs while pulling on his arm. "Toph, stop! Remember the last time we've almost f-"

And just as he was about to warn her she reached the end of the stairs a bit unexpectedly, but she only stumbled. Just after getting her footage back, he arrived down too, dashing into her and knocking her off of her feet. She let out a small squeal when she couldn't find anything to hold onto and ended up below him, pressed against the metal floor. Only when she felt something wet against her cheek and the corner of her lips did she realize where Aang's mouth landed. The monk tried to move away hurriedly but when this only managed to make an audible smack upon her skin he froze with a breath hitching in his throat. "T-Toph, I _swear_ I didn't mean to…!"

After the blind girl could finally pull her fist out from under herself she sent a blow towards the avatar's stomach. _"Twinkle Toes!"_ She shouted angrily and only avoided him by an inch as he bent an amount of air to get back on his feet. What he did not expect was that the same move forced her onto her back again, which made her already reddening face turn darker. Before he could have said anything, she kicked his legs out from under him, causing him to end back on the ground too.

When in the next moment a blow landed on his nose he let out a groan, reaching for his nose before she was above him, grabbing his shoulders and slamming him against the floor. "I'm gonna _kill you_ for this!" She said through gritted teeth, her hands searching for a soft spot to hit – probably his nose again.

"Toph, I'm sorry! But it was you who pulled me on the first place-" He fell silent when her hands pulled on his ears, making his head knock against the floor one more time.

"Don't you dare to say how it was my fault! You… you perverted hundred-year-old MONK!"

When her voice trailed away, he realized how her hands slightly trembled upon him and how her almost illuminatingly pale cheeks showed darker shades. "Toph…" Though he spoke softly, her hold firmed. "Was that the first time you've been kissed?"

The back of his head met the floor once more. "It was merely a peck!" She hissed, but did not use violence again. "It doesn't count, and Nobody is going to hear about it, you got that, _Aang_?"

The corner of his mouth slightly curled up. _Why is that when each time she says Aang, I go numb…?_

"I said nobody, did you hear me?"

"Y-yess!" He hurriedly answered when she pulled her head up again, but then she stopped in mid-move. "Please, don't knock again with my h-" Her palm met his lips with a soft push, and she turned her head to the side, listening.

"Did you feel that?" She asked on a low voice, which made him shift in his place.

He only felt one thing strange and that was her straddling him, but he guessed that wouldn't have been wise to share with her at the moment. "Feel what?" He whispered back. "We're in a metal tunnel, I can't feel anything…"

"It," Toph frowned, finally letting go of his left ear. "It felt just like-"

There was a low thump somewhere, as if something heavy would have hammered the ground nearby.

She got to her feet and already started running down the corridor they headed towards when the avatar scrambled to his feet. "Toph! Toph wait!" His voice was lowered as he did not dare to shout, but he had to hurry not to loose her. Their footsteps echoed through the corridor, while the noise they heard repeated again and again. He only hoped there were no more stairs in their way.

"Toph!" Aang took a corner, finally taking out her figure as she ran before him, illuminated by a low light when she ran through the corridor's end, into an opened space.

"Finally!" She fell on her knees, her hands and arms lifting a pile of earth for her to hug it, like a non-bender would hug a pillow. "Solid ground!"

The avatar was panting by the time he made the last few meters towards his friend, while her hands slammed against the ground once more, causing the earth to form an earthman in front of her. She did not tire with making it more look-alike a real human than a simple snowman Water Bender kids usually made, though when he reached closer it seemed to have… a wolf's tail?

He couldn't help making a smile while watching the blind bender being happy after all the grumpiness inside that tunnel they came from. He was walking down the last steps while she was laughing lightly as if there had been nothing she would have enjoyed more than finally bending her element. When he stepped out of the corridor and into the opened space though, his smile faded completely.

The sounds that led them hear… they were gone.

Toph's laugh changed to one he knew too well. She used that exact same laugh which she mocked the Boulder and basically each and every one of her big-mouthed opponents with. Besides, though she was in a kneeling position, one of her hands had been pressed to the ground and that only meant one thing: she was as ready as ever.

He started frowning, but only when he took another step did he hear what the pale girl said into seemingly nothing, with a smirk pretty much the one he had seen on her face in the arena of Earth Rumble VI. "Now come out, come out where you are…"

Aang came to a halt, taking his glider into his hands just a moment before bars slid out from the ground behind them, closing the corridor they came through. He gritted his teeth, whirling back towards the blind bender. "Toph, you ran straight into a trap! Why couldn't you slow down?"

But Toph only turned her head slightly to the side, then suddenly upwards. When his gaze trailed towards the ceiling he could see the familiar circle shaped hats. The agents of the Dai Lee were hanging from above, their hands letting go of their chains right in that moment.

The blind bandit jumped away from her place, using her bending and the chains and earth gloves avoided her by inches, clinging onto her earthman. Then she was again standing by his side safely, her smirk fully visible on her face as she raised her hands in her unique defensive position.

"Come on, Twinkles, as if you did not know me any better than these guys." She said, smirking contently as the Dai Lee agents dropped from the ceiling, one after the other. "I _giggled like a girl,_ to make _them_ believe I'm distracted."

"Huh?" Aang gave her a weird look, which made her blow on her bangs while their enemies stood in a semi-circle in front of them.

"I even gave the earth-guy Sokka's hair," Toph whispered. "You should have known that was a sign to 'be ready, enemies are close'."

The young monk lightly flushed at that. He honestly had no idea it was an act on her part. "…you could have said 'be ready, enemies are close' yourself, you know." He said lowly, bringing his gaze back at the Dai Lee agents. None of them moved.

"Learn to think like an earthbender already," Toph closed her eyes and raised her chin higher a little bit. "And face things head on!"

Aang snapped his head towards her, realization hitting him on the spot. "So you just couldn't wait to beat these guys up?" There were several snickers coming from the Dai Lee's direction as the young monk waved towards them, but the blind bandit opened her eyes, her sightless gaze turning to the side where she felt somebody moving closer.

"Don't worry Twinkle Toes," She said then made a smirk at him. "They only tried to sneak-attack _me._ You'll be fine."

The avatar was gaping at her when finally a man appeared from the side, stepping in front of the Dai Lee members. This man had grey eyes, and his hairstyle reminded Aang that of Haru's instead of the braid of the Dai Lee agents. He clapped his hands with a half-hidden smile in the corner of his lips as he stopped.

"Welcome, avatar." He peeked to the side, one of his eyebrows arching as he looked at the blind girl then back at the young monk. "Forgive the Dai Lee's previous action, but we've been expecting you sooner…"

* * *

The thoughts Zuko had about her before did not want to fade, and for a moment he was afraid she somehow knew about them because he could see her eyes turning round when they met his. The way her fingers rested on his arm and lingered buried in his hair made him feel more awkward by the moment, and it forced him to hold his breath.

She was breathless while looking up at him and when her hands started trembling he could not tear his gaze away from the two blue pools.

Was she frightened of him? Should he pull away?

He already felt ashamed because of having improper thoughts about her but then, just as he was about to exhale, her hand brushed above his scarred ear, and that simple touch had been electrifying. He couldn't bear suppressing a low moan.

And then he knew it for sure he managed to screw things up. Again.

* * *

As her hand touched his ear, Zuko involuntarily moaned. Then in the low light his pale cheek filled with such a colour that matched his scarred other. Hadn't the waterbender been so near, she wouldn't have been able to see it. But luckily, she did. And it was about time for her to see how he truly had felt near her… because that was exactly what she had felt too.

All the things which happened between them from the start, and especially within only the last couple of days: their small talk, their playful fights, his smirks and her smiles. After all those occasions when they got close to the other, they headed towards one inevitable fact: they had never been friends, nor could they ever be… because they were destined for something greater, something _stronger_.

Katara saw how he closed his eyes shut with a frown, and what surprised her even further was that she knew what it meant. For the first time she was able to see the exact emotion he did not even try to hide. He thought he had lost. He felt ashamed for even thinking about how she might accept him for who he was.

But he could not predict that she would know this, nor what she wanted to do after figuring it out. She reacted faster than thoughts and before he could have turned away from her, she finally did what her heart desired.

His eyes opened wide with surprise when her lips pressed against his, her hands falling behind his neck. Her eyes had been closed but the way her fingers moved, the way her _body_ moved told him all. She eagerly fought for him to respond. He felt her teeth pull on his lower lip ever so gently… and that was when the world seemed to spin.

He never knew that there was a way for all of his muscles to relax, but the expression of 'melting in one's arms' just gave him a new meaning. The tightening feeling in his chest disappeared as if it had been ice which she shattered by flowing close to him. It felt both like flying and standing on the most solid ground ever at the same time. He heard her catching her breath when his arms circled her, his hand reaching into her braided hair. He could hardly believe this was actually happening. He was kissing a waterbender.

Oh by Agni, and she was sweeter like anything he ever tasted before.

_My waterbender…_

* * *

Katara found herself in a bliss.

_T__-this is far better than I imagined!_

Zuko's kiss was far from an innocent peck. The way his lips brushed against hers, the warmth and strength he had given into it made it grazing but oh so pleasuring. When his arms circled around her, a hand slightly bowed her head against his palm and the other pulled her closer to his body. And her breath hitched in the back of her throat, her back arching towards him because he was fire, a fire she would be eager to fuel if he could make her feel like this longer…

Minutes later, though for them it felt like it had only been moments later, he finally pulled away from her. They were both panting now and how, she did not know, but it turned out she had pressed him against the wall in the process. Their flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes met once again, and instead of pulling away they found themselves smiling. Then he chuckled lightly and she let herself laugh softly too while pressing her forehead against one of his shoulders. Katara only allowed herself to blow out a bigger amount of air when his arms circled securely around her slim waist.

"This… is going to complicate things." She heard him whisper against her hair but the steady beat of his heart soothed her, because it promised something different. Something she hadn't felt for a long time since leaving her frozen homeland. The rhythm of it sounded to her like this: _You – are - safe. You – are – safe…_

"Possibly." The waterbender said lowly, her lips curling up into a content half-smirk while looking up at him. He was smiling down at her with the softest gaze. And she had never seen him more handsome than in that very moment.

* * *

Toph made a frown at the guy who did the talking instead of the Dai Lee as he bowed towards them. It was not because he did not acknowledge her merely as someone with 'unwanted presence', but because this man's steps felt strangely light. He was definitely not an earthbender. Sissies like him could never raise a rock bigger than a chicken-pig. It had been far from Aang's air-light steps, it felt more like… Zuko's probably. The silent steps of someone who wanted to avoid getting heard, or seen.

Aang looked from face to face. His friend remained silent, her eyebrows furrowed as she listened and waited for something to happen. There had been enough benders to easily take the two of them down, but why did they do nothing then…?

His gaze then turned to the man who spoke. Wasn't it that the Dai Lee was only supposed to listen to their leader? Where was Long Feng?

"Did you say you were expecting me?" The young avatar asked and one of his eyebrows rose as he lowered his staff.

The blind bandit gave him a surprised look, before lowering her head with a heavy sigh. _After Joo Dee's disappearance and a long-long walk through a one-way tunnel, what did you expect? _Her earthbending pupil's naivety seemed to be limitless indeed.

"Oh yes," The man's smile became taunting. "Your presence has been an essential part of a bigger plan." At that both Toph and Aang frowned, their gaze met once as if waiting for the other to say something, but the grey eyed man spoke again. "It is an honour for me to inform you, Avatar Aang, that by the Laws of Ba Sing Sei, _You…_ are under arrest."

The young monk's jaw fell and the blind bender clenched her fists by those words. "And for _what?_" She stomped with one of her feet, pointing accusingly at the speaker. "Not taking out the _trash_? Don't make me laugh!"

"For trespassing Dai Lee Headquarters, disturbing the inner peace of the Capital city and…" The man's gaze narrowed at the loud little bender, before going on in a cool voice. "For kidnapping the heir of a noble Earth Kingdom family."

Well if anything then _that_ made Toph close her mouth.

"Oh, I get it…" Aang relaxed his arm that was holding his glider.

"Twinkle Toes, I don't think-"

"No, don't worry Toph, I'll handle this." The avatar said, putting a hand on the blind girl's shoulder. She looked at him as if he was crazy but she could still feel him smiling. "Avatar-style. Just watch…"

The young monk cleared his throat, stepping forward while being watched by a hundred pairs of eyes. "Members of the Dai Lee! I apologize for our trespassing but we were told that here, we could find our lost bison." His voice sounded so diplomatic that it made Toph blink several times. She was wondering whether Aang had been this brave, or this oblivious of the fact that they were surrounded underground by too many earthbenders to easily be brought down.

"We are living in dangerous times and none of my friends knew about the rules of Ba Sing Sei, that is true." The bald teen spoke, and he respectfully bowed his head in the direction of the pale man who spoke to them. "We did not mean to cause trouble, and whatever one of my previous reincarnations had done with this aforementioned noble heir, I am sure that it can be explained and-"

At that the grey eyed man cleared his throat. He had a side-glance towards the girl standing a step behind the avatar then spoke, not letting the boy finish what he started. "We are not talking about a previous matter, Avatar Aang."

One of the monk's eyebrows rose. "You… aren't?" Only when Toph pulled on his robes did he turn around, meeting her shady eyes. And just a glance at her had been enough for him to understand.

"Your crime is against one of the oldest noble families of the Earth Kingdom, for kidnapping their only child," Guilt had been written all over her face when she whispered his name, but her now tiny voice had been shadowed by the pale man. "The heiress Toph Bei Fong!"

* * *

_A/N: With this, I wish everyone a Happy-Belated-Zutara Week for 2010. _

_R&R please, and let me know if you're still out there._


End file.
